Two Sides
by gyoulight
Summary: Luhan hanya butuh uang. Tapi ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin menawarinya pekerjaan gila- "Aku akan membiayai sekolah adikmu, merenovasi rumahmu, atau memberimu uang sampai kau bingung dimana kau harus meletakkan uang-uangmu, ambil semuanya, asalkan kau mau menjadi dia." -Luhan keberatan kalau ia mungkin saja dibeli. [EXO FF] [HunHan/ChanBaek/Jongin] [BL] [Rating T]
1. PROLOG

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Hujan mendera di tengah hari yang begitu padat. Langit menghitam, mengacau dengan meniupkan angin besar. Jalanan dengan cepat berubah sepi ketika para pejalan kaki lari terbirit-birit─dikejar petir. Turun dari Bus, Luhan memutuskan untuk beradu kecepatan dengan ribuan hujan yang jatuh. Melupakan kakinya yang mungkin saja tersandung, atau kaca matanya yang hampir saja terjatuh dari hidungnya.

Baju Luhan hampir basah kuyup ketika kakinya berhasil masuk ke dalam pekarangan seluas tiga kali rumahnya. Deretan pohon kecil dan juga pagar hidup setinggi pinggangnya baru saja ia loncati. Bingung dengan langkahnya sendiri, ia mengabaikan beberapa orang yang mulai keluar dari pintu sayap kanan. Menatapnya penuh misteri dan mungkin akan segera menganggapnya pengacau.

Tanpa menoleh, Luhan akhirnya berhasil menginjak lantai rumah antik yang dindingnya menjulang tinggi. Membuka lebar-lebar pintu ukirnya hingga kedua pria yang hampir berlari menyambutnya itu lebih sibuk menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali, sambil menjatuhkan air hujan yang tertinggal di tiap helai rambutnya. Membasahi lantai berkeramik mahal atau melupakan jejak lumpur yang dibawanya masuk, kini matanya menangkap kedua orang di depannya. Menyelami hazel hitam yang akan selalu tampak familiar di matanya. Sebelum pria yang lebih kecil mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan lebih dulu angkat bicara. "Aku setuju. Dimana aku harus menandatangani kontraknya?!"

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun berlari memeluk sahabatnya. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang menyerap semua air hujan yang dibawa Luhan ke dalam kediaman yang─sayangnya─bukan miliknya. Jongin yang masih berdiri di ujung sana memanggil salah satu yang bisa ia percaya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang kemudian semua pelayan yang ada di rumah itu segera pergi─berhambur entah kemana.

Lalu yang Luhan ingat saat itu adalah ia yang diantar ke kamar teratas. Menuruti semua saran sahabatnya, Baekhyun, atau mendengar banyak syarat yang Jongin katakan padanya. Ia pun mau tidak mau harus tinggal dengan semua pakaian atau barang yang tak akan pernah ia duga akan memakainya. Entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hayoloh masih prolog...

Ini 1st time publish ff disini, publishnya aja masih raba-raba/? maklum masih newbie.

Ini kudedikasikan buat Hunhan shipper yang masih stay buat kupel legend ini. Terutama buat emak doremi yang sudah dukung dan mau nunggu ff ini sampe bener-bener berojol. Maap yah, mem-php-kan kau karena masih prolog.

buat readers, bisa tekan follow dan favorite jika berminat mengikuti ff ini.

terima kasih ^^


	2. One: That's I'm

A/N:

Sebelum mulai, aku ingin bilang sesuatu.

Aku membaca review kalian. Aku terharu banget, ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff ini :') Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Cerita ini sebenarnya kubuat dengan konflik yang sederhana. Part pertama mungkin sedikit panjang (4,711 word). Mungkin part pertama saja yang akan panjang seperti ini (mungkin). So, Happy Reading, semoga kalian akan suka.

.

.

.

.

 **TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

Pagi Luhan dimulai dengan kegiatannya di samping kompor. Suara air mendidih masih mengisi kesunyiannya, bermain bersama tangan spatula yang terbentur dengan permukaan teflon. Matahari hampir meninggi dan Luhan pikir itu tidak akan baik walaupun dingin masih menggerogoti kakinya. Ia lantas membuka satu-persatu rak dapurnya demi menemukan sebotol garam. Menaburkannya pada omelet yang berantakan─dan juga sedikit gosong.

Terkadang Luhan benci suara burung yang sudah bernyanyi di jendela atau gumamaman adiknya yang turun karena protes. Mengkritik menu sarapannya, mengomelinya karena tidak membangunkannya atau yang terakhir mengomentari rasa masakannya. Dan hal kedua sudah di dapatkannya, mengingat adiknya yang kusut sudah tenggelam di meja makan.

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya. Tak mendengar ocehan apapun selain mengangkat hasil pekerjaannya lalu mengantur semua piring dan susu di atas meja. Ia kadang harus pura-pura tuli dan berbohong bahwa ia butuh ibunya atau seorang istri untuk mengurusi rumahnya sendiri. Karena ia tak akan pernah membayangkan dirinya begitu repot di dapur. Harus membuat dua gelas susu, dan jangan lupakan ia juga harus memasak untuk dua porsi yang salah satunya diperuntukkan untuk adiknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat omelet?" Adiknya kembali melanjutkan keluhannya. Si kecil bersurai hitam itu masih mencebik padanya. Menolak untuk makan, padahal Luhan sudah sangat baik menuangkan saos pedas ke atas omeletnya.

"Karena aku bukan ibumu. Cepatlah makan atau kau akan kelaparan," balas Luhan tak pernah perduli. Ia mencoba memakan omeletnya dengan hati yang tenang. Penuh harap ia bisa meredakan laparnya yang semakin mendera sejak tadi. Tapi nyatanya ia terbatuk-batuk karena rasa asin yang meledak di lidahnya. Perbuatan siapa lagi selain perbuatannya sendiri?

Adiknya menggeleng menatap kakaknya. Lewat mata elangnya pemuda itu lantas menghujami Luhan dengan kutukan paling bodoh yang ia punya. Ia lebih memilih meraih gelas susunya dan meminumnya sampai tak tersisa. Ya, paling tidak kakaknya itu tidak bodoh dalam membuat segelas susu. Jadi ia tidak perlu muntah sebelum pergi ke sekolah. "Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka omeletmu." Sang adik kembali berkomentar, sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya yang tidak berguna.

Luhan berubah masam mendengarnya. Hampir melempar adiknya dengan piring, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bocah tengil berantakan itu adalah anak kesayangan ibunya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memasak, _huh_?" Luhan masih saja berteriak pada adiknya yang jelas-jelas sudah menghilang. Ia lantas ikut meninggalkan meja tuanya lalu membuang semua hasil jerih payahnya ke tong sampah. Percuma saja baginya, lagi-lagi ia membuang makanan.

"Bocah macam apa yang berani berkomentar seperti itu? Memangnya dia bisa memasak? Dia pikir aku pembantunya?" Tangan Luhan dengan cekatan mencuci semua piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Termasuk piring dengan sisa makanan adiknya semalam. "Lagipula pria mana yang mengurusi dapur? Ini pekerjaan wanita, wanitalah yang harusnya pintar memasak." Dengan harga diri tinggi, Luhan meminta dihargai kerja kerasnya. Termasuk hasil masakannya yang seperti racun untuk lambung manusia. Andai Luhan memiliki adik seorang alien, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa memberi adiknya sepiring masakan tidak bermutu lainnya dan tetap dipuji enak.

"Dan aku bukan wanita," sambung adiknya yang sudah turun dengan seragamnya. Wajahnya masih masam menagih sesuatu dengan salah satu tangannya. "Harusnya kau memberiku lebih kali ini, aku tidak sarapan."

Luhan berdecih. Mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, lalu merogoh saku demi mengambil sisa lembaran-lembaran yang dimilikinya. "Kau selalu meminta lebih, tidakkah kau begitu serakah?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak sarapan," cemoh adiknya menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Ia tidak menerima uang sedikit, dan Luhan akan selalu frustasi dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir mencari uang itu mudah? Berhematlah sedikit," omel Luhan melanjutkan cucian piringnya. Mengabaikan adiknya yang mungkin saja akan menangis meraung seperti tahun lalu─hanya karena tidak bisa membeli mainan baru. Luhan tidak perduli, sangat tidak perduli.

Adiknya mau tak mau mengantongi uang itu. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak meski ia berpikir akan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri dengan piring. "Kau jahat sekali padaku."

"Kalau aku jahat aku sudah menukarmu dengan sekarung beras, bocah. Kita kehabisan beras bulan ini. Berhentilah mengoceh," balas Luhan mengibaskan air dari tangannya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi agar piring-piringnya tidak pecah saat dipindahkan atau minimal mencegah dirinya menderita darah tinggi. Karena sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan adiknya yang kian hari semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Akan ku laporkan kau pada ibu." Lalu adiknya pun pergi dengan suara pintu yang keras. Luhan pun hampir jantungan menatap pintunya yang malang. Nyaris terlepas. Dan ia tidak bisa mengganti pintunya dalam waktu dekat. Tidak bisa sampai gajinya keluar bulan ini.

 **e)(o**

Hidup Luhan mungkin penuh drama seperti drama murahan pria yang mengalami insiden bangkrut. Tapi Luhan mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah jenis pria yang bangkrut. Ia hanya korban roda ekonomi yang bergerak setiap waktu. Tidak terlihat dan tidak tahu kapan akan turun atau naik. Luhan hanya pernah duduk di atas, menjadi remaja yang menikmati banyak kesenangan, melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan, sampai ia sendiri lupa bahwa semua itu bisa direnggut oleh takdir.

Dulu Luhan mungkin siswa yang pintar di kelasnya. Semua guru akan memujinya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia bagus dalam pelajaran apapun. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tapi hari ini, semua itu berbalik menghujamnya. Ia bukan lagi idola di sekolahnya. Ia hanya berjalan di tempat yang sama dan hanya bisa menyaksikan teman-temannya datang dengan cerita 'indahnya dunia pekerjaan'. Termasuk Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk di meja café dengan senyum kotak miliknya. Bocah berisik itu nyatanya sudah berkembang menjadi pria berdasi. Menjadi orang kepercayaan pimpinannya yang sudah berganti dua kali. Oh, Luhan segera iri dengan perubahan teman-temannya.

Kadang sahabatnya itu datang dengan pria tinggi berkulit tan ke tempat kerjanya. Sama-sama berdasi. Dan siapapun bisa menebak, mereka adalah rekan kerja yang solid.

"Hai Luhan, ini Jongin. Jongin, ini Luhan." Perkenalan singkat dengan bumbu klasik akhirnya datang dengan sangat konyol. Baekhyun dengan sifat cerewetnya, masih berpidato panjang. Menceritakan lelucon sampai suasana mencair dan pecah sendiri. Luhan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak segera khawatir dengan pekerjaannya, tapi bersyukurlah karena bosnya mau mengerti dan tidak memecat orang sembarangan.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya masih sama di mata Luhan. Baekhyun masih mengganggunya. Masih suka mengunjungi rumahnya dan juga menolongnya kapan pun Luhan membutuhkannya. Ditambah dengan Jongin yang ikut menjadi sahabat barunya. Sampai pada suatu malam, Baekhyun datang dengan wajah muram di sisi pintu rumahnya. Pria itu datang dengan penampilan berantakan, bersama dengan Jongin─seperti biasa. Keduanya bahkan mengaku tengah kabur dari jam lembur yang memilukan. Luhan yang tak tega akhirnya hanya bisa memasukkan dua sahabatnya itu ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa mengambilkannya kopi dan mendengarkan banyak cerita.

"Tolong pertimbangkan," mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah putus asa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Baekhyun memohon padanya. Menjadi sekertaris mungkin tidak menjamin bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tidak seperti di bayangan Luhan selama ini. Namun sahabatnya itu seperti tak punya pilihan. Hanya bisa tertekuk meski Luhan tidak terlihat berkuasa untuk menolong.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek. Aku mungkin bisa membantu yang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi orang lain." Luhan hanya bisa menggali rasa bersalah. Mau bagaimanapun ia punya hal-hal yang seharusnya ia perimbangkan. Seperti mengurus adiknya atau menjenguk ibunya yang sakit setiap harinya. Terlebih ia tak bisa menambah jam kerjanya dan bekerja seharian tanpa mengurusi adik dan ibunya. "Ini sama sekali bukan tentang harga diri, aku hanya… tidak bisa membohongi banyak orang. Maafkan aku."

Dan keduanya hanya bisa mengerti dan pulang dengan mobil yang sepi. Baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin, hanya tidak bisa memaksa, tidak punya hak memohon untuk kehidupan seseorang.

 **e)(o**

Seminggu dari pertemuan terakhir ia dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin malam itu, Luhan akhirnya menemukan segelintir alasan bahwa ia harusnya menerima tawaran mereka. Ibunya harus melakukan operasi di bagian hati, adiknya harus masuk SMA dan ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang memusingkan masalah kebutuhan keluarganya sendiri. Ibunya juga memikirkan itu, tapi Luhan bersih keras mengatakan bisa mengatasinya.

Tawaran Baekhyun dan Jongin hanyalah tawaran kecil baginya. Dan ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar dari tawaran itu. Tidakkah ia bodoh karena menolak kesempatan sebesar itu dengan sok polos mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membohongi orang lain. Benar, alasan murahan. Katakan saja Luhan tidak ingin menyamar menjadi wanita di kehidupan orang lain. Apa salahnya berbohong? Semua manusia melakukannya. Toh mereka yang konglomerat tidak akan mengenal Luhan di kehidupan berikutnya.

Hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah Luhan lakukan adalah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia berlari di tengah hujan. Meninggalkan adiknya yang memekik di lorong rumah sakit karena minta didengarkan. Tapi Luhan mengabaikan semuanya. Ia menaiki bus, mendatangi alamat yang Baekhyun tinggalkan malam itu. Lantas sahabatnya benar, ia akan sangat membutuhkan alamat itu saat berubah pikiran.

Lalu disinilah Luhan, masih berdiri menggigit kuku jarinya. Mendekati cermin besar lalu tercengang menyaksikan betapa menawannya dirinya. Di tubuhnya sudah melekat _dress_ seputih gading, _highheels_ coklat susu, _wig_ panjang yang diurai melewati bahu, atau _lipstick_ yang sudah lebih dulu menghias bibirnya. Kegugupan Luhan di depan cermin agung itu akhirnya menembus atensi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meneliknya dari ujung ke ujung.

Baekhyun mengusir pelayan-pelayan yang sudah selesai membereskan semua peralatan. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat lalu memasangkan Luhan sebuah cincin yang ia yakini sudah memiliki pasangan di jemari orang lain. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah Oh Sena," gumam Baekhyun yang kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk menyeka bulu mata Luhan yang jatuh.

Luhan masih menatap cincin di jemarinya. Menyentuh tiap ukirannya yang berhiaskan inisial. "Kau yakin semua ini akan berhasil?" tanya Luhan penuh ragu. Ia mungkin bukan orang yang pintar menipu dan juga berbohong. Tapi sedikit tidak, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia yakin bahwa ia bisa berbohong dengan caraya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantumu," tutur Baekhyun menepuk punggung datar Luhan. Memberinya sedikit kekuatan sebelum Jongin benar-benar datang dengan kekalutan alamiahnya.

Baekhyun tak sempat bertanya pada Jongin mengapa ia bisa sampai begitu cepat dari biasanya. Tapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu diperintahkan Jongin untuk turun ke lantai satu demi sebuah penyambutan kecil. Baekhyun tahu, Jongin bukanlah orang yang tak suka berbelit-belit, tapi ia tahu banyak soal kondisi. Jadi Baekhyun akan berbicara dengan sikapnya. Dan saat itu juga, mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera turun ke ruang tengah.

Luhan merapikan rambut barunya. Memperbaiki pakaiannya yang kusut, lalu berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Tak lama pintu tempat ia masuk beberapa jam yang lalu dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan rumah. Sosok pria dengan mantel hangat tiba-tiba saja masuk diikuti salah satu kepala pelayannya. Hanya dengan sekali lirikan, pria di belakang punggungnya itu dengan segera membantu melepas mantelnya.

Baekhyun mendekat pada sosok itu, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tak bergerak di posisinya. Sebagai seseorang yang paling dipercaya, Baekhyun tentu harus menyambut bosnya dengan hangat. "Apa Berlin menyenangkan?" Pria itu mengangguk senang sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Entahlah, apa isi kantung itu, yang jelas sahabatnya itu sudah kepalang senang mengambilnya. Namun saat mata pria itu menangkap kornea Luhan, senyum pria itu tiba-tiba berubah redup.

Luhan masih terpaku pada kedua pupil yang memberat menangkapnya. Hanya beberapa detik, mata lelah itu kemudian menyingkir dari sorotnya. Luhan pun merasakan tubuhnya mulai mendingin kala pria itu mulai bergerak mendekat. Bibirnya pun baru saja kaku untuk sekedar mengucap sesuatu.

"Kim Luhan, dia setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan kita," tambah Baekhyun penuh harap rencananya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Dia masih sibuk mengintip hadiahnya di sofa. Tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Oh Sehun," sapa pria itu ramah sekaligus tegas di suatu sisi. Tangannya mengayun, hendak berharap disambut. Namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan Luhan membalas jabatan tangannya. Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu lalu tersenyum kala mendapatkan jemari Luhan yang terasa kecil di tangannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menangkap kedua bongkah hitam yang menyelaminya bagai sorot ingin tahu itu. Dibalik sunyinya jabatan tangan mereka, sebuah alunan dari ketukan jantung Luhan baru saja mendapatkan segenggam kalut. Entah ia sangat gugup atau sangat ingin berbohong bahwa pria ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa pria dengan kemeja putih ini bisa menyita banyak atensinya. Menjadikannya pusat orbit kemana pikirannya berotasi tapi tidak benar-benar bisa berfungsi. Entah, Luhan tak tahu benar tentang menilai sebuah kepribadian.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan," potong Jongin yang kemudian menginterupsi pria itu untuk melepaskan Luhan. Luhan pun kemudian berubah lega ketika pria pucat itu menggangguk dan lekas menghilang menaiki puluhan anak tangga.

 **e)(o**

Ada suatu waktu ketika Luhan akan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Memenuhi panggilan Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya bahasa china, mengurus dapur, halaman, perpustakaan atau mungkin panggilan yang Jongin harus buat karena Sehun terus memanggilnya. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua panggilan konyol dan kondisi ganjil di rumah itu. Hanya saja Luhan akan selalu mengingat beberapa point kontrak yang sudah ditanda tanganinya─ _tidak akan ikut campur dalam kondisi apapun_. Tentu saja. Ia tidak ingin membayar 16 juta dolar karena melanggar kontraknya.

Terakhir kali, Luhan dipanggil karena suatu alasan konyol Sehun, yang minta ditemani mengunjungi beberapa tempat penting dalam jadwalnya. Ia mau tak mau harus mengenakan pakaian mahal, perhiasan dan aksesoris lainnya. Dan yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah semuanya milik wanita. Tentu Luhan selalu mengeluh akan hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun tentu tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

Kini Sehun membuatnya duduk di meja panjang dengan halaman belakang seluas lapangan golf. Dengan hidangan ditata sepanjang meja membentang, pohon-pohon hijau berjejer di ujung dan hamparan bukit dengan danau kecil di tengah mereka. Luhan lupa menyembunyikan etika ketika duduk di salah satu kursinya atau saat seorang pelayan mendekatinya, menaruh sepiring penuh potongan _sashimie_ yang disusun dengan begitu indah. Tentu sudah lama lidah Luhan tidak memakan makanan mahal seperti ini.

Sehun berdehem menatapnya, mencoba memanggilnya agar segera sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Pria itu menjadi sangat baik hati ketika ingin menyadarkannya tentang 'tercengang' adalah hal yang tidak elit di dalam kamus Oh Sena. Luhan hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya dalam tundukan. Mulai meraih gelasnya untuk menelan rasa malunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pria paruh baya di depan Luhan. Masih dengan sorot lembut dan penuh kesan kebapakan.

" _Ne?_ " refleks Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Memasang wajah lugu yang sayangnya terlihat bodoh. Yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Sehun─yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung berbicara.

Tawa kecil pria paruh baya itu kemudian dihembuskan angin. Ia pun mulai menatap Luhan jenaka, sambil meraih sumpitnya. "Sena sejak kecil tak pernah berubah."

Luhan ingat betul dengan bagiannya dalam sekenario. Ia harus terlihat lebih lucu dan juga tertawa bodoh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan ayah palsunya. Maka ia tertawa kecil dengan riang dan gembira. Tapi di suatu sisi, tawa Luhan terhenti ketika menyadari Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang ingin ayah katakan?" tanya Sehun memotong interaksi Luhan dengan ayahnya. Pria itu nampaknya tidak akan perduli dengan perutnya yang meraung lapar. Ia sama sekali acuh dengan makanan mahal di depannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sudah setengah mati menahan tangannya untuk menjuput beberapa hidangan di sekitar.

Tawa tuan Oh yang renyah kini redup ditelan matahari. Ia sepenuhnya telah hilang dari pembawaan basa-basi. "Biarkan Kris Wu menikahinya," kata Tuan Oh segera meletakkan sumpitnya. Membatalkan keinginannya untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah susah payah disiapkan demi menyesuaikan seleranya. Namun Luhan pun segera tahu, bahwa jamuan makan siang ini bukanlah salah satu tujuannya. Dan Sehun tentu sudah sangat mengenal tabiat ayahnya sendiri.

Luhan segera menegakkan kepalanya. Melihat dua tokoh keluarga dalam sekenarionya itu bergantian untuk menemukan titik masalah. Karena demi Tuhan, Luhan hanya orang asing yang berpura-pura menjadi pemeran utama, tapi tak pernah tahu posisinya untuk apa. Dan ia bersumpah, di dalam kontraknya ia tidak pernah menemukan point menikah atau semacamnya.

Raut Sehun berubah mengeras, "Ayah─"

"Sena sudah dewasa, ia akan mengerti," sambung Tuan Oh berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi putranya. Pria separuh baya itu hanya memotong banyak makanan di piringnya, menghilangkan gaduh dengan sekali kedip. Lantas masih tak mau menatap putranya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku punya cara," tekan Sehun menggenggam salah satu tangannya di atas meja. Tampak tak ingin kalah, tapi nyatanya memang sudah dikalahkan oleh kuasa ayahnya. Luhan mungkin dapat melihat kekuatan Sehun yang kokoh saat memimpin di ruang lingkupnya, namun Sehun nyatanya bisa berubah menjadi abu jika bertemu dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya, "Dia akan meletakkan ujung pistolnya di kepalamu jika kau tidak menepati janji."

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Tangannya yang bebas segera menarik Luhan yang masih terkejut. Tak perduli pada Luhan yang hanya bisa memandangi Tuan Oh dengan tanda tanya besar. Kepala Luhan lalu menunduk untuk meyakinkan pria separuh baya itu, bahwa ia amat sangat menyesal pergi dengan cara yang tidak sopan setelah dijamu sedemikian rupa. Tapi Sehun semakin menyeretnya. Tak membiarkan Luhan berbalik atau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kaulah yang memulai semua ini, Sehunie. Ayah tidak ingin kau celaka," tutur Tuan Oh yang enggan beranjak menghentikan kepergian putranya. Luhan masih menatap sorot kasih sayang seorang ayah itu. Masih menatapnya sendu meski kakinya sudah melenggang panjang-panjang.

"Aku sudah celaka. Aku celaka karena menjadi putra ayah," gumam Sehun yang nampaknya tak perduli dengan Luhan yang sudah jelas mendengar semua pembicaraannya. Membuatnya mengerti hal yang terjadi atau mungkin membiarkan Luhan menilai baik-buruk kehidupannya tanpa ia harus bercerita.

Sesampainya di mobil, Luhan dilempar ke kursi penumpang. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena keberatan dan bingung, tapi dengan melihat raut Sehun saat ini malah membuat dirinya bergidik takut. Ia pun hanya bisa menatap lengan-lengan Sehun yang mengendalikan kemudi dengan kasar. Luhan tak punya nyali untuk menatap kembali raut pria itu, sampai Sehun menginjak pedal gas dengan tidak berperasaan.

Luhan hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Menggenggam erat ikatan sabuk pengamannya. Ia pun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Sedangkan Sehun masih diam menggertakkan gigi. Meniti jalan lekat-lekat, sampai harus menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Nyaris sebuah _truck_ besar menabrak mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Tapi tetap, Sehun masih tak gentar membanting setirnya.

Luhan makin kuat memejamkan matanya. Hatinya meneriakkan doa dengan gusar saat membayangkan mobil itu terguling menabrak _truck_ besar. Hampir ia menangis, jika saja mobil itu tidak memutuskan untuk berhenti di tepi sungai dan Sehun masih waras untuk tidak menginjak gas hingga mobil itu tenggelam ke dalam air. Luhan mengambil nafasnya dengan benar. Meraba setiap bagian tubuhnya. Sekali lagi memastikan bahwa ia tidak terluka dan masih memiliki nyawa untuk bertemu ibu dan adiknya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. Ia menyernyit bingung karena ditanyai hal semacam 'harga', bukannya pertanyaan tentang 'apakah kau baik-baik saja?' atau mungkin 'aku sangat menyesal'. Tapi nyatanya Sehun tidak punya hati nurani untuk sekedar memikirkan keselamatan orang lain.

"Kau gila?" tukas Luhan membenarkan tatanan rambut palsunya. Sangat menggelikan karena ia harus memikirkan penampilannya sebagai seorang wanita di hadapan pria gila sejenis Oh Sehun. Kalau saja ia tahu akan bekerja pada orang seperti Sehun, sampai mati pun ia tak akan pernah mau menerima tawaran ini, sekalipun Baekhyun dan Jongin harus bersujud dengan jaminan nyawanya seperti dua minggu yang lalu. "Kita hampir mati."

Sorot mata Sehun penuh kekosongan. Luhan dapat melirik getaran tangan pria itu menggenggam setirnya. "Berapa yang harus kubayar jika menempatkanmu dalam posisi tadi?"

Luhan terdiam dengan rahang yang membeku. Pupilnya bergerak, tak habis pikir dengan kalimat yang didengar telinganya sendiri.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?!" ulangnya setengah berteriak.

Luhan telah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, menahan gumpalan emosi yang nyatanya lebih dulu mencapai puncak kepalanya. "Kau sebaiknya tidak menghargai nyawa orang lain dengan uang."

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu," tegas Sehun menarik kerah pakaian Luhan kasar. Membuat Luhan terseret mendekatinya dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar itu darinya. Mencegah pakaiannya rusak, karena itu akan sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Namun mau sekeras apapun ia bergerak, Sehun masih menyimpan banya kekuatan besar agar dapat menguncinya. "Kau, sialan!" umpat Luhan. Bukan karena ia menyerah, lebih tepatnya ia berubah kesal.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara?" Sehun semakin menarik Luhan ke hadapannya. Mengunci pemuda itu untuk menatap lekat kilatan tajam matanya. "Aku yang membayarmu, aku yang membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku dan makan dengan uang milikku. Kau seharusnya berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Emosi Luhan sudah meledak. Harga dirinya terasa sudah diinjak-injak. Benar, jika ia dibayar untuk hidup sebagai Sena. Tapi dengan memakai gaun, _wig_ dan menjadi wanita adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Andai Sehun mengerti sesulit apa menjadi orang lain, mungkin ia tak akan mempermasalahkan kehormatan diri seseorang.

Luhan akhirnya merasa kehilangan akal sehat, ketika salah satu tangannya meninju wajah tampan itu. "Kau hanyalah sampah bagiku," kutuk Luhan geram membiarkan kepala Sehun terhantam kaca mobil.

Sehun terlalu sibuk mengatur emosinya, menyentuh darah yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya hingga tersadar bahwa pintu mobilnya kini terbuka. Luhan telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Membanting pintu dengan keras tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali.

 **e)(o**

Langit mulai menggelap ketika Sehun semakin tenggelam dalam meja kerjanya. Pria itu memeriksa beberapa dokumen sambil menikmati kopi yang mulai mendingin di atas meja. Jongin pun masih berkutat dengan laptop andalannya di sofa. Memikirkan diagram dan beberapa angka yang tertera pada layar yang tidak bergerak meski ia memutar otaknya hingga terbelah.

Mengembalikan profit perusahaan yang jatuh bukanlah masalah baru bagi Oh Sehun. Kepalanya yang sederhana tentu punya solusi yang bagus meski membutuhkan waktu seharian dengan memainkan trik. Karyawannya beserta Jongin sama peningnya dengan kepalanya di kursi kerja. Lembur nampaknya akan menjadi salah satu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Mengabaikan banyak pegawai yang lalu lalang di depan pintu kacanya, kini tibalah saat pintunya dibuka dengan kasar. Baekhyun, sekertarisnya, lebih dahulu masuk dengan wajah penuh frustasi. Pria itu lantas menyugar rambut _brunette_ nya yang kusut lalu mengambil kursi di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Luhan?" tanyanya tanpa babibu membuka sesi interogasi. Tak lupa mengatakan persetan pada semua keadaan yang nampaknya memang tidak tepat. Ia tentu sangat khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya, dan ia mulai gila karena berani membicarakannya di tengah kekalutan─urusan pekerjaan. "Kim Minseok terus menelpon dan mengatakan Luhan menolak untuk makan."

Sehun meletakkan dokumennya. Terlihat tidak ingin diganggu atau semacamnya. "Haruskah kita membahas hal ini?"

Jongin ingin angkat bicara, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menginterupsi. Pria mungil itu kini menghempaskan lembaran undangan lucu di atas meja. "Dua hari lagi kalian harus menghadiri pesta dansa dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara berdansa. Kau akan membuatnya mati di kamar itu?"

Sehun kembali meraih kopinya. Benar-benar ingin menelan kopi itu beserta dengan gelasnya, kalau bisa. "Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. Pria itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan wajah kesalnya sekarang. "Kaulah yang kekanak-kanakan disini. Kau seharusnya memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Sehun kemudian urung menelan kopinya. Ia tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun yang masih melotot padanya, menggenggam kedua tangannya yang geram hingga kukunya memutih. "Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya?" tandas Sehun dengan sangat percaya diri. Ia tentu sangat paham posisi dirinya. Ialah pencipta sekenarionya, maka mengapa ia harus mengambil hati Luhan? Sedangkan Luhan sama saja dengan banyak pekerja kontrak di perusahaannya. Tidak akan lebih, walaupun dia sangat mirip dengan Oh Sena sekalipun.

"Kau membutuhkannya," tegas Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Ia sepenuhnya mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sehun akan posisinya. Masa bodoh kalau ia dipecat hari ini juga. "tanpa dia kau tidak akan bisa duduk disini."

Sehun menurunkan gelas kopinya, tak ingin melemparkan gelas itu ke lantai meski ia sangat kesal. Setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar, pria pucat itu kini mengisi paru-parunya dengan banyak oksigen untuk mendinginkan api di dalam dirinya. "Kita saling membutuhkan. Seharusnya dia juga memikirkan kontak kerjanya."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia terlihat tengah memijit keningnya sebentar, mencoba meredam emosinya. Karena baik ia dan Sehun, sama-sama sudah sangat lelah dengan urusan pekerjaan. Maka keduanya berpikir untuk tidak merusak hubungan kerja hanya karena menurutkan emosi. "Berpikirlah sedikit, Oh Sehun, kau membutuhkannya. Rencanamu tidak akan bisa berjalan jika kau terus seperti ini." Baekhyun masih menggenggam ganggang pintu ketika menoleh pada bosnya. Tuturnya memelan ketika menyaksikan Jongin mengangguk padanya, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Hanya itu. Aku juga hampir selesai, dan aku harap kau izinkan aku pulang cepat hari ini."

Punggung Baekhyun kemudian benar-benar hilang di balik pintu. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terdiam di kursinya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Memutar kursi kerjanya hingga ia benar-benar menghadap dinding kaca. Ia tanpa henti menatap lampu-lampu yang menyala di tiap ruas jalan dan gedung. Seakan mencoba menghitungnya demi sebuah proses penyegaran sederhana pada belahan otaknya. Pria dengan kemeja kusut itu lalu ingin menghilang saja dari ruangannya. Sama seperti Jongin yang sudah begitu cepat melesat dengan mobilnya di jalan. Terburu-buru dengan sebuah alasan janji yang tidak bisa diingkari.

Sehun belum memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia masih setia di kursinya sampai pikirannya lega akan reputasi perusahaannya yang sama sekali belum teratasi. Masih mencoba membolak-balikkan kepalanya, tapi entah mengapa sejenak kepalanya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Jongin─yang terakhir kali. _"Luhan bekerja keras untukmu. Dia belajar bahasa China hingga larut malam, belajar etika dan juga belajar memasak di dapurmu."_

 _"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Tapi bukankah jawaban Jongin sudah cukup jelas baginya untuk mengerti, mengapa Luhan bisa menandatangani kontraknya?

 _"Ibunya sakit, rumahnya terlalu tua dan dia punya adik yang harus sekolah. Kau pikir untuk apa dia menerima tawaran menyamar seperti ini, sedangkan imbalan yang kau tawarkan bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhannya?"_

Sehun kemudian segera menyambar jasnya. Meraih kunci mobilnya di saku, kemudian turun lewat _lift_ pribadinya. Ponselnya baru saja ia aktifkan. Alisnya sempat mengeriting ketika menemukan banyak panggilan dari Baekhyun. Baginya, sekertarisnya itu tentu bukan orang yang suka meneror, tapi dengan melihat 25 panggilan di ponselnya, ia kemudian harus paham, betapa berartinya Luhan bagi Baekhyun.

 _"Berpikirlah sedikit, kau membutuhkannya. Rencanamu tidak akan bisa berjalan jika kau terus seperti ini."_

Dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar, semua ini tentu harus diselesaikannya. Karena semua akan bergantung padanya, apakah membuat sekenarionya berjalan di jalannya, atau ia kehilangan Oh Sena selama-lamanya.

Menimbang banyak hal, Sehun tanpa sadar sudah sampai di pelantara mansionnya. Ia pun disambut oleh salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang membungkuk setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Sehun tak ingin repot-repot berbicara dan segera menyerahkan jasnya untuk dibawa ke ruang cuci. Lalu menyuruh pelayannya itu pergi sebagaimana ia tak suka dilayani secara berlebihan.

Terkadang Sehun menimbang banyak hal tentang pelayan rumahnya yang begitu ramai. Ia mungkin orang yang tak suka keramaian, tapi Sehun benar-benar tak punya kuasa untuk mengurangi pelayan rumahnya. Ayahnyalah yang akan memegang kuasa atas dirinya. Karena suka atau tidak, semua hal yang ia lakukan merupakan bahan laporan untuk ayahnya.

Sehun langsung mengabaikan panggilan pelayannya yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju lorong sayap kiri rumahnya. Menemukan banyak pelayan yang membungkuk atau Baekhyun yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Tapi kali ini dengan tidak hormat ia dihadiahi tatapan sinis oleh pria mungil itu.

"Dia menyukai susu coklat," tutur Baekhyun yang kemudian memberinya segelas susu di atas nampan, lalu pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Secepat itukah ia diabaikan?

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. Langkahnya ia bawa pada potongan-potongan anak tangga yang sepi. Sesampainya, ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari tangga besar, tangannya yang cukup tertekan membawa nampan kemudian mencoba mengetuk pintu. Mencoba memanggil nama Luhan seperti yang dilakukan penghuni rumahnya seharian ini.

Tapi mungkin Sehun dapat merasakan hatinya dicubit ketika panggilannya tidak diindahkan sama sekali. Sehun berubah kesal, tapi tentu tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa selesai dengan melepaskan kekesalan. Terlebih Baekhyun mungkin saja memilih untuk berhenti membantunya jika ia benar-benar menyeret Luhan dengan kasar setelah ini.

Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Memanggil nama Luhan berkali-kali sampai tangannya kebas. Tapi sekali lagi ia diabaikan dengan malang. Jangankan dibukakan pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, mendapatkan jawaban dari panggilannya saja tidak. Sehun yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan nampan itu di lantai. Menahan setengah mati kakinya untuk tidak menggulingkan gelas itu di tangga, lantas membuat panggilan cepat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau yakin Luhan masih hidup atau tidak kabur dari rumah ini? Demi Tuhan, dia mungkin saja bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jendela," tegas Sehun kesal, hampir melubangi telinga Baekhyun di seberang sana.

" _Jangan bicara sembarangan! Luhan tidak akan melakukan itu,"_ balas Baekhyun terdengar jauh lebih kesal. Ia mungkin saja sudah mencekik Sehun dengan kedua tangannya jika ia bukan adik Chanyeol. _"Dia sangat-sangat waras, berbeda denganmu."_

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa ruang keamanan kalau dia tidak terekam sedang melompat dari jendela?"

Baekhyun berdecih kesal. _"Melompat dari lantai dua tidak akan membuatnya mati. Dan tolong bicara yang sopan padaku. Kita berada di luar kantor."_

"Itu tak akan terjadi sampai kau menikah dengan _hyung_ ku," semprot Sehun menggenggam kepalanya. Ia pun heran mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah mau berbicara dengan baik padanya. Padahal ia membutuhkan sekertaris yang ramah disetiap proyeknya. Bukannya tuan pengomel seperti Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah jika berdebat. Entah, bagaimana kakaknya dulu menghadapi orang seperti Baekhyun hingga bisa jatuh cinta padanya sebegitu mudah.

 _"Dasar sialan,"_ umpat Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan sambungannya. Membuat Sehun semakin ingin menendang pintu di depannya ini hingga rusak.

Tak punya pilihan, Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Berteriak lebih keras hingga ia sendiri bosan mendengar suaranya diabaikan. Ia kemudian benar-benar menendang pintunya dan membuat keributan─mengabaikan saran Baekhyun untuk tidak mengambil jalan yang salah.

"Luhan, keluar! Aku bisa merusak pintu ini jika aku mau," teriak Sehun sambil menggedor pnitu. Persetan dengan tata karma atau ilmu kesopanan. Dia pemilik dari rumah ini, sedangkan Luhan adalah penumpang, jadi ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia juga lelah hari ini, dan ia butuh mandi atau makan. Karena demi Tuhan, ia belum makan sejak siang tadi. "Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ada typo dan beberapa yang berantakan.

Adakah yang mau review lagi di part 1? Aku butuh review kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Semoga part 1 ini tidak mengecewakan dan membunuh ekspektasi kalian pada prologku sebelumnya.

Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow dan mereview ff ini.

Sampai Jumpa di part selanjutnya.


	3. Two: Lost Cause

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

 **A Month Ago ( _flashback_ )**

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya setelah rapat dadakan selesai digelar. Para kepala sudah membubarkan diri lewat pintu belakang. Kini hanya ia yang melenggang lewat pintu utama ditemani Baekhyun yang memburui langkahnya. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, sementara Baekhyun sibuk menekan tombol _lift_ dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berurusan dengan pembicaraan telpon bosnya. Namun terima atau tidak, Baekhyun punya telinga yang tajam untuk mendengar semua ucapan bos tingginya itu.

Sampai pada pintu _lift_ yang terbuka, Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia kembali mendial beberapa orang kepercayaannya di seberang sana, sementara Baekhyun hendak menekan nomor lantai teratas ruangan bosnya. Tapi lebih dulu ia menerima interupsi tak terduga.

" _Basement_ ," perintah Sehun yang kemudian dituruti sekertarisnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada bosnya yang masih menelik arloji. Kebingungan yang melanda membuatnya bertanya, kemana tujuan mereka kini.

"Katakan pada Jongin untuk meninjau Real." Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia mungkin maklum dengan Sehun yang gila di meja rapat, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun perihal keputusan sepihak yang dibuatnya. Percaya atau tidak, Sehun baru saja menolak saran divisi pemasaran untuk melupakan proyeknya dan membangun proyek baru yang dijanjikan akan lebih menguntungkan. Sehun masih ngotot dengan proyek sebelumnya, terlebih mengambil keputusan mengejutkan dengan menambahkan hasil produksi Real ke dalamnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak murah bagi perusahaan.

"Saham kita turun dan biaya produksi membengkak, tidakkah ini─"

"Aku sudah bilang di rapat, proyek tetap akan berjalan," potong Sehun tidak mau dengar. Ia sudah cukup membantah banyak orang di dalam ruang rapat. Dan ia sudah sangat puas dengan sekertarisnya yang kadang selalu memiliki pemikiran yang tidak sejalan dengannya. "Kris mencoba memanipulasi Arion."

Baekhyun sukses melongo. Ia belum bisa mencerna hasil pemikiran ajaib bosnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan segala penawaran Wu Dragon empat bulan yang lalu di China. Seusai pelelangan hotel Sirius, CEO mereka, Kris, menjamu mereka pada kerajannya yang besar. Mengundang CEO Arion yang baru saja berganti pemimpin dengan alasan tertarik untuk berbisnis. Siapa sangka orang luar biasa seperti Kris memiliki sisi gelap manipulatif?

"Kita seharusnya tidak membangun Helio dengannya," sambung Sehun masih menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu _lift_. Sorotnya kosong, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan dirinya yang cukup kalut. "Kris menciptakan rumor untuk menurunkan angka saham dan menyuap _banker_ untuk mencekik tagihan. Beruntung Junmyeon mengetahui ini lebih dulu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Sehun menyugar surainya. Ia cukup lelah dengan proyek otomotifnya yang selalu menuai masalah. "Seharusnya aku tahu mengapa Kris tiba-tiba mengundang kita malam itu."

Baekhyun segera mendial Jongin sebelum Sehun mengamuk. Ia mungkin saja buta masalah dunia gelap perusahaan karena ia tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tapi dengan melihat raut Sehun yang begitu serius membuat Baekhyun berpikir, semua ini haruslah mendapat perhatian lebih.

Berhasil memasuki mobil, Sehun langsung mengambil tabnya. Ia langsung mendapatkan _email_ dari Junmyeon mengenai profil gelap Wu Dragon yang _notabene_ nya susah didapatkan. Entah darimana ahli IT Arion itu menemukan brangkas hitam perusahaan China sebersih Wu Dragon.

Baekhyun membanting setir dengan buru-buru tapi tetap disiplin. Ia juga tidak ingin nyawanya putus di tengah jalan, apalagi membawa nyawa orang penting di dalam mobil. Tak lama, sebuah pesan diterima dari ponselnya. Junmyeon yang cukup cepat dalam bekerja, nyatanya sudah membagikan lokasi Kris padanya. Baekhyun yang terkagum-kagum pun hanya bisa mengatur GPS pada mobil bosnya sambil menggeleng.

Sesampainya di Hotel Signiel, mereka segera dilobi oleh seorang berpakaian serba hitam. Bukan pegawai hotel yang ramah, lebih tepatnya kaki tangan Kris yang lebih dulu menyambut dengan dingin. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah bingung sampai ia benar-benar sampai pada pintu kamar konglomerat yang dicarinya. Dua penjaga menyetop mereka dan Sehun sudah berubah masam ketika tubuhnya diperiksa sebelum memasuki kamar itu. Tidak berbeda pula dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah puas dengan hasil pemeriksaan, barulah penjaga itu mengetuk pintu kamar dan mengawal keduanya untuk masuk. Baekhyun masih menatap sekeliling, menghitung orang-orang Kris di setiap sudut sebelum menemukan wajah Kris yang bersantai di sofa. Pria pirang itu mempersilahkan semua orang duduk dengan santai. Sangat ramah, bahkan wajah Kris yang menawan itu terlalu ramah untuk disebut pendosa.

Seketika suasana terasa memberat dengan _wine_ sebagai jamuan. Kris memberikan sedikit basa-basi sebelum Sehun menuai protesnya tentang bagaimana ia diperlakukan rendah di luar sana. Kris terkikik dan segera minta maaf dengan menjanjikan banyak hadiah sebagai gantinya. Tapi Sehun tidak butuh apapun saat ini, bahkan jika Kris bersedia memberinya sebuah gedung lengkap dengan karyawan di tiap divisi.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka dengan basa-basi, jadi ia mengejutkan Kris dengan lemparan tabnya di meja. Nyaris orang-orang Kris mendekat untuk melayangkan tinju, tapi Kris lebih dulu menginterupsi dengan tangannya. Maka orang-orangnya mundur dengan teratur seperti robot diberi perintah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun yang benar-benar pada intinya.

Alis Kris naik membaca tiap biografi perusahaannya terangkum dalam benda tipis itu. Tak lupa tersenyum manis seolah tak punya dosa. "Pantas saja orang-orangku menemukan jejak kalian beberapa minggu ini. Aku sampai kagum pada anak buahmu dengan ID Z0M itu."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak menyangka secepat ini Kris mengetahui pergerakan Junmyeon pada daringnya. Pria brunet itu kemudian harus menelan kecemasannya sendiri. Jari lentiknya berusaha tidak menyentuh apapun saat mata Kris mulai menatapnya.

"Kau membawa sekertarismu juga? Ini menarik," gumam Kris lagi. Dan Baekhyun hampir sesak karena Kris benar-benar mengingatnya dengan baik. Sungguh ia ingin pulang saja sekarang, firasatnya saja sudah mengacau di kepala.

Sehun dengan wajah datar meraih gelasnya, memainkan isinya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Bukannya curiga kalau itu bisa saja diracun, tapi Sehun sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun jika belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ayolah Kris aku sibuk, kau pikir kenapa aku menemuimu?"

"Perusahaanmu sudah terbongkar dan ini menjadi begitu lucu karena kau bisa tersenyum setelahnya," sambung Sehun sarkastik. "Aku bisa saja membawa ini ke pengadilan, mengingat ayahku punya koneksi yang bagus dengan badan hukum."

Kris terkikik. Menemukan kata 'ayah' dalam kalimat Sehun membuatnya kepalang geli. Memiliki koneksi yang bukan milik pribadi tentu bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Kris boleh saja tertawa tentang itu, tapi hatinya cukup serius menanggapi. Karena Ayah Sehun bukanlah ayah sembarangan di Korea dan Jerman. Dan mungkin ia sudah salah karena bermain-main dengan keluarga Oh yang terhormat.

"Kau mungkin bisa memanipulasi perusahaan besar seperti yang lainnya, tapi aku tidak. Terima kasih atas jamuanmu waktu itu, jadi aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membangun Helio dengan bantuanmu." Sehun meletakkan gelasnya. Padahal emosinya sudah tak tertahan untuk segera menyiram wajah pria pirang itu.

Kris meminum kembali isi gelasnya. Ia sepenuhnya merasa tidak dihargai ketika jamuannya tidak dicicipi. "Jadi sampai mana kalian mengetahuinya?"

"Semua ten─"

Belum selesai Sehun menjawab, kini sebuah moncong pistol yang dingin sudah menempel pada pelipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya mematung, menyamakan dirinya dengan patung air mancur Hotel Signeil di depan sana, hanya bisa gemetar takut─benar-benar merasa sudah di pinggir ajalnya.

Sehun tetap tenang melirik sekertarisnya yang berubah menjadi bahan ancaman. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak takut, karena menjadi takut akan membuat Kris tambah senang dengan permainannya. Maka Sehun hanya memasang senyumnya, meski Baekhyun sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan lewat terkaannya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar licik. Padahal aku sudah mempertahankan Helio mati-matian pagi ini."

Kris bersandar pada sandaran sofanya. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan tampan, bak model _cover_ majalah. "Mari lakukan beberapa negosiasi," bujuk Kris mengembalikan tab itu kepada empunya. Pria pirang itu sesungguhnya tidak merasa seperti terancam. Ia punya banyak koneksi untuk membersihkan namanya kalau saja Sehun berani berperang dengannya.

"Aku juga datang kemari dengan banyak syarat," balas Sehun semakin menajamkan matanya. Ia lantas merasa keadaannya sudah berbalik menjadi ia yang paling terjepit.

Kris mengangguk kecil. "Jangan pernah ungkit masalah ini lagi."

"Itu saja?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." Kris mengangkat jari terlunjuknya. Meminta waktu untuk memulai penjelasan singkat. "Aku menginginkan adikmu."

Sehun menyernyit. "Dia tidak terlibat dalam negosiasi kita, Kris."

"Aku tahu dia anak simpanan ayahmu. Gadis yang dibawa ayahmu setelah hari ulang tahunmu, benar?"

Pria pucat itu masih membolongi sorot Kris yang begitu dingin menusuk. Baginya semua itu adalah benar, tapi pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk bernostalgia. Jadi ia menyampingkan semua bayangan pikirannya dan mencoba terfokus pada masalah yang sebenarnya─bahwa adiknya tengah menjadi lahan negosiasi. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya," jawab Kris sangat percaya diri. Pria pirang itu bahkan tidak punya rasa malu saat mengatakannya. Lelaki sejati mungkin, tapi bukankah akan menjadi berengsek jika mencampur adukkan cinta dengan bisnis?

Sehun mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum ia melirik Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya horror. Lagipula siapa yang tak akan terkejut dengan penawaran gila semacam ini? Terlebih dengan Kris yang sudah menunjukkan wajah aslinya dengan lubang pistol. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak?"

"Kau, sekertarismu, Z0M dan juga perusahaanmu akan dapat kejutan." Senyum licik Kris kini sudah menatap Baekhyun yang tidak berkutik. Sangat dramatis baginya.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia berusaha tenang luar biasa. Ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati dengan kepala berlubang bersama sekertarisnya di hotel. Tidak lucu baginya membayangkan Chanyeol akan menangis selama sisa hidupnya atas ini. "Kau masih tak mengerti mengapa aku lebih memilih datang kemari ketimbang membawa kasusmu ke pengadilan? Ketahuilah Kris, aku masih membutuhkan perusahaanmu. Aku kemari mengajakmu melupakan masalah Wu Dragon yang berniat memanipulasiku itu. Dan mari hentikan ini."

Kris terdiam sebentar, sedikit tertarik sebenarnya ia dengan tawaran pemimpin Arion ini. Tapi Kris bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya begitu saja, terlebih pada musuh yang sudah mengantongi kelemahannya. Kris sudah lama hidup dengan rasa tidak percaya yang tinggi. Ia bahkan tidak punya seorang pun untuk dipercaya dalam hidupnya sendiri. Maka ia akan butuh jaminan untuk menguntungkannya. "Sehunie, kau mengakses daringku tanpa izin dan mencuri informasiku. Tentu kau harus membayar lebih."

Sehun tenggelam dalam emosinya, pikirannya bahkan penuh dengan banyak hal. Ia tidak mungkin bisa memilih disaat terjepit seperti ini. Perusahaan atau keluarga sama-sama penting baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih salah satunya dengan benar-benar bijak?

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, masih memohon untuk tidak membuat keputusan bodoh─lewat matanya. Tapi Sehun hanya punya satu pilihan agar ia dan Baekhyun bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Dan Sehun yakin, siapapun tak akan menyukai pilihan yang dibuatnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa bertunangan dengan adikku. Tapi dengan syarat, jangan pernah ganggu _Arial Ace Corporation dan Arion,_ mereka bukan wilayahmu. Dan tolong jangan lupakan proyek kita."

Kris tersenyum puas. Ia pun segera memberikan kode 'lepas' pada orang-orangnya untuk menurunkan pistol. "Senang bernegosiasi denganmu," puji Kris mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong.

 **e)(o**

Sehun mendapati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Pria brunet itu nyatanya belum pulih dari syoknya. Sorotnya kosong, ia tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun saat Sehun bertanya. Maka ia mengambil alih kemudi, meninggalkan hotel itu sejauh-jauhnya lalu mengantar Baekhyun untuk pulang. Sedangkan ia kembali berkelana dengan mobilnya. Mengelilingi kota untuk menghapus rasa bersalahnya. Namun semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang, ia terlanjur menjual adiknya pada orang licik seperti Kris.

Sehari berselang, tibalah Sehun yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah menghadap ayahnya. Dengan sejuta konsekuensi, ia menghancurkan pesta perpisahan keluarganya dengan Chanyeol─sebelum pria jangkung itu bertolak ke Berlin. Ia bahkan menerima ketegangan ayahnya dan juga tangisan adiknya malam itu.

Sehun berlutut pada ayahnya seperti masa kecilnya yang keras. Tapi ayahnya yang tempramen selalu memukulnya dengan tongkat. Punggungnya akan habis memar, kakinya akan pincang dan ayahnya tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia tahu betul akhir dari semua perbuatannya. Tapi kali ini ia akan menerima itu sebagaimana ia mengerti kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Tidak seperti dulu, dimana ia akan membenci ayahnya sendiri lalu melakukan banyak kesalahan lain sampai ayahnya bosan memukulnya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan Sena yang berada di pelukannya. Seorang pria yang selalu membuat Sehun iri itu selalu menjadi yang paling tidak berguna jika dihadapkan pada keputusan ayahnya. Chanyeol memang seorang yang patuh dan cerdas, berbeda dengannya yang hanya menjadi masalah ayahnya. Maka karena kepatuhan yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Kakaknya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sorot lemah. Namun Sehun masih bisa bersyukur, karena Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengerti semua keputusannya dan akan selalu memaafkannya seperti seorang kakak yang ideal.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Baekhyun," bisik pria lembut itu memeluknya. Sangat pelan sampai Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mendengar bisikannya. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sehun lantas hanya bisa menggenggam hatinya yang berdenyut ketika ia melepas kakaknya pergi. Karena dengan Chanyeol yang pergi hari itu, maka pergilah semua malaikat yang dilepaskan kakaknya untuknya. Tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang mengerti dan percaya pada dirinya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Percaya dirilah, _boy_ , semua masalah akan selalu punya solusi," pesannya sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi dari pelukan Baekhyun dan memasuki pintu keberangkatannya. Wajah pria itu sangat cerah seperti biasanya. Hendak menyalurkan ketenangan luar biasa tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apapun.

 **e)(o**

Tiga minggu setelah pesta pertunangan adiknya yang begitu berkelas dan penuh tamu undangan, Sehun mendapati ayahnya yang terduduk lemah di kursi. Rautnya yang selalu tegas kini tampak begitu lesu. Masih lemah sorotnya mengarah ke luar jendela, tidak mengindahkan kedatangan putranya sama sekali.

Sehun mendekat dan segera berlutut pada ayahnya. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu selain maaf, tapi ia benar-benar tidak punya kata lain yang lebih mahal dari pada itu. Ia pun bisa menerima banyak pukulan jika ayahnya menginginkan ia dihukum. Tapi kali ini ayahnya malah membuang tongkatnya. Menyentuh bahunya dalam keheningan bercampur lara. Entah, Sehun begitu tak mengerti ayahnya. Ayahnya mungkin pribadi dengan sosok yang tegas, tapi jauh dari itu, ayahnya begitu mudah terluka jika disinggung soal hati. Mungkin semua orang boleh benar tentang cinta yang bisa memudarkan kekuatan.

Sehun begitu ingat bagaimana Sena menangis karenanya. Gadis itu terus memohon padanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikabulkan dengan mudah. Namun malam itu Sehun hanya bisa memohon maaf dan menjanjikannya sebuah cara yang bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Sang ayah lalu kembali ke kursi, kembali memandangi halaman belakang penuh bunga yang menjadi kenangan favoritnya. "Memukulmu pun tidak akan membuatnya kembali," tuturnya pelan. Ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk murka. "Sena begitu membenci ini sampai ia lari seperti ibunya."

Sehun masih menatap lantai di dekat lututnya. Kepalanya pening, bahunya lelah memerintah banyak orang untuk mencari adiknya yang kabur. Dan ia yakin ayahnya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. "Maaf, ayah." Akhirnya ia pun memohon dengan kata murahan miliknya.

"Ibunya bahkan pergi ketika dia tahu aku selalu mencintai ibumu. Sena menjadi tidak diinginkan ibunya sendiri sampai harus menyerahkannya padaku." Pria paruh baya itu lalu menggenggam jemarinya. Hatinya pun terdengar hancur karena merasa tidak berhasil menjadi seorang ayah untuk ketiga anaknya. "Aku kehilangannya sekali lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat dia kembali?"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali," jawab Sehun yang entah ia yakini atau tidak. Yang jelas ia yakin ia punya cara untuk menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

Ayahnya kemudian berbalik. Mendekatinya perlahan dengan raut yang tidak dapat ditebak. Sehun hampir saja mundur kala tangan ayahnya mulai mendekatinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap dengan apapun jika tangan itu hendak menamparnya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya elusan di puncak kepalanya. Begitu nyaman dan juga lembut. Sehun kemudian tersentuh, sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa menjadi Chanyeol, Sehunie. Tapi percayalah, jika aku ada di posisimu saat itu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

 **e)(o**

 **July 7, 2019**

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk bersikap baik padanya," omel Baekhyun di meja makan. Pria _brunette_ itu bahkan tak punya rasa belas kasih pada Sehun yang nampaknya paling tertekan di rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia butuh makan dan ketenangan dari rasa jenuh, ia malah mendapatkan rasa mual di perutnya─hanya karena mendengar ceramah panjang Baekhyun di atas meja makan. "Kau harusnya minta maaf, bukan menggedor pintunya."

"Dia tidak meresponku. Aku bahkan belum makan sejak tadi siang," balas Sehun lemah meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia sepenuhnya telah kehilangan selera makan. Dan ia bisa saja terkena stress jika begini terus-terusan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Memandangi sorot lelah Sehun yang begitu kusut namun tidak bisa ditertawakan, karena kondisinya memang sedang tidak tepat. "Aku dan Jongin pun sama denganmu. Kami bahkan mengalami gangguan lambung setiap kali Arion krisis."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Ia hendak terkikik mengingat bagaimana semua karyawannya hari ini berubah menjadi _zombie_ karena meregang nyawa di atas meja kerja. Hanya karena kasus kebocoran informasi dan perusahaan sebelah mengukuhkan diri sebagai penjual unggul setelah melihat kelemahan perusahaannya. Bagimana tidak tambah pusing, ketika investor perusahaan yang telah teken perjanjian beralih menjual kembali saham dan menelantarkan proyek yang hampir setengah kering. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan _hyung_ ku dan hidup bahagia? Kenapa harus repot mengurusiku?"

Baekhyun berdecih. "Katakan pada _hyung_ mu untuk melamarku dan keluarkan Luhan dari kamarnya, lalu aku akan pensiun dengan cepat," jawab Baekhyun memainkan garpunya. Tidak mau ambil pusing masalah perusahaan dan juga saran yang tepat untuk masa depannya. Karena Baekhyun masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan kesendiriannya.

"Mengapa _hyung_ ku tidak kunjung melamarmu?" gumam Sehun meraih gelasnya. Meminum isi gelasnya sambil mencuri tatap pada Baekhyun yang ikut kehilangan selera makannya. Dan ya, katakan saja ia tengah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah itu penting sekarang?" Baekhyun terpancing. Ia tentu sangat sensitif soal pernikahan. Karena tentu saja semua pernikahan itu tidak semudah yang orang pikirkan. Tidak semudah yang orang pikirkan seperti tinggal berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, saling berbagi dan memahami emosi pasangan yang tidak terduga. Pernikahan tidak sesimple itu, karena kita juga harus menikahi setiap lapisan keluarga pasanganmu. Benar?

Sehun menautkan jemarinya. "Itu penting karena aku lelah denganmu. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ibuku."

"Oh, tapi _hyung_ mu mencintaiku, _baby_." Baekhyun meraih stroberi yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Menggigitnya lucu sampai Sehun ngilu ingin segera pergi dari sana. Menyeka sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya, akhirnya Sehun memilih beranjak dari kursi. "Mau kemana?"

"Mendobrak pintunya," toleh Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan iritasi khas Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat ayahmu pusing, biaya mengganti pintu itu tidak murah."

Sehun menoleh sebentar. "Dan membayar orang yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk pekerjaannya juga sama dengan membuang-buang uang untuk menggajinya. Dia sudah terima gaji awal, dan itu tidak kecil."

"Sehun, aku ingin kau benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seharian ia menolak makan, dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Sehun lantas mengangguk dengan tatapan terpaksa miliknya, kemudian benar-benar menghilang─menaiki tangga di ujung lorong.

 **e)(o**

Luhan masih mengeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia mati-matian menekan perutnya, menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang disana hingga tangannya sendiri gemetar. Ia tahu, ia tidak makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Ia bodoh karena bisa membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Lagi pula manusia mana yang kelaparan tapi terikat dengan harga diri, karena merasa tidak sudi memakan makanan mahal di tempat bosnya.

Ia begitu ingat dengan perkataan Sehun kemarin. Begitu menancap di otaknya untuk membuatnya berpikir tidak pantas untuknya makan di tempat ini. Lalu sialnya kontrak kerja yang ia tanda tangani benar-benar tidak mengizinkannya keluar dari rumah. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di sisi lain Luhan tahu benar bahwa Sehun hanya manusia berhati besi. Pria itu mungkin saja tidak bisa meluruskan apapun dengan benar.

Perlahan Luhan mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meringsut ke arah jendela, lalu membukanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Cahaya bulan begitu lembut menyiram wajahnya yang pucat. Sambil menekan perutnya, Luhan lalu membiarkan matanya jatuh pada hamparan rumput dan juga pohon yang ada di bawah jendela. Mungkin jika ia sudah tidak perduli lagi pada kotrak yang ia tanda tangani, ia bisa meloncat sekarang juga. Pulang ke rumah menemui adiknya yang cerewet atau menjenguk ibunya yang sakit. Luhan bahkan belum dapat kabar tentang kondisi ibunya pasca operasi. Tapi Luhan bisa sedikit percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Baekhyun akan mengurus semuanya.

Mungkin ada sedikit kabar jika Luhan membiarkan pintunya terbuka untuk Baekhyun malam ini. Tapi entah mengapa sejak ia memukul wajah Sehun hari itu, ia merasa ingin sendirian saja seharian penuh. Ia mungkin takut jika Sehun menuntutnya. Tapi nyatanya Luhan tidak menemukan apapun selain keheningan Sehun padanya hari itu.

Lama memikirkan bagaimana caranya lari dari masalah membuat Luhan lupa prihal pintunya yang terkunci. Pintu itu kini berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian kamarnya. Remang kamarnya lalu membawa kornea Luhan ke arah lubang kuncinya. Kenop pintunya segera bergerak sebelum ia sampai dan menarik kunci lain di balik pintunya. Alhasil pintu itu terbuka dengan raut Sehun yang seakan menantangnya berduel tinju. Gemetar Luhan menahan perutnya yang semakin sakit. Kenapa ia tidak pingsan saja malam ini?

"Sudah puas?" tanya pria pucat itu memasuki kamarnya. Kaki jenjangnya melenggang panjang, ingin menebar jala padanya.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mundur dengan tatapan rusanya. Jantungnya berdetak, otaknya yang pening merefleksikan betapa takutnya ia dengan tatapan itu. "M-mundur," perintah kecilnya sebelum membentur nakas di tepi ranjangnya. Lampu tidur di punggungnya bergoyang, hampir terguling ke lantai. Dan Luhan segera membenarkan posisinya sebelum membayar uang ganti rugi karena lampu itu rusak.

Sehun semakin mendekatinya. Masa bodoh dengan Luhan yang sudah tidak punya celah lagi untuk mundur. Pria dengan setelan piamanya itu lantas menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada nakas dengan Luhan yang terkunci di antara lengannya. Sebuah tolehan mematikan dari Sehun segera memberi efek tegang dari lawannya. Membuat Luhan membeku, tak berani menatap kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Luhan tak bisa bergerak saat Sehun berbicara dengan suara beratnya. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun untuknya. Seakan tenang walaupun mungkin hatinya tengah berkobar api.

Semakin gugup, Luhan semakin merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Keringat dinginnya bahkan sudah membasahi ujung rambutnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi kondisi jantungnya yang kini sudah bertabuh hingga telinganya ribut. Ia bisa bersumpah, jika ia pingsan seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Sehun sekalipun, ia mungkin tidak akan menyesal.

"Kau senang membuatku marah? Bekas tinjumu waktu itu juga masih membekas. Tidak ingin melihatnya?" Sehun segera menunjukkan wajahnya yang sediki membiru. "Dimana Luhan yang berani menijuku waktu itu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. "A-aku─"

"Kau pikir aku akan baik padamu?" Sehun kembali mendekat pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan semakin memundurkan wajahnya. "Sadarlah Kim Luhan, kau hanya akan menuruti aturanku. Kenapa repot-repot melawanku, _hm_? Kau punya uang untuk ganti rugi?"

"Cukup," potong Luhan mendorong bahu tegap itu menjauh darinya.

"Minta maaf padaku," tuntut Sehun kembali memojokkannya.

Luhan kembali mendorong Sehun dengan sisa kekuatannya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuat Sehun bergerak. "Menjauh dariku!"

Sehun yang semakin murka kini beralih merampas kedua tangannya. Mencengkramnya kuat hingga Luhan meringis sakit. "Mulai hari ini, pintumu tak akan pernah punya kunci. Dan jika kau ingin mati, jangan lakukan di rumahku."

Luhan lalu menyaksikan Sehun yang mengambil kunci kamarnya. Sorot tajam itu kemudian dihadiahkan khusus untuknya. Lalu tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Sehun benar-benar meninggalkannya dalam keheningan yang paling sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

(Maafkan atas ketidaktelitianku, efek nge-up tengah malem jadi aku lupa naruh keterangan flashback di awal. Ini sudah ku perbaiki, Untuk yang sudah baca duluan, aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian bingung..)

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer yang sudah memberikan masukan yang luar biasa untuk ff ini. Saran kalian aku simpan sebagai bahan evaluasi. Mengenai alur, inilah alur yang ada diimajinasiku. Dan ya, part 2 banyak flashbacknya Sehun haha

 _Anyway_ , semoga part ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian sebelumnya.

Aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Aku up nya tengah malem btw...

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Terima kasih juga untuk yang memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini, semoga kalian betah ya? Jangan lupa review lagi di part ini.

Sampai jumpa di part berikutnya ^^


	4. Three: The Dance

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetik ribuan kata dengan jemari lentiknya. Dokumen seharga lima kali lipat gajinya itu tak kunjung selesai bahkan ketika ponselnya bergetar sangat ribut. Memiliki meja panjang tepat di depan pintu ruangan sang atasan mungkin saja membuatnya beruntung. Suasana hening, ditambah dengan Sehun yang absen dari pekerjaannya, membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi dari pada menjadi karyawan yang duduk di meja divisi. Tapi dia akan kesal karena menjadi dua kali lebih sibuk jika bosnya itu tidak masuk bekerja. Karena ia akan mengerjakan tugas bosnya dan dengan senang hati ia memeriksa kembali tugasnya sendiri.

Keluhan Baekhyun kemudian mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang dulu menemaninya di balik kaca itu. Sebelum Chanyeol di pindahkan ke perusahaan utama, jamnya tak pernah sekacau ini. Chanyeol mungkin pemimpin yang selalu bisa mengatur waktu dan memanajemen karyawannya dengan santai, tapi tidak benar-benar lalai. Berbeda dengan Sehun, yang memiliki metode bar-bar saat bekerja dengan karyawannya.

Lama menyelam dalam lamunannya, ponsel Baekhyun akhirnya bergetar kembali. Kali ini nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya lebih menarik dari pada puluhan lembar dokumennya. Maka ia membebaskan jemarinya sejenak, lalu dengan senang hati menjuput ponselnya.

" _Kau tidur nyenyak?"_ tanya suara berat itu di seberang sana. Pertanyaan sepele sebenarnya, tapi hadirnya pertanyaan semacam itu membuat hati Baekhyun penuh bunga─kapanpun ia mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang bekerja," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. Hatinya benar-benar merasa senang sambil menerawangi dinding kaca di depannya. Membayangkan Chanyeol berada disana sambil menatapnya lewat kaca─dengan telpon yang menempel di telinga. "Pukul berapa di Berlin sekarang?"

 _"Masih pukul lima sore,"_ jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sebentar. Mata bulan sabitnya mencari keberadaan jam di dinding. Memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak sedang membodohinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja memiliki rasa percaya adalah sesuatu yang sulit di jaman ini. "Kapan kau pulang?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Chanyeol berpikir. _"Berlin terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan. Mungkin dua minggu lagi?"_

"Jadi kau menyukainya sekarang?"

Chanyeol terdengar tengah terkekeh di seberang sana. Dan Baekhyun dapat membayangkan kekasihnya itu tengah berbaring di sofa panjang dengan segala penat di kepalanya. _"Tidak, jika tidak denganmu."_

Baekhyun terkikik. Itu jawaban yang tidak terduga untuk hatinya. Bersyukur ia tak menemukan satu orang pun yang lewat di mejanya. Kalau ya, ia bisa saja disebut sekertaris yang tidak _professional_ dalam bekerja. Tapi bukankah menerima telpon dari orang sepenting direktur Chanyeol adalah hal yang penting? "Aku harus bekerja. Adikmu absen hari ini." Seketika bayangan kejadian semalam menabrak ujung syarafnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit menebak, apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan hari ini tanpanya? "Dan ya, dia merawat Luhan dengan… sangat baik."

Tawa kecil Chanyeol kembali mengelitik telinganya. Membuat hati Baekhyun yang kusut jadi lebih berwarna pagi ini. Sebut saja, sebuah cinta bisa terlihat begitu murahan dalam hidup seseorang. _"Katakan padanya kalau aku akan kembali merebut posisiku."_

"Dia mulai menyukai tempatmu. Mungkin tidak akan mudah," canda Baekhyun mulai beranjak mencari sebungkus kertas. Menghidupkan mesin printer, lalu mencoba membenarkan posisi untuk mencetak hasil ketikannya sebagai arsip.

 _"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."_

Baekhyun tersipu. Hatinya menghangat bagai disiram mentari sore. Kertas di genggamannya hampir lepas jika saja Baekhyun tak segera sadar untuk segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam mesin printer. "A-aku sibuk. Aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

 _"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab lamaranku?"_ Chanyeol kembali mengambil aksi protesnya dan Baekhyun tak akan nyaman soal itu.

Baekhyun tertunduk menggaruk ceruk lehernya. Ia benar-benar begitu ingin menjawab 'ya' untuk kekasihnya. Tapi ia juga harus menjaga Luhan dari tugas-tugasnya. Maka tak ada pilihan lain ketika Chanyeol harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Chanyeol?"

 _"Ya?"_

"Aku merindukanmu," jujur Baekhyun sedikit sedih. Sudah sebulan lamanya Chanyeol berada jauh darinya. Dan ia belum terbiasa akan itu. Ia masih saja sering membayangkan Chanyeol berada di ruangan Sehun. Tak lupa menjuput setiap kenangan yang mereka buat tiap kali akhir pekan datang.

" _Aku akan mengunjungimu sebentar lagi."_

 **e)(o**

Luhan masih menatap Sehun yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Hidangan sarapannya sudah lebih dulu mendingin terabaikan. Keadaan rumah pun seketika berubah menjadi sepi. Luhan dengan piama birunya masih tak mengerti kemana semua pelayan rumah Sehun bersembunyi pagi ini. Sampai Luhan berpikir dengan imajinasinya jika semua pelayan bosnya itu adalah anak buah peri yang kembali berubah menjadi tikus selepas tengah malam. Oke, mungkin ini karena Luhan sering menonton kartun Disney akhir-akhir ini dan kepalanya sempat terantuk dinding saat perutnya sakit semalam.

Pikiran Luhan yang sederhana kian tidak terkontrol sejak Sehun hadir di kamarnya. Dan siapa yang akan menyangka orang seperti Sehun bisa punya pikiran untuk mengacaukan tidurnya di pagi buta, lalu memerintahkannya ini itu, sampai diminta duduk menikmati sarapan di depan kedua matanya.

Mungkin benar jika kepala Luhan tengah melakukan proses _booting_ yang membutuhkan banyak waktu. Sehingga Luhan dapat merasakan kehadiran _icon_ imajiner yang berputar dengan persentase prosesnya di atas kepala. Dan Luhan tidak menemukan opsi pembatalan atau _pause_. Tidak ada cara yang membuat ia berhenti memandangi sosok Sehun dengan setelan santainya di rumah ini.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa memuji dalam hati tentang betapa menawannya Sehun pagi ini. Padahal ia juga tak akan kalah menawan kalau ia sedikit modis. Kecuali dengan _wig_ atau _dress_ wanita menggelikan yang membentuk tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dan percayalah, Luhan belum terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Luhan akhirnya kehilangan selera makan karena kehadiran Sehun yang terus mengawasinya seperti tengah berburu rusa. Pria itu mungkin saja terlihat luar biasa dengan rambutnya yang turun seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa hal itu membuat Luhan yakin bahwa sangat wajar untuk memuji penampilan sesama pria. Para gadis bahkan melakukannya, kenapa pria dipanggil aneh soal ini?

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?" gumam Sehun membalik halaman bukunya. Matanya masih menacap pada paragraf yang dibacanya, tidak berminat meliriknya sama sekali. Tapi tanpa pria itu tahu, hati Luhan sudah bergetar beberapa kali karena menatapnya. "Sena tidak makan seperti itu."

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia tentu saja tidak lupa dengan sikap Sehun yang tempramen. Luhan bahkan terheran-heran pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia memuji pria yang selalu bersikap buruk padanya sebegini sibuk? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan menyesal setengah mati.

Luhan pun mengambil gelasnya untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang kering. Namun, belum ia menelan air mineral yang masuk ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba Sehun kembali memerintah. "Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kau juga harus terbiasa memanggilku _oppa_ di depan banyak orang."

Luhan berdecih. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan bagaimana ia bersikap imut lalu memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _oppa_. Oh, itu sangat, "Menggelikan!"

Sehun menutup bukunya sebelum menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. "Akan ada pesta dansa besok malam. Selesai ini kau harus berlatih dansa dengan _Mrs._ Hwang."

"Dansa?" Kali ini biarkan Luhan terkejut. "Kau bercanda?"

"Ini bukan sekedar pesta dansa. Kalau kau ketahuan di pesta itu maka kita akan tamat." Sehun mengecilkan suaranya. Telunjuknya sibuk menunjuk meja seakan ada sesuatu disana. Tapi sekeras apapun Luhan mencari tahu tentang sesuatu itu, itu tetaplah sebuah permukaan meja tanpa sesuatu.

"Bisakah aku tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan merasakan hidupnya sedikit terancam. Ia sungguh tidak mau ketahuan, ia bahkan belum memulai semuanya.

"Kau harus ikut," sanggah Sehun begitu serius. Kilat matanya bahkan terlalu ambisius di mata Luhan. "Tunanganmu ada disana dan kau harus bekerja." Sehun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia sepenuhnya tak mengerti dengan kebingungan yang dialami orang di depannya ini. "Apa Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya?"

Alis Luhan mengerut. "Mengatakan apa?"

Terdiam sebentar, Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari sana. "Ikut aku."

Luhan mau tak mau mengekor di belakangnya. Masih dengan setelan piama biru dan juga wajahnya yang berminyak. Lalu jangan ingatkan ia yang mungkin saja sedikit bau karena belum sempat membersihkan diri.

"Aku tak percaya Baekhyun belum menceritakan ini padamu," mulai Sehun membuka sebuah pintu perpustakaan. Bahunya yang lebar menyita perhatian Luhan di sisi belakangnya. Luhan masih memandanginya dengan sedikit mendongak. Pria itu lupa bahwa tingginya akan menciut jika berdiri di depan bosnya seperti ini. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu."

Luhan mengangguk paham saat mengambil salah satu kursi di dekat meja tumpukan buku. Matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Sehun yang mulai membuka kunci lemari di dinding. Mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang masih terlihat begitu baru.

"Aku mengumpulkan beberapa hal tentang Kris Wu. Dan ya, namanya Kris Wu." Sehun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Membuka lembaran buku itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah profil pria tampan berambut pirang. "Dia putra tunggal keluarga Wu. Satu-satunya pria yang diinginkan banyak orang di China."

"Kalian tidak bilang tunanganku ini tampan," celetuk Luhan masih menatap foto pria itu dengan lekat. Menyaksikan bagaimana mata pria itu memberi efek teduh jauh di lubuk hatinya, atau hidung panjangnya, bentuk rahang yang sempurna dan yang lainnya seperti tinggi badan, semua itu membuat Luhan tak berhenti memuji dalam pikirannya. "Dia blasteran? Sungguh?"

"Dia tidak tampan," tolak Sehun dengan semua pemujaan Luhan pada musuhnya. Karena tentu saja Kris tidak seindah yang orang pikirkan.

Luhan masih menatap foto Kris dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tak acuh pada raut Sehun yang mulai kesal karena tidak didengarkan. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat pria setampan dia sebelumnya."

Sehun menutup buku itu dengan kesal. Menghentikan Luhan melanjutkan pemujaannya. "Dia tidak setampan yang kau lihat," tekannya.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap tajamnya manik hitam Sehun yang masih menancap padanya. Luhan pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa salah karena Sehun tidak toleran dengan kata diabaikan. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ingat semua isi buku ini dan berdansa dengannya di pesta," jawab Sehun merampas buku itu lalu mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"H-hanya itu?"

"Tapi itu tidak sesederhana yang ada di pikiranmu." Sehun mengunci Luhan dalam tatapannya. Memberinya sebuah keyakinan, bahwa semua hal tidak semudah yang Luhan pikirkan. Itulah mengapa hingga detik ini Sehun masih mempertanyakan mengapa Luhan berani menerima pekerjaan semacam ini. "Kris Wu bukan orang gampangan bahkan dengan Oh Sena sekalipun."

 **e)(o**

Sehari sebelum pesta dansa itu, Jongin masuk ke ruangan kerja Sehun dengan lembaran yang sukses diketik Baekhyun selama berjam-jam. Siang yang membosankan menurut Sehun setelah dokumen sedikit tebal itu sampai ke tangannya. Jongin memberinya sebuah pulpen dari saku jasnya yang mahal. Tersenyum sambil membuka lembaran terakhir, menunjukkannya tempat dimana tanda tangannya dibutuhkan.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengambil pulpen dari tangan Jongin. Ia pun mau tak mau membubuhkan banyak tanda tangan di beberapa tempat yang ditunjukkan padanya─sama sekali tidak perduli pada isi paragraf yang disahkannya. Ia hanya tengah malas membaca banyak dokumen hari ini. Lagi pula ia punya sekertaris yang kompeten, bukan?

Jongin segera mengambil kembali pulpennya, seakan ia hanya memilikinya satu di dunia. Yang sebenarnya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing jika saja ia melupakan pulpennya di suatu tempat, lalu Sehun yang tidak suka mengoleksi pulpen hanya bisa mengoceh karena tidak disediakan pulpen. "Baekhyun _hyung_ pergi ke suatu tempat, mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat."

Sehun masih terdiam memutar kembali rubiknya yang nyaris selesai─jika saja Jongin tidak datang mengganggunya. Matanya jengah menatap keluar jendela. Menyaksikan bunga-bunga yang mekar di dekat air mancur. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya karena sekertarisnya itu lalai dengan perintahnya. "Begitukah?"

Jongin mendekat pada atasannya ketika sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan. Ia merogoh sakunya lagi lalu mengirim sesuatu lewat _email_ di ponselnya. "Perusahaan E&M berhasil menjual AA0094. Aku sudah mengirim detailnya padamu."

Sehun mengatur fokus pada sahabat karibnya. Tak lupa melirik sedikit pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. "Seberapa banyak dampaknya?"

"Empat persen," jawab Jongin cermat. Ia sepenuhnya sudah mengantongi ponselnya yang sunyi. "Tapi jika kita mempertahankan Camolas, semua itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

Sehun berbalik meletakkan rubiknya sejenak. Mengambil dokumen yang sudah ia setujui lalu membuka acak lembaran tengahnya. Ia kemudian memindai angka-angka yang dilihatnya. Memastikannya benar dan Baekhyun tidak harus merevisinya sambil mengutuk seberapa lelahnya ia dengan semua tugasnya.

"Baiklah, ini tidak buruk." Sehun tersenyum sebentar lalu mengambil beberapa langkah menuju pintunya. "Kita akan segera sampai jika tidak salah naik kereta."

Jongin berkedip. Memahami arti dari kalimat Sehun yang mudah sekali dibaca. Pria bersurai eboni itu pun mengekori kemana Sehun melenggang dengan kemeja santainya─masih dengan rubrik di tangannya. Memainkannya seperti remaja 17 tahun. Sedikit tidak itu mengingatkan Jongin akan masa SMA mereka. Tapi jauh dari itu, dia mengetahui seberapa kalutnya jiwa Sehun mengetahui penyokong perusahaannya satu persatu mulai meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke pesta itu," tutur Sehun memelankan langkahnya. Menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Jongin yang begitu santai saat melangkah.

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merubah rencananya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun tenang. Ketidakpatuhan Baekhyun padanya hari ini lalu memberinya sedikit inspirasi. "Tapi aku tidak membawamu untuk menikmati dansa. Ini jauh lebih mudah dan kau tidak perlu mencari wanita untuk datang ke tempat itu. Karena Baekhyun akan melakukannya."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia selalu terbayang dengan Chanyeol yang selalu tidak suka kekasihnya dibawa dalam misi berbahaya. "Chanyeol akan marah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kekasih orang."

Sehun melirik sahabatnya. "Ini hanyalah _cosplay_ bagi Baekhyun. Kalian hanya perlu mendapatkan _diamond_ Mr. Choi."

Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa dia sudah setuju untuk ini?"

Tepat ketika mereka sampai pada ruangan berdinding kaca, atensi Sehun segera teralihkan pada dua sosok yang terbias di dalamnya. Ia baru saja menghentikan langkahnya, tak perduli pada Jongin yang masih berjalan lurus meninggalkannya.

" _Kaki kiri. Bukan. Kau harus mensejajarkannya dengan tubuhmu."_

Sehun terpaku pada Luhan yang sangat berusaha keras menegakkan tubuh dengan _high heels_ merahnya. Suara instruktur dansa yang dibayarnya masih menggemakan suara. Mengganggu Luhan yang entah berapa kali harus melemaskan sendi-sendinya.

 _"Lakukan sambil menegakkan punggungmu."_

Instrukturnya terus membimbingnya berdiri dan melangkah. Menekan punggungnya yang kaku, menarik lengannya, lalu membuatnya berputar. Sehun diam-diam mengetahui Luhan sudah amat sangat kelelahan. Pria itu bahkan beberapa kali terpincang-pincang dengan kakinya.

" _Melangkahlah dengan pelan─"_

Sehun lantas tak sadar jika Jongin memanggilnya dari ujung sana. Tapi saat Jongin memutuskan kembali mendekat, pria itu malah mencari kemana atensi Sehun tertinggal. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun pandangannya terpaku pada Sehun yang mematung dengan raut tak terbaca. Ia pun kemudian hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan memahami. Sesekali menyaksikan Luhan berusaha keras di dalam sana.

"Kau membuatnya belajar dansa?" Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya dengan melihat Luhan diam-diam dari balik kaca seperti ini. "Oh ayolah, ini hanya dansa. Ia mungkin tak akan bisa berjalan esok hari," tutur Jongin berusaha merusak atensi Sehun. Sahabatnya itu mungkin tengah mencoba merubah cara pandang Sehun yang begitu bar-bar. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia tak akan bisa menjadi Chanyeol yang tenang.

"Tapi bagiku, ini bukan hanya sekedar dansa." Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. Menyerahkan rubiknya yang sudah sepenuhnya selesai lalu meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Jongin pun menggambar tanda tanya yang besar di kepalanya ketika Sehun buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mendekati Luhan lalu membuka sepatunya.

 **e)(o**

Luhan ingin mengeluh. Kakinya serasa ingin patah menjadi dua bagian jika terus menuruti saran dari wanita china ini. Ia lebih dulu terseok-seok karena _heels_ nya dan hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Untungnya Luhan bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Jadi ia tidak akan terjatuh dengan mudah. Luhan mungkin sempat berpikir dansa adalah sebuah tarian yang mudah, namun ternyata ia bisa menyesal karena meremehkannya. Lagi pula ia adalah seorang pria, tidak akan mungkin meliuk dengan berlebihan seperti ini.

Ketika instrukturnya mengatakan istirahat untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, barulah Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kursi di dekat kaca. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seseorang datang lalu terbias dalam jernihnya cermin yang membayangi tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan itu," tunjuk Sehun pada kaki Luhan yang terkejut. Luhan mematung sebentar menyaksikan pria itu membuka sepatunya. Meletakkan sepatu itu jauh-jauh lalu menunggunya patuh.

Luhan tak punya pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa menurut pada perintah bosnya. Membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk duduk di kursi, lalu meninggalkan _heels_ nya di dekat sepatu milik pria pucat itu. Sedangkan instrukturnya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Tak ingin berkomentar, selama Sehun adalah orang yang membayarnya.

Sehun mengambil lengan Luhan lalu membawanya ke tengah ruangan─menjauhi sepatu mereka. Pria pucat itu memberikan instruksi pada sang instruktur untuk menyalakan sebuah musik. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai musik lembut mengalun lewat _speaker_ yang menempel di sudut.

Sehun meletakkan salah satu tangan Luhan di lengannya. Lalu yang satunya lagi ia genggam penuh lembut. Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya karena tak sengaja menghirup aroma dari Sehun. Bahkan mendengar suara pria itu di dekat telinganya telah membuat jantungnya ribut bertalu-talu. Ia lantas tak dapat melakukan apapun selain kakinya yang lemas karena gugup sekaligus pegal.

"Tatap aku," pinta Sehun ketika tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menurut. Namun wajahnya kini berubah menghangat setelah matanya menangkap manik Sehun yang jernih luar biasa.

Luhan hampir mati kehilangan nafasnya ketika jarak Sehun dengannya semakin menipis. Kakinya sudah lebih dulu lemas bagai agar-agar yang mencair. Beruntung keanehan itu tidak ditanggapi Sehun dengan serius, sehingga Sehun kini hanya terfokus padanya dan memintanya untuk segera menggerakkan kakinya.

"Hanya dengarkan musiknya," bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya. Hal itu membuat Luhan segera menunduk gugup. Menatap kakinya yang bergerak seirama dengan kaki telanjang milik bosnya dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang kini sudah mulai terantuk dengan dada bidang Sehun. "Tegakkan kepalamu," tegasnya.

Luhan kembali menurutinya. Membiarkan kakinya bergerak di luar kendalinya dan menunjukkan semua hasil belajarnya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Namun belum ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak. Membuat Luhan menginjak salah satu kaki _partner_ nya. "M-maaf," sesal Luhan hampir tak terdengar.

"Biarkan musiknya mengendalikanmu." Sehun kembali berbisik. Tapi Luhan terlalu kacau untuk mendengarnya. Sehun pun mencoba untuk membimbing Luhan dengan kesabaran yang ia punya. Sampai dirasa tepat, ia kemudian memindahkan lengan-lengan kecil Luhan pada bahunya.

Sungguh Luhan tak akan bisa menghayati musiknya jika Sehun semakin dekat dengannya seperti ini. Pikirannya kosong, telinganya hanya sibuk merekam dentuman di dadanya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan dansa dalam hidupnya. Apalagi berdansa dengan seorang pria yang juga tampan. "A-aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa," balas Sehun meyakinkannya. Membuat jantung Luhan semakin ingin keluar saja dari rusuknya. "Oh Sena bahkan sangat pandai melakukannya."

Sehun kembali meraih salah satu lengan Luhan. Mejauhinya, lalu menarik tangan Luhan yang lemah. Dan saat Luhan terlempar padanya, ia memutar tubuh Luhan dengan lengannya dan menangkap pinggang rampingnya. "Saat kau melakukannya, kau harus menatap mata _partner_ mu. Katakan sesuatu padanya lewat matamu." Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya saat menyaksikan Sehun terus menatapnya lembut. "Ya, seperti itu," tutur Sehun yang kemudian tersenyum penuh pesona padanya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun beberapa kali berjalan bolak-balik di depan Luhan. Memindahkan gaun, aksesoris, sepatu atau tas, dan yang terakhir adalah _wig_ ke dalam lemari besar kamar Luhan. Luhan tak berminat bertanya mengapa Baekhyun bisa sesibuk ini pada pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak dibantu siapapun, padahal ada banyak pelayan rumah yang sangat bisa diandalkan untuk ini. Rambut _brunette_ Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Ia sepenuhnya kacau dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Tapi ia nyatanya sangat benar saat menyembunyikan _wig_ ─untuk menghindari celah ketahuan.

Sampai pada Luhan yang beranjak dari kursinya. Hendak membantu sedikit tapi Baekhyun buru-buru menolaknya dengan sopan. "Beristirahatlah _baby_ , kakimu bisa bengkak," ucapnya merampas sepatu yang dibawa Luhan demi membantunya.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Ia sepenuhnya telah mengambil posisi bersila di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Mau tak mau menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan acara beres-beres.

"Pesta," jawab Baekhyun sedikit meliriknya dan mendapatkan anggukan segera. Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. _Bagaimana mungkin wanita bisa sebanyak ini kebutuhannya?_ ─pikirnya.

"Haruskah aku memakai _wig_ ini lagi?" keluh Luhan menjuput satu lagi _wig_ di dekatnya. "Tidak bisakah kita menggunakan _hair extension_ atau semacamnya yang lebih canggih? Bagaimana jika _wig_ ini lepas saat Kris terpesona padaku?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi _baby_ , dan─mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?" potong Baekhyun melipat lengannya di dada. Mengambil posisi di samping Luhan dengan cepat hingga membuat Luhan hampir terpantul ke atas. "Aku juga akan memakai gaun di pesta itu," bisiknya sebelum beranjak untuk meraih sisa gaun yang belum masuk ke lemari.

Mata Luhan kemudian berubah berbinar-binar. Ia senang luar biasa ketika tahu Baekhyun akan ikut dengannya. Setidaknya ia akan sedikit bersemangat karena bisa melakukan penyamaran bersama sahabatnya. "Sungguh?"

"Sehun menghukumku, kau tahu?" toleh Baekhyun sebentar sebelum menggantung gaun mahal terakhirnya di lemari. Kepala pria itu seperti ingin pecah menjadi dua ketika Luhan meneliknya. "Aku hanya pergi berbelanja sebentar karena tertekan dengan pekerjaan. Tapi dia marah karena aku terlambat datang dan ia sudah mengubah rencananya tanpa berdiskusi denganku terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan sempat dipanggil nona karena terlalu sibuk memilih gaun di sebuah butik. Tidakkah ini sesuatu yang menggelikan? Harga diriku jatuh hanya karena Oh Sehun sialan itu menugaskanku menjadi pasangan dansa Kim Jongin. Dan kau tahu yang lebih lucu?"

Luhan masih memasang telinganya dengan benar. Ia sangat paham bagaimana Baekhyun saat lelah dan juga kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Pria itu akan berbicara seenaknya, lalu masa bodoh jika Luhan tidak ingin mendengarnya. Karena sesungguhnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menemukan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, Luhan akan setia mendengar segala ocehan Baekhyun, sebagaimana Baekhyun selalu duduk mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

"Chanyeol ingin menikah denganku," sambung Baekhyun setengah frustasi. Entah, mengapa pria itu bisa tertekan hanya karena lamaran pacarnya sendiri. Padahal bagi pasangan lainnya hal itu akan menjadi prestasi yang luar biasa.

Alis Luhan mengeriting. "Itu bagus, empat tahun lagi kalian akan kepala tiga. Mengapa kau resah soal itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan banyak hal." Baekhyun kemudian menyelami hazel Luhan yang begitu sendu. Hatinya begitu pilu ketika menyadari begitu polos wajah Luhan mengalahkan keponakannya.

Belum Luhan bertanya 'kenapa', Baekhyun lebih dulu memotong dengan alam pikirannya yang terlanjur menjadi _random_. "Maafkan aku," sesal Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Pria itu meraih tangan Luhan lembut. Menggenggamnya seakan mengharapkan banyak pengampunan. "Aku membuatmu terjebak dengan hal semacam ini."

Luhan membalas genggaman tangan sahabatnya, sambil terkikik ia mengatakan, "Pikiranmu pasti sedang kacau."

Baekhyun ikut menggeleng dengan sorot sedihnya. "Maaf, jika ada banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi di masa depan."

"Kenapa semua orang berusaha menakutiku?" Mata Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Sedikit heran dengan kondisinya sendiri. Tapi sama dengan Sehun atau yang lainnya, sahabatnya itu pun tak akan memberikan penjelasan lebih.

"Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu," Lirih Baekhyun yang memberi efek kesenangan berlebih pada Luhan. Hatinya meletup, cukup mekar untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apa jadi dirinya jika tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Baekhyun memeluknya dengan lembut.

 **e)(o**

Sebuah gedung Grand Convention tampak berkelip dari ujung jalan. Bersinar begitu terang dengan awak media yang berjejer di tepi _red carpet_. Beberapa _merk_ mobil terparkir di ujungnya bergantian, seakan tengah melakukan lomba tentang siapa yang paling mahal. Mobil-mobil itu harus melakukan antrian untuk menurunkan tuannya dan dipotret surat kabar. Kemudian pergi bersembunyi di area parkir bawah tanah sampai acara selesai digelar.

Ada banyak cahaya _blits_ yang menyilaukan mata dalam kegelapan. Beberapa wartawan juga ikut melayangkan pertanyaan ringan pada tiap tamu penting. Di sudutnya sudah ada reporter yang bertugas memberikan siaran pada kamera. Mengabsen para tamu penting dan juga selebriti yang ikut memeriahkan acara.

Mobil Sehun masih mengantri di belakang mobil van super mewah yang tuannya baru saja mendarat dari Barcelona. Ia menggandeng wanita bule di lengannya, tersenyum dengan jas berkelasnya yang hitam, dan jangan lupa bahwa ia begitu menawan saat berjalan di atas karpet. Sehun ikut melirik pria itu datar dengan ekor matanya, tak lupa mengingatkan Luhan di sampingnya, untuk tidak tercengang terlalu banyak malam ini.

"Kau bersumpah ini bukan _award show_?" tanya Luhan masih dengan mata membola. Wajahnya bahkan sukses menempel pada kaca mobil. Masih menatap tiap kerumunan wartawan yang tengah mengacuhkan mobil Sehun. Dan sikap Luhan yang terlalu _norak_ itu segera membuat Sehun sakit kepala. "Bagaimana caranya mereka mengundang Hyunbin?"

Sehun buru-buru menarik Luhan untuk berhenti bersikap polos. "Kau memerankan Oh Sena malam ini."

Luhan yang rambutnya diurai hanya mengangguk patuh. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia bukanlah orang yang suka diatur atau menuruti banyak aturan. Karena Luhan hanya kenal hidup sesuka hatinya. Belajar sesukanya, makan sepuasnya atau tidur semaunya. Tapi Luhan telah kehilangan rasa semaunya sejak ayahnya meninggal. Ia bahkan harus bekerja di tiga tempat yang berbeda setiap harinya. Ia kemudian terbiasa dengan perintah dan juga sikap kasar. Luhan tahu semua itu akan ia terima cepat atau lambat. Terlebih ibunya yang kini jatuh sakit telah membiarkannya bekerja sendirian, termasuk mengurusi rumah dan juga adiknya. Maka tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tidak patuh demi sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, seperti uang.

Lengan Luhan baru saja di tarik oleh Sehun. Luhan yang terbangun dari lamunanya baru saja menyadari sekelilingnya. _Blits_ kamera menyorotinya, membuat mata rusanya menyipit untuk menghitung seberapa banyak wartawan yang bersiap untuknya. Ia akhirnya menyerah untuk menyaksikan hal-hal itu dan beralih memandangi Sehun─yang sekali lagi membuatnya gugup bukan main.

Sehun terlihat luar biasa dengan _hair up_ andalannya. Jas hitamnya membuat postur tubuhnya bertambah porposional. Kulitnya yang pucat lantas berkilauan ditempa malam. Jiwa Luhan kemudian melayang ketika Sehun menawarkan lengannya. Dan Luhan tak punya pilihan selain mengalungkan lengannya pada Sehun. Berjalan dengan pria itu di atas _red carpet_ sambil menebar senyum pada kamera.

Di belakang mereka, Baekhyun dan Jongin menyusul dengan posisi yang sama. Penyamaran dari Baekhyun membuat Jongin merasa lengkap malam ini. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa malam ini ia hanya menggandeng sekertaris bosnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ringan dari beberapa media. Ia hanya melakukannya dengan gayanya sendiri, singkat, jelas dan padat. Jongin pun tahu bagaimana pria itu tak suka banyak bicara. Maka sampailah mereka pada pintu depan acara, dimana sebuah undangan harus ditukar dengan satu topeng.

Luhan hampir lepas kendali ketika menerima topeng yang begitu indah. Baginya malam ini seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibacanya saat kecil. Melihat Sehun yang terus mengingatkannya tentang pengendalian diri, akhirnya Luhan memasang topengnya. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari banyak kesan kekaguman. Namun rautnya tidak akan bisa berbohong saat menatap ke sekeliling _ballroom_. Ada banyak meja penuh cemilan di beberapa tempat dan menyisakan ruang kosong yang luas di tengah. Tapi semua orang memilih berdiri. Mengambil minuman yang ditawarkan pelayan sambil tertawa kecil dengan kenalan. Tentu semua ini pemandangan yang langka bagi Luhan.

Sehun semakin menarik Luhan masuk. Melewati berbagai dinding penuh figura, patung-patung antik dan juga lampu gantung kristal di atas sana. Tak lupa memperkenalkannya dengan orang baru atau menunjukkannya seseorang yang harusnya Sena kenal.

Menyadari Baekhyun dan Jongin telah menghilang dari mereka, Luhan akhirnya ingin bertanya sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak akan menjawab, karena ia telah dibawa pada seorang pria super tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mengenal siapa sosok yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu.

"Aku senang kau benar-benar datang." Kris segera menjabat tangan Sehun. Terlihat ramah dengan senyum khasnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, menjadi dirinya sendiri meski itu mungkin akan memberi kesan tak ramah bagi orang lain. Ia kemudian menatap wanita cantik yang digandeng Kris malam ini. Namun bukan karena tertarik, sekedar hanya ingin tahu karena Kris tak akan membawa orang sembarangan.

"Dia Song Qian, sekertaris baruku," tutur Kris seakan mengerti pertanyaan kecil di bagian kepala Sehun. Wanita itu pun tersenyum sangat menawan pada Sehun. Menawarkan tangannya untuk segera dijabat.

"Oh Sehun," balas Sehun menjabat tangannya. Lalu sampai pada Luhan yang ditawari perkenalan wanita itu.

"Lu─Oh Sena." Nyaris Luhan salah menyebutkan namanya. Sehun yang tak bisa mempermasalahkan hal itu pun hanya bisa mengalihkan topiknya.

"Aku membawa adikku untukmu," canda Sehun menunjukkan Luhan pada seorang Kris Wu. Kepala Luhan kemudian tegak dan tersenyum penuh pesona pada Kris yang memujanya. Ia kemudian sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu, kode 'mulai' berarti sudah dimainkan.

Kris terkekeh. Pria itu segera meletakkan gelas tingginya di meja lalu mendekat pada Luhan. Senyumnya lalu terpatri, dan itu terlalu tampan di mata Luhan. "Terima kasih karena sudah membawanya," balas Kris mengundang senyum kecil dari Sehun.

Entah pembicaraan apa yang mereka bicarakan setelahnya. Luhan hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang buruk karena masa bodoh soal bisnis. Sampai pada seorang pelayan menawarkan minuman padanya, Luhan pun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu. Kakinya sendiri pegal karena berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan kesunyiannya. Maka ia meminum seluruh isi gelas yang diambilnya, tak perduli minuman apa selama itu diterima baik oleh lidahnya.

Setelah mencegat salah satu pelayan lagi dan menukar gelas kosongnya, Luhan akhirnya tersadar bahwa Sehun sudah menjauh dari sana sambil menggandeng sekertaris Kris bersamanya. Luhan yang tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi, hanya diserang gugup saat ditinggal sendirian. Tangannya mendingin ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Mata Luhan lantas masih memburu punggung Sehun yang menghilang dari kerumunan. Isi gelas ke dua di genggaman Luhan tiba-tiba saja bergoyang ketika Kris mulai meraih jemarinya yang lain. Membawanya menuju wajahnya untuk dikecup dengan manis.

"Kau terlalu banyak diam malam ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menyadarkan Luhan akan eksistensinya. Kilauan matanya begitu teduh saat menunggu Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan hanya kehilangan kata-kata saat menatap pria jangkung itu. Ia hendak memuji tapi begitu tinggi harga dirinya untuk melakukannya. Lantas ia hanya akan berbicara dengan matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" sapa Luhan menerima gandengan Kris. Ia nyatanya hanya bisa meminum isi gelasnya dengan penuh pesona, tak lupa menunjukkan senyum yang diajari Baekhyun semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu ff ini ^^

Aku update tengah malam lagi... semoga kalian suka.

Pengennya aku tetep bisa update seminggu sekali seperti ini. Tapi _real life_ ku kadang memusingkan. Mungkin ada saat dimana aku akan sangat terlambat untuk update. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan juga untuk mereview ff ini. Aku seneng baca review kalian, serius. Karena dari review kalianlah yang buat aku semangat untuk lanjutin ff ini.

Akhir kata, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih lagi.

Sampai jumpa di _next chap._


	5. Four: Reason

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai berbelok pada koridor yang sepi setelah melangkah jauh dari toilet wanita. Beruntung Jongin sudah mengirimkannya denah lokasi sore tadi. Sehingga ia harus bangga dengan kepalanya yang cepat beradaptasi dengan hafalan. Ia pun dengan mudah mengingat beberapa tempat, walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia disini.

Baekhyun sibuk menjinjing gaunnya tinggi-tinggi saat harus melenggang panjang demi mencari pintu yang terbuka di ujung sana. Tugasnya hanya perlu menemukan ruang pengawas lalu melumpuhkan mereka untuk mencuri sebuah _diamond_ yang tak berharga di matanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah punya pengalaman menipu, apalagi bermain sebagai agen dengan Jongin seperti dalam film _Mission Imposible_. Dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di dunia karena harus melakukan ini demi atasan sinting dan perusahaannya yang tersandung. Sebut saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Mata Baekhyun masih mengawasi, mengendap-ngendap sambil menemukan beberapa kamera CCTV yang terpasang di atas kepalanya. Ia pun mulai menekan sesuatu di telinganya ketika bunyi bep mulai mengusiknya.

 _"Sudah kau temukan?"_ seru Jongin dari seberang sana.

Baekhyun berdecak ketika kakinya yang pegal masih menelusuri koridor temaram. Ia tak kunjung menemukan ruang pengawas yang dicarinya. Ditambah dengan ia menjadi wanita yang mencurigakan di dalam mata kamera. "Ini tidak mudah, aku bahkan terekam kamera pengawas."

 _"Buatlah wajah panik dan jadilah wanita. Dan yang lebih penting, rubahlah cara berjalanmu,"_ ucap Jongin memelankan suaranya. Terdengar tengah mencoba menjadi lebih awas di sebrang sana. _"Kita hanya punya waktu 40 menit sebelum permainan dimulai."_

Baekhyun mendegus marah. "Hey, dari mana kau tahu aku menjinjing gaun ini dengan sangat repot?"

 _"Sejak kau turun dari mobil tadi kau sudah tidak ada anggun-anggunnya."_

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Dari jauh, ia menemukan pria berseragam dengan kabel yang tersambung di telinganya. Baekhyun kemudian dapat sedikit menyimpulkan, bahwa dia sudah jadi target kecurigaan. Tapi yang lebih penting, ia menemukan ruangan pengawas yang cukup mencolok di belakang pria itu. "Terima kasih, tapi setidaknya aku cantik."

 _"Kusayangkan Chanyeol melewatkan hal ini. Apa yang akan dikatakannya soal pacarnya yang cantik?"_ ejek Jongin tidak tahu tempat.

"Jangan sebut namanya malam ini," titah Baekhyun yang kemudian sedikit berlari mendekati pria itu. Rautnya dibuat sepanik mungkin, dan jangan lupakan dengan tatapan penuh permohonan darinya. "Oh _hallo_ , bisa aku minta bantuan?"

 _"Baiklah giliranku,"_ bisik Jongin kembali menggema di telinganya. Dan Baekhyun kembali memperhitungkan waktu yang ia miliki sampai Jongin benar-benar tiba di posisinya.

"Aku kehilangan kekasihku," lirih Baekhyun pura-pura sedih. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, memohon seperti seekor _puppy_. "Bisa kalian carikan dia untukku?"

"Tapi nona, anda tidak boleh berada disini," tutur pria itu menolak. Tapi mau bagaimana pun Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk tidak dimenangkan hatinya.

"Aku harus menemukannya, kekasihku memiliki sedikit gangguan saat mabuk. Aku hanya ingin pesta ini berjalan dengan benar." Baekhyun bersumpah ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Mimpi apa dia kemarin hingga harus menjadi cantik di dalam pesta dansa?

 _"Ck, yang benar saja,"_ celetuk Jongin masih tersambung dengannya. Kikikan pria itu masih menggema jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menjadi terlalu sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencekik Jongin.

Lama menimbang permohonan aneh Baekhyun, akhirnya pria itu tersulut mundur dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati memasuki ruangan penuh monitor itu. Di hadapannya sudah duduk dua pria yang tengah berkutat dengan masing-masing monitor. Pria yang berada di luar segera menjelaskan sesuatu pada rekannya tentang Baekhyun yang meminta pertolongan sederhana.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau berbicara dengannya?" tanya salah satu pria berkacamata yang mengabaikan monitornya untuk Baekhyun. Pria bersurai coklat itu lantas mempersilahkannya duduk lalu memberinya segelas air. Sungguh baik, hingga Baekhyun mungkin tak akan tega menipunya.

"Di pojok sana. Dia pergi ke toilet lalu tak kembali setelahnya," tutur Baekhyun dengan cemas sambil menggenggam gelasnya. Matanya dibuat berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan kehilangan Jongin selamanya. Dan ia bersumpah akan menghajar Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa─tepat setelah pesta ini selesai. "Tolong temukan dia untukku."

"Ada yang tidak beres," adu seorang pria yang melapor pada pria baik itu. Ia menunjuk ke layar monitor 14, dimana disana terlihat Jongin dengan topengnya, melompat untuk memukul kamera CCTV dengan sepatu. Baekhyun bahkan tercengang dengan sikap Jongin yang terlalu terlihat bodoh dengan triknya. "Dia terlihat aneh."

"Oh, dia kekasihku," lirih Baekhyun mendekat pada monitor. Pura-pura terkejut. "tolong bawa dia keluar untukku tanpa diketahui pihak keamanan. Aku tidak ingin dipermalukan."

Pria yang masih berdiri di belakang Baekhyun segera mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Ada selang beberapa detik sampai Baekhyun berhasil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah dirasa tepat, barulah Baekhyun menyemprotkan _parfume_ kecilnya ke atas kepala pria yang membelakanginya─tak lupa membekap hidungnya sendiri. Lantas tak butuh waktu lama sampai pria-pria ramah itu tak sadarkan diri di kursinya. "Tolong, maafkan aku. Ini sepenuhnya salah bosku."

"Jongin, sekarang!" seru Baekhyun yang kemudian menurunkan lipatan celana yang ia sembunyikan di dalam gaunnya. Ia kemudian merobek ujung gaunnya dan merampas jas serta sepatu dari salah satu pria yang tak berdaya itu. Dibukanya _wig_ panjangnya kemudian merapus sisa lipstiknya. "Sial, apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sehun disana?" omel Baekhyun yang kemudian mematikan banyak monitor lalu menendang pintu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju lantai tiga, tak lupa membuang _wig_ serta seluruh robekan gaunnya ke tempat sampah.

 **e)(o**

Luhan masih terjebak dengan Kris di lantai dansa. Masih tersenyum semaunya saat Kris mulai memutar tubuhnya. Alunan musik dansa masih begitu menenangkan syaraf-syaraf Luhan yang gaduh. Membuatnya sedikit mengantuk dan juga pegal di bagian kakinya. Kris membaca ekspresi tak nyaman dari Luhan. Wajah tampannya pun kini sibuk menyelidiki tunangannya diam-diam.

Luhan semakin membawa dirinya lebih leluasa dalam tariannya. Ia begitu ingat pelajaran dansa yang ia pelajari dalam sehari. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang memberinya beberapa tips penting kemarin. Berbicara mengenai Sehun, di ujung sana, Sehun tampak menikmati dansanya dengan sekertaris Kris yang cantik. Mereka beradu tawa lalu menikmati obrolan kecil dengan berbisik satu sama lain di telinga─tanpa perduli padanya yang berjuang sendiri dengan musuh besar. Entahlah, tapi Luhan nampak sedikit jengkel akan itu.

Kris tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian memberi anggukan kecil. Meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan atau mencegahnya bertanya pada hal yang sama berkali-kali. Singkatnya Luhan tidak butuh perhatian saat ini, karena Sehun belum memberikan kode 'berakhir'.

Kris menghentikan dansanya. Menangkap Luhan dalam tatapannya sambil menyentuh ujung kepala Luhan. "Mau duduk sebentar?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Acaranya belum selesai─"

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," balas Kris yang kemudian menarik lengannya pelan. Menjauhi kerumunan dansa dengan melenggang ke luar _ballroom_. Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus berpikir dengan kepala kecilnya. Ia bersiap melakukan rencana B pada hal tak terduga seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka pesta dansa," jujur Kris masih menariknya semakin dalam ke dalam taman yang sepi. Pria blasteran itu lantas mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi panjang dekat air mancur. "Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Luhan tergugu. Ia masih terheran-heran pada bagian lain dalam dirinya. Ia masih memuja kesempurnaan Kris, karena mau dilihat dari di sisi manapun, Kris adalah pria yang lembut. Jauh berbeda dari penjabaran Sehun akannya.

Kris berlutut di hadapannya. Membuka _high heels_ nya yang menjijikkan dengan pelan dan juga _gentleman_. "Kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan sepatumu," tuturnya tersenyum lembut.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Luhan malu-malu. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa ia bukan wanita atau tunangan Kris yang sebenarnya. Karena akan sangat lucu jika pipinya merona lalu tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat tunangannya sangat luar biasa seperti ini. Lagipula wanita mana yang tidak meleleh diperlakukan seperti ini? Siapa yang akan menolak karisma seorang Kris Wu? Tapi sayangnya Luhan adalah seorang pria. Ia hanya bisa berpura-pura menjadi senang akan hal itu.

Luhan masih memandangi kaki telanjangnya ketika Kris mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Memastikan kakinya tidak bengkak atau lecet akibat hasil latihannya, karena jika 'ya' maka semua akan menjadi sangat kentara.

Pria super tinggi itu masih menatapnya kosong. Tak bisa dibaca sekiranya apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kau pasti tahu _Mr._ Choi punya hadiah kalau kita memainkan permainannya," ucap pria itu berusaha membunuh canggung di antara mereka.

Luhan menoleh sebentar, ia pun bersyukur karena kakinya masih baik-baik saja. Luhan kemudian menyadari kepalanya mulai berputar terlalu banyak. Ia berusaha menaruh fokus pada Kris yang kini mendongak pada langit penuh bintang. "Kau bisa meminta apapun jika kau menang."

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Luhan polos. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih bertanya mengapa kepalanya bisa terasa begitu aneh saat menatap pria itu.

Kris terkikik. Ia menyelami hazel Luhan seperti tak bosan. Seakan mencarinya semakin dalam tapi kecewa tidak menemukan apapun. "Aku sudah menang."

Alis Luhan mengeriting. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kris tidak menyangkutkan apapun di hatinya. Berkali-kali ia menggali hati pria pirang itu, namun tidak ada yang didapatkannya selain hawa dingin dari taman. Hati Kris terlalu asing, dan Luhan mungkin hanya bisa menyerah akannya.

"Apa kakimu sakit?" lanjutnya mengaburkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, tidak ada respon dari pertanyaan sederhana itu. Luhan mungkin saja jatuh ke dalam pesona Kris Wu, tapi dia tetap akan menjalankan tugasnya. Tentang mengapa ia berada di sini. Tentang mengapa ia harus di sisi Kris malam ini. "Kris, kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin aku menjawabnya?" Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia baru saja akan menyandarkan dirinya nyaman pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu."

Jawaban itu terlalu klasik dimata Luhan. Tatapan penuh cinta, pengakuan cinta dan juga perlakuan yang dilakukan Kris padanya malam ini mungkin sama dengan kisah romansa lainnya. Dimana seorang pria tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai dan membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh dengan semestinya. Tapi jauh dari itu, Sehun tetap mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya tentang pria pirang ini. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Luhan hilang dalam lamunannya, tenggelam dalam mengolah hipotesis sederhana untuk kesimpulan yang lebih benar prihal teori. Selebihnya, Luhan mungkin tidak percaya pada kedua pria itu. Tidak dengan Kris dan tidak juga dengan Sehun, karena baginya pria kaya sama-sama tidak punya hati. Lalu disinilah tugas Luhan dengan menyampingkan banyak hal yang bukan urusannya. "Aku ingin berhenti─"

Kris berkedip sebentar. Ia sepenuhnya belum mencerna maksud dari tunangannya itu. Andai Luhan menyadari kepalan tangan Kris yang mencengkram kuat ketika Luhan mengatakan,

"aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun masih berlarian di koridor yang gelap. Lampu-lampu ikut dimatikan saat musik berhenti diputar. Ia semakin tak punya waktu saat menyadari staff acara sudah membubarkan diri dan sisanya mengambil posisi di belakang panggung. Baekhyun pun tak punya pilihan, saat mengunci satu pria lagi di kamar mandi demi peran dadakannya.

Langkah Baekhyun sedikit bergerak tak nyaman karena sepatu itu sedikit kebesaran di kakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpat sesukanya. Menyalakan ponselnya kasar untuk mencoba menghubungi Sehun yang entah berada dimana.

"Rencanamu gagal, _diamond_ yang kau inginkan mungkin sudah disebar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Sehun berbisik, sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan yang dibuatnya. _"Aku masih mengawasi Kris."_

"Lain kali aku tidak mau jadi wanita jahat, sialan. Mereka mungkin saja tengah mengejarku" cercau Baekhyun masih mengendap di sudut. Jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol saat melihat cahaya senter menyala-nyala pada tembok. "Temui aku di lantai dua, aku mungkin punya rencana B. Jongin sudah ditendang keluar."

" _Baiklah, kalian bisa pulang setelah ini,"_ tutup Sehun tanpa babibu.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" decih Baekhyun yang masih melenggang dengan sepatu kebesarannya. Ia nyatanya berhasil menemukan kerumunan pria bertopi di dekat tangga. Dan benar, mereka adalah staff acara yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa semuanya sudah di sebar?" tanya Baekhyun setenang mungkin. Ia baru saja menelan bulat-bulat nafasnya yang berhamburan. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja atau minimal menjadi pria tangguh yang bisa dipercaya.

"Kau pengganti Jaebum itu?" ucap salah satunya. Pria itu lantas menatapnya dari ujung ke ujung sambil menimbang akan memberikannya sebuah kotak di genggamannya atau tidak. "Kau lama sekali. Tiga menit lagi permainan dimulai. Kau harus letakkan kotak utamanya."

Senyum Baekhyun lalu mengembang sempurna. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa seberuntung sekarang.

 **e)(o**

Sehun masih tersenyum simpul pada sekertaris cantik itu. Setelah menutup telpon pribadinya, ia kembali membawa wanita itu berdansa. Harmoni yang sama membuatnya merasa _de javu_. Hanya saja dulu ia biasa berdansa dengan Oh Sena sebagai perwakilan perusahaan. Menggantikan Chanyeol yang masa bodoh dengan pesta. Atau mungkin kakaknya itu tidak mau berdansa dengan wanita penuh topeng. Karena mau ia dan juga kakaknya, sama-sama tidak suka terlibat dengan wanita selain adik mereka.

Tak lama musik benar-benar berhenti mengalun. Menarik atensi tamu undangan dengan lampu yang mulai menyala terang. Seorang pria kemudian keluar dari kerumunan. Naik ke atas panggung untuk sebuah kabar. Dansa nyatanya baru saja berakhir dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan. Pria itu pun segera meminta perhatian. Menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun begitu malas mendengarnya.

"Seperti sebelumnya, aku ingin mengajak kalian bermain," mulainya tersenyum, penuh antusias. "Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya dengan detail karena kalian pasti mengerti dengan baik permainan ini." Sehun hanya bisa membenarkan jasnya ketika pria itu mulai memandang satu persatu tamunya. Berusaha terlihat, seperti yang lainnya. "Temukan _diamond_ ku, lalu aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Semua orang akhirnya membubarkan diri. Ada yang begitu antusias, ada pula yang biasa saja menghadapinya seperti tidak perduli. Sehun adalah salah satu yang tidak pernah memperdulikan _game_ dalam sebuah pesta. Mau bagaimana pun pria itu tidak akan membuang energinya hanya untuk permainan bodoh seperti ini setiap tahun. Tapi demi perusahaannya yang hampir terjun bebas, ia mau tidak mau harus memainkan permainan ini.

"Mau mencarinya bersama?" tawar Song Qian tulus. Ia menemukan kesan yang bagus saat mengenal Sehun. Lantas dengan senang hati wanita cantik itu menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Lagipula tidak akan rugi baginya membantu seseorang yang luar biasa di pesta.

Tapi Sehun menyayangkannya, ia tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang disini. Ia sudah punya kerja keras Jongin dan juga Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah menunggunya. Maka untuk sebuah _ending_ yang tepat, konflik baru tidak dapat ditambahkan. "Maafkan aku, aku harus mencari adikku."

"Oh, baiklah," jawab wanita china itu sedikit kecewa. Ia pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun berlarian mendahului banyak orang yang ia temukan di koridor dan tangga. Ia sangat berusaha untuk tidak menabrak siapapun. Melewati semua anak tangga dengan damai lalu mendial Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ruang kosong di dekat balkon," seru Baekhyun tidak tahu tempat. Sehun sendiri hampir tuli mendengar pria itu memekik padanya. Lalu biarkan ia menebak, pria _brunette_ itu pasti tengah kesal karena lama menunggunya.

Sehun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Setengah berlari ia melewati beberapa orang yang sudah menyebar. Beberapa ada yang berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Ada pula yang sudah lari terbirit-birit dengan gaunnya. Sehun pun menemukan sosok aneh di koridor. Menghadangnya dengan pakaian kotor dan riasan yang menyeramkan. Sehun tidak terkejut akan itu, ia tak pernah percaya pada hantu atau semacamnya. Satu-satunya yang ia takuti di dunia ini hanyalah angka sahamnya yang jatuh ke jurang.

Sosok aneh itu hanya mematung melihatnya. Terdiam seperti patung dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Maka Sehun hanya melewatinya dengan tenang. Namun saat Sehun hampir selesai dengan melewatinya, sosok itu bergerak menarik lengannya.

" _Aish_ , kau membuatku terkejut!" Sosok seram itu masih menahan lengannya. Sehun pun berubah kesal karenanya. "Lepaskan, atau aku melemparmu dari balkon itu?"

Sosok itu masih terdiam. Masih berusaha untuk menjadi seram, atau mungkin saja harga diri hantu itu menjadi menciut karena diremehkan. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun kehilangan waktunya yang berharga hanya karena hantu palsu.

"Sial!" umpatnya yang kemudian menarik hantu itu untuk dilemparnya ke lantai. Tapi ternyata tak semudah ekspektasinya. Tubuh hantu itu memang jatuh di dekat kakinya, tapi sialnya ia ikut tersungkur karena tersandung tubuh besar yang dilemparnya. Maka tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sehun bangkit dari sana dan menantang hantu palsu itu untuk berduel. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku takut padamu?"

Hantu itu pun mengangguk. Sehun yang kesal pun mengambil nafas panjangnya. Bersiap untuk berteriak sampai urat lehernya pecah. " _What the fuck!_ Kau pikir aku apa sialan?! Pergilah ke neraka─" Sehun melatunkan sumpah serapahnya lalu menendang hantu itu pergi jauh-jauh. Tawa hantu itu kemudian menggema di seluruh koridor. Sehun pun bersumpah akan menemukan sosok itu suatu hari demi balas dendam.

Entah sejak kapan, kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria mungil itu melipat lengannya di dada dengan wajah penuh heran. "Kau takut pada hantu?"

" _No!_ " bantah Sehun tegas merapikan jasnya. Ia tidak mungkin menurunkan harga dirinya hanya karena takut dengan mahluk yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak sampai telingaku sakit?" tanya Baekhyun membuka topinya.

Sehun berdecih kesal. "Mana _diamond_ nya?"

"Sungguh tidak tahu diri, aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku untuk ini. Dan sekarang kau berlaku tak sopan padaku?" omel Baekhyun merogoh sakunya. Meraba banyak sakunya demi permata merah yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. "Dimana Luhan?"

Sehun berubah kusut. Tangannya membersihkan pakaiannya yang berkelas dari debu-debu yang menempel. Lagi pula siapa yang mau muncul di atas panggung dengan penampilan kacau seperti ini? "Tentu saja melakukan tugasnya." Dan ia tidak akan perduli pada Luhan. Ia hanya perduli pada tugasnya.

"Aku bertanya posisinya, bodoh." Baekhyun hampir melempar Sehun dengan bongkahan permata besar di genggamannya. Hanya saja ia cukup waras untuk tidak merusak benda mahal itu karena bosnya yang bodoh. Dan sekarang bosnya hanya menggeleng sambil menjulurkan tangannya, meminta permata yang susah payah diambilnya. "Kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun melotot kesal. "Apa yang kau kerjakan sejak tadi? Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana Kris─"

"Berikan benda itu," titah Sehun yang tak tahu diri. Ia mungkin bukan bosan disalahkan, hanya saja ia merasa kesal karena tidak pernah dihormati sebagai atasan.

Baekhyun meredam kekesalannya. Merasa tak pernah salah, ia pun menyerahkan permata itu lalu menabrak lengan Sehun kasar. "Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Matanya menyalang tajam. Menembus jiwa Sehun yang berkobar penuh api.

 **e)(o**

Rembulan masih bersinar lembut di samping bintang. Masih merdu angin bertiup membawa dedaunan dan ranting ke lantai dansa. Luhan masih mendengar serangga malam yang mendengung di antara ia dan Kris. Masih membuat jarak dengan jurang, bahkan setelah keputusannya diangkat.

Kris tertawa seperti pria gila di rumah sakit jiwa. Menertawakan lelucon kering tentang ia yang dicampakkan tunangannya. Dan sayangnya Kris mudah percaya bahwa Luhan benar-benar tunangan yang ditunggunya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," sanggah Luhan memberikan isyarat jujur dari matanya. Malangnya Kris yang tampan harus ditipu diusia 28 tahun. Luhan bukannya ingin jahat, ia hanya memberikan hadiah dari Sehun untuknya. "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" Kris menyeringai. Rautnya berubah dingin menembus malam. Luhan pun baru menyadari dimana letak buruknya seorang Kris lewat sorotnya yang kelabu. "Jika pertunangan kita hilang, kerja sama perusahaan juga akan hilang."

"Aku sungguh─"

Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak lalu menyentuh dagu Luhan lembut. Membawa wajah kecil Luhan untuk mendongak dan menatap kedua matanya yang begitu ingin meyakinkannya. Pria itu nyatanya tengah menyalurkan banyak permohonan dengan kilatan matanya, namun tidak benar-benar mau rendah diri. "Pikirkan baik-baik, _darling_. Kalian hanya membutuhkanku," pesannya penuh arti.

Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kala Kris sudah mencuri segala atensinya. Kepalanya lebih dulu pusing dan ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Maka sebelum tubuh tinggi Kris berbalik dan melenggang dengan panjang meninggalkannya, Luhan hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan tidak berdaya. Luhan pun bergidik ketika Kris pergi dengan seringaiannya. Entah mengapa ia berubah takut ketika melihat punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh darinya. Punggung itu seakan penuh bayangan hitam. Bersiap menelan siapa saja.

Tak sampai disitu, Luhan yang baru saja mendapatkan tekanan pada bilik jantungnya, kini hampir terperanjat karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Jantungnya memompa terlalu cepat hingga ia harus menekan dadanya sendiri. Namun setidaknya ia lega, sosok itu bukanlah orang suruhan Kris yang mungkin saja diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya karena tengah kesal.

"Mereka menunggu," tutur Sehun memegang gelas yang setengah penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

Luhan menekan keningnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah untuk berfungsi. "Jadi sudah selesai?"

"Sesuai rencana. Kecuali kau membuat Kris kesal hari ini dan itu akan sulit," lirih Sehun mencoba membuka ikatan dasinya. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap masih berdiri di dekat air mancur─dengan lipatan jas terselip di lengan. Ia pun sepenuhnya mengukuhkan diri menjadi orang paling menawan dengan lipatan lengan kemejanya yang dinaikkan hingga bawah siku. Memperlihatkan lengannya yang kokoh dan juga sarat jemarinya untuk menggenggam.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sepenuhnya menolak untuk memasukkan Sehun ke dalam alam pikirannya. "Aku sudah membuatnya kesal," tuturnya merampas gelas dari Sehun lalu meminumnya tanpa aba-aba. Ia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika ia butuh minum untuk meredakan rasa terkejutnya akan sikap Kris.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan minumannya yang dirampas. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus dan ia bisa minum sesuatu yang lebih berkelas selain _wine_ di rumahnya nanti. "Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Luhan masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun di bawah cahaya bulan. Pria itu masih berkutat dengan dasinya, tak meliriknya sedikitpun. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai Luhan menyaksikan bayangan Sehun semakin terbias di matanya. Kepalanya pun terasa berputar ketika ia menyerahkan kembali gelasnya. "Dia berengsek. Tak jauh berbeda denganmu."

Sehun tertawa mendengar Luhan mengejeknya. Pria pucat itu bahkan tidak sadar jika ia telah menerima gelasnya yang kosong. "Kau pasti mabuk."

"Tidak," sanggah Luhan menggenggam kepalanya sendiri. Seolah berusaha mencegahnya terlepas, karena demi apapun kepalanya kini terasa semakin berat.

Sehun sedikit melirik gelas kosongnya. Padahal ia baru saja menerima segelas _wine_ langka setelah dipuji menang di dalam pesta. "Kau bahkan belum minta maaf padaku. Beraninya kau mengataiku berengsek," tuntut Sehun membuang gelas itu ke dalam kolam air mancur. Masa bodoh pada pelayan yang mencari gelas mahal yang ia bawa, toh mereka hanya akan kehilangan satu gelas.

Luhan berdecih. "Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf padaku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa sulitnya berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita."

"Mau berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu untuk─"

"Benar, kau membayarku untuk ini. Aku harus menuruti aturanmu dan selalu mendengarkanmu. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir jika suatu saat aku memilih berhenti?" Luhan memberikan tatapan kosongnya pada Sehun. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya jika benar ia mabuk. "Atau kau pernah berpikir jika suatu saat aku menghilang darimu atau membocorkannya pada Kris tentang rencanamu ini?"

Sehun menarik dalam-dalam tarikan nafasnya. Ia sepenuhnya tidak ingin murka saat ini. Tidak, sampai ia merayakan kemenangannya sendiri. "Berapa gelas yang kau minum?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku membocorkannya pada Kris?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Langkahnya ia bawa ke hadapan Luhan dengan sunyi. Jemarinya yang bebas dengan lancang menyampirkan helaian rambut Luhan pada telinganya. "Jangan main-main denganku," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Pria pucat itu kemudian mendapati bau alkohol yang kuat dari lawan bicaranya. Bukan _red wine_ yang baru saja diminumnya, tapi _cocktail_ lainnya juga.

Luhan lalu mematung dengan kakinya. Matanya yang berkunang-kunang baru saja memuji bagaimana indahnya wajah Sehun menghias pikirannya. Otaknya kemudian mulai kacau dengan bayangan-bayangan kelam hidupnya. Berbaur menjadi satu lalu berputar dengan satu poros. Lantas saat Sehun memilih menjauh darinya, genggaman kecil Luhan sudah menahannya.

Sehun berbalik dengan wajah risihnya. Ia bersumpah tak akan meladeni Luhan jika saja pria rusa itu ingin menantangnya berceloteh karena mabuk. Tapi seketika wajah Sehun menjadi sangat terkejut saat Luhan menarik kerah kemejanya yang menganggur. Membuat pria pucat itu menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah polos Luhan. "Kau selalu banyak bicara," gumam Luhan menatapnya begitu kosong sekaligus tidak terbaca. Lalu didetik berikutnya, wajah itu dengan cepat mendekatinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepala Sehun jika Luhan berani menciumnya. Tak akan pernah, bahkan jika bumi terbelah menjadi dua. Namun disinilah ia, dengan Luhan yang berhasil menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman singkat itu membuat Sehun sukses tidak bergerak. Alisnya bertaut ketika Luhan menjauh darinya tanpa kata dan juga kalimat yang bagus untuk menjelaskan aksinya. "Kau lancang sekali," decih Sehun berubah kesal. Ia tentu tidak bisa menerima jika Luhan tengah meremehkannya.

Sehun kemudian meraih lengan Luhan kasar. Membawa tubuh kecil itu kembali mendekat padanya. Luhan yang terlempar padanya mulai mendorongnya dengan kepala yang kian kacau. Tangan kecilnya mulai mengayun pada bahunya, hendak mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang ia punya. Sehun yang murka semakin mencengkaram lengannya. Tak perduli jika kuku-kuku jarinya mungkin menembus pergelangan kecil tak berdosa itu.

Luhan meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kecilnya. Tapi Sehun yang tidak memiliki rasa iba malah menangkup wajahnya, membungkam bibirnya tak kalah kasar. Kesadaran Luhan semakin kacau. Pria bermata rusa itu semakin mendorong Sehun untuk berhenti melecehkannya. Namun Sehun tidak pernah ingin kalah dan ia tidak akan main-main saat kesal. Maka Sehun tak mengizinkan Luhan mengumpat seenaknya. Ia meraup semua oksigen yang Luhan butuhkan sampai pria kecil itu sesak karenanya.

"Kau harusnya tidak bermain-main denganku," tutur Sehun yang kemudian menatap tajam manik lawannya. Ia mengusap bibirnya sebelum membenarkan kemejanya yang kusut. Sehun kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang kini terduduk lemas mengatur nafasnya yang kacau.

"Sialan," umpat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sedangkan sorotnya masih menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, kita ketemu lagi ^^

Sebenernya hari ini aku mau ngundurin jadwal buat nge up. Sumpah aku gak pede sama cerita di chap ini. Entah kenapa _scene_ untuk adegan anunya gak bisa kubuat yang lebih gigit/?. Maksudnya, aku pengen bilang aku gak anu buat adegan anu itu. Duh gimana ya bilangnya?

Btw aku masih mengerjakan sesuatu di _real life_ -ku dan jujur itu belum selesai. Tapi karena hari ini lagi bahagia 'Kyungsoo 2nd win' #ngertikan? Apapun itu, aku ingin Jongin bahagia... Seenggaknya malem minggu besok sama-sama jomblo sama Jongin, biar seru gitu.

Okelah, mataku sudah kunang-kunang kek Luhan. Aku mau makasih lagi sama yang masih nungguin ff ini, apalagi yang tetep nulis review tiap kali aku up. Makasih, kalian membuatku kuat. Aku sayang kalian :')

see you next chap!


	6. Five: An Accident Waiting to Happen

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dengan semua jendela besar dibuka. Angin malam lalu bertiup, memasuki jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang di dekat pagar. Sehun memanggil pelayannya untuk menyediakan pesanannya. Dan ia nyatanya tidak berbohong saat mengatakan ingin minum sampai pagi.

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun sudah duduk melingkar di meja bundar. Sehun yang setegah mabuk pun menantang Luhan untuk bergabung, tapi Baekhyun melarangnya mati-matian. Luhan sendiri bukannya ingin patuh mendengarkan sahabatnya, ia hanya tidak pernah punya pengalaman minum dalam hidupnya. Dan ibunya akan membencinya jika ia minum dengan orang asing. Baiklah, itu terlalu klasik, Luhan bahkan sudah 26 tahun sekarang. Dan ia baru saja menegak dua gelas _cocktail_ dan segelas _red wine_ di pesta hingga kepalanya tak berhenti berputar.

Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun dengan sinis. Ia belum bisa meredakan amarahnya sejak pulang dari pesta. Ia mengabaikan Luhan yang memilih duduk di dekat tangga dengan kepala _hangover_ nya. Namun tetap mengawasinya jika saja Luhan berubah pikiran dan ikut duduk dengan vodka di tangan.

"Ayolah ada apa dengan semua ketegangan ini? Aku sudah dianggap gila dan ditendang oleh pihak pengawas di pesta. Minimal kalian menghargai itu." Jongin mengambil selokinya. Menuang vodka sesuka hati lalu meneguknya sedikit. Pria bersurai eboni itu mungkin suka minum, tapi ia tetap tak suka berada dalam kecanggungan yang aneh.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia teringat kembali pada kejadian yang ia lalui beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia membuang harga dirinya, menjadi wanita memalukan dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia sudah menendang seorang staff yang tidak bersalah dengan sepatunya. Tak mau memikirkan banyak hal konyol, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut menuang vodka ke dalam selokinya. Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, sampai Sehun menyernyit dibuatnya.

" _Well_ , ini berhasil," mulai Sehun setelah meminum seluruh isi selokinya. Lantas pria itu hanya bisa memandang selokinya yang kosong, merindukannya kembali untuk diisi.

Baekhyun berdecih. Membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela. "Kau pasti ingin berterima kasih. Kau membuat kita duduk disini tapi aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Jongin mengetuk meja. Mulai cemas menyaksikan raut Baekhyun yang memang sudah berubah sejak memasuki mobilnya. Terlebih mengetahui Sehun membiarkan Luhan minum di pesta. "Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar, sehari saja?"

Sehun meletakkan selokinya yang kosong. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang setelah tegukan keempatnya. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik dimanapun?"

"Kau terlalu kasar. Kau bahkan tidak berpikir saat bicara," jawab Baekhyun menuang lagi vodkanya. Luhan yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Pemandangan ini tentu bukan hal yang aneh di matanya. Setiap hari ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun beradu mulut di rumah. Dan Luhan tak akan bisa membayangkan seburuk apa hubungan mereka di perusahaan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak pernah percaya padaku?" Sehun merebut botol vodka dari tangan kecil Baekhyun. Menuangnya sekali lagi ke dalam selokinya dan membiarkan Jongin menggeleng menatapnya. Persetan pada ia yang mungkin akan pingsan besok pagi.

Baekhyun kembali merebut botol vodka itu. Menuangnya lagi sampai selokinya penuh. "Aku selalu percaya padamu bodoh. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjadi sekertarismu?"

Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera pulang sebelum kesadarannya habis dan berkendara di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti minum demi sebuah reputasi serta menanam kemurahan hati untuk menyaksikan kedua rekannya yang tenggelam dalam emosi. "Hei, ayolah. Aku tidak bisa pulang karena kalian. Aku merasa buruk."

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri," tuntut Baekhyun yang mulai cekukan. Pipinya memerah dan itu akan buruk menurut seisi rumah.

Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia pasti sudah mabuk karena mendengar sekertaris unggulan Arion itu ingin mengundurkan diri. "A-apa?"

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri, sialan!" ulang Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Jongin hingga pria itu mengaduh dengan sangat keras. Kali ini biarlah Jongin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun tengah mabuk sedangkan ia tidak. Karena ia bersumpah, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Sehun menghentak selokinya di atas meja. Membuat Luhan ikut terusik di ujung sana. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, tidak sampai proyek kita selesai. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan perekrutan atau basa-basi saat ini."

Baekhyun menekan keningnya yang mulai pening. Ia hampir saja tumbang ke lantai jika Jongin tidak tanggap menahannya. "Aku tidak perduli, aku tetap akan menyerahkan berkas pengunduran diriku besok pagi."

Sehun tersenyum lucu. "Aku tidak akan menerima berkasmu," balas Sehun tak kalah pening dengan kepalanya. Lalu tibalah dimana Baekhyun melempar selokinya. Nyaris mengenai Sehun jika pria pucat itu bergerak saat insiden pelemparannya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, sialan!" umpat Baekhyun masih mengamuk di lengan Jongin. Pria _brunette_ itu kini mabuk berat setelah menegak lima selokinya. Ia semakin menyalak, menumpahkan banyak emosinya kepada Sehun di seberang meja. Jongin, satu-satunya yang sadar, hanya berusaha mencegahnya. Mati-matian ia mengambil botol kosong dari tangan pria itu karena berusaha melempar sasarannya.

Luhan hanya menyaksikan rumah itu kacau karena ulah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mengamuk. Ia masih duduk di dekat tangga memegangi kepalanya. Melempar _heels_ nya yang hampir mematahkan tumitnya atau merapus sisa riasannya yang berantakan. Luhan sebenarnya ingin membuka gaun berserta _wig_ yang membuat tubuhnya gatal. Namun sayang, ia tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar naik ke kamarnya.

Sehun beranjak susah payah sampai kursinya berdecit. "Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk segera menikah lalu pergi dari sini, tapi dia tak mau dengar."

Baekhyun mendorong Jongin hingga pria itu terhuyung ke meja. Terlepas dari itu, ia mendekati Sehun lalu meraih kerah pemuda pucat yang tengah melotot padanya. "Aku yang tak mau mendengarnya!"

"Hentikan," cegah Jongin semakin kalut menengahi. Ia seperti butuh bantuan, tapi Luhan nampaknya tidak berminat untuk bergabung dengan masalah internal. Terlebih ikut campur masalah Sehun yang beberapa jam lalu menciumnya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarnya dan malah mengurusiku?" tekan Sehun pada mata bulan sabit yang tampak berkilat-kilat itu.

"Karena Luhan disini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakitinya," tutur Baekhyun melemah. Ia melepaskan kerah kemeja Sehun setelahnya. "Aku yang membawanya ke dalam masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkannya padamu."

Sehun berkedip sebentar. "Kenapa kau selalu mengurusi urusan orang lain?" gumamnya lalu menyugar surainya yang kusut. Ia mencoba berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung sendiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria bermata rusa itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot kosong. Masih tak siap dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang menukiknya.

Kehadiran Luhan membuat kepala Sehun semakin pening. Ia kembali teringat dengan insiden kecilnya bersama pria itu. Dan ia mungkin harus minum lebih banyak lagi sampai ia bisa melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat.

"Masuk ke kamarmu," pinta Sehun pelan. Tak ada lagi tenaga baginya untuk marah atau mengurusi masalah Luhan dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Ia tidak ingin tambah pusing dan ia sepenuhnya tidak bertanggung jawab untuk meluruskan setiap masalah yang terjadi.

"Aku akan bekerja lebih keras," lirih Luhan yang kemudian pergi dengan _heels_ di tangannya.

 **e)(o**

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Perutnya terasa mual dan mungkin saja lapar diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Masih dengan gaun pesta yang kusut dan juga sisa _make up_ yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Pintunya pun segera diketuk ketika ia memutuskan untuk meraih kunci jendela. Membuatnya bertanya siapa yang repot-repot datang dipagi yang kurang menyenangkan ini.

Kepala Jongin kemudian mengembul dari balik pintu. Pria berkulit tan itu tengah memohon untuk dipersilahkan masuk dengan sederet gigi putihnya. Dan itu segera mengundang tawa Luhan dipagi harinya yang kusut. "Masuklah, pintuku tidak punya kunci."

Jongin masih tersenyum bodoh padanya ketika dipersilahkan masuk. Otak Luhan secara otomatis membandingkan sikap Jongin dan Sehun yang saling bertolak belakang. Dimana ia merasa Jongin memiliki pribadi yang jauh lebih baik, perihal memasuki ruang pribadi.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" tanyanya ramah. Ia kemudian menarik kursi di dekat jendela untuk diduduki. Matanya yang coklat pun memilih untuk mengedar ke sekitar sampai tidak menghiraukan penampilan Luhan yang kusut.

Luhan terkikik saat menyadari sahabatnya itu terlalu konyol untuk berkunjung di pagi buta seperti ini. "Kau pagi-pagi kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

Jongin teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia merogoh sakunya kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di atas nakasnya. Luhan pun segera terkesima ketika mengetahui itu adalah obat untuk meredakan mabuk. "Akhir pekanku sangat membosankan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa teman-temanku yang mabuk semalam."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Luhan kembali ke tepi ranjangnya. Mendudukkan diri sebelum kesadarannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Mereka belum bangun," jawab Jongin. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak minum sembarangan."

Luhan berkedip. Mulai tertarik untuk meraih botol obat yang dibawa Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman minum. Tapi entah, semalam minumannya enak. Apa semua minuman seperti itu?"

"Kau harus belajar banyak soal minuman. Kau bisa minta bantuan Minseok untuk mengajarimu beberapa hal yang kau perlukan." Jongin masih menatap Luhan yang begitu terpaku pada obat yang dibawanya. Sedikit khawatir sebenarnya, mengingat Luhan baru mengalami mabuk pertamanya. "Sena peminum yang baik. Jangan menjadi aneh di depan Kris."

Luhan akhirnya urung membuka botol itu. Ia menyimpannya lagi di atas nakas. Dan Jongin harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak suka minum obat "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Anything's okay for you,_ " jawab Jongin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Dimana Sena sekarang?"

Jongin lalu menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu lebarnya seperti tidak tahu apapun. "Sehun sudah lama menugaskan banyak orang untuk mencarinya. Tapi tidak pernah ada kabar."

Raut Luhan berubah iba. Ia bisa membayangkan seberapa tertekannya Sena karena harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Terlebih dengan Kris yang mungkin selalu bersikap dingin seperti semalam.

Jongin tiba-tiba menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi. "Kris mungkin buruk, tapi dia tidak pernah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya."

"Menurutmu, apa Kris benar-benar mencintai Sena?" Luhan menggaruk hidungnya. Ia benar-benar merasa harus membersihkan diri dengan segera.

"Tentu," angguk Jongin.

"Tapi bagi Sehun, tidak."

Ponsel Jongin kemudian memekik. Memecah pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya sedikit penting. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Luhan diabaikan sejenak. "Kau tahu Sehun pria seperti apa. Dia tidak akan mudah percaya pada musuh."

Luhan mencebik. "Aku mungkin mulai membencinya." Ia begitu ingat insiden buruknya dengan Sehun semalam. Dimana ia ingin pergi saja dari muka bumi dan berharap tidak bertemu Sehun bahkan dikehidupan yang berikutnya.

"Biar aku beri tahu sesuatu," Jongin buru-buru beranjak dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga. "Sehun takut sekali pada hantu."

Luhan merasa jenaka. Ia memasang wajah konyol setelah mendengar hal itu. "Sungguh?"

Pria tan itu kemudian tidak bisa menjawab. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah aneh. Menunjuk ponselnya seolah mengatakan 'ini sangat penting'. Dan Luhan hanya bisa maklum dengan Jongin yang sering menghilang dibeberapa waktu. Tentu saja, pria itu akan menjadi yang paling sibuk saat mengurusi tugas lapangan.

 **e)(o**

Sehun mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Punggungnya yang berjam-jam menempeli sofa kini terasa kaku. Bahkan tengkuknya pun terasa kebas untuk mendongak. Sehun lantas menekan tengkuknya dengan kepala pening. Kemejanya sudah lebih dulu kusut dan juga lusuh di beberapa tempat. Dan pria itu tidak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk segera bangkit dari sana dengan perut yang mual.

Sehun mengusap wajah pucatnya kasar sebelum menangkup seluruh wajahnya. Memori kepalanya pun segera berputar tentang semalam. Berputar dengan cepat dan juga beruntun sesuai dengan alurnya. Ia mungkin bisa bangga dengan dirinya karena terlalu pintar dalam mengingat sesuatu. Tapi kali ini ia ingin jadi orang bodoh saja karena wajah Luhan mendadak muncul di kepalanya.

Sehun berdecih. Ia mengusak surainya yang kusut lalu buru-buru mencari daun pintu. Langkahnya bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menggapai tangga di ujung sana. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia harusnya tidak punya ruang kerja di lantai satu yang penuh dengan kesibukan pelayannya.

Sehun kemudian melewati perpustakaan lalu menemukan Jongin yang sibuk berbicara dengan telponnya. Pria tan itu rupanya terlalu sibuk bicara sampai-sampai terkejut sendiri menyaksikannya dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau baru bangun?" tanya Jongin mengekorinya seperti beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Katakanlah, mereka semua khawatir jika Sehun tersandung kakinya sendiri atau tergelincir hingga terguling di tangga karena terlalu pening. Semua itu bahkan terlalu buruk untuk dikabarkan pada tuan Oh di kediaman damainya.

"Jangan mengikutiku seperti orang bodoh," tutur Sehun lemah mendapatkan pegangan tangga.

Jongin otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Segera mencari alibi jika bukan ia yang dimaksud. Ia kemudian menyarankan pelayan-pelayan itu membubarkan diri sebelum Sehun memerintah dengan kasar.

"Kau juga, Kim Jongin." Jongin pun berubah masam mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak perduli meski Sehun menendangnya atau melemparnya dari lantai dua karena kesal tidak didengarkan.

Jongin sendiri sudah bosan dengan keras kepala sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengganggunya sampai Sehun gila sendiri. "Kau tidak menemukan obat di atas mejamu?" tanyanya mengejar langkah kaki Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk jika tidak dibiarkan sendiri pagi ini. Karena demi apapun kepalanya masih pening mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi. Apalagi mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti marah dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun segera mendegus. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Jongin berubah cerewet seperti Baekhyun hari ini? Ia sudah cukup dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi penceramah di setiap waktunya dan ia tidak mau tambahan orang lagi.

" _Hi_ , Luhan!" sapa Jongin yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan pria bermata rusa itu masih melongo di posisinya. Kedua matanya membulat bersitatap dengan manusia-manusia di depannya.

Sosok mungil itu berdiri dengan _hoodie_ nya. Rambutnya masih dalam kondiri basah dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Aroma sabun segera menguar menyapu indera Sehun yang masih berantakan di depannya. Membuat Sehun terpaku pada wajah manis itu, masih dengan mulut yang terbuka. Terlalu lucu mungkin, tapi tidak menurut Sehun.

Sehun pun segera membuang wajahnya sebelum ia mengingat dengan benar insiden semalam. Ia berusaha menghindar untuk menatap pria yang kebetulan lewat di depannya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika Luhan berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Menatapnya seperti menemukan sosok hantu disiang bolong.

"Kau sudah tidak mabuk kan? Kenapa wajahmu masih merah begitu?" tanya Jongin ribut-ribut di samping Sehun. Pria tan itu menepuk bahu Luhan sambil berusaha menyadarkannya untuk segera menyingkir sedikit.

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan segera beralih dari sana. Langkah kecilnya lalu pergi mendahului keduanya tanpa meyakinkan Jongin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa dia masih mabuk," gumam Jongin yang sangat jelas di dengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun dengan harga diri yang tinggi menepis semua ingatannya tentang Luhan. Membuang semua pikirannya dengan melangkah lebih cepat mencari letak kamar agungnya. Ia sepenuhnya meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali mengejarnya. Berharap diberi izin masuk tapi Sehun buru-buru menutup pintunya dengan cepat sampai pria tan itu kesal.

Sehun buru-buru menanggalkan kemeja lusuhnya. Membuang kemeja itu ke lantai sebelum tangannya meraih sesuatu di sakunya. Lantas ponselnya bergetar ketika ia hendak menghempaskannya ke atas nakas.

Ada tiga panggilan yang tidak diterimanya semalam, dan itu menjadi aneh ketika nama Kris terpampang disana. Kemudian pria pirang itu kembali mengiriminya pesan seolah tak sabar untuk menanti responnya. Tapi kepala Sehun terlalu pening untuk mengurusi Kris hari ini. Tidak ada sedikitpun minat ketika teks Kris memintanya mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu. Maka Sehun kembali melempar ponselnya dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan pikiran 'persetan dengan Kris'.

 **e)(o**

Sebagai pimpinan, Sehun mungkin pria yang sedikit rasional. Sekertarisnya bilang otaknya terlalu tidak masuk akal. Sewaktu-waktu bisa penuh dengan catatan dokumen sampai dengan ide perlawanan untuk menghidupkan suasana rapat. Pria jangkung itu selalu tenggelam di balik tumpukan kertas saat hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan proyeknya. Terburu-buru lalu pusing sendiri. Bersyukur karena tubuhnya melebihi satu setengah meter, sehingga sekertarisnya yang mungil dapat dengan mudah menemukannya─hanya dengan melihat kepalanya yang mengembul dari balik meja kerja.

Baekhyun membawakannya sebuah map berisi kertas─lagi. Sekertarisnya itu terlalu sibuk─bolak-balik meletakkan sesuatu di atas mejanya, sampai Jongin yang repot menelpon bahwa pemilik perusahaan yang hendak menemuinya lebih dulu sampai di Lobi. Baekhyun pun tak kunjung mendapatkan tanda tangan untuk kertasnya sampai Sehun menginterupsi. Mencegah sekertarisnya itu berbicara lebih dahulu, sebelum permasalahnnya sendiri benar-benar selesai. Maka tibalah pada Baekhyun yang harus mengangguk kala Sehun memintanya untuk ikut menemui investor lamanya.

Sebuah pertemuan kecil kemudian dibuka pada ruang rapat di kantornya. Mereka duduk melingkari meja konvensi dengan Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir meninggalkan sesuatu di atas meja. Bukan cemilan, tapi lebih tepatnya dokumen penting lain yang Sehun sendiri lupa mengabsennya. Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan tabnya. Membuka beberapa statistik atau grafik yang sudah dikumpulkan bos terbaiknya. Lalu menampilkannya dengan proyektor dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan presentasi.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu," mulai _Mr._ Choi ketika Sehun selesai dengan acara presentasinya. Pria itu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menoreh senyum simpul. Terlalu ramah bagi Sehun jika dibandingkan dengan banyak pria usia 30 yang pernah bermitra dengannya. "Sebenarnya, aku mendengar banyak rumor tentangmu dan beberapa kasus kebocoran informasi yang serupa dengan ini. Beruntung kau yang menemukan _diamond_ itu di pestaku. Karena berkat itu, aku jadi tahu proyek Arion masih layak untuk dipertahankan."

Sehun tersenyum penuh lega mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam sudah mengambil kursi di sebelah bosnya. Hatinya pun tak kalah meletup. Ia ingin segera berlari menelusuri perbukitan sambil berteriak karena lega luar biasa. Ia masih tak akan percaya bahwa Camolas benar-benar memilih bertahan dengan Arion. Semudah fantasinya semalam, tentu dengan hasil kerja kerasnya dengan memusuhi banyak pria dengan gaunnya tempo hari.

"Sampai jumpa di acara _launching_." _Mr._ Choi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dengan meninggalkan banyak pujian. Tersenyum puas sambil menjabat tangan Sehun yang begitu kaku.

"Terima kasih," balas Sehun tersenyum penuh. Ia benar-benar lega dengan hasil kerjanya dan juga hasil kerja keras dua rekannya tempo lalu. Beruntung tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi meski Baekhyun mengaku sudah melumpuhkan banyak staff di pesta.

"Kau terlihat senang," gumam Sehun menyesuaikan langkahnya setelah mengantar _Mr_. Choi hingga lobi depan perusahaannya. Kini biarkan mereka berjalan santai sebelum duduk terpaku pada kursi masing-masing.

Raut Baekhyun berubah masam. " _Well_ , aku tetap akan berhenti bekerja," balas Baekhyun mendahuluinya memasuki _lift_. Menunggu pria pucat itu mengekorinya, kemudian menekan tombol _lift_ seperti sekertaris baik lainnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau merindukanku nanti."

Baekhyun berdecih. Hampir berpikir menendang bosnya jika saja ia tak ingat dengan benar dimana sebuah kamera CCTV diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Ia bisa saja gagal menikah dengan kekasihnya karena insiden tidak terhormat semacam itu. "Aku tidak akan merindukanmu."

Sehun terkekeh. Ia hampir mati menahan senang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kita punya banyak pekerjaan sampai aku mengundurkan diri," mulai Baekhyun cepat dengan menatap mata arlojinya. Mereka telah kehilangan banyak waktu sampai dokumen-dokumen penting berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin. Tidak ada yang mau menumpuk pekerjaan, dan membuat rapat kecil seperti tadi adalah bentuk dari hal yang tidak terduga. "Kita belum memulai apapun, tapi aku sudah sangat cemas."

Sehun menekan bahunya. Mungkin ia bisa merasa sedikit lega saat ini, tapi mengingat ada banyak yang harus selesai menurut sekertarisnya, ia tentu hanya bisa mengeluh.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita sering menjadi perusahaan yang kelagapan saat meluncurkan sebuah proyek?" mulai Baekhyun melipat lengannya di dada. Ia berbalik menatap bosnya yang kekanakan dan berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapinya. "Kau terlalu sering menunda pekerjaan."

Sehun menyela, "Aku punya cara sendiri untuk melakukan pekerjaanku." Memang benar, ia dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Terlebih bisa menyatukan pikiran yang sempit.

"Terserah," Baekhyun langsung mengambil kursinya ketika sampai di mejanya. Tidak menatap Sehun sama sekali sampai Sehun berhasil membuka pintu ruangannya. "kau punya jadwal rapat siang ini. Mari hentikan omong kosong kita."

Sehun hanya menjawab 'oke' dengan benar sebelum ia memasuki ruangannya. Menatap sekali lagi sekertarisnya yang sudah kembali ke dalam _mood_ nya yang semula, ia pun kembali membuka pintunya. "Dan berikan ponsel Sena pada Luhan."

Alis Baekhyun mengeriting. Otak kecilnya mungkin terlalu sehat untuk memikirkan banyak kepribadian aneh dari bosnya. Tapi dengan Sehun yang membiarkan ponsel adiknya diberikan pada yang lain adalah hal yang lebih aneh lagi bagi Baekhyun. Padahal pria pucat itu sempat mengamuk saat ia mencoba membongkar isi ponsel adiknya.

"Itu penting untuknya dan untuk kita juga─"

Baekhyun mengabaikan komputernya sebentar. Matanya terpaku pada jemarinya untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi kau sudah berdamai dengannya?"

"Perihal?" tanya Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan baik gumaman sekertarisnya.

Baekhyun beralih memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia belum sempat mengeluarkan keluhan panjangnya saat sosok lain tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding. Mengganggu fokus pria _brunette_ itu sampai harus menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memeriksa, siapa yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya.

Jongin datang dengan membawa dua map. Jasnya masih tersampir di lengannya, lengkap dengan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sampai bawah siku. "Ini laporan yang kau butuhkan. _So_ , bisakah aku pergi sebentar?" Raut Jongin bahkan terlalu kusut untuk disapa dengan senyuman. Sehun sampai urung memasuki ruangannya yang damai demi sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu gusar. Ia bahkan terlalu penasaran dengan masalah pria tan itu kali ini.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus membuat beberapa peninjauan penting. Dokumen pendukung bahkan belum siap karena albino ini terlalu sering menunda pekerjaan," tutur Baekhyun masih menatap layar komputernya. Mengetik beberapa kata dengan _keyboard_ nya sampai mesin itu berhasil mengarsipkan beberapa unduhan penting.

Sehun menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang sinis dengan telunjuknya. Ia sepenuhnya tidak perduli dengan kamera CCTV yang merekam aksinya. "Kita masih ada di kantor, tolong jaga ucapanmu. Aku bisa memecatmu karena kau selalu berbicara sembarangan."

Baekhyun berdecih sambil memukul tombol enter keras-keras. Tidak pernah terpikirkan di otaknya bahwa tombol _enter keyboar_ nya mungkin saja akan jebol atau terlepas. "Silahkan. Aku malah senang berhenti menjadi sekertarismu."

"Oh, teman-teman. Aku benar-benar serius," tengah Jongin yang masih menggenggam ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia mungkin saja jauh lebih tidak perduli pada perdebatan kedua rekannya yang tidak pernah akur─seperti ini. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menajamkan ekor amatanya. Melirik pria tan itu dengan peninjauan cahaya hijau seperti mesin _barcode_. "Kau juga kabur beberapa kali dalam pekan lalu, tidakkah itu aneh?"

"Serius," toleh Baekhyun pada raut Sehun yang masih mencoba menggali kebenaran diam-diam. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Mendengar Jongin meminta izinnya saat perusahaan sedang gencar tentu bukan hal yang bagus untuk didengar.

Jongin memenjamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berubah semakin pusing. Penat di kepalanya pun sudah mendera sejak dokumen penting semakin banyak ditumpuk di mejanya. "Oh, _please_."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak harus kalian tahu," jawab Jongin tidak bisa memberikan kejelasan. Jongin mungkin sahabatnya, tapi Sehun tidak bisa mencampur adukkan hal pribadi ke dalam kantor seperti Baekhyun.

Kepenatan Jongin kemudian mengundang keseriusan Sehun dalam mendisiplinkan pegawainya. "Kau sedang berhadapan denganku, CMO Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah, terserah jika kau mau memecatku. Aku benar-benar harus pergi," tutur Jongin yang sudah mengambil langkah mundur dengan kedua tangan yang terpasang di depan dada. Ia benar-benar sudah pendek akal jika menyangkut hal genting. Ia tidak akan perduli lagi jika ia kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena Sehun murka padanya. Lagipula ia sangat yakin Sehun sangat mengandalkannya dan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

" _What the hell,_ Kim Jongin! Kita akan _Launching_ minggu depan, apa yang kau coba lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun yang nampaknya lebih marah. Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu menggebrak meja di depan bosnya. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika semua jadwal perusahaan kacau karena dua orang gila di kantornya.

Sehun kemudian berbalik mendorong pintu kerajaannya. "Segera proses pemecatannya," tuturnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun melongo. Ia sudah kehilangan punggung Jongin jika ia ingin meminta pria tan itu untuk menarik ucapannya. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah suka diberi tugas tambahan. "Kau pikir apa yang ada di kepalamu?!"

"Dia sendiri yang tidak perduli pada pekerjaannya," jawab Sehun yang kemudian membanting pintu.

"Kalian benar-benar sesuatu!" umpat Baekhyun terlalu keras, sampai Sehun ingin membakar ruangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Six: Something & Terrible

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memangku dagunya di meja ketika Minseok masih berdiri di depannya. Menjelaskan semua hal-hal yang membosankan sampai Luhan menguap dibuatnya. Pria itu kemudian mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja meleleh dari ekor matanya. Ingin mengatakan ia bosan, tapi Minseok terlalu serius menjelaskan bagaimana bahasa China diucapkan dengan benar.

Baekhyun harus bekerja hingga sore hari ini. Pria _brunette_ itu bilang, Arion tengah berada dalam titik yang paling sibuk, sehingga ada beberapa waktu untuknya atau Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah. Jadi sahabatnya itu tidak lagi punya waktu untuk mengajari Luhan beberapa hal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi disinilah Minseok untuk mengganti posisi Baekhyun yang sudah lama absen dalam mengurusinya.

"Luhanie, kau mendengarku?" tanya Minseok yang ternyata sudah sampai di depan mejanya. Luhan melongo sebentar sampai Minseok terkikik dibuatnya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk membaca teks."

"Oh, maafkan aku," sesal Luhan membuka lembaran bukunya. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan Minseok yang sudah susah payah berceloteh di depan dengan ia yang tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Paling tidak ia harus bisa melakukan semua hal seperti di sekolahnya dulu.

Minseok mengambil kursinya. Meletakkannya tepat di tengah, antara papan tulis dan meja Luhan. "Kau pasti bosan. Minat belajarmu menurun akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak punya minat untuk belajar bahasa China─" Luhan menjawab dengan sibuk membuka lembaran bukunya. Sebut saja, ia tidak bisa menemukan teks yang dimaksudkan Minseok. "sejak dulu."

Minseok terkekeh menyilangkan kakinya di kursi. Tawa pria yang hampir kepala tiga itu kini membuat Luhan sedikit curiga bahwa ia tengah dikerjai. "Kau akan membutuhkannya suatu hari."

"Ya, semua orang mengatakan itu saat aku mengeluh. Terima kasih, Minseok," jawab Luhan menutup bukunya. Dan benar, Minseok tengah mengerjainya dan kini pria itu terdengar puas menertawainya.

Minseok beranjak dari kursinya. Ia merapikan buku-buku tebalnya di meja dan tak lupa meletakkan kaca matanya. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Makanan apa yang kau suka?"

Mata Luhan berputar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Karena bisa saja, Minseok kembali mengerjainya tanpa perasaan. "Aku ingin makan pizza, tapi berat badanku tidak boleh naik."

Minseok tertawa renyah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Pria lucu itu kemudian mendekatinya dengan tumpukan buku di lengan. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya diam-diam."

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan berubah berbinar-binar. Ia dengan cekatan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum Minseok berubah pikiran. "Padahal aku sedang menjadi Oh Sena. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan?"

Minseok menggeleng kecil menyaksikan Luhan begitu bersemangat. Berbeda dengan saat ia menjelaskan banyak hal di depan tadi. "Hei, kau sedang mendapatkannya. Sehun bahkan meminta kami untuk memperlakukanmu seperti Oh Sena."

"Aku berharap Sena kembali secepatnya. Aku juga ingin pulang." Luhan melepas kaca matanya. Rautnya berubah muram dan Minseok akan iba padanya.

"Mintalah hari libur padanya," saran Minseok yang merujuk pada tuan rumahnya yang agung. Lantas siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, pemilik sejuta aturan yang dimainkan Luhan pada dunianya. "Apa salahnya mencoba?"

Luhan terkikik. Ia tentu bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa jauh dari orang tuanya. Tapi yang namanya hati manusia, jika masih punya ibu dan adik, tentu aneh jika tidak menemuinya sesekali. Dan Luhan yakin, ia masihlah anak yang berbakti. "Akan kucoba."

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu dulu," mulai Minseok yang mendahuluinya keluar dari pintu. Namun tepat saat mereka sudah berada di koridor lantai tiga, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dan segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi.

Luhan kepalang terkejut sampai bukunya terjatuh ke lantai. "Tuan Kris berada disini, tuan harus segera berbenah diri," tutur pelayan itu gusar menarik Luhan jauh-jauh.

Minseok yang masih kebingungan mau tak mau mengekori mereka sesegera mungkin. Ia menjuput buku Luhan yang jatuh, berusaha setenang mungkin dan mengawasi sebisanya jika Kris nekat berkeliling mencari tunangannya. "Kapan dia tiba?"

"Baru saja, tuan," jawab pelayan itu menunjukkan mereka tangga belakang. Karena jika mereka melewati tangga utama, Kris tentu akan menemukan mereka.

"Kenapa dia disini, Minseok?" tanya Luhan berubah bingung. Matanya terlalu kabur untuk menyisir langkah pelayan yang ada di depannya. Minseok pun hanya bisa meresponnya dengan menggeleng.

"Sehun harus tahu ini." Minseok segera membongkar ponselnya. Mendial Sehun dengan gusar sampai harus tinggal di dekat jendela. Ia pun membiarkan Luhan turun lebih dulu untuk menemukan kamar persembunyiannya.

 **e)(o**

Luhan segera turun dari kamarnya saat Kris sudah bosan duduk di sofa. Dijamu dengan agung sampai Minseok harus turun tangan untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara agar tidak bosan menunggu. Kris tersenyum cerah saat melirik Luhan dari balik kepulan asap tipis gelas kopinya. Ia pun semakin melirik Minseok yang diharapkan mengerti untuk segera memberikan mereka hari berdua.

Luhan sangsi saat duduk di dekat Kris ketika pria itu mengajaknya duduk dengan manis. Luhan pun terserang gugup tiba-tiba saat tahu bahwa hanya mereka yang ada disana. Tanpa hiruk-pikuk pelayan rumah yang permisi menyajikan makanan di meja atau sosok Minseok yang sudah raib dimakan waktu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Kris saat Luhan bertanya dengan matanya. Pria tampan itu ternyata terlalu pintar membaca pikirannya sampai-sampai Luhan terserang sesak nafas. "tapi tidak disini."

"Kris, aku sudah bilang tempo hari," balas Luhan sedikit mengingatkannya tentang Kris yang dicampakkan. Kemudian ia harap Kris mau mengerti dan tidak lagi datang mengganggu waktunya yang berharga begitu tiba-tiba. Karena mau ia dan juga Minseok, bisa saja terserang penyakit jantung karena kehabisan akal─tidak siap dengan kehadirannya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Kris meraih jemarinya. Menatap Luhan begitu penuh arti. Pria itu seperti tengah memohon dengan hatinya, berbeda dengan permohonannya tempo lalu. Dimana pria itu begitu memaksa untuk dituruti keinginannya. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan letak perbedaan permohonan itu sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tentu tengah berusaha melakukan perannya dengan benar. Berharap pria tampan di depannya itu mau mengerti bahwa Sena sangat ingin hubungan mereka lenyap dari dunia.

"Kau akan menyukainya," jawab Kris begitu yakin. Dan pria itu bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya ketika Luhan berbaik hati ikut menimbang permintaannya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan ketika ia mengiyakan permohonan dari Kris. Ia benar-benar berjalan memasuki mobil _import_ pria itu seperti lupa segalanya. Luhan mungkin orang yang akan memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia bosan terkurung di rumah besar dan ia butuh angin segar setelah mengikuti semua pelajaran membosankannya. Paling tidak, ia bisa keluar dari rumah itu sebentar. Walaupun setelah ini Sehun akan menjadikannya pajangan rumahnya yang paling antik.

Kris yang tampan sudah tersenyum seperti pria kasmaran usia 17. Hadiah buket bunga atau barang mahal lainnya sudah diturunkan dari mobil itu sehingga Luhan tidak sesak. Merasa jenaka, Luhan hanya menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Mengisi kepalanya dengan keheningan panjang, tanpa perduli dengan kepalanya yang ingin sekali diputarkan lagu lewat radio.

Kris tentu tidak peka untuk merasakan sebuah kebosanan di dalam mobilnya. Ia mungkin saja fokus untuk menyetir mobilnya sendiri, tapi ada satu mobil lagi yang mengikuti mereka di belakang. Dan Kris tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak diikuti sedemikian rupa. Bahkan ketika Kris sudah menggandeng Luhan ketika memasuki taman bermain.

Luhan hanya bisa menganga memasuki taman bermain itu. Matanya penuh takjub, pikiran kusutnya tentang bahasa china hilang seketika. Ada terlalu banyak wahana, sampai Luhan bingung ingin menaiki yang mana ketika ditawari oleh Kris. Pria itu kemudian sudah kembali membawakannya sebuah es krim kesukaannya. Memberinya satu yang besar sampai Kris sendiri menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengantri dengan baik.

Luhan tanpa sadar sudah menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia mengambil es krim coklat itu lalu duduk di kursi panjang di dekat pohon penuh lampu. Kris ikut duduk di sampingnya. Bersandar pada kursi sambil menatap Luhan yang berbinar menikmati es krim favoritnya. Sedangkan orang-orang Kris mengambil posisi terjauh yang mereka bisa. Masih berjaga di sudut jauh sana tanpa mau mengganggu. Memberi ruang pada bosnya yang mungkin saja butuh privasi dengan tunangan tercintanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" tanya Kris lagi. Pria itu masih menatap satu persatu wahana yang ada di sekitarnya. Menghitungnya seakan ingin membelinya satu persatu sampai tidak ada yang boleh menaikinya selain ia dan tunangannya sendiri.

"Aku mau naik─ _roller coaster_?" jawab Luhan sembarangan. Ia dari dulu sangat suka wahana itu. Dan ia mengaku tidak pernah bosan untuk menaikinya, kapan pun ia kembali ke taman bermain.

"Kau yakin?" kikik Kris menunjukkan tawa kerennya. Entah mau seberapa dinginnya Kris waktu itu, ia tetap bisa menjadi pria hangat yang bisa sangat manis disuatu waktu. Luhan pun masih memuji dengan baik sosok itu dengan sangat luar biasa. Bahkan dengan penampilan mahalnya Kris tanpa berpikir akan mengajak Luhan ke taman bermain yang ramai. Padahal jika Kris mau, ia bisa mem _booking_ taman bermain itu atau membelinya untuk liburan pribadinya. Tapi benarkah Kris yang tak suka keramaian menjadi sangat aneh dan tidak berdaya di kaki Sena? Mungkin saja tidak.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia harusnya menarik ucapannya dengan segera. Tentu saja _wig_ nya tidak boleh terlepas di hadapan Kris jika ia menaiki permainan gila semacam itu. "Rambutku akan berantakan, jadi mungkin bianglala? Atau pulau beruang?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan naik itu jika kemari," jawab Kris kemudian menawarkan tangannya. Luhan yang lega karena masih ingat beberapa hal tentang Sena, akhirnya menatap Kris begitu polos. Pria bermata rusa itu tanpa berpikir menerima uluran tangan itu. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam dengan begitu manis dan juga terasa amat sangat dilindungi.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali. Ia mungkin tidak lagi punya harga dirinya sebagai Sena karena ingin menolak ini. Ia seharusnya membuat Kris menyerah menghadapinya, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat yakin keputusannya untuk menuruti Kris adalah sesuatu yang benar. Terlepas dengan ia yang tidak ingin mendekam di kamarnya, maka bukankah tidak ada salahnya menerima kesempatan emas seperti ini?

Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik pada kerumunan badut di dekat wahana _pirate_. Ia menarik Kris yang penampilannya terlalu mencolok itu untuk ikut berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang. Orang-orang Kris pun kelagapan mengejar bosnya sendiri, sampai harus mendorong banyak orang di jalannya. Tapi Kris tetap tidak perduli dengan orang-orangnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan satu orang saat ini. Hanya Oh Sena seorang.

"Dia punya hadiah untuk kita," seru Luhan mendekat pada Kris. Tak lama badut-badut itu memasangkan mereka topi bertelinga lucu. Sampai Luhan menertawakan Kris karena tidak keberatan memakai barang aneh di kepalanya. "Kau terlihat seperti ayah kelinci sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris membenarkan topinya. Ia sesungguhnya paling risih dengan kegiatan semacam ini. Ia lebih suka acara klasik dari pada harus berdesakan dengan keramaian. Tapi ia sekali lagi tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa Sena telah membuatnya banyak berpikir. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar bahwa dengan punya uang kadang tidak membuat ia bahagia dalam hidup.

 **e)(o**

Sehun membuang tumpukan laporan yang baru saja sampai di mejanya. Baekhyun yang sampai di pintu hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya. Hendak bertanya mengapa bosnya itu membuang laporan divisi pemasaran setelah ia dengan benar meletakkannya di meja. Dan Sehun malah menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi putar sampai Baekhyun urung keluar dari ruangan.

"Beri tahu mereka sistematika penulisan laporan," ucapnya menyugar surainya yang hitam legam. Masih terlihat begitu rapi meski pria pucat itu mengacaknya sesuka hati.

"Mereka pemain lama kantormu. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka tidak tahu sistematika," balas Baekhyun memicingkan ekor matanya. Atasannya yang berubah _sensitive_ itu baru saja membuat pertanyaan besar di kepalanya. Entah apa yang membuat suasana hati Sehun berubah seburuk ini.

Sehun melirik sekertarisnya dengan mata elang miliknya. Tangannya sudah menunjuk ceceran kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia bahkan seakan tidak punya rasa penghargaan yang lebih baik perihal menilai hasil kerja keras karyawannya. "Kau bilang itu laporan? Coba kau _check back_ dengan benar sebelum kau bawa banyak laporan ke ruanganku."

Baekhyun melipat lengannya mendengar ia turut dipersalahkan hari ini. Ia tentu tidak suka pada orang yang selalu menurutkan emosinya. Membuat orang lain menjadi korban kemarahannya, sampai ia ingin pergi saja seperti Jongin kemarin. "Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Ia segera beranjak dari sana dengan Baekhyun yang mau tak mau mengekor dengan benar-benar tidak suka. "Mana tugas yang kuminta kemarin?"

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tugas apa?"

"Dokumen pemecatan Jongin," jawab Sehun tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia nyatanya sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang rapat sebelum Baekhyun memanggil Jongdae yang masih bersantai di ruangannya. Alhasil Sehun berdiri menunjuk arlojinya sendiri setelah mendapati ruangan itu hanya membayangi dirinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan laporan yang baru saja dibuang Sehun ke lantai. Ia dengan harga diri jatuh menjuput setiap kertas itu meski Sehun melarangnya. Karena suka atau tidak divisi pemasaran bisa saja benar soal laporan itu. "Tidak ku kerjakan."

"Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan?" tanya Sehun dipenuhi aura hitam. Ia sudah berada dalam level berbahaya siang ini. Dan itu tidak baik untuk kesuksesan rapat internalnya.

"Bos, sepertinya kau butuh minum atau mungkin berendam air dingin." Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. Belum semenit ia mengirim pesan kepada Jongdae, pintu belakang sudah diburu karyawan dengan berbagai penampilan. Lusuh, kelaparan, mengantuk atau mungkin kelelahan menjadi pemandangan divisi pemasaran kali ini. Lalu tibalah Jongin sebagai kepala mereka, dan juga manager divisi lainnya sebagai perwakilan.

"Aku serius," lolong Sehun tajam menggertakkan giginya. Ia geram dengan kehadiran Jongin yang seperti muka tebal karena insiden tidak hormatnya kemarin.

"Aku lebih serius," jawab Baekhyun mulai menyediakannya kursi untuk segera memulai rapat. Karena demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sendiri juga sudah mulai mengalami gangguan lambung. "Kita butuh Jongin, _okay_? Kau akan menyesal jika kau memecatnya."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. Merasa tak sudi membuka kumpulan laporan yang sudah dibuangnya. Jadi ia ingin mendengarkan secara langsung penjabaran ketua tim mereka siang ini. Sekaligus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keluhannya yang bercampur dengan lapar.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" bisik Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memberi kalimat pembuka. Kini pria _brunette_ itu menyuruh atasannya untuk segera memulai rapat. Terserah jika Sehun ingin membombardir ruangan rapat atau membunuh Jongin. Baekhyun tidak perduli dan ia harus segera makan siang. "Aku tidak perduli apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku harus makan siang sebelum lambungku mengempis."

"Kim Jongdae lakukan pekerjaanmu," utus Sehun melipat lengannya. Ia masih tak kunjung membuka laporan di hadapannya meski semua manager sudah selesai membaca lembaran-lembaran tipis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam otak.

" _Ne._ " Jongdae segera menggeser layar lengkung di depannya. Menampilkan beberapa matriks yang tergambar dalam laporan para kepala. Satu persatu titik matriks itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa _point_ penting sampai pada sebuah _link_ untuk mengakses beberapa gambar dan detail. "Kami sepakat kalau ini akan jadi _event_ terbuka dan promosi diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kenapa kami memilih _event_ terbuka seperti ini? Itu karena para media akan memberikan nilai tambahan untuk memacu Star-S di pasar otomotif, sehingga─"

"Lupakan _event_ terbuka," potong Sehun memainkan jemarinya.

Jongdae mengusap peluhnya. Bagaimana pun meyakinkan CEO seperti Oh Sehun adalah tugas yang paling sulit di dalam hidupnya. Tidak mudah membuat Sehun setuju dan membiarkan anggota timnya bersantai setelah sekian banyak badai dibebankan pada mereka. "Tapi ini akan jadi nilai lebih, pak. Kita bisa lihat bagaimana Ghostliner berhasil untuk membawa produk mereka ke pasar Jepang."

"Lalu apa kalian sudah mendapatkan izin? Dimana kalian akan memulai _test drive_?" Sehun akhirnya tertarik dengan laporan karyawannya. Ia lantas membuka lembaran-lembaran itu dengan tidak berperasaan sampai semua karyawannya menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Bagaimana dengan biaya sarana, CMO Kim? Atau kau mau berbicara tentang ketersediaan anggaran kita?"

Jongdae menggeser beberapa layar imajiner di depannya. Menunjukkan sebuah gambar lokasi yang begitu ideal sampai Baekhyun mengangguk memberi pendapat. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sehun yang masih tidak mau memandangi wajah Jongdae yang sibuk menjelaskan. "Jeju. Kami juga telah mendapatkan izin dan juga sponsor yang layak untuk _event_."

Jongin menutup kertasnya. Memandangi Sehun seprofesional mungkin untuk menyampingkan urusan pribadinya. "Untuk biaya sarana, Arion tidak akan terganggu untuk itu. Ini adalah harga yang sesuai jika melakukan _event_ terbuka─"

Sehun membuang sekali lagi lembaran di tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng dan memijit keningnya frustasi─sekali lagi. Jongdae, Jongin dan jajaran karyawan lainnya kemudian hanya bisa menatap kertas tak berdaya itu tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan jiwa mereka sudah melayang ke awan, tidak berani mengusik bumi karena Sehun akan segera memalu hati mereka sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Kalian bilang ini hasil kerja keras kalian? Kalian bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan _error_ yang mungkin saja terjadi. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika _test_ itu gagal dan promosi dilakukan secara bersamaan? Ini namanya bunuh diri," tekan Sehun begitu tajam dan juga tegas disuatu waktu. Jongdae sukses gemetar di posisinya. Belum genap dua bulan ia bekerja dengan Sehun, nyalinya sudah menciut melihat hasil kerja timnya dibuang di depan manager divisi lainnya. "Lupakan _event_ terbuka atau yang lainnya. Rapat diundur sampai pukul Lima sore."

Bagai petir yang menyambar, seluruh karyawan sukses tegang di kursinya. Para manager divisi sudah bangkit dari kursinya beserta Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk mengambil kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pria bersurai eboni itu segera menatap Jongdae yang masih membatu di posisinya. Memerintahkan pria itu untuk segera bergerak sebelum Sehun benar-benar meneriaki mereka.

Sehun yang hendak beranjak kemudian mendapati ponselnya menjerit hingga Baekhyun menatapnya tajam ingin menyuruh atasannya itu segera mengakhiri keributan ponselnya. Tanpa babibu pria pucat itu pun menjawab panggilannya tanpa sepatah dua patah kata. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya di ujung sana sibuk melaporkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun berhasil memeluk semua dokumen di tangannya. Menyita atensi Jongin yang baru saja ingin pergi. Tapi melihat raut lelah Sehun, mereka jadi urung untuk tidak perduli.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?!" tanya Sehun menggenggam ponselnya. Hampir melempar benda itu jika saja ia tidak berhasil menahan emosinya. Kepalanya bahkan penuh dan ini menjadi tidak wajar baginya karena jika sesuatu yang lain menjadi beban pikirannya yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bersih keras ingin mendapatkan jawaban. Rautnya berubah khawatir, ia begitu ingat kabar dari Minseok beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahwa Kris datang ke kediaman Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Melonggarkan ikatan dasinya sampai ia bisa bernafas dengan lega. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap kalut dengan semua pikirannya yang terbang. "Luhan pergi dengan Kris, apa itu masuk akal?"

Baekhyun tertegun di posisinya. Bayangan hal-hal buruk kemudian melubangi kepalanya sendiri. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik bahkan untuk memberi saran yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. "Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun yang kemudian pergi begitu saja.

 **e)(o**

Turun dari bianglala, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pada jalanan taman yang semakin ramai. Kris masih melangkah di sampingnya sesekali menggenggam tangannya. Menghindari keramaian yang mungkin saja menelan Luhan dan membuatnya kehilangan tunangannya yang cantik. Itu akan jadi lucu jika ia kehilangan Sena karena segerombol orang yang tidak bisa menjamin akan membantunya.

"Kau senang hari ini?" Luhan mengangguk kecil, sedangkan tubuhnya sudah lelah bekeliling. Kris yang masih cukup punya tenaga kemudian menyeretnya ke sebuah kursi. Kemudian menyuruhnya duduk dan menikmati matahari yang semakin tenggelam di balik bukit.

Kris tersenyum lega mendapatkan respon dari Luhan. Pria pirang itu kemudian melepaskan tautan jemarinya. Tersenyum kecil melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu meneduhkan hatinya. "Kau ingat dengan hari pertama kita jumpa?"

Luhan memutar matanya. Ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang ia lupakan. Tapi pertemuan pertama Sena dengan Kris adalah bagian yang paling sulit untuk diketahuinya. Bahkan sangat pribadi sampai-sampai Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan keduanya menjadi terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan hal sekecil ini.

"Kau tak mau bicara padaku, hari itu," mulai Kris menjuput semua memori lamanya. "Tapi kau gadis yang baik. Kau masih mau mendengarkan semua perkataanku meski kau membenciku."

Luhan tergugu. Ia pun tidak tahu benar hal sepenting ini. Lantas ia harus memikirkan banyak alasan yang jelas sampai pembicaraan ini selesai dari mulut Kris.

"Aku tidak perduli apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi─" Kris menggantung kalimatnya. Ia sepenuhnya tidak perduli pada ketukan jantung Luhan yang terus terpacu untuk didengarkan. Tapi Kris benar-benar tidak mendengar apapun selain kegugupannya sendiri.

"Kris─" potong Luhan untuk menolak semua cerita yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Ia ingin pulang dan mengakhiri ini. Ia sudah cukup bersenang-senang dan ia harus segera pulang demi keselamatannya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba mendapatkan manik Luhan dalam hazelnya yang coklat. Menelisik lembut dalam lautan jiwanya, tapi sakit di hatinya begitu pilu sampai ia menjadi seonggok luka yang menyedihkan. Padahal jika ia mau menerima banyak orang luar biasa, ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dan jauh lebih sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak mau yang lain selain wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Ya," jawab Luhan meyakinkan. Sesungguhnya Luhan ingin Kris menyerah dengan alasan klasik seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimanapun Kris adalah orang yang tidak mudah percaya. Terlebih pada alasan pasaran yang sering kali menjadi alasan kandasnya sebuah hubungan sepihak.

"Setelah apa yang ku lakukan, jawabanmu masih tetap sama?" selidik Kris tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya sendiri. "Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengambil nafas dengan tenang sebelum mengatakan, "Aku hanya tidak bisa mencintaimu, Kris."

"Kau menyukainya?" Kris masih bersih keras menggali 'siapa' yang dimaksud oleh tunangannya. Dan demi Tuhan Luhan tidak percaya jika benar Sena mencintai pria lain dihidupnya. Lalu pria itu bukanlah Kris yang memiliki segalanya. Walaupun Kris mungkin saja menjadi sebuah standar pria keren di dunia.

Luhan ingin menanyakan 'siapa', tapi tentu itu akan aneh untuk perannya. Maka ia melepaskan cincin di jemarinya lalu memberikannya pada Kris sebelum pria itu beranjak untuk menarik kembali ucapannya. Sungguh dramatis, Luhan bahkan bisa sangat simpati pada Kris saat ini. Oh, wanita mana yang menolak orang setampan Kris kalau bukan Sena.

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terlemah miliknya. Ia seakan kehilangan harta paling berharga ketika Luhan tak mau menatap kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak sakit ketika hatinya ingin berkata dan memohon tapi orang itu tidak perduli, lalu memenangkan hati yang lain. "Malam itu kau belum memberiku jawaban, lantas apa jawabanmu?"

Luhan kembali kalut dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kris padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara Sena dan Kris. Ia bersumpah, ia ingin segera pulang dan menyalahkan Sehun karena tidak pernah mengenal adiknya. "A-aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuat pilihan yang salah," gumam Kris pelan. Dan itu bisa terdengar di telinga Luhan. Membuatnya gemetar seketika, karena Kris kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan Kris yang baru saja mengizinkannya naik banyak wahana dan juga bersusah payah mengantri membelikannya es krim, tapi sebuah kegelapan yang ada di punggungnya kini menguar hingga wajahnya. Memberinya kesan tidak wajar dan dingin disatu waktu.

Kris menarik lengan Luhan. Menyeretnya kembali ke pelantara parkir untuk menemukan mobilnya. Orang-orang Kris turut berlari menjemput mobilnya yang terparkir jauh. Tidak ingin kehilangan satu incipun bosnya yang mungkin saja menghilang dari pandangan. Luhan masih kalut menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan pria yang menyeretnya. Langkahnya hampir tersandung dan ia tidak tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan tentang ini. Yang jelas Luhan sangat takut pada kemurkaan Kris yang sudah dicap tidak punya rasa belas kasih.

Luhan hampir dilempar ke kursi penumpang jika sosok jangkung yang lain tidak lebih dulu menariknya. Luhan hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya ke lantai ketika Sehun kini berdiri di hadapannya. Menyembunyikannya di balik punggung tegapnya, sampai Kris benar-benar tidak bisa dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini," tegas Sehun melotot pada manik Kris yang menajam. Kehadiran Sehun saat itu benar-benar menjadi suatu kelegaan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Tapi jauh dari itu, Luhan malah berpikir bahwa kehadiran Sehun akan memberinya pengalaman terburuk cepat atau lambat.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur," balas Kris menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. "Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Sehun semakin menggenggam Luhan di punggungnya. Tidak mengizinkan Kris menyentuhnya bahkan seujung kuku. "Aku mengizinkannya bertunangan denganmu tapi tidak untuk mengekangnya."

Kris menajamkan ekor matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat tidak dihargai setelah kehadiran perjanjian mereka. "Dia baru saja menentang perjanjian kita."

"Seperti yang ku katakan, Kris, aku hanya mengizinkanmu bertunangan dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan mendapatkannya. Kau seharusnya mencamkan itu sampai ke alam bawah sadarmu." Sehun menekan, begitu juga dengan Kris yang tidak mau kalah dalam berargumen.

"Peran apa yang sedang kalian mainkan sebenarnya?" Kris memiringkan senyum liciknya. Ia sepenuhnya tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran dua bersaudara di depannya ini. "Kau benar-benar mencoba membodohiku?"

Sehun terdiam. Hatinya bergejolak untuk tetap memikirkan realita tanpa batas. Ia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang jika saja rencananya benar-benar terbongkar. Atau buruknya, Kris mengetahui jika Luhan bukanlah tunangannya.

"Kalian benar-benar bermain di belakangku," tutur pria pirang itu sejelas-jelasnya.

Sehun semakin memicingkan matanya. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan banyak pernyataan pria China-Kanada di hadapannya kini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam di pesta itu. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui hubungan macam apa yang kalian miliki." Kris kembali membuka pintu mobilnya. Memasukinya dengan bantingan pintu yang tidak berperasaan. Ia pun memberi ketegasan terakhir lewat jendela mobilnya. "Ingatlah, kalian sudah menyatakan perang denganku."

 **e)(o**

Mobil _metallic_ itu sudah melesat menyapu aspal. Sehun berusaha tenang menikmati jalanan hitam di hadapannya. Tidak ingin perduli dengan rapat yang terpaksa tidak bisa dihadirinya karena langit benar-benar sudah gelap. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memilih salah satunya. Mengabaikan perusahaan atau mengabaikan persoalan adiknya yang tak kunjung selesai? Tentu Sehun memilih opsi kedua, karena ia pikir dengan memilihnya ia bisa menyelamatkan perusahaannya secara otomatis. Tapi malangnya semua itu tidak sesuai dengan jalan berpikirnya.

"Jadi Sena menyukai kakaknya?" Luhan bergumam dengan imajinasi mata kosongnya. Ia masih tenggelam di kursinya sambil memeluk erat sabuk pengamannya. Berjaga-jaga jika Sehun kembali menggila karena marah dengan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sehun sama kosongnya.

"Ini terlalu jelas," lirik Luhan lewat ekor matanya. Ia mencoba memastikan sesuatu lewat kekalutan Sehun. Tapi pria pucat itu tetap bersih keras mengatakan tidak dan sama terkejutnya dengan hal ini.

Sehun kembali membanting setirnya. Membuat Luhan tepejam dalam kubangan rasa takutnya. "Aku bilang tidak!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua lengannya. Ia menyerah karena sudah mengganggu macan kelaparan. "Baiklah, asal kau tidak menginjak pedal gasmu dengan gila. Karena ini sudah gelap dan aku kehilangan lensa kontakku. Pandanganku jadi memburam karena mataku minus."

"Terserah. Tapi kau harus mengetahui sesuatu," Sehun menoleh sebentar pada Luhan di sampingnya. "ini semua adalah salahmu."

Luhan berubah masam. Ia tentu tidak bisa menerima suatu kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat sama sekali. "Kenapa ini menjadi salahku?"

"Kau pergi tanpa seizinku dan inilah yang terjadi," tutur Sehun geram. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Pikirannya pun terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan rencana B yang bisa membuat permasalahannya selesai.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pegangannya pada sabuk pengamannya. "Ini sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau menciumku malam itu."

Sehun tanpa sadar menginjak pedal gasnya dengan keras. Membuat mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup menakutkan. "Kau yang menciumku duluan, sialan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau balas menciumku?" tanya Luhan polos. Sepolos warna _dress_ nya yang putih dan sedikit bernoda di ujungnya karena es krim.

"Hentikan─ini jadi topik yang menjijikkan." Sehun kembali terfokus pada setirnya. Berusaha mengontrol kecepatan karena mereka sudah melewati jembatan panjang dengan pengguna jalan yang padat. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat catatan hitam dengan mobilnya hanya karena ia tenggelam dalam emosi dan juga rasa aneh di dadanya.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Nyaris urat di leher pria yang menyamar sebagai wanita itu mencuat dengan jantan. "Kau menikmatinya, bodoh. Kau benar-benar pria paling kurang ajar yang pernah ku temui!"

Sehun yang merasa kepalanya seperti baru saja dipalu, seketika menginjak pedal remnya. Membuat roda mobilnya tercekit dengan suara ternyaring yang pernah ia dengar. "Berhentilah mengoceh, ini benar-benar salahmu," omel Sehun menunjuk wajah Luhan yang melotot padanya.

Luhan tak kalah melotot. "Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat Kris ada disana?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri yang mencium orang sembarangan saat mabuk." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk mencari udara segar. "Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman."

Luhan mengembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. "Kau bilang ini hanya? Kau itu telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga dariku."

Sehun berdecih. Ia sungguh bosan meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakan Luhan. Ia bahkan terlalu penat untuk menyadari bahwa wajahnya berubah menjadi panas mengingat insiden mereka. "Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

Luhan kemudian menggertakkan giginya. Ia membuka jemarinya, lalu merentangkannya pada Sehun yang sudah kehilangan harapan. "Dengar, melakukan sesuatu seperti itu harus ada alasan. Dan kita tidak sedang berada dalam suatu alasan yang jelas untuk melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Turun!" pekik Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Kepalanya semakin pening mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Luhan. Dari pada kepalanya pecah, ia harusnya menyeret Luhan untuk turun dari mobilnya sesegera mungkin.

"A-apa?" Luhan melongo dengan wajah sok polosnya.

Sehun semakin kesal. Ia pun menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera pergi keluar. "Kubilang turun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan memberontak, ia sepenuhnya menolak untuk disentuh.

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya. Menjuput ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan puluhan panggilan dari Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ia memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan. Memaksanya untuk menuruti sebuah perintah pentingnya. "Yakinkan Kris, buat ia berubah pikiran."

Luhan menampik lengan Sehun. Nyaris ponsel mahalnya terlepas. "Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengannya."

"Lakukan!" tegas Sehun tak mau tahu.

Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sampai ia lupa bahwa rambut itu adalah _wig_ yang gampang sekali lepas. Alhasil _wig_ nya kini berubah menjadi berantakan. "Tidak semudah itu, sialan! Kau pikir dia pria sebaik pangeran? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Kris bukan orang sembarangan."

Sehun kembali menyodorkan ponselnya. Bersih keras bahwa cara yang ada di kepalanya adalah jalan satu-satunya. "Lakukan apa yang kukatakan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

"Kalau aku menikah dengannya, kau dan aku bisa ketahuan, bodoh!" tandas Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam sendiri ponselnya. Kepalanya hampir pecah sekarang juga. "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan belum memulai proyekku."

"Hei, ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Ini percuma. Kris sama berengseknya denganmu. Kau hanya harus menemukan Sena secepatnya." Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Tidak ingin berdebat terlalu panjang dengan Sehun yang keras kepala. "Hanya dia yang bisa melawan Kris untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hi, kali ini _double update_. Selamat hari minggu ya ^^

 _Feel_ nulis aku lagi menurun. Tapi kemaren ajaib banget langsung bisa selesein dua chap. Dan baru bisa _up_ ditengah malam yang lain hehe..

Aku sebenernya enggak maksa kalian buat rajin _review_. Tapi kalau kalian punya komentar atau saran, jangan ragu untuk dituang di kolom _review_ ya. Aku selalu seneng kok baca _review_ kalian.

Kemudian, terima kasih yang tiada henti buat kalian yang masih nunggu dan mendukung ff ini. Aku pengen ngomong lagi sebenernya, tapi aku lupa. #apaansih? Yaudah deh, aku pamit aja.

Sampai jumpa di next chap ya ^^


	8. Seven: White Hope

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa pergi ke Jeju dengan kalian."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin. Ia sepenuhnya melupakan sodanya yang semakin berembun di atas meja kantin demi menggali keseriusan pria tan itu. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya karena memakan keanehan Jongin yang sering menghilang dari formasi─antara ia dan Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya memproses dokumen pemecatannya," tutur Sehun yang masih tidak perduli dengan penuturan Jongin di depannya. Nyaris Baekhyun menginjak kaki atasannya itu, jika saja ia menemukan kaki Sehun yang begitu elegan di bawah meja.

Mungkin ini adalah pemandangan langka karena Sehun mau duduk di meja kantin perusahaannya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak berhasil membujuknya tadi, Baekhyun dan Jongin mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan momen langka seperti menyaksikan para karyawan yang lari terbirit-birit menghindari bos agungnya. Lalu dengan baik hati, Sehun malah mengaku, ia bukanlah singa kelaparan yang akan memakan sesamanya.

"Aku ingin kalian berdamai di meja kecil ini. Dan aku tidak suka hubungan rumit di antara kalian," keluh Baekhyun menjuput gelasnya. Menyedot sodanya sampai kepalanya mendingin. Namun tidak ada yang berubah selain kedua temannya yang tidak kunjung saling menatap. "Ayolah. Kalian bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karena tidak saling menjawab panggilan telpon. Ini mudah, kalian hanya harus saling memahami."

Jongin mengambil nafasnya, alih-alih memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum ia membuka suara. Ia sendiri sudah bosan dengan Sehun yang bersikap dingin padanya. "Sehun~ _ah_ , aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengabaikan tugasku. Aku selalu menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum aku berniat pergi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Ia tentu bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele soal bicara. Karena ia bisa saja kehabisan jam istirahatnya kalau terus memperpanjang pembicaraan. "Kau punya kekasih?"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan sangat terpaksa. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang antara CEO dan CMO di tempat kerjanya. Entah pikiran dari mana, sampai ia harus repot-repot ikut ambil andil dalam mendamaikan keduanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," jawab Jongin yang akhirnya menemukan manik Sehun membayanginya. Menatapnya seakan nekat mencari sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. Tangannya lalu sibuk menggoyangkan kaleng _cola_ nya. Ia bahkan sempat menyayangkan perutnya yang tak kunjung lapar. Dia tentu berubah menjadi tidak nyaman karena hanya menonton dua rekan semejanya itu sibuk dengan makan siang. Sedangkan ia hanya menikmati sekaleng _cola_ tanpa khawatir akan sakit perut karena meminumnya saat perut kosong. "Kau memutuskan tinggal bersama kekasihmu lalu punya anak?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Pikirannya bahkan tidak sampai pada pikiran panjang Sehun. Bagaimana kalau atasannya yang gila itu benar soal Jongin yang memutuskan untuk fokus pada pernikahan atau keluarga? "Oh, astaga, serius? Kim Jongin kau punya anak? Ya Tuhan, makhluk mana yang kau panggil istri itu, _huh_? Kau harusnya bilang padaku kalau kau akan menikahi seseorang."

Jongin menggoyangkan telapak tangannya. Memberi _gesture_ 'tidak benar' sebanyak mungkin sampai teman-temannya melongo di atas kursi. Ia pun berubah panik walaupun ini mungkin lelucon yang sengaja dibuat untuk perdamaiannya dengan Sehun. "Aku tidak punya kekasih atau anak. Aku hanya punya rumah dan juga nenek di Suncheon. Kalian bahkan mengenalku dengan sangat baik."

Sehun menghabiskan sisa _cola_ nya. Hampir melempar kaleng _cola_ nya ke tong sampah di sudut sana jika ia tidak segera ingat bahwa ia harus menjadi contoh yang baik di kantornya sendiri. "Apa ini sepribadi itu sampai kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Jongin menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ia pun mulai berubah bosan dengan sesi interogasi rekan-rekannya. "Ini hal yang sangat penting bagiku," jelasnya terlalu singkat sampai-sampai Sehun berkedip dengan malas.

"Atau kau punya penyakit kronis? Apa lambungmu bermasalah sampai harus dioperasi?" Baekhyun memasang wajah yang cukup serius untuk pertanyaan konyolnya. Ia mungkin satu-satunya pria yang selalu menerka hal acak jika menyangkut tebak-tebakan tidak berdasar seperti ini. Tapi mengingat Arion punya banyak masalah sejak penggantian CEO, semua karyawan bisa saja terganggu kesehatannya karena sering kehilangan jam istirahat yang berharga.

" _Hyung_ ~" Jongin merengek setengah horror. Tidak terima karena terkaan seperti itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan kalau takdirnya ceroboh. Pria bersurai eboni itu juga tidak ingin memiliki penyakit kronis seperti harapan banyak manusia lainnya. _So_ , sebut saja Jongin sedikit manusiawi.

"Bagaimana jika aku memecatmu?" Sehun melipat lengannya. Memberi sedikit gertakan meski ia sangat tahu Jongin bukanlah pria yang penakut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membantu nenekku di restoran," jawab Jongin sangat tenang. Tangan pria tan itu kemudian mengaduk sisa jusnya tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk menghabisinya.

"Kau tahu benar bahwa aku tidak bisa memecatmu bukan?" mulai Sehun membenarkan posisinya. Ia sebenarnya pegal duduk di kursi kecil semacam ini. Dan ia baru saja bertekad untuk tidak kembali ke kantin kantornya, meski tiba suatu hari dimana ia sangat kelaparan dan kantin kantornya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa untuk makan. "Aku hanya tidak suka karyawan yang lalai dengan tugasnya."

"Maafkan aku," sesal Jongin menunduk. Mau bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah atasan yang harus ia hormati di perusahaan. Ia seharusnya tidak membawa posisi pribadi Sehun hanya karena pria pucat itu adalah sahabatnya. Karena bagi Sehun dunia pekerjaan tidak akan pernah melihat urusan pribadi, sekecil apapun mereka saling mengenal di kehidupannya yang lain.

Tak lama Sehun menautkan jemarinya sendiri. "Lupakan. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu."

 **e)(o**

Hari yang cerah ketika mobil yang disewa Sehun kini tiba di hotel─dimana ia akan menginap disana selama beberapa hari ke depan. Luhan pun terganggu tidurnya ketika Sehun membangunkannya dengan cerewet untuk segera turun dari mobil. Para pegawai hotel lalu berbondong-bondong melobi tamu VIP mereka dan sisanya menyeret koper mereka menuju kamar yang sudah di _booking_ dari jauh-jauh hari.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan beberapa panggilan di ponselnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu memutuskan untuk segera menaiki _lift_ tanpa perduli dengan Luhan yang berhasil atau tidak dalam mengikutinya.

Luhan sendiri terpaku menyaksikan seberapa sibuk Sehun dengan ponselnya. Ia bahkan melupakan rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya yang kusut atau penampilannya yang sudah layu. Karena persetan dengan itu semua, toh Luhan akan segera menemukan kamarnya untuk melanjutkan sesi tidur.

"Baekhyun akan menyusul?" tanya Luhan buru-buru setelah pria pucat itu menurunkan ponselnya dan menjadi sibuk menggusap layar. Entah apa yang dicarinya padahal mereka sama-sama baru tiba di Jeju.

"Dia harus memastikan sesuatu," jawab Sehun tidak menatap Luhan sama sekali.

Pintu _lift_ kemudian terbuka sangat lebar. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri di depan mereka─bersiap berganti posisi dengan keduanya untuk turun ke lobi. Seakan memiliki sensor di kepala, Sehun tahu dengan benar kemana kakinya harus melangkah. Tanpa melihat kemanapun, kakinya sudah melangkah dari arah samping pria itu. Diikuti Luhan yang masih takjub dengan memandangi kesibukan Sehun diam-diam.

"Ingat, jangan pernah keluar dari hotel tanpa ijinku." Sehun kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada Luhan yang tak kalah mahal dari milik Sehun barusan. Luhan pun segera mengambil kedua benda itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Karena bagaimanapun Sehun bukanlah orang yang memberi sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma.

"Ponsel Sena. Jangan pernah melupakan ponsel ini. Apalagi sampai hilang," pesan Sehun lagi. Pria itu kemudian mengusap layar kecil di pintu. Memasukkan beberapa kode sampai bunyi 'tit' bergema dan pintu secara otomatis terbuka. "Kode kamar kita juga ada di ponsel."

"Tunggu," cegat Luhan ketika Sehun hendak memasuki pintu. "Jadi aku tidak mendapatkan kamarku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa izinku seperti kemarin," jawab Sehun sibuk menyingkirkan lengan Luhan padanya. "Kau lebih baik di bawah pengawasanku atau kau kembali menghancurkan rencanaku."

"T-tapi─" Luhan mengekori Sehun sampai ke dalam kamar mereka. Mengejarnya tanpa perduli dengan Sehun yang sudah terganggu dengan ulahnya. Luhan tentu tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya tinggal bersama dengan pria datar itu. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan banyak hal agar kehadirannya di Jeju menjadi poin liburannya.

Luhan kemudian menemukan koper-koper mereka berdiri di sudut bersama dengan satu botol _wine_ yang menganggur di atas meja. Luhan terpaku pada botol itu, tapi ia sudah belajar beberapa jenis minuman dari Minseok. Jadi ia bertekad untuk tidak meminum minuman beralkohol kedepannya.

"Aku bilang tidak." Sehun kemudian terfokus untuk memberikan peringatan saat ia hendak berkeliling menyusuri setiap lekuk ruangan yang dipesannya. Mata elangnya lalu memeriksa dengan detail sebelum ia menyesal karena sudah membuang banyak dana untuk ini. "Dan sebagai catatan tambahan, jangan pernah minum selama kita disini." Ia tentu tidak ingin menjadi korban keanehan Luhan yang mabuk jika pria rusa itu nekat mabuk di kamarnya.

Luhan mencebik dan kehilangan semangat walaupun ia sudah melihat pemandangan laut dari jendela besar di dekatnya. "Kau mengekangku," keluh Luhan meraih kopernya. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang sudah bolak-balik memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Luhan akhirnya beralih menyeret koper besarnya. Mata rusanya kini menerawang ke sekitar. Mendapati banyak hal mengagumkan yang ia temui, ia lantas memasuki banyak tempat dengan kakinya. Sampai pada ia yang tanpa sadar memasuki ruangan paling besar di dekat jendela.

"Ini kamarku," tegas Sehun menyaksikan Luhan ikut menyeret kopernya masuk. Pria pucat itu masih sibuk merapikan letak kopernya. Tak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang bawaannya sebelum ia menyusul karyawannya yang tengah mempersiapkan _launching_ sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Luhan yang tadinya takjub dengan letak kamar Sehun yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut, kini hanya bisa merengut kesal. "Kenapa kamarmu harus yang paling bagus?"

Sehun dengan baik hati menunjukkan kamar Luhan yang tak jauh di seberang sofa. "Kamarmu di sebelah sana. Dan jangan pernah berani masuk ke kamarku."

Luhan berdecih. Ia kemudian segera keluar dari sana. Mencari sebuah pintu di sebelah dengan seretan kasar kopernya. "Kenapa semua pakaian wanita ini ada di koperku?" Luhan tercengang ketika ia tak sengaja membuat kopernya terbuka. Sehingga setengah isi kopernya berhamburan di lantai.

Sehun keluar dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Menatap Luhan dengan gelengan kepala sekaligus tidak perduli. "Kau akan melakukan _cosplay_ sepanjang waktu. Jadi jangan coba-coba keluar tanpa semua pakaian itu."

"Apa?!" Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dengan geram ia memasukkan kembali pakaian wanita yang berhamburan di lantai. Ia lantas berubah kesal ketika Sehun lewat begitu saja di depannya tanpa permisi atau sikap baik untuk menolongnya merapikan barang adiknya. "Lalu kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan kembali pukul tujuh. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa turun atau menelpon _room service_ ," tuturnya membuka pintu. Belum sedetik ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu Sehun kembali membuka pintunya. "Jangan pernah sentuh kamarku!"

Luhan menyernyit tak suka. "Aku tidak berminat dengan kamarmu."

"Bagus kalau begitu," puji Sehun yang kini benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Lagipula kamarku juga bagus," Luhan bermonolog dengan lipatan pakaian Sena. Terlalu malas untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, hingga ia hanya meletakkan koper itu sembarangan lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang super empuk.

Luhan pun menguap sesuka hatinya. Matanya yang berat kemudian menerawang pada langit-langit yang berhiaskan lampu di tengahnya. Ia mungkin saja mengantuk, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengontrol rasa lapar di perutnya. Ia tentu harus melakukan sesuatu demi meredakan laparnya sendiri.

Hati Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepi. Ia secara ajaib menjadi tidak bisa menemukan _partner_ berbicara di tempat barunya. Paling tidak jika ia di rumah Sehun masih ada Baekhyun dan juga Minseok yang selalu menemaninya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun belum juga datang?" gumamnya menerawangi keheningannya sendiri. Tapi walaupun Baekhyun tiba di Jeju hari ini, Luhan tidak bisa yakin jika sahabatnya itu akan menemaninya berkeliling. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan sangat sibuk seperti Sehun.

Lama bermonolog, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang itu. Ia sepenuhnya merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Menjuput ponsel Sena yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu benar-benar keluar dari sana. Luhan tanpa babibu mengambil sebuah _lift_ sambil bersenandung membunuh sepinya. Ia pun memutuskan turun ke lantai dasar untuk menemukan makanan atau mungkin sedikit hiburan di resto. Terlebih perutnya kini meraung lapar dan dokternya bilang ia tidak boleh mengabaikan perutnya jika lapar.

Sampailah Luhan pada sebuah meja dengan papan kecil bernomer 13. Tepat di samping jendela besar yang mengarah ke bibir pantai penuh karang. Luhan pikir ia menemukan meja yang tepat karena bisa menyaksikan birunya lautan lepas. Ia pun segera memanggil seorang _waiters_ setelah membaca beberapa halaman menu yang sedikit ia mengerti.

" _Raspberry ice cream_ , _spicy crab stick with salad_ , _abalone sauce linguine_ dan─" Luhan menatap buku _menu_ dengan penuh khidmat. Ia tanpa ragu memesan banyak makanan yang sangat ingin ia makan. Anggap saja ini merupakan liburannya dengan dana pribadi. Meski pada nyatanya Sehun-lah yang sedang mentraktirnya. " _manggo squash_."

Luhan sama sekali tidak khawatir ketika _waiters_ tersenyum puas padanya. Ia berhasil mencatat pesanan Luhan lalu dengan senang hati membacakan kembali pesanannya. Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memeriksa letak kartu kredit yang dititipkan Sehun padanya. Dengan hati lega Luhan memeluk kartu itu di genggamannya. Merasa hampir sesak karena harga makanan yang dipesannya ternyata tidak seindah ekspektasinya.

Luhan kemudian beralih pada ponsel Sena yang menganggur di atas meja. Ia mulai menyalakannya dan membongkar setiap sudut robot kecil itu. Ia menyernyit, merasa aneh ketika tidak menemukan satu pesan pun, _chat_ atau _history_ panggilan. Ponsel itu terlihat seperti sudah lama tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pemakaian. Sampai pada Luhan yang menemukan folder enkripsi yang terproteksi dengan beberapa digit kode. Luhan pun tertarik untuk memutar kepalanya demi mencoba menebak angka-angka yang ada di kepalanya.

 **e)(o**

Cahaya matahari belum juga meninggi ketika Jongin terbangun karena suara mual di lantai dua kediamannya. Piamanya masih kusut ketika matanya mengerjab. Selimutnya sudah tumpah di lantai dengan televisi yang terus menyala sampai pagi. Ia butuh membangun kesadarannya beberapa detik sebelum kemudian segera teringat dengan siapa ia telah tinggal di rumahnya.

Suara mual yang menyakitkan itu kembali membuka mata Jongin lebar-lebar. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk berlari menaiki tangga demi menggapai pintu kamarnya. Pria tan itu kemudian hanya bisa membelalak ketika ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya di tempat tidur. Melihat selimut yang berserakan, Jongin akhirnya bergerak untuk memeriksa kamar mandinya.

Jongin terkejut menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya itu berlutut pada lantai di dekat kloset duduk demi membuang isi perutnya. Langkah kakinya yang gusar kemudian ia bawa mendekati gadis itu. Tanpa kata ia berusaha memegangi gadis itu sambil bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Seorang gadis dengan piamanya itu kemudian meraihnya. Memeluk dirinya begitu erat sampai menangis tak tertahankan. Si gadis lalu tidak bisa menjawab seberapa kalutnya Jongin bertanya tentang kondisinya. Maka Jongin hanya menenangkan gadis itu. Mengelus punggungnya lalu menggendong gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Jongin berlarian ke dalam dapur setelahnya. Berusaha meraih segelas air sambil mendial sebuah nomer penting di ponselnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia muntah," lapornya kalut.

Seseorang di seberang sana kemudian terdiam sebentar. Jongin bahkan bisa menebak jika orang yang dihubunginya itu baru saja sadar dari tidurnya. _"Itu wajar,"_ jawabnya pelan. Ia nyatanya mengimbangi emosi Jongin yang tak kalah kebingungan di pagi buta.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Air di genggamannya hampir tumpah jika saja ia tidak hati-hati dalam memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke kanan. "Kau ingin bilang seseorang yang muntah dipagi hari itu wajar?"

 _"Maksudku, itu tergantung dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya,"_ jawab seseorang di seberang sana. Jongin bahkan mendengarnya menguap beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Jongin mulai menaiki anak tangga pertamanya. "Jadi apa yang dialaminya?"

Seseorang itu tediam sebentar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai harus membuat Jongin menunggu begitu lama. _"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau kekasihmu hamil?"_

Jongin mematung beberapa saat sampai wajahnya terlihat begitu bodoh dalam bayangan cermin. Ia lantas berlari menjauh dari tangga. Bersembunyi di samping cela kulkas dengan tangan yang masih melindungi air yang dibawanya. "Kau bilang apa? Hamil?"

Seseorang itu terdengar tengah menghela nafasnya. Ini mungkin saja berubah menjadi topik yang menjengkelkan baginya. _"Iya, hamil,"_ jawabnya malas.

"Hamil?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia masih saja sulit percaya pada penuturan orang yang dihubunginya itu. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu adalah seorang dokter.

 _"Datanglah ke rumah sakit jika kau tidak percaya padaku. Kau bahkan melihat morning sicknessnya hari ini."_

Kaki Jongin seketika lemas. Ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan gelas airnya di _counter_ ketika tiba-tiba hatinya ikut membatin dengan sangat banyak. "Oh, Tuhan."

 _"Morning sickness tidak akan lama. Mungkin sekitar 12 minggu. Pastikan kau terus mengontrol kondisinya,"_ tutur lawan bicaranya masih dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Dan ia tidak perduli dengan seseorang disana yang mungkin akan segera menyusup ke rumahnya lalu menggigitnya karena kesal.

Seseorang itu kemudian tak segan menegaskan setiap katanya. _"Ayolah, aku harus tidur beberapa jam lagi sebelum kesibukanku dimulai."_

Jongin menyugar surainya yang berantakan. Ia lantas menatap anak tangganya sebelum memutuskan untuk percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja datang padanya. "Kyungsoo, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini untukku?"

 _"Tentu saja,"_ jawabnya tak kalah cepat, dan itu secara otomatis membuat Jongin bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia kemudian merasa beruntung karena masih bisa menemukan banyak orang yang begitu baik di dunia.

"Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Belum semenit Jongin meninggalkan dapurnya, seseorang sudah menggedor pintunya dengan tega. Suara melengking itu menggema ke seluruh ruang di rumahnya, tidak terkecuali sampai hinggap di kamar mandinya yang tenang. Padahal ia punya bel pintu yang sudah ia beli dengan sangat mahal. Sayang sekali jika seseorang itu sangat kolot untuk menemukan belnya di dekat pintu.

Jongin menjambak surainya yang setengah basah. Ia tentu sangat kenal suara berisik itu. " _Baekhyun hyung?_ " Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. Jongin segera berlari ke arah kamarnya. Menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dengan pelan sebelum ia mengganggu seseorang yang mungkin sudah terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku minta padamu sebelum aku pergi." Baekhyun tanpa babibu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum Jongin protes masalah pintunya yang mungkin akan segera rusak karena digedor dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Jongin buru-buru mengejar punggung Baekhyun yang sudah memperhatikan seisi rumahnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mengabaikan selimut coklat di dekat kakinya lalu menjuput sebuah cangkir kopi kosong di meja. "Kau pasti punya salinan proyek KSA yang ditolak sebelumnya kan? Aku harus membawanya sore ini."

Jongin yang melihat kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun itu pun segera memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia mungkin seharusnya tidak mengizinkan pria _brunette_ itu memasuki rumahnya. Karena Baekhyun akan selalu menginvasi rumahnya, memeriksa apapun yang dilihatnya sampai Jongin harus bertanya dalam hati, _siapa sebenarnya pemilik rumah yang ku pijak ini?_ "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari itu sekarang?"

Baekhyun membalik cangkir itu seakan mencari cairan kopi di dalamnya. Tapi sayangnya, sedikitpun tidak cangkir itu menyisakan kopi seperti yang ada di bayangannya. "Itu sangat penting bagi Sehun," jawabnya tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas membawa langkahnya ke dapur. Membongkar kulkas Jongin demi sekotak susu. Lagipula tamu mana yang tidak dijamu dengan pemilik rumah?

Jongin masih memandang aneh Baekhyun yang sudah menguasai dapurnya. Ia pun buru-buru mencari letak Laptopnya sebelum Baekhyun mengekorinya atau mengelilingi rumahnya yang damai seperti berwisata kebun binatang. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Rumahmu cukup berantakan," komentarnya saat Jongin sudah menaiki setengah anak tangganya.

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Jongin tidak mau tahu lagi ketika Baekhyun kembali berkeliling dengan sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau punya sepatu wanita?" Jongin kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia benar-benar belum sampai di kamarnya untuk sebuah laptop ketika Baekhyun sudah mengangkat sepatu _canvas_ berwarna putih di dekat rak sepatunya. Menunjukkannya pada Jongin yang masih melongo dari lantai dua.

"I-tu─" Buru-buru Jongin masuk ke kamarnya. Menarik laptopnya lalu keluar lagi dengan benda tipis itu─tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada seseorang yang sudah menatapnya dengan kedipan polos.

"Kau membawa seseorang ke rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berlanjut menginspeksi seisi lantai satu rumahnya.

Jongin malah membuka laptopnya. Segera menyalakan benda lipat itu di atas meja tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun sedikitpun. "Marsha datang kemari untuk meminjam sepatuku karena ia tidak suka sepatunya sendiri."

Baekhyun menajamkan ekor matanya. Alisnya mulai mengeriting dengan ia yang terus menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sensor kelas satunya. "Jadi kau benar-benar punya kekasih?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan segera membongkar banyak _folder_ di laptop pribadinya. Menacapkan _flash disk_ mungil berkapasitas besar yang ia miliki, lalu memastikan untuk mengkopi dokumen yang dicari Baekhyun sampai harus datang kemari. "Ini salinannya," ucap Jongin ketika proses kecil itu selesai. Ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya dengan benar, tapi ajaibnya Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Jongin ingin berteriak histeris karena Baekhyun sudah menaiki banyak anak tangga kediamannya. Hatinya kemudian bergemuruh bagai hujan petir disiang hari. Lantas kaki panjangnya segera mengejar pria _brunette_ itu sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai lantai dua dan menemukan kamarnya. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah menemukan filenya."

"Terima kasih," tutur Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan terus menaiki tangga kayunya.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau harus segera pergi ke Jeju?" cegat Jongin berhasil menghalangi Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau jadi semakin aneh, Kim Jongin," tatap Baekhyun dengan banyak kecurigaan. "Kekasihmu pasti ada disini kan?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang ada di dalam bayanganmu," toleh Jongin bersih keras. Terserah jika ia terlihat sangat bodoh untuk ini.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kim Jongin. Aku tahu benar kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau berpura-pura menyembunyikan kehidupanmu yang indah ini. Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku berkenalan dengan kekasih tercintamu." Baekhyun tersenyum menyingkirkan lengannya. Kembali meniti langkahnya menuju pintu kamar Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi sangat jauh letaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Kali ini Jongin menghadang pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan bentangan tangannya. Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah terbodoh yang ia punya.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Jadi apa yang kau sembunyikan di kamarmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Jongin terlalu kentara.

Baekhyun kini menarik lengan Jongin seperti bermain perang anak-anak. "Tapi kau bersikap seperti itu ada disana."

Jongin mati-matian menahan lengannya untuk tidak lepas dari kusen pintunya. Tidak membiarkan dirinya kalah meski Baekhyun mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya. "Sehun pasti mencarimu!"

"Sehun menugaskanku mengambil dokumen hari ini," geram Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya ketika harus menarik Jongin dari pintu. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Jongin jika saja ia gagal mendapatkan jawaban yang dicarinya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak harus melakukan ini." Mereka terus saling mendorong. Membuat keributan kecil, sampai Jongin berkali-kali terantuk di pintu.

Baekhyun buru-buru meraih leher Jongin, mencekik pria itu dengan lengan kecilnya. Pria itu mungkin sudah lama tidak belajar ilmu bela diri, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa melakukan ini pada temannya sendiri. "Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa selama ini kau tinggal dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tidak!" tekan Jongin yang berusaha lepas dari Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasakan paru-parunya menyempit. Ia bisa saja mati kehilangan nafas jika Baekhyun terus mencekiknya seperti ini.

"Mengakulah atau aku benar-benar akan mematahkan lehermu?" ancam Baekhyun semakin mencekiknya.

Jongin kemudian tak punya pilihan. Ia sendiri lupa jika dulu Baekhyun adalah senior hapkido-nya di kampus. Tidak ada yang pernah menang melawan pria itu bahkan sampai saat ini Jongin masih tidak berdaya di hadapannya. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tinggal dengannya. Tolong lepaskan aku."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun melepaskannya. Pria mungil itu lantas tersenyum puas merapikan kemeja birunya. Ia sepenuhnya telah mengabaikan Jongin yang kini terduduk tak berdaya di depan pintu kamarnya. "Mana pesananku?" tagihnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Jongin mau tak mau memberikan benda kecil itu kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan iritasi. Ia masih meraba lehernya yang mungkin saja sudah memerah karena tercekik.

" _Good boy_ ," puji Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak Jongin. Senyumnya begitu merekah, tidak cocok dengan sikapnya barusan. Pria itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Memberinya lambaian tangan yang lucu menurut orang lain. " _enjoy your holiday_."

 **e)(o**

Suara debur ombak sampai pada butiran pasir yang dipijak. Bulan masih bertengger cantik di atas sana bersama taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Asap dan bau terbakar masih menyatu dengan asinnya angin lautan. Membawa keheningan sendiri bagi Sehun yang masih duduk menikmati kelamnya malam.

Karyawannya masih berkumpul di sekitar pemanggangan. Jongdae yang mengaku hampir pingsan dengan pekerjaannya, kini bisa tertawa lepas membalik ikan-ikan yang dipanggangnya. Persiapan mereka akhirnya selesai. Semua tim akhirnya bisa menikmati pesta meski besok adalah hari tersibuk yang mereka punya.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba dengan pakaian paling rapi. Menjadi yang paling segar di antara mereka semua sampai Jongdae yang lusuh mengiri dengan kekanak-kanakan. Pria _brunette_ itu menjabat satu persatu rekan kerjanya, beradu tos dengan Junmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja, kemudian menemukan Sehun yang menyendiri di kursi.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ejek Baekhyun menawarkan sekaleng _cola_ padanya. Sehun pun menerima kaleng kecil itu dengan wajah datarnya. Masih memainkan ranting yang ia sulut ujungnya pada api unggun kecil di dekat kakinya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya pria pucat itu membuka kalengnya. Meminumnya perlahan sambil menikmati musik yang mulai dimainkan oleh salah satu karyawannya di ujung sana.

" _Done_ ," jawab Baekhyun meminum _cola_ nya. Ia baru saja terlihat bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. "Aku membuatnya mengaku dengan sedikit trik."

Sehun terkikik. Memutar isi kalengnya sambil membayangkan Jongin yang tidak berdaya karena ulah Baekhyun. " _So_?"

"Tentu saja Jongin punya sesuatu yang mencurigakan," lirik Baekhyun dengan senyum jailnya.

Sehun memutar kembali isi kalengnya. "Tapi kupikir lebih dari itu."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menggenggam kalengnya. Mencegahnya habis sebelum ia mengetahui jalan pikiran bosnya yang rumit.

"Jongin tidak pernah menjadi ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu," senyum pria pucat itu meletakkan kalengnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembaliiiii #gakpeduli #krikkrikkrik

Mari kita kembali ke jadwal awal dengan up di tengah malam yang sunyi. Maaf kalau part kali ini kependekan. Sebenernya chap 8 udah mau rampung sih, tapi masih aku simpan karena masih kasar/? Minggu depan aja ya chap 8 nya?

Baik, yang kemaren minta chanbaek momen, _nugu_? Chanbaek masih LDR ya, mari kita tunggu bapak pisiway pulang membawa oleh-oleh sebuah lemari dari Berlin. Mayan kan buat mas kawin haha

Terima kasih kepada mak doremi yang selalu nyemangatin buat update. Tanpa wejanganmu, aku mungkin gak pede terus.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan terima kasih juga buat yang baru follow ff ini. Semoga betah ya ^^

Akhir kata aku pamit, sampai jumpa lagi munggu depan!


	9. Eight: Black Ice

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggapai pintu kamarnya. Memasukkan lima digit kode di layar pintu sebelum mendengar suara televisi menggema hingga sampai di telinganya sendiri. Dengan langkah lunglainya, Sehun mencari letak jam di dinding sebelum ia teringat pukul berapa yang ia janjikan pada adik palsunya itu untuk kembali. Karena nyatanya ia kembali tepat pukul sebelas malam, dan ia sudah mendapati Luhan tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang hampir terjatuh.

Sehun menggeleng merebut _remote_ televisi dalam genggaman Luhan. Sangat berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sosok itu karena Sehun tidak ingin pria rusa itu terbangun lalu mengoceh di telinganya malam ini. Ia pun terlalu lelah untuk menyadari sisa potongan _pizza_ yang tergeletak di meja, atau membersihkan bungkus makanan yang berserakan di lantai. Semua itu bukanlah urusannya, tapi Sehun masih merasa tidak suka dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini.

Berhasil mematikan televisi, akhirnya Sehun mengambil duduk di sofa seberang. Mengambil ponselnya yang sepi dari panggilan telpon, sampai harus terdiam menatap Luhan yang begitu pulas di hadapannya. Sehun tentu bukan seseorang yang ingin perduli dengan hal yang bukan tanggung jawabnya, tapi entah mengapa ketika ia menyaksikan Luhan dengan kaos putih kebesarannya, pikirannya kembali berfungsi dengan baik.

Sehun mendekat pada sosok yang menggelepar itu sambil menarik-narik lengan kaosnya. Ia kemudian memasang wajah lesu karena mengetahui kaos itu adalah kaos kesayangannya sendiri. Dan buruknya celananya juga direnggut dengan malang oleh si pria rusa itu.

Sehun menggenggam amarahnya ketika memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Tangannya baru saja ingin menjambak rambut Luhan ketika ia mendapati lipatan pakaiannya dibongkar tanpa dirapikan kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku sudah bilang jangan sentuh kamarku," keluh pria itu kembali ke sofa dengan menggertakkan gigi. Berniat menuntaskan amarahnya, tapi lebih dulu Luhan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya berhenti mengoceh lalu terpaku pada sosok yang bernafas teratur itu.

Sehun mendengar Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Masih menyaksikannya bergerak kecil untuk melengkungkan punggungnya─memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya lalu turun pada wajah kecil dengan bulu mata yang indah, bibir kecil yang sedikit terbuka atau helaian rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya. Membuatnya lebih mirip bocah lima tahun ketimbang pria pecicilan yang membuatnya selalu kesal.

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui anak itu tengah kedinginan. Kaos miliknya tentu terlalu tipis jika dikenakan saat malam. Sampai pada Sehun dengan ingatannya tentang ia yang membawa beberapa selimut di dalam kopernya. Lalu yang paling tidak ia mengerti dari dirinya adalah, ketika ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Meraih salah satu lipatan selimutnya, yang kemudian ia bawa untuk diberikan pada Luhan yang meringkuk lucu. Lantas pikirannya kembali terheran-heran, mengapa ia bisa memperdulikan Luhan sampai ia punya niat untuk berbaik hati menyelimutinya?

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" celoteh Sehun yang akhirnya melempar selimut miliknya pada Luhan. Setidaknya selimut itu sedikit benar untuk menutupi kaki kecil Luhan. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap lebih dari itu. Anggap saja ia tengah berterima kasih karena Luhan mau mendengarnya hari ini untuk tidak keluar dari hotel.

 **e)(o**

Luhan terbangun dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Ia sempat mengangkat selimut itu lalu memastikan bahwa semalam ia mungkin saja membongkar isi kopernya karena ia kedinginan. Tapi Luhan menepis pikiran rasionalnya ketika ia masih menemukkan kopernya berdiri tegak di tempatnya, tanpa pernah bergeser sedikitpun. Ia pun mendadak teringat sesuatu ketika memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu kamar Sehun.

Luhan memutar kenop pintu Sehun diam-diam. Memastikan pria pucat itu semalam pulang atau tidak, karena ia tidak suka diperhatikan saat tidur. Terlebih tidur dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak elit. Karena Luhan ingin tenggelam di lautan jika Sehun melihatnya tertidur dengan acak-acakan, terlebih mendapati pakaiannya yang dicuri. Bersiap-siap saja untuk _showtime_.

"Kau menyentuh kamarku lagi?" tanya seseorang di pintu kamar mandi ketika Luhan berhasil memasuki pintu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar ketika menyaksikan Sehun yang muncul dari pintu kamar mandinya. Berbalut _bathdrobe_ putih sambil menentengi handuk kecil di tangannya. Rambut hitamnya masih meneteskan bulir air. Dan jangan lupakan wajah Sehun yang sudah begitu bersinar mengalahkan pagi di luar jendela. Melihat postur Sehun dari ujung ke ujung yang seperti itu membuat Luhan seketika berubah wujud menjadi batu. Tapi bukankah ini pemandangan pagi yang luar biasa?

"Kau bahkan memakai pakaianku tanpa izin," omel Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk. Pandangannya bahkan tidak sedikitpun pergi dari ketakukan Luhan yang sudah membuatnya membereskan kamarnya sendiri selepas bangun tidur.

Imajinasi Luhan tentang keindahan alam baru saja dirusak oleh si sumber imajinasi. Membuat Luhan otomatis melirik tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali teringat dengan kegilaannya yang meminjam barang Sehun tanpa izin. "A-aku tidak punya pilihan," cicitnya tertunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang menyentuh barang-barangku," komentar Sehun mendekati lemari. Memilih pakaiannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergantung rapi disana. "Jika kau tidak ingin meminta maaf, maka pergilah mandi. Kita harus bergegas."

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Bukankah ini aneh? Sehun tidak berteriak padanya. Bahkan pria pucat itu tidak mengamuk atau memaki karena ia melakukan kesalahan besar. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memilih setelan formalnya. Pria pucat itu melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah paling bodoh yang ia punya. "Haruskah kuberitahu jadwal bekerjamu setiap waktu?"

"Jadi aku harus ikut?" tunjuk Luhan pada wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun kembali mengacak-acak isi lemarinya demi menemukan pasangan pakainnya. "Jika kau tidak mau bertemu ayahku lalu dianggap aneh karena si adik tidak hadir di pencapaian kakaknya, maka lakukan."

Luhan mencebik, menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Mungkin efek bagun tidur membuat kepalanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mengatakan, "Baiklah."

Sehun melepar pakaiannya ke atas ranjang. Berdiri melipat lengannya dengan sangat-sangat keren lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tegasnya. "Kau tidak mau pergi? Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Luhan menepuk jidadnya sendiri. Matanya sendiri sudah beralih ke arah pintu sebelum Sehun membolongi sorotnya yang lugu. "Oh astaga, siapa pula yang ingin melihatmu mengganti pakaian?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. " _So?_ "

Luhan gugup sendiri ketika Sehun masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya sendiri berpacu dengan sangat tidak normal ketika suara berat itu masuk ke telinganya. Lantas dengan kaki kecilnya, Luhan pun berlari menjauh dari sana, sebelum Sehun memburunya dengan tatapan paling mematikan.

 **e)(o**

Pagi dimana matahari belum benar-benar meninggi, staff acara dengan masing-masing ID _card_ berlalu-lalang membuka semua persiapan. Pelantara gedung _convention_ sudah disulap menjadi lokasi _event_ besar yang berisi kerumuman pemegang saham dan juga tamu undangan lainnya. Manusia berjas atau yang elegan dengan gaunnya sudah duduk manis di kursi. Menikmati pembicaraan dengan kenalan atau mungkin berbasa-basi karena mencari alasan untuk menghindari kesendirian.

Jongdae yang sibuk memandu timnya sudah berdiri dengan tenang di dekat pintu. Dua orang petugas bersiap di luar gedung. Termasuk Junmyeon yang sudah memasang _headset_ nya yang terhubung dengan komunikasi nirkabel. Pihak keamanan sudah mulai disebar di sekitar rute. Begitu juga dengan mobil ambulan yang mengambil posisi di tengah jalur _test drive_. Jongdae lantas melakukan tes operasi pada jalur komunikasi mereka. Mempersilahkan Junmyeon melakukan _connecting_ dengan beberapa GPS dan kamera di laptopnya.

Baekhyun lebih dulu menyambut tuan Oh dengan sangat ramah. Ia dengan senang hati menuntun pria paruh baya itu menemukan kursi. Para tamu undangan dari berbagai departemen penting juga tak mau kalah untuk menyambutnya. Memberi senyum terbaik lalu memuji seberapa suksesnya pria itu menjadi _founder_ besar dari perusahaan yang dipimpin putranya.

Sehun baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama Luhan yang sudah begitu cantik dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Luhan diam-diam, dan itu mengundang lambaian tangan kecilnya. Suasana kemudian berubah khidmat ketika nyala lampu meredup. Sampai pada pemandu acara membuka salam dan juga meminta sambutan hangat dari para petinggi. Tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah segera terdengar, mengundang awak media untuk menangkap setiap momen kecil yang terjadi, termasuk mengabadikan orang sepenting Sehun yang sudah dipanggil untuk naik ke podium.

Luhan yang duduk sebagai Sena sudah duduk manis di samping tuan Oh. Menemani ayah dalam sekenarionya itu dengan menanyakan kabar atau sedikit berkomunikasi perihal rindu antara keluarga. Nyatanya pria paruh baya itu masihlah hangat dengan putra dan putrinya. Ia jauh terlihat sehat, apalagi dengan melihat putranya berdiri dengan menawan di depan sana.

Sehun memulai penjelasannya dengan jelas dan juga tepat sasaran disuatu waktu. Ia mungkin berbicara tepat pada intinya, tapi tidak melupakan kelonggaran suasana yang dibangunnya. Senyumnya baru saja muncul ketika ia menjelaskan seberapa senangnya ia karena akhirnya bisa berdiri disana setelah melalui banyak hal. Dan semua penjelasannya sudah dicatat dengan baik oleh awak media di barisan belakang.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, pintu belakang terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Memunculkan pria tinggi berbalut setelan mahal miliknya. Rambut pirang pria itu kemudian bersinar diterangi lampu temaram. Memberikan sedikit atensi yang tajam ketika Sehun menatapnya. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sudut panggung sempat memberikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Sementara awak media sudah mengarahkan kamera mereka pada sosok yang sejak tadi dinantinya.

Kris Wu datang dengan pesonanya. Mengambil kursi yang memang tersedia untuknya lalu tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam. Pria itu mungkin tidak diharapkan kedatangannya, namun berkat ia yang memegang kekuasaan pasar otomotif di negaranya membuatnya bisa datang dengan berbagai posisi. Dan kali ini Kris membawa posisi sebagai tamu penting yang telah lama bersekutu dengan Arion.

Luhan yang menyadari ketidak nyamanan Sehun di depan sana, segera mencari letak fokusnya. Mencari sesuatu yang aneh diam-diam meski duduk di meja utama. Ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun saat menemukan tatapan Kris membolongi sorotnya.

Kris tersenyum manis mengangkat gelas sampanyenya. Merapalkan suara angin dengan kode ' _how are you?_ ' sampai Luhan bergidik sendiri. Gema tepukan tangan kembali bergema saat Luhan memutuskan untuk memperbaiki posisinya. Sehun turun dari podium dan pemandu acara kembali membacakan rentetan acara yang ditunggu para tamu. Baekhyun lantas segera mendekat pada Sehun untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Luhan dengar.

Layar besar di depan semua tamu kemudian menyala dengan menampilkan rute _test drive_ yang akan dilaksanakan. Penampilan _live_ itu akan menampilkan dua buah mobil yang bersiap di garis star. Namun sebelum itu, si pemandu acara menjelaskan dengan banyak hal tentang proyek mereka. Membedah setiap inci badan mobil dan spesifikasi yang ditawarkan hingga para tamu terkagum-kagum.

Sehun yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelindung kemudian keluar dari gedung menuju tempat dimana karyawannya sudah berkumpul di dekat area _star_. Seorang karyawan kemudian memasangkannya sebuah _headset_. Ia pun dapat mendengar suara Junmyeon yang entah tengah berada dimana lewat benda kecil itu.

Jongdae dengan langkah gusarnya tiba-tiba memenuhi keheningan. Memecah atensi timnya yang sudah berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar Sehun. "Aku tidak menemukan Jaehyun dimanapun."

Gina membuka _headset_ nya. "Kau serius?"

Tatapan Sehun kini beredar pada kepanikan karyawannya. Dengan nafas yang tertahan ia mendekat pada Jongdae. Membawakannya sebuah solusi yang bisa memerintahkan pria itu untuk segera berpikir dengan cepat. "Ganti dengan siapapun. Kita punya banyak tim."

"Tapi yang memiliki lisensi hanya Jaehyun. Sisanya mengambil peran penting dalam acara," jawab Jongdae gemetar setengah mati. Ia mungkin saja akan dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh Sehun setelah ini. Mengingat ia tidak pernah membuat pria itu bersantai sejak kemarin di Jeju. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan penggantian jika tidak memenuhi syarat departemen."

"Biar aku saja," seru seseorang berjalan di belakang Sehun. Sontak semua karyawan menunduk pada pria tinggi itu. Kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap tajam si rambut pirang.

"Apa yang membawamu tertarik untuk ini?" selidik Sehun tanpa rasa penghargaan sama sekali. Karena percaya atau tidak kehadiran Kris dalam acaranya bisa saja menjadi sebuah kode bencana bagi dirinya. Mengingat banyak yang terjadi antara ia dengan pria tinggi itu beberapa hari terakhir. Dan Kris tentu bukan seekor semut yang bersembunyi ketika hujan mengguyur sarangnya.

"Sebut saja aku tertarik dengan proyekmu─" puji Kris masih tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya. Pria pirang itu pun mendekat padanya. Membisikkan sesuatu seperti, "karena perusahaanku tidak ambil andil dalam hal ini. Dan aku penasaran bagaimana hasil pemikiranmu dengan Camolas itu."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria konyol seperti Kris. Ayahnya mungkin memintanya datang, tapi entah pikiran dari mana sampai Kris tertarik untuk mengikuti rentetan acara menyebalkan seperti ini hanya karena undangan ayahnya.

 **e)(o**

Mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan. Matahari di atas sana sudah naik terik-teriknya. Menyorot jalanan aspal hitam dan juga kuningnya bunga kanola di tiap pinggirnya. Sehun memeriksa sekali lagi bagian dalam mobil yang sudah lama ia ciptakan dengan ide-idenya. Mendengarkan suara mesin yang mengaung halus, mengaktifkan GPS dan melakukan tes sekali lagi pada jaringan komunikasinya dengan Junmyeon.

" _Oke, it works,"_ suara Junmyeon menggema setelah ia berhasil memberi kode dengan tangannya pada kamera kecil di atas _dashboard_. Lalu sisanya bekerja sama baiknya untuk kamera di depan kaca mobilnya. " _Good luck,_ " sambung Junmyeon cukup bersemangat.

Di arah sampingnya, mobil berwarna _silver_ itu sudah diduduki Kris. Lewat jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka, ia bisa menyaksikan pria pirang itu menatapnya tak kalah datar. Entah apa arti sorot itu sampai Sehun tidak perduli sama sekali untuk mengetahuinya.

Sebuah kibaran bendera segera menarik atensi keduanya. Menandakan _test_ akan segera dimulai. Sehun pun menggenggam dengan santai setirnya. Sampai pada suara tembakan pistol di luar sana, barulah mereka menginjak pedal gas mereka dengan bersamaan. Melaju dengan kecepatan konstan tapi berbeda dengan Kris.

Kris melaju dengan semangat yang tinggi. Menyalip _sample_ yang digunakan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli tentang itu. Toh ini bukan acara balapan mobil dengan hadiah berjuta-juta dolar di garis _finish_. Mereka hanya perlu berkendara dengan beberapa penasehat di telinga masing-masing. Dan nampaknya Kris mengabaikan itu, entah karena ia tidak perduli atau memang sudah mengetahui banyak hal soal mesin.

"Jun, katakan siapa yang mengontrol Kris?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja memasuki jalur dua.

Junmyeon berseru di telinganya. _"Aku mengontrol kalian berdua."_

"Oh, senang mendengar kalian," respon Kris ikut menggema di telinga keduanya. "Reuni yang sangat menyentuh bukan?"

Sehun menyernyit tak suka dengan sistem yang tengah Junmyeon pakai. Ia nampaknya kurang leluasa dalam berkeluh kesah jika Kris juga ikut terhubung dengannya. "Kris, kau tak perlu melakukan akrobat atau pertunjukan sulap dengan mobilku."

"Aku hanya menguji seberapa mulus mesinnya, _dude_. Kau sensitif sekali," komentar Kris tak kalah kesal. Ia tentu bukan pemain baru dalam hal berkendara. Ia punya lima mobil mahal di garasi pribadinya. Dan Sehun sepertinya lupa bahwa ia juga pemilik dari Wu Dragon yang menciptakan banyak mobil yang tak kalah kelas dengan induk Arion. "Lagipula kenapa kau payah sekali. Ini bukan sebuah tes untuk mendapatkan lisensi menyetir."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku," tutur Sehun masih bersandar santai di dalam mobilnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menyalip mobil Kris sekarang. Menabrak _bumper_ nya lalu membuat Kris terpental keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu dihadapan para tamu, karena tamu pentingnya mungkin saja tengah menyaksikan mereka lewat layar besar dengan segenggam _popcorn_ di tangan.

Junmyeon terdengar tengah berdecih di seberang sana. Sehun bahkan bisa menebak pria itu tidak suka dengan perangai Kris yang tidak familiar di telinganya. _"Hei, ingatlah ini bukan sebuah pertandingan. Departemen tengah menilai seberapa baik mobil itu menjadi kuda kalian."_

"Z0M, kau tidak boleh lupa jika mereka hanyalah sebongkah mesin," basa-basi Kris yang sukses membuat Junmyeon ingin segera memutus komunikasinya. Karena siapapun tahu seberapa sibuk Junmyeon dengan program di komputernya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk diganggu dengan _chaebol_ seperti keduanya.

" _Itu mesin yang bisa membunuh siapa saja jika kau tidak melihat sebuah lubang besar di sebelah sana,"_ geram Junmyeon menggertakkan giginya. Ia juga tidak menyangka darimana Kris mengetahui ID jaringan rahasianya.

Kris terkekeh. "Kupikir Arion sebagus itu sampai mereka tidak memeriksa ulang jalurnya."

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Ia mungkin sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi dalam menghadapi Kris yang begitu menyebalkan seperti ini. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak marah kalau hasil kerja kerasnya direndahkan? _"Aku akan senang jika kau lebih jeli, karena kau akan tahu aku hanya memperingatkanmu."_

"Bagaimana kalau aku tutup komunikasi kita?"

Sehun meningkatkan kecepatannya. Mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang dikendalikan Kris. "Berhentilah berbicara, sialan."

Kris menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan suka cita. "Kau baru saja berkata kasar pada rekanmu."

"Aku bukan rekanmu," sanggah Sehun semakin tajam.

"Ya, terlepas dari kau yang menghinatiku," Kris menginjak pedal gasnya semakin kuat hingga mobil Sehun kembali tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menghianati siapapun _,_ " sanggah Sehun ikut menginjak gasnya. Membuat mobilnya melaju dengan cepat mengejar sisi belakang Kris yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Kris terkekeh. "Kau terlalu lucu untuk mengatakan hal yang _norak_ seperti itu."

" _Tolong fokuslah pada tugas,"_ tengah Junmyeon sangat memohon dengan hatinya. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat acara ini selesai─sesuai dengan bayangannya. _"Turunkan kecepatan pada jalur tiga."_

"Hanya saja kau yang tidak pernah mendapatkan hati Sena," Sehun akhirnya dapat menyalip mobil Kris dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Ia pun masih tidak mengindahkan Junmyeon yang sudah berteriak di telinganya.

"Setidaknya dia milikku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu," senyum Kris menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia berhasil mendengarkan Junmyeon yang sudah kewalahan berbicara. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah menjauh dengan kecepatan gilanya.

" _Bos, turunkan kecepatannya."_ Junmyeon semakin kalut. _"Tolong dengarkan aku!"_

Sehun terpaku pada mobilnya. Ia semakin merasa aneh dengan jalanan sepi yang terbang di sisi mobilnya. Seseorang sudah tampak melambaikan bendera di sisi kanan jalan. Menandakan jalur tiga sudah sudah sangat dekat. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatan seperti semua perintah Junmyeon di telinganya. "Jun, kau yakin Jongdae sudah memeriksa mobil yang kugunakan?"

" _Tentu saja."_ Junmyeon lalu terdiam sebentar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi hal-hal hitam setelah menyaksikan rekaman perjalanan Sehun di komputer rekannya. _"Kenapa? Ada apa?"_

Sehun berkali-kali menginjak remnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuat mesin roda empat itu berhenti melesat. Sehun lalu menajamkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tanda jalan berkelok di ujung sana. Lantas Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dengan setir yang berusaha dikendalikannya. "Remnya tidak berfungsi, Jun."

 **e)(o**

" _Remnya tidak berfungsi, Jun."_

Junmyeon beranjak dari kursinya. Jantungnya berpacu tak kalah kuat dari deru nafasnya sendiri. Ia lalu menemukan Baekhyun yang berlari gusar padanya. Wajah pucatnya mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan wajahnya kali ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Monitornya mati," celos Baekhyun dengan rasa paniknya. Ia bahkan sudah meninggalkan para tamu yang kebingungan. Termasuk Luhan yang masih menenangkan tuan Oh di dalam sana.

Junmyeon kemudian meminta rekan sebelahnya untuk membuka _headset_ nya. Ia pun segera berteriak dengan kalut ketika ia tersambung dengan Jongdae. "Jongdae, lepas semua badan keamanan dan jalankan ambulan ke titik utama!"

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan kepanikan Junmyeon, seketika langsung menatap kosong pria bersurai coklat itu. "A-apa maksudmu?!"

Junmyeon masih mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hampir mati kesal karena diabaikan. Tapi ini sangat urgen. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan waktunya terbuang, termasuk menceritakan detail kejadian ini pada Baekhyun sebelum ia bisa memerintahkan Jongdae untuk segera bergerak. "Jongdae, sekarang, atau CEO kita celaka!"

Junmyeon melempar _headset_ rekannya ke atas meja. Ia kembali memasang _headset_ nya sendiri, mencoba tetap tersambung dengan Sehun yang entah kemana rimbanya. Jangkauan benda yang ia gunakan tentu saja terbatas, dan jika Sehun sudah berjalan melebihi garis _finish_ yang telah ditentukan, maka tidak ada lagi alat komunikasi yang bisa menyambungkannya dengan atasannya itu.

Baekhyun mendekat pada Junmyeon. Ia meraih kerah kemeja pria itu dengan tatapan gemetar. Benar-benar seakan mengancam, namun takut pada kenyataan yang ingin ia dengar. "Apa yang terjadi, sialan?! Mengapa kau─"

Junmyeon menghempas tangan Baekhyun yang menghalangi pekerjaannya. Membuat pria itu semakin melotot, melubangi pandangannya. "Remnya blong. Rem mobil yang ditumpanginya blong─" jawab Junmyeon kosong. Ia menjambak rambut singanya sendiri. Mencoba untuk terus menangkap sinyal GPS mobil Sehun yang mulai terganggu dengan komputernya. Sibuk dengan itu semua kemudian membuatnya melupakan sesuatu. Dan sialnya, kini ia tak mendengar suara Sehun di telinganya. "dan koneksi kita terputus."

Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya di saku. Mendial nomer Sehun meski itu sia-sia karena Sehun mungkin lebih sibuk dengan bantingan setirnya. Seperti yang ia duga, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari panggilannya. Hingga ia berpikir untuk mendial nomer Kris sebagai gantinya karena ia melihat pria itu sudah mencapai garis _finish_ dalam layar monitor di depannya. Tentu, dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Ia seharusnya bisa menduga mengapa Kris meninggalkan kursinya lalu tiba-tiba menjadi relawan untuk Arion.

Pria di dalam telponnya lalu terkekeh. Mengundang amarah Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku sudah mengatakannya pada kalian. Ini adalah hadiah yang ku bicarakan waktu itu."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Ia mungkin sudah menduga kekacauan ini akan terjadi ketika Kris tiba-tiba datang ke acara. Tapi ia sedikitpun tidak pernah memikirkan hal terburuk untuk hal seperti ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan yang dibuatnya. Terserah jika Kris ingin tertawa atau mengejeknya karena ia marah. Yang jelas, saat ini ia telah mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik kekacauan ini. Pria _brunette_ itu kembali mendekati Junmyeon yang masih sibuk menyambungkan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. "Kau bisa melakukan _hacking_ pada mobilnya?"

"Akan kulakukan, tapi itu memakan banyak waktu. Dia mungkin akan keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya, dan aku tidak menjamin jika ada kendaraan lain yang lewat disana," cercau Junmyeon mengutak-atik _keyboard_ di laptopnya. Jemarinya menari sebebas mungkin, tidak khawatir jika ia salah tekan saat dirinya sendiri lupa bernafas karena keringat dinginnya tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dahinya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berbalik dan mengusap wajahnya kesal. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk hal yang genting semacam ini.

 **e)(o**

Sehun masih mengontrol mobilnya. Ia tak bisa fokus pada badan jalan yang cukup kecil itu. Ia telah menabrak beberapa pembatas jalan di beberapa pembelokan. Dan ia baru saja melewati garis f _inish_ dengan sebuah keributan. Membuat pihak media dan keamanan lari tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri. Hanya untuk menghindari kecepatan mobilnya yang telah menembus pembatas jalur.

Ponselnya berdering sangat nyaring dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun atau berkedip saat ini. Ia seharusnya tahu perangai Kris sejak tadi. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Junmyeon yang memintanya tenang. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat, sia-sia saja mengoceh untuk sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Lalu disinilah ia dengan jalanan sepi berbatas lautan. Berusaha mengendalikan setirnya untuk bertahan sampai Junmyeon, yang ia putus kontaknya, melakukan sesuatu dengan mobilnya.

Sebuah kejutan ketika jalanan di depannya sudah masuk pada jalur normal pengendara. Ia tiba-tiba menemukan sebuh mobil yang datang dari arah depan. Menekan klaksonnya keras-keras sampai Sehun mengutuk. Nyaris ia menabrak mobil itu jika ia tidak menghindar dengan sangat teliti.

Sehun mungkin merasa beruntung ketika jalanan sepi inilah yang dipilih Jongdae untuk tesnya. Jalanannya mulus dan tidak menanjak seperti yang ada di dalam kekhawatirannya. Jadi Sehun masih bisa berusaha memfungsikan remnya ketika ia menemui jalanan lurus. Tapi tetap sia-sia yang dilakukannya. Mobil itu masih melaju dengan kecepatan gila dan membuatnya segera berpikir nekat untuk melompat keluar dari mobil.

Namun sialnya─di sisi lain dirinya─ia masih sempat berpikir dengan sangat bijak perihal melepas tanggung jawab dan membiarkan mobil ini berjalan sendiri. Bagaimana jika di ujung sana ada pengendara lain yang melintas lalu menabrak mobil yang ia buang itu? Bukan hanya ia yang berdosa, perusahaannya juga akan termakan citra buruk.

Lama berpikir dengan akal sehatnya, Sehun baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Di belakangnya, mobil yang disetir oleh Kris tiba-tiba sudah melaju mencapainya. Pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika mencoba sejajar dengan mobilnya. Di sisi depan, sebuah mobil kembali datang, membunyikan klakson seakan tidak tahu diri. Mobil Kris mau tak mau mundur ke belakang membiarkannya lewat.

Ketika jalanan kembali sepi, Kris kembali menyalip mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih gila dari padanya. Meninggalkannya jauh sampai Sehun sendiri kehilangan jejaknya. Sehun menyernyit. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Kris tiba-tiba melakukan ini.

Sampai pada sebuah tikungan tajam yang mungkin saja Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan kembali mobilnya, ia kembali melihat dengan jelas mobil Kris terparkir rapi di tengahnya. Seakan menantinya datang dengan menutup akses jalan. Kris nyatanya telah berbaik hati menghalangi jalannya.

"Bekerjalah, sialan!" Sehun semakin memekik pada remnya yang tidak berfungsi. Mobilnya semakin tidak terkendali ketika mendekati posisi Kris yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Pria pucat itu lantas memejamkan kedua matanya. Menggenggam erat setirnya sampai ia sendiri merasakan sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras pada badan mobilnya.

Mobil hitam itu kemudian menyeret mobil Kris sampai menghancurkan pembatas jalan. Kedua mobil itu pun terseret ke areal laut penuh karang. Beruntung letak jalanan itu tidak cukup tinggi untuk membuat mobil itu jatuh terguling. Mobil Sehun pun baru dapat terhenti ketika berhasil menenggelamkan setengah badan mobilnya di lautan. Sedangkan mobil Kris sudah berantakan di tepian.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya ketika ia menyadari gumpalan bantal udara mobilnya sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia setidaknya masih bisa berpikir dengan jelas ketika ia menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Merasakan kakinya yang mati rasa, lalu bahunya kaku untuk membuka sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Dengan terpincang-pincang Sehun keluar dari mobilnya yang berasap. Air laut lantas berbondong-bondong memasuki badan mobilnya. Kakinya pun ikut tenggelam ke dalam air. Ia sama sekali tak menyayangkan bagian depan mobilnya yang hancur dan tenggelam. Alih-alih pikirannya melayang pada kondisi badan mobil yang ditabraknya. Mobil yang menampung Kris itu hampir tak berbentuk, kacanya habis pecah dan juga mulai mengeluarkan asap. Sehun mau tak mau melawan ombak di kakinya untuk mendekati mobil setengah hancur itu. Hanya untuk memastikan Kris masih bernafas di dalam sana.

Kris akhirnya keluar dari sana dengan darah di sekitar lengan dan kepalanya. Kaki mereka kini sudah terdebur di dalam ombak. Pandangan mereka tidak saling lepas. Sorot Sehun lalu berubah tajam saat mendekati pria pirang itu. Dengan terpincang-pincang Sehun menggapai tubuh Kris. Memberinya satu pukulan keras sampai Kris terjatuh ke dalam ombak.

Kris terkekeh memegangi sudut bibirnya yang koyak. Namun Sehun kembali memukuli pria itu sampai keduanya terguling ke dalam air. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

Kris mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Masih terkekeh tanpa hal lucu sekalipun. "Ku rasa kau cukup terhibur," tuturnya pelan menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun darinya. "Berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak membunuhmu."

Sehun kembali memberikan pukulannya pada wajah Kris. Namun kali ini Kris melawannya. Menghantamkan punggung Sehun pada karang yang timbul di belakang pria itu. Sampai membuat Sehun meringis sakit dan kehilangan tenaga untuk membalas pria pirang di depannya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengingkari perjanjian kita. Sudah saatnya aku membunuh kalian semua," geram Kris menggenggam kerah kemeja Sehun yang basah. Masih menahan emosi dengan darah yang semakin merembes pada kemeja putihnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?" tanya Sehun disisa kesadarannya.

Kris kemudian beranjak dari sana. Ia bahkan merasakan perih pada semua lukanya yang bercampur dengan lautan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak berdaya lalu terjatuh dengan lututnya. "Bersabarlah sampai aku menemukan tanggal yang tepat untuk membunuhmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Baik, aku datang lagi.

Sebenernya mau _up_ tadi malem (seperti biasa), tapi ini semua karena mata tidak bisa dikondisikan. Dan buruknya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering banget ketiduran pas lagi ngerjain ff haha

Maap kalau _part_ ini belum munculin rahasia yang kalian cari. Kita jalan pelan-pelan, _okay_? BTW ff ini udah mulai masuk tahap konflik, tinggal nanjak, turun terus selesai... Tapi tak semudah itu, _baby_.

 _anyway_ , selamat hari sabtu. Aku mau bilang makasih lagi untuk semuanya. Semoga kalian betah ngikutin ff ini ^^

 _Bye, bye..._


	10. Nine: Who are You?

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih terduduk di bangku putih. Menatap pintu ruangan UGD dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Sampai kakinya sendiri tidak bisa diam, melangkah sendiri di lantai yang sepi demi pikiran beragamnya. Pria berkulit tan itu baru saja menggenggam kepalanya yang berputar. Membaca tiap pesan di ponselnya lalu mengabaikan berbagai panggilan yang masuk.

Nyatanya pesan dari Baekhyun baru saja meruntuhkan pikirannya yang ingin tenang menikmati waktu liburnya. Ia mendengar Sehun kecelakaan dan itu membuatnya mengabaikan tim medis yang baru saja keluar dengan gotongan pasiennya. Melewatinya tanpa perduli dengan keheningannya sendiri.

Jongin ingin mengikuti para medis itu tapi lebih dulu kakinya lemas tanpa sebab. Ia pun hanya bisa melihat mereka yang sudah berhasil menjauh, beserta Kyungsoo yang berusaha menggapainya.

"Kami sudah menanganinya. Dia terkena stress berat," tutur Kyungsoo dengan seragam putihnya. Jongin kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya. "Dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

Jongin terdiam menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia masih menatap kedua sandal rumahnya. Nyaris saja ia tidak memakainya dengan benar saat ia berlari ke dalam mobilnya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Kyungsoo menyelidiki tundukan wajahnya.

Jongin mencoba beranjak. Menatap Kyungsoo di depannya dengan tatapan memohon yang ia punya. "Soo, apa kau bisa menjaganya lagi? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Kyungsoo menyernyit tak mengerti. Tapi ia begitu kenal bagaimana kalutnya Jongin dengan suatu masalah rumit yang ia hadapi. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak paham betul masalah jenis apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi pria tinggi di depannya ini. "Kau terlalu sering meninggalkannya. Kau harusnya mendampinginya melalui masa-masa sulit seperti ini."

"Aku─" sorot Jongin meragu. Ia sepenuhnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pria tan itu bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai mengatakan apa pada temannya ini. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Jongin iba. Mencoba menenangkan kekalutan asing yang menyusup diam-diam pada keheningan pria itu. "Hei, kau punya masalah?"

"Aku selalu punya banyak masalah," jawab Jongin mengusap wajahnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo menawarkannya sesuatu. "Mau kubantu?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ia tentu tidak bisa melibatkan banyak orang untuk masalahnya sendiri. Termasuk melibatkan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya mungkin sudah terlibat banyak hal dengannya. "Sepertinya tidak."

Kyungsoo bernafas dengan berat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu melepaskan masker yang masih menggantung di lehernya. "Janinnya lemah. Dia butuh banyak dukungan dan juga penanganan. Jadilah ayah yang baik untuknya."

"Soo─"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu sebagai orang yang menanganinya. Dia baru saja mengalami pendarahan dan kau akan meninggalkannya?" Kyungsoo mulai menekan tiap kalimatnya. Nalurinya sebagai dokter sudah lebih dulu menggertak jauh sebelum emosinya datang. Namun setidaknya dia masih terlihat normal ketika ia menuruti emosi profesinya ketimbang emosi yang sudah ada di dalam dirinya. "Ingatlah, aku juga bekerja disini. Aku mungkin tidak bisa hanya mengurusinya. Ada banyak pasien yang harus kuurus di luar sana."

Jongin meraih kedua bahu Kyungsoo yang begitu kecil di depannya. Sorotnya kembali penuh permohonan saat Kyungsoo mencari setitik kesadaran pria tan itu. "Kau tahu aku hanya percaya padamu, Kyungsoo. Hanya kau yang aku percaya. Jika aku harus membayar untuk menjadikanmu dokter pribadinya selama satu bulan penuh, aku akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kedua manik Jongin yang begitu teguh meyakinkannya. Otaknya masih bekerja, memilih mencari dimana sudut yang ia cari dari bicara Jongin barusan. Tapi nihil, tidak ada satupun alasan yang berhasil ia temukan.

"Kenapa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Pria bermata bulat itu pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu," geleng Jongin.

 **e)(o**

Luhan menggapai sebuah ganggang pintu geser yang ia temukan. Membukanya perlahan lalu mendapati tuan Oh berdiri disana dengan wajah tersedih yang tak pernah ia lihat. Baekhyun pun berdiri sedikit lebih jauh di belakang pria itu. Tertunduk lesu, tak mampu menahan air matanya sendiri. Luhan diam-diam memasuki ruangan itu, mengecilkan suara langkahnya sendiri agar keduanya tidak terganggu.

Tiga porsi makanan yang dibawanya, ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli jika sesuatu yang dibawanya adalah hal termustahil untuk tuan Oh makan. Tapi melihat pria paruh baya itu menolak untuk makan hingga larut malam adalah sesuatu yang harus ia perbaiki. Bukan sebagai anak palsunya, melainkan sebagai seseorang yang mengerti─betapa terlukanya─mendapati orang yang disayangi terbaring dengan bantuan selang _infuse_.

Luhan sebelumnya tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Oh Sehun bisa terbaring lemah seperti ini. Terbaring tak berdaya dalam kondisi tulang tungkai yang retak dan juga luka disekitar punggungnya, belum lagi dengan jahitan di lengan kirinya. Luhan bahkan gemetar takut ketika melihat Sehun digotong oleh medis dengan pakaian basah bercampur simbah darah. Bagaimana seorang ayah tidak terluka ketika melihat putranya sendiri ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti itu?

"Ayah," panggil Luhan menyentuh lengan pria paruh baya itu. "Ayah harus makan." Tuan Oh mencoba tersenyum padanya. Mengusap jemarinya lembut dan juga hangat di sisi yang lain. Entah mengapa rasanya Luhan berubah tak tega karena membohongi pria sebaik tuan Oh ini.

"Sehunie belum bangun," lirihnya penuh luka.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tapi ayah tidak boleh sakit."

Tuan Oh terdiam. Menatap sebentar putranya yang masih belum terbangun, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun pun ikut lega akan itu. Lantas pria _brunette_ itu memilih keluar dari sana, membiarkan Luhan bekerja dengan caranya sendiri. Anggap saja ia tidak ingin mengganggu sebuah momen keluarga.

"Untukmu," cegat Luhan saat Baekhyun sudah menggapai pintu. Ia menyerahkan sekotak makanan yang dibelinya pada Baekhyun lalu menyentuh lengannya. "Ini bukan salahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dengan sepi yang dibangunnya.

Luhan segera mengambil duduk di dekat tuan Oh. Membuka makanan sederhana itu dalam suasana yang masih hening. "Hanya ada ini di rumah sakit." Tawa kecil Luhan mengundang senyum tuan Oh. Membuat pria itu sedikit lega karena ayah Sena tidak menolak makanan yang dibelinya sendiri.

"Ayah bisa makan apa saja," jawabnya meraih sumpit kayu lalu menjuput potongan telur gulung. "asal ayah bisa makan dengan kalian."

Luhan tergugu, ia sejenak gagal menyumpit makanannya. Hatinya yang ribut tanpa sebab pun mendadak ikut terluka. Tak butuh banyak waktu sampai Luhan menyadari kesepian yang diderita tuan Oh. Pria paruh baya itu pasti sudah lama merindukan anak-anaknya. Namun sampai sekarang Luhan masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Sehun bisa memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal dengan ayahnya sebegini tega.

"Ayah lega karena kau pulang. Sehun menemukanmu dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tidak sampai harus terbaring sepertinya sekarang," mulai tuan Oh. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tidak kunjung memakan makanannya. Sama seperti Luhan yang hanya terfokus pada cerita sedih pria itu. "Ayah takut kau tidak kembali."

"Maaf," sesal Luhan mengingat kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri. Dadanya mulai sesak ketika menyadari pria paruh baya itu harus terus ditipu. Ia mungkin bisa tega menipu Kris dan semua orang, tapi entah kenapa tidak dengan pria satu ini.

"Dulu ayah sangat benci kata-kata itu," respon tuan Oh yang kemudian mendapati kegugupan Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit berpikir, apakah ia salah karena meminta maaf? "Tapi setelah Sehun mengatakannya terakhir kali, ayah sadar bahwa kata itu ada untuk menerima banyak hal," sambungnya.

Luhan bernafas dengan lega. Ia kemudian memilih meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mengurusi matanya yang mulai berlinang.

"Selama ini ayah tidak pernah mendengar kata maafnya. Ayah terlalu membanggakan Chanyeol sampai tidak sempat melihat dirinya. Ayah menyesal karena tidak pernah memuji hasil kerja kerasnya," kekeh pria itu masih menatapnya. Pria itu kemudian meraih tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya seakan memohon pada orang asing yang bukan putrinya. "Sena, tolong maafkan dia."

Mendengar itu, entah mengapa membuat air mata Luhan terjatuh tanpa sebab. Ia terdiam, mengingat dengan benar bagaimana sikap buruk Sehun padanya. Ia harusnya juga mengerti mengapa Sehun terlalu banyak menekan dirinya. Dan semua yang Sehun lakukan tentu punya alasan. Karena setiap orang tetap punya banyak alasan untuk segala hal yang dilakukan.

Lidah Luhan tentu tetap bisu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ia simpan, meski ia semakin tak tega untuk sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang mewakili Sena. Sekali lagi, ia membohongi pria ini, dan mungkin akan selalu seperti ini. Entah apakah Sena akan mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi sekarang Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Apapun ia akan lakukan untuk membuat pria ini tersenyum akan kehadirannya sebagai Sena. Dan ia tahu betul, itu sungguh keputusan di luar pekerjaannya. "Sena sudah memaafkannya. Kami akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang."

Tuan Oh kemudian tersenyum bangga padanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ayah harus meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu setelah dia pulih."

"Ya. Kita harus melakukan banyak hal─bersama," lirih Luhan kemudian mengusap genggaman tangan hangat itu.

 **e)(o**

Malam semakin larut. Lantai-lantai rumah sakit berubah sunyi dan meremang. Berbeda dengan kondisi lobi depan yang masih dipenuhi dengan pasien gawat darurat. Suara ambulan masih menggema di luar sana, menurunkan berbagai pasien dengan kasus trauma. Digotong oleh para medis sampai Luhan bergidik mengeratkan jaketnya. Luhan buru-buru menyisir lobi depan lalu menekan tombol pintu _lift_ di ujung koridor. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana atau ia tidak akan sanggup dengan bau anyir yang begitu pekat melewatinya.

Sepulangnya mengantar tuan Oh sampai di halaman rumah sakit, Luhan kini mendapati Kris berjalan di koridor dengan selang _infuse_ nya. Malam semakin menyentuh pagi, membuat suasana semakin sunyi dan juga dingin di kakinya. Ditambah dengan keadaan Kris dengan gendongan lengannya dan juga lilitan perban di kepalanya. Tapi lucunya pakaian pasien yang dikenakan pria itu tetap membuatnya tidak kehilangan karisma. Dia tetap tampan walaupun penuh luka seperti itu.

Jauh dari itu Luhan telah mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana cerita Sehun dan Kris hari ini. Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan emosi yang tumpah. Sahabatnya itu marah, ingin membunuh Kris walaupun Kris sendiri pula yang membuat Sehun bernafas di ruangannya hari ini. Tapi ini bukanlah lelucon emosi dimana ia harus menyalahkan salah satunya karena mendukung si korban. Luhan bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam kisah mereka yang rumit, maka biarkan Luhan berbicara sebagai orang paling asing di antara mereka malam ini. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan memecahkan dinding canggung di antara ia dan Kris.

Kris berkedip lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan padanya. Tidak meresponnya sama sekali seolah Luhan tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Apa kamarmu di sekitar sini?" Luhan merampas tiang _infuse_ yang dibawa Kris. Mendorongnya dengan suka rela di samping pria itu. Sedangkan Kris masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tidak berceloteh sebagaimana seseorang tidak ingin diganggu malamnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kris sangat pelan menyusuri langkahnya. Entah kemana pria itu akan melangkahkan kakinya malam ini.

"Karena kakakku ada disini," jawab Luhan sangat enteng. Sungguh ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi banyak bicara begini dengan Kris. Ia bisa saja diburu oleh pria pirang itu seperti peringatan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Kris. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan tidak pernah takut sama sekali.

Kris terdiam lagi menatap pintu _lift_ yang tak kunjung terbuka. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkinkah karena kepalanya banyak terluka, sehingga Kris berubah menjadi banyak diam?

"Kau mau ke atap?" tebak Luhan mendongak menatap matanya yang kosong.

Kris berkedip menyetuh puncak kepala Luhan. "Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia harusnya sudah tidur malam ini, membersihkan wajah lusuhnya atau melepas _wig_ nya. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa dikabulkannya sekarang. Karena ia harus terus memakai penampilan Sena selama ia menjaga Sehun di rumah sakit. "Karena kau sakit, mungkin─ya."

Kris tersenyum kaku menatapnya. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu _lift_ bersama. Membiarkan Kris menekan nomer lantai teratas gedung serba putih itu tanpa Luhan sempat berpikir dua kali. Padahal kalau Luhan mau berpikir, ia sudah melanggar perintah Sehun karena tidak meminta izin pria itu untuk pergi.

"Kemana orang-orang yang selalu mengikutimu?" tanya Luhan tetap ingin mencairkan suasana. Ia sebenarnya sedikit mengantuk untuk meladeni siapapun. Maka ia butuh sebuah obrolan kecil yang bisa menghapus kantuknya malam ini.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengikutiku. Tapi mungkin mereka akan mengikuti ku diam-diam," jawab Kris tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Luhan menunduk. Menyerah membangun obrolan dengan Kris yang begitu berbeda malam ini. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya─"

Kris terdiam sebentar. "Percayakah kau jika aku menyuruh orang-orangku untuk merusak mobilnya?" tanya Kris enteng. Tidak perduli apakah Luhan bisa nekat melaporkannya pada polisi sekarang juga.

Luhan malah melongo mendengarnya. Lagipula siapa yang menyangka Kris bisa sejujur ini mengatakan catatan kriminalnya sendiri. Seperti orang dungu, Luhan hanya terpaku pada manik coklat Kris yang membayangi wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan. Pria itu lalu bergerak mendekatinya. Semakin memojokkannya pada sudut ruangan kecil yang terus bergerak naik ke atas. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyelamatkannya."

Luhan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Membenamkan rasa takutnya yang tiba-tiba berkobar bersama gemetar di sudut hatinya. "K-kau membenciku?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membencimu." Kris meraih jemarinya. Menggenggam jemarinya dalam lautan dingin di telapak tangannya. "Sebanyak apapun kau membuatku marah, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu."

Kris semakin menggenggam tangan kecil Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan semakin tenggelam dalam lautan kelam yang diciptakannya. "Tapi aku ingin kau berlari padaku suatu hari, memohon padaku lalu menyesal karena kau tidak menerima tawaranku." Sorot Luhan kian memudar. Matanya terus gentar menatap senyum Kris yang seakan menusuknya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Pintu _lift_ kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan kosong dengan remang bercampur angin malam. Tentu terlalu dingin untuk keduanya keluar dari sana. Kris yang tidak perduli hanya menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Ia menunggu seperti pria kehilangan harapan dan menyedihkan. Tapi karena Luhan terus diam, ia kemudian menemukan jawabannya sendiri. "Pergilah kalau kau takut." Pria itu pun bergerak, memilih keluar meninggalkannya.

Entah mendapat pikiran darimana, Luhan ikut keluar dari pintu _lift_ itu. Ia tanpa berpikir mengikuti kemana langkah Kris menyeret tiang _infuse_ nya. "Aku tidak takut padamu."

Kris berbalik. Menatap Luhan sekali lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian sibuk membatin. Mencari celah yang ia curi diam-diam dari sosok kecil di depannya ini.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 **e)(o**

Pagi sebelum matahari muncul di peradaban, Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ruangan serba putih itu baru saja menyapa visualisasinya yang buram. Membuatnya berpikir sejenak dengan kepala berat, sekedar menebak dimana ia terbaring sekarang. Di seberang ranjangnya ia menemukan satu set sofa kosong lengkap dengan meja kaca di tengah. Di atas nakasnya masih tertata flora berdaun kecil yang entah apa namanya. Mata Sehun tanpa henti menatap sekeliling, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia masih hidup di atas dunia yang penuh sandiwara ini.

Tidak mendapati siapapun di ruangan itu membuat Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. Meraba tiap luka di tubuhnya sampai ia sendiri ngilu menggerakkan salah satu kakinya. Ia beralih membuka selimutnya, menemukan kakinya yang kaku dibalut oleh perban dan juga gips di dalam sana. Sehun pun secara otomatis membayangi kejadian mengerikan macam apa yang dilaluinya kemarin.

Sehun mencabut selang _infuse_ nya tanpa berpikir, menurunkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan, lalu ingin menggapai sebuah jaket di dekat sofa. Ia pikir, ia harus pulang. Ia tidak boleh berdiam diri disini sedangkan perusahaannya kacau dimakan ulahnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Kris sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada perusahaan dan juga karyawannya?

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandinya. Menarik lengannya agar tetap seimbang, sedangkan Sehun masih melongo bagai orang kehilangan pikiran.

Sehun yakin kepalanya terbentur dengan karang di lautan atau memang ia belum bangun dari tidurnya karena menemukan Luhan kalang kabut di pagi buta. Pria itu masih ingin berpura-pura menjadi adiknya meski penampilannya tidak begitu bagus dengan celana _training_ yang dikenakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau harus kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku akan memanggil dokter," tutur Luhan masih sibuk menyeretnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel Sehun masih mendorong-dorong tubuh kecil Luhan yang memapahnya. Menolak ditolong seperti orang lemah yang tidak berdaya. "Cepat pakai rambutmu!"

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Luhan berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun, hingga pria itu sukses terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Minggir." Sehun menggeser tubuh itu untuk menyingkir. Pria pucat itu kembali menurunkan kakinya. Kembali melanjutkan acara kaburnya sebelum Luhan kembali menariknya untuk kembali.

"Kau harus diam disini," tandas Luhan kesal.

Sehun mengusap surainya yang kusut. Kepalanya kembali berputar, heran mengapa Luhan tidak pernah tidak menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. "Aku harus kembali ke Hotel. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun akan datang, tentu saja nanti," jawab Luhan sepolos dinding putih di belakangnya. Sangat jujur dan tanpa ada bumbu-bumbu kebohongan di bibirnya.

"Kita harus kembali."

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Pria pucat itu baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya, dan sekarang dia minta pulang? Setidaknya Luhan bersyukur, ia tidak segila Sehun dalam memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Kau gila? Kakimu hampir saja patah."

"Aku bilang minggir!" gertak Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah memblokir jalannya.

"Tidak!" Luhan masih merentangkan tangannya seperti orang-orangan sawah. Sangat lucu sebenarnya bagi Sehun, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tertawa akan hal itu. "Kondisimu sangat serius, _okay_."

Sehun mencari jalan lain. Ia terus mencari letak ponselnya yang menghilang. Entah disembunyikan dimana sampai ia repot memberantaki nakas dan juga membuka setiap laci. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana Kris bekerja."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya ayahmu semalam. Harusnya kau juga memikirkan orang sepertinya." Luhan masih menghalangi jalannya. Memblokir jalannya untuk segera menemukan jalan kecil menuju pintu. "Dia sangat khwatir padamu."

"Minggir!" perintah Sehun sekali lagi. Tapi Luhan masih saja menempeli jalannya. Menatapnya dengan keteguhan yang luar biasa sampai Sehun kesal sendiri. Pria itu pun kemudian meraihnya. Menggeledah setiap saku di pakaian pria itu.

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun!" Luhan memekik. Ia sungguh ingin mendorong pria itu untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi sekali lagi otaknya yang begitu bijak tidak memperbolehkan syarafnya untuk mengirim perintah menendang pria ini. Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar mematahkan kakinya lalu masuk penjara.

Sehun akhirnya berhasil menemukan sebuah ponsel di saku Luhan. Ponsel itu segera ia nyalakan. Mendial sebuah nomer yang ada di luar kepalanya dengan begitu santai. Tidak perduli bagaimana Luhan berusaha menggapai ponselnya. "Rumah sakit, sekarang juga!"

"Kau harus dirawat lebih lama," komentar Luhan yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menyernyit. Namun sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan Luhan yang begitu memperhatikan kondisinya. "Berhentilah mengurusiku. Urus saja penyamaranmu yang tidak elit ini."

Luhan merampas kembali ponselnya. Mata rusanya menajam, mencoba menusuk Sehun dengan sorot matanya.

"Kemari," titah Sehun kemudian.

Luhan masih terdiam di posisinya. Menyamaratakan kedua alisnya yang ternyata masih tetap diam di posisi. "Untuk apa?"

"Kemari, bodoh!" Sehun yang tidak sabaran tahu-tahu sudah menarik tangan kecilnya. Menjuput sebuah jaket yang ia temukan di sofa lalu memasangkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya hanya bisa membeku. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu saat memasukkan lengannya ke dalam tiap lengan jaketnya. Atau menatap wajah serius Sehun saat menarik reseleting jaketnya.

Sehun terus menarik resleting jaket itu hingga ke ujung dagu Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendongak menatap kedua matanya yang setenang telaga. Menyelaminya dalam kesunyian yang tidak beralasan. Membuatnya mendadak merasakan aliran baru dalam rongga dadanya. Merubah aliran darahnya yang berdesir halus ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit dagu itu.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Entah apakah di dalam dirinya ada sebuah hujan, pelangi dan awan, tapi di matanya kini semua itu tidaklah lagi sebuah imajinasi. Sehun benar-benar tengah berdiri di depannya. Mengusik getaran di dadanya sampai ia tercenung tidak berdaya.

Sehun yang menelan kegugupannya, masih berusaha memasangkan Luhan topi jaket yang menganggur di tengkuk pria itu. Segera membungkus kepala Luhan sampai harus menyembunyikan tiap helaian rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. "Ini belum berakhir," gumamnya sendiri.

"Semuanya belum berakhir."

 **e)(o**

Jongin menggeser sebuah pintu yang ada di depannya. Memasuki ruangan serba putih itu lalu meletakkan sebuah kantung besar apel yang dibelinya. Ia disambut dengan senyuman kecil dari si pemilik ruangan. Pria berkulit tan itu pun merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya ketika gadis itu tersenyum untuknya. Membawa dirinya ikut mengembangkan senyum hingga ia tiba mengambil posisi di kursi yang kosong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sore ini?" tanya Jongin mengecek semua hal. Sampai harus mendongak memastikan cairan _infuse_ itu menetes dengan benar.

"Kyungsoo sangat baik padaku," jawab gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya yang lemah menjuput sebuah buku tebal di atas nakas. Memberikannya pada Jongin dengan sangat antusias. "Ia memberiku sebuah buku favoritnya."

"Novel?" gumam Jongin ikut terkikik geli. Ia membuka sampul buku itu. Berusaha menemukan inti cerita tapi lembarannya terlalu tebal baginya. "Kau harus percaya dia bukanlah orang yang sedrama ini. Ia tidak pernah suka membaca kisah fiksi."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut. "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Ia berusaha beranjak untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Mengundang Jongin untuk segera bangkit dari kursi untuk membantunya bersandar.

"Kami sangat dekat karena kami tetangga. Dan─" Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya. "dia orang yang lebih sering memberiku makanan ketika ia tak sempat menghabiskan makanannya. Maksudku, dia suka memasak dalam porsi yang besar, padahal dia tinggal sendirian dan─sibuk."

"Dia pandai memasak?" Jongin mengangguk dengan begitu bersemangat. Selalu ada rona bahagia ketika ia menceritakan banyak hal soal teman mungilnya itu.

"Dia sangat pandai memasak. Pernah suatu hari dia membawakanku sebuah sup yang rasanya seenak restoran di sebelah rumahku. Kau tahu kan? Restoran yang menjual ayam pedas itu."

"Jongin," panggil gadis itu menghentikan ceritanya. Sedikit tak tega sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin sekali tahu mengapa pria ini terlihat begitu berbeda saat membicarakan temannya. "kau menyukainya?"

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar itu. Ia sampai-sampai kehilangan matanya karena menganggap ini terlalu lucu. "Tidak begitu. Aku menceritakan soal ini karena dia benar-benar pandai memasak."

"Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Senyum gadis itu segera membuyarkan tawa Jongin. "Kau selalu menatapnya dengan begitu berbeda."

"Oh, ayolah," keluh Jongin menyentuh lengan gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

Gadis itu terkikik menemukan kepolosan Jongin di matanya. "Berhentilah memanggilku kekasihmu dan ajaklah dia berkencan."

Jongin tiba-tiba tertunduk dalam diamnya. Ia memegangi jemarinya ketika mengatakan, "Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan─soal cinta."

"Ayolah, pasti ada celah," pukul gadis itu tepat di pundaknya.

Jongin berdehem sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ini sedari tadi, tapi hatinya masih ragu untuk mengucapkannya secepat keinginannya berlabuh. "Sena, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? Ini tentang─kau."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. "Apa aku membebanimu?"

"Tidak, tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak membebaniku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu." Jongin kembali meragu. Ia mengetuk ujung ranjang gadis itu sebelum benar-benar berbicara. "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali pada keluargamu?"

Gadis itu merunduk. Terdiam sebentar dalam tundukannya. "Maafkan aku Jongin, aku pasti sangat membebanimu."

Jongin mendekat padanya. Meraih kedua tangannya, tanpa ragu menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak membebaniku. Aku justru lega karena kau ada disini. Tidak di luar sana dan membuatku khawatir seperti Sehun yang kewalahan mencarimu─" Jongin kemudian mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir saja memukul kepalanya karena terlalu jujur soal topik pembicaraan yang dibangunnya. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung soal ini."

Sorot gadis itu berubah sedih. Ia sebenarnya merindukan keluarganya. Ia pikir ia butuh waktu, tapi entah mengapa sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum juga ingin kembali. "Aku belum siap. Maafkan aku."

"Tolong jangan dipikirkan, itu tidak baik untuk bayi di dalam perutmu." Jongin melepaskan lengan gadis itu. Ia sungguh menyesal karena mencoba membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Dan sudah seharusnya ia tidak semakin menambah beban pikirannya. "Aku akan selalu membantumu. Katakan jika kau sudah siap. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang─kapan pun kau mau."

Jongin lalu mengambil sebuah apel dalam kantung yang dibawanya. "Apa kau mau makan apelmu sekarang?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dalam genangan air matanya. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Ten: The Freaky Coldness

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa diam di kursinya ketika _taxi_ membawa mereka semakin jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia masih memegangi dadanya. Masih mendefinisikan banyak hal soal getaran di dadanya yang masih saja asing untuk awal paginya. Di sebelahnya Sehun terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya, melihat laut lepas di tepian jalan membuat pria itu sedikit bernostalgia dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

Luhan menoleh untuk memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya. Menatap wajah pucatnya dengan sendu, sambil mengabsen beberapa luka dan juga lebam di sekitar sana. Lalu pandangannya turun pada perban di lengan kirinya dan juga kakinya. Nyatanya Luhan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana simbah darah pria ini muncul dari luka-luka itu kemarin.

Sehun menoleh padanya, berkedip heran dengan pertanyaan di kepala. Tapi Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Merasakan kembali degupan aneh di dadanya yang kali ini sedikit lebih ekstrim.

"Aku yakin kau masih membawa kartu kreditku," tutur pria pucat yang semakin pucat itu. Tidak perduli bagaimana Luhan menghindarinya, ia tetap menginginkan Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mungkin menelpon Baekhyun untuk mengurusi anggaran belanja seperti membayar _taxi_ di pagi buta. Tidak akan, atau _taxi_ ini akan disetir untuk kembali ke rumah sakit karena Baekhyun tidak suka ia yang memaksakan diri.

Luhan merogoh dompetnya yang kosong. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kartu tipis itu lalu menyerahkannya pada supir. Sehun pun baru bisa bersandar pada kursinya dengan nyaman setelah itu semua selesai. Ia mengabaikan kembali Luhan lalu menunggu sampai perjalanan mereka berujung.

Tak lama, _taxi_ itu akhirnya berhenti dengan baik di depan lobi hotel. Sehun turun dari sana dengan terpincang-pincang. Susah payah ia menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri agar dapat menggapai pintu. Luhan yang masih diam menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan itu akhirnya mendekat pada Sehun. Meraih tangan kanannya lalu mengalungkannya pada pundaknya sendiri. "Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau butuh bantuan."

Sehun buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. Dengan tatapan tak suka ia menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan yang menempel padanya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan keras kepala pria di depannya itu. Lantas ia hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun mendahuluinya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk beberapa hal.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas berisi pakaian dan barang-barang Sehun di tangannya, padahal Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk membuang pakaian itu karena sudah kotor berlumur darah. Tapi ia juga tak kalah keras kepala karena Luhan yakin Sehun masih membutuhkan barang-barangnya.

Memasuki _lift_ , mereka masih berada dalam keheningan yang panjang. Tidak ingin melihat satu sama lain sampai membuat jarak yang pasti di tiap sudut. Luhan menyaksikan pantulan dirinya di dinding. Diam-diam melirik bayangan milik Sehun yang masih terdiam menanti pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Luhan ingin mencoba berbicara perihal hari liburnya. Ia ingin bersenang-senang sejak kemarin, tapi ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk itu. Dan hari ini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lalu apa artinya ia di Jeju kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk berkeliling.

"Apa aku boleh jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun ketus. Pria itu tentu tahu benar apa yang terbaik untuk pria rusa itu. Berdiam di hotel sampai terbang ke Seoul adalah hal yang harus mereka lakukan sepanjang hari ini. Ia bukannya takut dengan Kris, hanya saja ia tidak ingin rencana penyamaran Luhan yang sudah susah payah disusunnya itu harus kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kalau hanya mengelilingi hotel?" Luhan kembali menawar. Sedikit tidak perduli pada pantulan wajah Sehun yang sudah berubah masam di pintu _lift_.

"Tidak boleh."

Luhan mencebik. Tapi ia tetap bersih keras. "Bagaimana kalau berenang di bawah?"

"Kita punya _bathtup_ di kamar mandi," jawab Sehun sedatar lantai yang diinjaknya.

Itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang CEO menyamakan fungsi kolam renang dengan _bathtup_? Ia bahkan yakin adiknya yang bodoh saja tahu perbedaan fungsi dari keduanya. "Kau pikir aku bayi ikan?"

Sehun berdecih. "Memangnya kau bisa berenang?"

"Aku bisa belajar," tandas Luhan berkacak pinggang.

Pintu _lift_ kini sudah terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan Luhan, kaki Sehun kembali menapak ke luar. "Bagaimana kalau kau tenggelam dan tidak ada yang melihatmu?"

"Itu terlalu berlebihan." Luhan kembali mengejar langkah Sehun yang pincang. Dengan senang hati ia menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan pria itu. Berjalan bersisian dengan Sehun sambil berjaga-jaga jika pria pucat itu tiba-tiba jatuh.

Sehun meraih kode pintunya. Menekan beberapa kode sebelum pintu mereka terbuka dengan sebuah bunyi familiar. "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

 **e)(o**

Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan rapat yang mendadak dibentuk oleh timnya. Wajah lelah karyawannya kemudian menjadi sambutan hangat untuknya. Beberapa sempat terkejut melihat kondisinya berdiri dengan kedua tongkat. Menyernyit ngilu melihat wajah pucatnya yang masih dipenuhi luka yang baru saja kering.

Jongdae terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa soal kesalahannya. Ialah orang yang paling menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat atasannya itu terluka. Andai ia lebih teliti dalam bekerja. Atasannya itu tentu tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

"Mulai rapatnya," perintah Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih termenung dengan kertas di hadapannya. Menyayangkan mengapa Sehun bisa sangat keras kepala untuk mengadakan rapat evaluasi, padahal atasannya itu masih butuh perawatan _intensif_ lainnya di rumah sakit.

"Apakah ini baik untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak khawatir dengan kondisi orang yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit.

Sehun menatap tajam sekertarisnya. Tidak mau mendengar komentar meski kepalanya sendiri mulai pusing menghadapi karyawannya. "Aku tidak akan meminta kalian rapat kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Jongdae akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya. Menghidupkan layar presentasi seadanya dan tentunya tanpa persiapan. Pria itu kemudian hanya bergantung pada apa yang diketahuinya sekarang. Tidak terlalu mengharapkan kesempurnaan seperti dalam rapat-rapat yang diisinya. "Hasil tes sudah keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Proyek kita berhasil mendapatkan izin dari departemen, setelah beberapa keterangan polisi dirilis. Hanya saja, kita butuh beberapa perbaikan dalam fitur keselamatan."

Sehun masih terpaku pada layar presentasi. Memainkan putaran kursinya sambil berpikir dengan ide yang bersarang di otaknya. "Bagaimana respon media?"

"Media menyambut ini dengan hal yang positif. Beberapa persen menganggap kecelakaan berasal dari masalah internal. Tapi lebih banyak dari mereka yang menunggu proyek kita. Dan kabar baiknya, Solitare menawarkan berbagai tawaran penting untuk Star-S," jawab Jongdae sejelas-jelasnya.

Sehun mengangguk membuka lembaran di depannya. Mencari lampiran penawaran perusahaan mesin itu lalu membaca detailnya. "Gina, periksa seberapa banyak anggaran untuk perbaikan." Gadis berambut pendek itu segera mengangguk. Mencoba sibuk dengan laptopnya tanpa mau terusik dengan kesibukan karyawan lain di sampingnya.

"Susun beberapa rencana untuk penjualan proyek─"

Begitulah rapat mereka berjalan. Para karyawan habis mengusap wajahnya. Beberapa ada yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpennya. Mencatat apapun yang didengarnya, lalu ikut berpikir. Berharap ia punya ide bagus sebagai solusi terbaik.

Baekhyun ikut beranjak ketika Sehun sudah kembali meraih tongkatnya. Menopang sendiri langkahnya jauh di depan Baekhyun yang sengaja berjalan pelan tidak ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

Sehun berhenti sebentar lalu meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. "Bisa kau antar aku sebentar?"

Baekhyun mendahului langkah Sehun. Menekan tombol _lift_ seperti biasa sampai menunggu pintu _lift_ itu terbuka. Sesungguhnya ia bukanlah orang yang gampang menolak. Ia bisa saja membantu atasannya itu menyetir hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Namun melihat kondisi Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, nyatanya tidak cocok untuk mengajak pria itu berkelana. "Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Sehun membuang wajahnya malas. Ia sudah menduga Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi ibu yang sangat cerewet untuknya. "Aku akan pulang besok sore."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," komentar Baekhyun tidak berperasaan. Ia pun berubah kesal karena bukan hanya hasil rapat yang menugaskannya untuk banyak menulis laporan, tapi juga karena tidak punya waktu jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan tugasku," sanggahnya mengendikkan bahu.

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Sudah cukup ia menahan kepalanya yang pusing karena kurang tidur. "Ya, terlepas dari kau yang berhasil membuat kami berlari seperti orang sinting siang ini."

Pintu _lift_ pun kini terbuka. Sehun diam-diam sudah memasuki pintu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berusaha menenggelamkannya lewat lautan tatap-menatap. "Kau juga harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan belum jalan-jalan ke pantainya." Baekhyun mau tak mau harus memasuki pintu kecil itu. Mendampingin Sehun seperti biasa. Seperti sekertaris baik lainnya. Tapi Baekhyun menyayangkan pemandangan seperti ini, ketika bosnya memeluk tongkat sedangkan ia berdiri manis di sampingnya seperti seorang suster yang tidak perduli pada pasiennya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ambil," mulai Sehun memberinya tugas tambahan. Dan jangan lupakan jika atasannya itu merupakan orang sinting yang bisa menugaskan hal konyol padanya hanya demi kepentingan perusahaan. Baekhyun tak akan terkejut lagi jika Sehun kali ini memintanya untuk membobol rumah Jongin atau menculik kekasihnya yang bersantai di depan televisi. Oke, biarkan Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap baik-baik saja untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar candaanmu tentang Jongin atau semacamnya. Jongin punya privasi yang harus kita hormati."

"Ini bukan tentang Jongin." Alis Sehun mengeriting. Tentu saja ia tidak perduli pada pria tan itu beberapa hari ini. Anggap saja tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus Jongin selesaikan untuk proyeknya. "Datanglah ke rumahku besok malam."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Merasa jenaka dengan ajakan tiba-tiba atasannya yang sinting. "Kau ingin mengajakku minum?"

"Anggap saja ajakan kencan," jawab Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun menganga dengan lucu. Ia sungguh tidak tertarik dengan sikap manis Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak cocok untuk bermain sebagai perayu. "Terima kasih, tapi aku masih waras."

 **e)(o**

Seorang bocah berseragam masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Berdiri dengan beberapa temannya menunggu lampu penyebrangan menyala hijau. Dua temannya masih terlibat pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak ia indahkan. Saling tertawa, memukul atau kini keduanya sudah saling dorong tanpa takut sebuah mobil mungkin saja menepi dan menabrak salah satunya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini melirik sahabatnya yang masih mengacuhkannya di dekat tiang lampu. Berusaha memperingatkan temannya untuk diam dan tidak mengganggu orang lain yang sudah memperhatikan mereka.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan duel _game_ nya. Melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya untuk berjaga-jaga─hanya demi mendengar dengan baik dentingan bel tanda berjalan. Seketika ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh kedua temannya. Membuatnya kalah bermain dan hampir terpeleset oleh kakinya sendiri. Tawa temannya semakin memekakan telinganya. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah jika ia kalah dalam duel di ponselnya.

Seseorang dengan mata tajamnya sudah duduk di tepian gang sempit. Wajah sangar dengan luka lecet di pipi membuatnya menjadi sorotan kecil. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keempat temannya yang menunggu sambil memainkan potongan kayu.

Pemuda dengan seragamnya itu tiba-tiba dihadang langkahnya. Kedua temannya yang penakut lebih dulu mundur di belakang punggungnya. Seorang pemuda berantakan dengan luka di pipinya kemudian maju mendekati ketiganya. Membiarkan temannya sibuk di belakang mengurusi kayu-kayu bekas. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kayu itu, yang jelas wajah mereka sudah sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kurasa kau punya uang," tutur pemuda itu sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Mata kucingnya mendekat pada pemuda yang mematung memunggungi temannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan ponsel mahalnya sebelum pria tengil itu merebutnya.

Tapi dengan cekatan pria berantakan itu sudah merampas ponselnya. Menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala dengan permaianan _game_ yang masih utuh. "Ponselmu baru?"

"Kembalikan," pinta pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Wajahnya masih tenang, ia bahkan tidak takut dengan jumlah mereka yang tidak sepadan dengannya.

"Kusarankan kau pulang," ejek pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri di dekat tong sampah.

Si pemuda berpakaian rapi menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan kedua temannya sudah ingin mengompol di celana karena ketakutan. "Kakakku bilang aku harus berhemat. Kalau kalian mengambil ponselku juga, maka aku tidak akan punya uang untuk membeli gantinya."

Pemuda yang mengambil ponselnya kini membuang permen karetnya. Tak lupa meludah di depan wajahnya dengan tidak sopan. " _Ya_ , Kim Jaemin. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kembalikan ponselku," pinta pemuda itu lagi. Namun semua pemuda dengan kayunya mulai mendekatinya. Memukul drum-drum kosong dengan potongan kayu dan beberapa sudah menggertakkan giginya. Teman-temannya sudah ingin berlari sekarang juga, tapi pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih bergeming dengan posisinya.

"Kalau kau mau ponselmu kembali, bayar dengan uangmu." Salah satu dari mereka kini menodong lehernya dengan kayu. Terkekeh panjang menyaksikan wajahnya yang sedatar aspal.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku harus berhemat─"

 **Buakkk**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahunya. Itu sakit sekali sampai ia meringis memegangi bahunya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian tertawa geli menatapnya. Memandang lemah dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan. Tapi sebelum pukulan kedua melayang, kini seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari belakang. Menendang pria yang memukulnya itu sampai terjerembab ke aspal.

Kawanannya kemudian menatap pria itu garang. Mulai menyerangnya dengan pukulan kayu. Namun sepintar-pintarnya pemuda itu melompat padanya, pria itu malah kebih handal menangkisnya. Ia mulai meninju, menendang lalu memukul pemuda-pemuda tengil itu dengan tangan kosong. Membuat mereka bertekuk lutut lalu buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya.

Pria ber _dimple_ itu kemudian menjuput ponselnya. Membersihkan layarnya yang tergores dengan aspal, lalu dengan baik hati mengembalikan benda itu padanya. Kedua temannya hanya bertepuk tangan. Segera membungkuk untuk berterima kasih, tapi lain hal dengannya.

"Kau Kim Jaemin, benar?" tanya pria itu tersenyum membenarkan jaketnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu mengangguk kosong. Mengantongi ponselnya sambil menyelidiki pria yang baru saja menjadi pahlawannya hari ini. "Dimana kau belajar semua itu?"

Konyol memang. Pria itu kini malah tertawa saking lucunya. "Aku Yixing. Senang bertemu denganmu. Seseorang di mobilku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kedua temannya melongo menatap satu sama lain. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Jaemin itu malah semakin menyernyit tak mengerti. Lagipula mana ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengannya. Terlebih seseorang itu terlalu berkelas sampai ia berpikir keras bagaimana orang-orang ini mengenalnya. "Apa aku mengenal kalian?"

"Hei berbicaralah yang sopan, dia baru saja menyelamatkan kita," senggol pemuda ber _tag name_ Jisung itu menyenggol bahunya. Senyum bodoh anak itu kemudian membuatnya berkedip dan berpikir bahwa 'itu benar'. Seharusnya ia berprilaku baik pada orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Aku berjanji bahwa kami bukan orang jahat," tutur Yixing tersenyum manis. Pria itu kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mengambil potongan kertas kecil dari dompetnya, lalu menyerahkannya dengan cuma-cuma pada pemuda kecil itu. "Kau bisa mengambil kartu namaku."

Jaemin mengambil potongan kartu itu. Memeriksanya kembali dengan membaca setiap kata yang tertera disana. _Zhang Yixing. General Manager, Wu Dragon Corporation._

Jaemin kemudian menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Jisung lantas menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkannya dengan menggandeng tangan Chenle. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua temannya itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Menyisakannya yang terus menatap mobil hitam di persimpangan jalan, tidak bergerak atau menandakan ada seseorang di dalamnya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian.

 **e)(o**

Sehun terduduk di depan televisi yang menyala dengan suara bisu. Tenggelam dalam sofa, sambil menatap manis laptop _silver_ nya di meja. Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk duduk di lantai dengan berpangku tangan di seberang meja. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk mengganti _chanel_ televisi yang sama sekali tidak bersuara sampai ia bosan sendiri. Sesekali ia melirik botol _wine_ yang masih bertengger pada meja di dekat jendela. Kemudian mencuri tatap pada Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati botol yang menganggur itu. Mengangkat botolnya diam-diam lalu menggoyang isinya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Luhan menerawang seberapa merah isi botol itu pada cahaya lampu. Ia kemudian teringat dengan perkataan Minseok perihal, _wine yang berwarna merah dan disimpan dalam waktu yang lama akan sangat memabukkan─_

"─tapi juga akan memiliki rasa yang luar biasa," bisik Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana cairan merah itu melewati kerongkongannya yang kering. Luhan mungkin pernah mencicipi minuman itu sekali, dan ajaibnya ia langsung bisa menyukai rasanya saat pertama kali.

"Letakkan botol itu," tutur Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengetahui ketiadaannya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menyaksikan Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tidak berminat meliriknya sama sekali.

"Aku bosan, boleh aku─"

"Tidak," potong Sehun cepat seakan tahu maksud dari pria itu.

Luhan mencebik. Ia pun segera meletakkan botol itu kembali ke tempatnya. Melihat pria pucat itu kembali tidak bersuara, membuatnya semakin bosan karena tidak memiliki sesuatu yang ia kerjakan. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian memainkan korden panjang di jendela. Melilitkannya ke tubuhnya sendiri sambil bersiul santai.

Tak kunjung menemukan pekerjaan, Luhan akhirnya menggambar sesuatu di kaca jendela dengan uap dari tiupan mulutnya. Setelahnya ia menempelkan wajahnya disana, mencuri hawa dingin kaca itu dengan pipinya yang semakin berisi. "Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak. matanya benar-benar menacap pada layar mesin itu seperti seorang psikopat yang gila kerja. "Tunggu sebentar," jawabnya terlalu singkat.

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya. Bola matanya bergerak ke segala arah. Seakan mencari cacat atau retakan tembok yang tidak benar-benar berarti. "Boleh aku menonton Disney dengan sedikit suara?"

"Jangan menggangguku," jawabnya lagi.

"Boleh aku─"

"Bisakah kau diam?" potong Sehun yang akhirnya menatapnya tajam. Dan Luhan pun tahu jika pria itu mulai kesal karena diganggu.

"beli _pizza_?" sambung Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada berbisik. Ia jadi kikuk sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana ia kadang bisa menciut menatap pria itu jika dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Sedetik setelahnya pria itu kembali mengabaikannya. Membuat Luhan mengisi kebosanannya dengan berkeliling kamar hotelnya sendiri, kecuali memasuki kamar Sehun yang terpagar dengan kekuatan sihir. Sebut saja kamar itu dilindungi dengan prajurit berkepala singa. Memegang pedang di masing-masing tangan. Dimana jika ia hendak masuk, ia harus bertarung dengan kekuatan sihir seperti di dunia _game_. Luhan pun terkikik sendiri membayangkan dirinya beradu pedang dalam imajinasinya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan begitu iseng berlari-lari di hadapannya. Ia baru saja mendapatkan ide dengan mainan yang ditemukannya di dalam laci.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pria itu terlalu serius sampai-sampai harus berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi Luhan kepalang bosan. Ia harus menuntaskan kebosanannya sendiri karena ia tak kunjung mengantuk.

"Sehun?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan Sehun. Melompat seperti kelinci, bahkan menari seperti orang yang tidak tahu malu di depannya. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menaruh atensinya di tempat lain. Tidak melihatnya, seakan menganggap kehadirannya adalah sebuah pengecualian. "Hei, Oh Sehun," panggilnya lagi.

Sehun berdecih. "Jangan menggangguku."

Luhan mengangkat sekotak mainan yang ditemukannya. Pria rusa itu sampai berjongkok di depan bosnya. Sangat berusaha memecah fokusnya. "Ayo kita main jenga."

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak ingin melihat sikap Luhan yang sudah sangat mirip dengan bocah TK. Dan Luhan hendaknya harus tahu kalau ia tidak pernah suka dengan anak-anak.

"Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun~" Luhan mulai menciptakan sebuah lagu dengan nama bosnya. Ia bertepuk tangan seperti anak balita, juga tidak lupa tersenyum kelebihan lebar sampai Sehun khawatir mulutnya akan berubah seperti Joker. Faktanya, Luhan kini sudah terdengar sangat merepotkan bagi Sehun.

Luhan berhenti bersenandung ketika Sehun mulai menggeser laptopnya. " _Oke, oke_. Aku akan berhenti melakukannya."

Sehun menghela nafas panjangnya. Ia bahkan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali karena konsentrasinya yang pecah. Padahal ia harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi untuk kepentingan proyeknya. "Apa kau sebosan itu sampai harus membuatku kesal?"

"Aku ingin berkeliling." Luhan merajuk dangkal. Ia memainkan kotak jenga yang dibawanya sambil mengedipkan mata rusanya. Pria itu bahkan membuka tutup bungkusnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak punya kerjaan.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Andai kata Luhan adalah sebuah patung ukir, ia mungkin sudah melelang pria itu dengan harga perusahaan. "Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu."

"Ayolah, aku bukan anak-anak," lirihnya memeluk kotak jenga. Sangat tidak cocok untuk mengatakan kalimat yang baru saja ia sematkan.

Sehun menyugar surainya. Entah mengapa dengan melihat sikap Luhan yang begitu menyebalkan ini membuat hati Sehun tiba-tiba melunak bagai bubur. "Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu selama dua hari sebagai gantinya."

Mata luhan berubah berbinar-binar. Hatinya sudah tak kalah meletup bagai _popcorn_ yang mengembang. Luhan pun tidak sadar jika dirinya kini sudah tersenyum kembali dengan sederet gigi putihnya. Ia tentu sangat merindukan ibunya, ini adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu dalam hidup. "Sungguh?"

Sehun kembali mengambil laptopnya. Pikirnya tidak akan masalah membiarkan Luhan berlibur sejenak dari tugas-tugasnya. "Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Aku suka kau yang baik seperti ini," gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Hal itu membuat Sehun melirik padanya. Menghentikan ketikannya ketika ia kembali merasakan desir aneh di dalam rongga dadanya. Entah mengapa dadanya kembali bergetar mendengar kalimat itu. Padahal ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan maksudnya.

Sehun berdehem memecah atensi Luhan yang terus saja menatap wajahnya lucu. "Mari kita bicarakan rencana kita." Luhan dengan senang hati berubah menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia mengangguk dengan baik seperti bocah yang disogok dengan sebungkus permen. Tapi setelah Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Menikahlah dengannya kemudian hancurkan pernikahannya."

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku tidak benar-benar paham jalan berpikirmu."

Sehun menekan tombol enternya keras-keras. Ia tentu tidak suka menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar. "Ini hanya sampai proyekku selesai."

"Memangnya kapan proyekmu selesai?" Sehun terdiam. Pria itu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Membuat Luhan kembali mengganggunya tanpa perasaan peka. "Aku tidak suka sistem perusahaan. Waktu tunggu kalian selalu berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?"

"Aku akan membantumu," jawabnya seenteng kertas yang baru saja digenggamnya. Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa sesantai ini menghadapi dunia. Pria pucat itu bahkan terlalu tenang seakan tidak punya beban. "Kita akan bicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun untuk masalah detailnya."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu," ucap Luhan menggeleng. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya mengapa masih ada manusia seperti Sehun. Yang hidupnya seperti masa bodoh dengan masa depan, karena ia bebas melakukan apapun dengan kekuasaannya. Ya, cukup bisa dibilang beruntung karena Sehun punya segalanya. "Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu."

Sehun menyernyit menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Ia lantas mulai bertanya-tanya kemana jalan berpikir Luhan malam ini. _Apakah seperti ini sifat alaminya?_

"Ayo lakukan sebuah permainan sebelum kita tidur." Luhan kemudian merampas laptopnya. Menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pikiran penuh.

 **e)(o**

Malam semakin sunyi. Korden jendela pun mulai bertiup pelan ketika aroma laut memasuki kamar mereka. Luhan masih duduk di depan Sehun dengan tangan memegangi gelas tinggi yang tidak diisi. Sedangkan Sehun masih bertarung dengan kekuatan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan salah satu potongan jenga yang dindingnya sudah mulai rapuh.

Luhan kemudian bersorak karena jenga itu akhirnya roboh. Wajah kesal Sehun lalu terpampang jelas di mata rusanya. Memberi efek geli pada kesadaran Luhan yang masih terjaga dengan sangat baik. " _Yay,_ kemenangan ketigaku!" sorak Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Ia begitu senang karena akan menerima sebotol _wine_.

Sehun melempar potongan jenga yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman. Tak lupa mengutuki kayu tak berdosa itu dengan sangat lucu. "Aku mau berhenti main."

Luhan berubah merengut tak suka. "Tidak bisa. Kita sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan empat ronde."

Sehun merampas botol _wine_ itu dari meja. "Aku tidak perduli."

"Kau curang," marah Luhan meletakkan gelasnya. Pria itu menggeser posisinya lebih dekat pada Sehun yang mulai bergerak mundur. "Mendapatkan botolnya adalah perjanjian ronde terakhir."

Sehun mengangkat botol itu tinggi-tinggi. Mencegah Luhan meraih botol itu dengan mudah karena ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan segera karena kondisi kakinya. "Kau tidak boleh mabuk. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban mabukmu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk," tandas Luhan bersih keras. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya kalau ia terus-terusan menginginkan minuman itu.

"Tidak!" tolak Sehun bersih keras.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Luhan tanpa sadar sudah mendekat pada Sehun. Hampir menabrak Sehun kalau saja tangannya tidak segera turun karena sibuk menggapai botol itu. "Kau mau melawanku?"

Sehun semakin tinggi membawa botol itu. Begitupun Luhan yang semakin memburunya. Tersulut mundur, ia semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak ujung nakas. "Akhh!"

Rintihan itu membuat Luhan menatap wajah pucat itu. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar dan berhenti mendorong bahu Sehun. "M-maafkan aku, apa punggungmu sakit?" Luhan mengintip ke belakang punggung bosnya setelah pria itu menjauh dari nakas. Sibuk menggapai punggungnya meski tidak akan pernah sampai. "Astaga, lukamu berdarah. Kau harus mengganti perbanmu."

Sehun menyingkirkan lengan Luhan yang mulai memeganginya. Tapi belum sedetik dia lepas, pria itu kembali menangkapnya. Menyeretnya ke dalam kamarnya yang begitu luas sampai harus terpincang-pincang. " _Ya_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Luhan mendorongnya. Membuat tubuh Sehun terduduk tak berdaya di tepi ranjangnya. "Diam dan jangan banyak bicara," ancamnya cukup serius. Pria itu lalu tanpa aba-aba sudah menarik tiap kancing kemeja di tubuh Sehun. Membuat si bos panik menghentikannya sebelum seluruh kancing kemejanya benar-benar terlepas.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa melakukan─akhhh!" Sehun kembali merintih sakit. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Luhan kemudian menarik kemeja Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan. Membuat sebuah tekanan mengerikan pada lukanya, yang kemudian menciptakan sensasi sakit yang menusuk tiap ujung syarafnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," komentar Luhan yang kembali merebut kemejanya yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sehun tetap menolak untuk disentuh. Alhasil Luhan membiarkan Sehun membuka kemejanya sendiri. Sementara ia pergi berkelana ke kamarnya, membongkar isi kopernya yang seingatnya ia memang membawa kotak obat-obatan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang sakit. Ibuku bahkan harus dioperasi karena menahan sakit selama bertahun-tahun." Luhan kembali dengan kotak putih besar di tangannya. Dengan kesadarannya, ia menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah terlihat menyedihkan. Penuh luka dan juga kembali mengeluarkan darah. "Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu," gumam Sehun menunduk memainkan kemeja tipisnya. Sementara Luhan sudah duduk di belakangnya dan mulai mencoba membuka perban di punggungnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali," omelnya. "Kau harusnya memukul wajahnya sampai jelek."

"Sudah ku pukul," jawab Sehun menahan ngilu saat kapas yang menempel pada lukanya itu ditarik perlahan-lahan.

"Tapi kau tetap kalah. Lihat apa yang Kris lakukan sampai punggungmu seperti ini." Luhan kemudian membuka tutup obat yang ia butuhkan lalu membubuhkannya pada kapas yang baru ia buka kemasannya. Ia menyampingkan perasaan ngerinya ketika menempelkan kapas itu pada luka bosnya. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang betapa sakitnya mendapatkan luka sebanyak itu dan juga lebam di sekitar tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau pernah dengar kisah hantu?" mulai Luhan ingin memecah keheningan. Karena bagaimanapun ia gugup sendiri melihat punggung rapuh itu. "Hantu laut sering masuk ke hotel tepi pantai untuk mencari sesuatu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak percaya hantu."

Luhan memutar matanya jengah. Ia baru saja merekatkan salah satu perekat pada kapas yang ditempelkannya. "Mereka ada, _okay_. Jika kau mulai merinding dan merasakan dingin di kakimu, itu tandanya mereka datang."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Luhan menahan tawanya diam-diam. Ia tentu saja ingin mengerjai Sehun malam ini. Paling tidak dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang cerita Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Lumayan untuk mengisi kebosanannya bukan? "Kau akan menemukannya suatu hari nanti. Dan berhati-hatilah dengan dinding penuh jendela seperti kamarmu ini. Mungkin mereka akan mengetuk jendela dan menerobos masuk saat kau tidur."

Sehun hendak berbalik menemukan lelucon yang Luhan buat. Tapi lebih dulu tangan Luhan sudah melingkar padanya. Menyusupkan gulungan perban untuk menutup semua lukanya. "Ceritamu konyol sekali."

Luhan tersenyum licik. "Berbaliklah, wajahmu juga harus diobati."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya kemudian mendapati Luhan yang mengubrak-abrik kotak obatnya. Pria itu sibuk mengambil sebatang _cotton bud_ dan mengolesinya dengan cairan bening yang sudah ditetesinya. Lalu akhirnya ia terkejut setengah mati mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya tanpa mengerti sesuatu yang dikerjakannya, terlebih dengan kondisi yang sedikit─ _half naked_?

"Ya Tuhan, pakai bajumu!" protes Luhan membuang wajahnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan jantungnya ingin segera melompat dari dadanya. Darahnya pun ikut memacu adrenalin seakan ia naik ribuan mil dari permukaan laut.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa aku harus memakai pakaianku," komentar Sehun yang masa bodoh. Ia lantas meraih kemejanya. Memasangnya dengan perlahan sampai Luhan bosan menunggunya selesai.

Setelah selesai, Luhan kemudian mendekati wajah pucat bosnya. Mengolesi luka setengah kering itu dengan amat sangat berhati-hati. Namun walaupun begitu, Sehun masih bisa meringis ketika obat itu terserap oleh kulitnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas orang di depannya ini pada kulit wajahnya. Memberinya sensasi aneh pada tiap ujung inderanya yang entah bagaimana semakin berfungsi dengan baik. Malamnya yang sepi membuatnya mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri. Mengobrak-abrik tulang rusuknya seakan ingin bebas.

Mendadak tenggorokan Sehun kering saat harus menatap sepasang mata yang membayangi wajahnya. Ia berulang kali melempar pandangannya pada semua hal yang mungkin dilihatnya. Lampu tidur, dinding, lantai atau pintu yang masih menganga di belakang Luhan. Tapi itu semua tidaklah membantunya untuk beralih pada wajah sibuk di depannya ini. Ia lantas menyerah. Tidak menolak ketika menatap kedipan halus dari mata sayu itu. Mengabsen tiap lekuk wajahnya, hidung mungilnya, lalu bibir yang setengah terbuka atau kulit sehalus cahaya rembulan itu.

 _Sial!_ Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lalu mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Degupan di dadanya sudah semakin menggila. Jantungnya kian berubah menjadi tidak tahu diri, padahal pemiliknya tidak mau jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"Ini aneh," Sehun menggumam tanpa sadar. Membuat sepasang manik hitam jelaga itu berpendar padanya. Begitu lembut sorot itu, bahkan ketika ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri disana.

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ajaibnya ia kembali mendapati degupan aneh di dadanya ketika tatapan itu memaku seluruh atensinya. Tangannya kaku, otaknya pun ikut berhenti merotasikan banyak pikiran yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Ia selebihnya membeku pada seseorang yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya itu. "M-maksudmu, kakimu mendingin?"

Sehun terdiam. Tenggelam dalam lautan kekosongannya. Kaki dalam pikirannya mulai berlari mencari jalan keluar. Mencari-cari pintu yang mungkin saja ada di suatu tempat. Kedua matanya masih tidak berkedip. Dan ia begitu tidak mengerti, apakah mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau memang sudah kehilangan fungsi.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya. Bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh satu sama lain, begitu pelan dan juga sehalus sayap kupu-kupu. "Atau kau mulai merinding?"

Sehun masih membeku. Masih berbicara dengan jantungnya yang berteriak minta dibebaskan. Pria pucat itu kini menggerakkan tangannya. Hendak meraih wajah itu, tapi lebih dulu sengatan listrik yang hebat menyerang tiap ujung syarafnya.

Luhan tak berkedip ketika merasakan tangan itu mulai mendekatinya. Ia masih belum bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya mendingin, bulu tengkuknya meremang. Entah hantu laut yang ia ceritakan itu apakah benar-benar ada atau semua ini terjadi karena ia mengantuk, tapi satu hal yang Luhan sadari adalah, ini semua membuatnya semakin menggilai pahatan wajah di depannya.

Sepasang mata yang teduh, hidung yang terpahat sempurna, alis yang tebal, semua itu tak luput dari pemujaannya. Bagi Luhan, Sehun sebenarnya adalah sosok yang luar biasa menawan. Memabukkan tiap hati orang yang melihatnya, dan juga mungkin termasuk dirinya. Ia kemudian tanpa sengaja mengingat dengan benar bagaimana pria itu menciumnya. Membuat pipinya memanas sampai menjalar ke telinganya sendiri.

Refleks tangan Luhan bergerak mengenai luka yang paling besar di wajah indah itu.

"Akh," Sehun mengerang membunuh habis seluruh sisi lamunannya. Membuat Luhan menjauh lalu melongo tidak berdosa.

"M-maaf," ucap Luhan gugup luar biasa. "A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar." Luhan buru-buru menyerahkan _cotton bud_ yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun. "Ini, lakukan sendiri. Berhati-hatilah dengan hantu laut."

Sehun kemudian hanya bisa berkedip menerima benda kecil itu. Sebelum Luhan sibuk mengontrol dadanya yang tengah berlari maraton, Luhan segera berlari keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Baik, ini _double_ _update_ lagi. Kuotaku lagi minim, jaga-jaga minggu depan gak punya duit, makanya tak _update_ sekalian haha

Semoga kalian suka dan pertayaan kalian bisa terjawab di dua chap ini.

Gimana, pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab? Kalau belum, sabar lagi ya?

Makasih banget buat yang masih betah disini. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan.

Seperti biasa, _review_ atau saran masih bisa ditampung disini (selama kolom _review_ nya masih berfungsi dan tidak menghilang).

Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan! ^^


	12. Eleven: The Ghost

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa ikut membisu begitu lama di samping adik palsunya. Padahal ia sudah turun dari badan pesawat satu jam yang lalu, kemudian terpaku pada kursi mobil Jongin yang sudah membawanya meniti jalan. Mengikuti atmosfir, Jongin meresapi keheningan bersama Baekhyun yang lebih dulu jatuh terlelap di samping kursinya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap keluar jendela, menikmati sisa hujan yang masih membasahi kaca mobil.

Sehun tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Luhan. Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang hanya bersandar pada kaca mobil. Membelakangi Sehun dengan punggungnya, terlebih memunggungunginya dengan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pria dengan _wig_ nya itu pun tidak akan perduli jika kepalanya terantuk beberapa kali karena permukaan aspal yang tidak rata. Singkatnya, keduanya masih membisu sejak sama-sama terbangun di Jeju. Kemudian diawali dengan makan tanpa kata, dan tentunya makan di tempat yang berbeda. Sangat aneh mungkin, tapi entah mengapa Luhan lega jika melakukan hal demikian.

Jongin melirik keduanya dari kaca kecil yang menggantung di atas kepala. Sengaja berdehem sebentar, tapi keduanya masih sama-sama tenggelam dalam lamunan. Terlihat tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, meski Jongin mulai meribut dengan musik di dalam mobil.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tan itu sambil mematikan musiknya. Takut menjadi orang aneh yang menikmati kesendirian, atau mungkin takut jika Baekhyun akan terganggu lalu bangun mencekiknya karena sudah memutus alur mimpinya.

Kedua orang yang dipanggilnya hanya melirik dengan kompak. Sekilas, dan nyaris sangat tidak perduli. "Oh, baiklah. Kalian terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Luhan lalu berkedip malas. Sama sekali tidak mau meluruskan posisinya. "Luhan, bagaimana harimu di Jeju?"

"Membosankan," jawab pria itu pelan.

Jongin terkikik geli. Ia pun sudah bisa menebak seberapa bosannya Luhan yang harus terjebak dengan Sehun selama di Jeju. "Apa dia mengekangmu?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tertidur sebisanya seperti Baekhyun. Tapi semua itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan sejak kemarin, ketika ia keluar dari pintu kamar Oh Sehun, matanya tidak mau terpejam dengan benar. Sehingga yang ia dapati sekarang adalah kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam di bawah matanya. "Kau bisa tanyakan itu padanya."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sudah lama ia tidak berbicara atau bertemu dengan sosok atasannya itu. Pria berkulit tan itu lantas hanya bisa menerima jika Sehun tidak ingin berbicara padanya. "Sehun _~ah_ , bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sehun tidak bergerak. Wajahnya pun terlalu kusut dengan luka-luka kecil di sekitar pipi. Pria pucat itu nyatanya masih menaruh fokus pada kaca jendela, meski Jongin mungkin memutuskan untuk melakukan akrobat dengan mobilnya. "Diam dan menyetirlah dengan benar," sarannya kosong.

Jongin kemudian hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Otaknya kemudian berpikir dengan keras tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya. Menimbang segala kemungkinan, sampai ia menyesal sendiri karena tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Jongin diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Mengharapkan pria itu terbangun demi membantunya menyegarkan suasana. Tapi nampaknya Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk melewati harinya─dengan _delay_ pesawat yang mereka keluhkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Andai Jongin bisa tertidur saat ini juga, ia mungkin tidak perlu berada dalam kesunyian mengerikan dari belakang kursinya.

Mobil Jongin kini sudah berbelok pada sisi jalan kecil, dimana mereka dapat melihat barisan pohon-pohon besar di kiri dan kanan jalan. Melesat pada jalan yang sedikit basah, mobil itu pun sampai pada pagar yang secara otomastis terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangannya. Jongin kembali menginjak pedal gasnya untuk memasuki pekarangan luas itu. Para pelayan sudah menunggu, mengambil barisan terapi di depan rumah yang menyala temaram. Bersiap dengan tugas masing-masing untuk menyambut tuannya turun dari mobil.

Seseorang yang terlalu mencolok di antara mereka kemudian membuat Jongin tertegun. Keremangan malam membuat tingkat visibilitasnya terbatas. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia turun untuk memastikan siapa yang kini tersenyum sangat manis padanya. "Oh astaga, kapan kau pulang?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu menyambutnya. Membalas pelukannya lalu menepuk bahunya dengan sangat bersahabat. "Pagi tadi tepatnya. Dan aku sedih tidak menemukan seseorang yang kucari di rumah."

"Apa itu dia?" tanya pria bermata bulat itu melirik ke dalam mobilnya. Melupakan para pelayan yang sibuk membongkar bagasi dan juga membantu Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil. Dan Jongin segera tahu maksud pria itu hanya dengan melihat tidur lelap seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia tertidur," kekeh Jongin berkacak pinggang. "Aku berniat mengantarnya pulang setelah ini."

Senyum Chanyeol lalu mengembang. Langkahnya bahkan tampak begitu senang saat meninggalkan Jongin. "Aku akan mengantarnya besok," jawab pria itu berjalan mundur mejauhinya. Mendengar Jongin begitu mudah mengiyakan keputusannya, ia pun berbalik mendekati mobil sambil mengusak surai Sehun yang lewat di depannya. "Sudah lama sekali, dan kini kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang jagoan?"

Sehun melirik tak suka pada kakaknya yang sibuk mengabsen luka-luka di tubuhnya. Pria itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, bahkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Kenapa kau bisa pulang cepat sekali?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil Jongin. Meraih tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu menggendongnya di lengan. Menatap adiknya yang berdiri dengan tongkat, membuatnya memiringkan kepala pada tubuh yang bernafas teratur di lengannya. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya, sekaligus memberikan jawaban yang sudah jelas bisa ditebak oleh siapa saja.

Luhan kemudian mendekat pada kerumunan. Sedikit tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang tidak sempat menyapanya. Tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menyapanya dengan senyuman bisu. Sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dan harus segera membawa Baekhyun masuk.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" ijin Jongin yang sudah menyadari kekosongan angkutan di mobilnya. Bagaimana pun ia masih punya sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di rumah.

"Kau selalu ingin pulang cepat," komentar Sehun menggerakkan tongkatnya. Ia baru saja menolak untuk dibantu siapapun, termasuk Jongin. "Apa begitu menyenangkan tinggal dengan seorang kekasih?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kedatangan Baekhyun di kediamannya saat itu adalah segelintir ide dari atasannya. "Apa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Luhan lebih dulu memasuki pintu rumah besarnya tanpa harus menguping pembicaraan. Ia pun sedikit menoleh pada Jongin. "Kalau perlu aku bisa memberinya sedikit nasihat. Dia harus tahu, sebodoh apa kekasihnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia."

Raut Jongin mendadak berubah kaku. Ia dapat merasakan sorot Sehun yang begitu sangat ingin menembusnya. Menyentuh jiwanya yang gelap, hingga menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu yang mengejutkan mungkin sudah dimulai.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjemputku," ucapnya yang kemudian kembali meninggalkannya. Memasuki pintu dengan sisa senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya.

 **e)(o**

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lelah yang begitu menghantam kepala. Ia baru saja menemukan para pelayan yang mulai membongkar kopernya. Memindahkan isi kopernya lalu membawa pergi semua baju ke ruang cuci, tidak perduli apakah pakaian itu pernah dipakainya tau tidak. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka masih berdiam disana, mengembalikan barang-barang lainnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Luhan tidak perduli dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini. Ia terlalu lelah, tapi anehnya kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjemput mimpi meski dengan tidak melepas pakaian dan juga _wig_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Minseok yang baru saja lewat di depan pintunya, kini memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Pria itu baru kembali dari sisi kamar Sehun, membantu tuannya itu kembali ke kamar karena Sehun tidak pernah suka pelayan rumahnya yang begitu ramai. "Kau harus membersihkan diri sebelum tidur," tuturnya menggeleng menyaksikan Luhan yang melungkup di atas tempat tidur, tentu dengan sepatu yang belum dilepas.

Luhan terdiam. Matanya masih mencoba untuk terpejam. Demi apapun dia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk sekedar bergerak ke kamar mandi.

"Setidaknya lepas sepatumu," tutur Minseok terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mengganggu Luhan dengan menarik-narik sepatunya.

Luhan beranjak dari sana. Pria itu segera meraih sepatunya. Melepasnya dengan cepat lalu melepasnya ke lantai sampai Minseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Terserah apakah sikapnya tidak pantas atau apa. Bukannya tidak masalah bagi Minseok jika ia merajuk seperti ini? "Minseok, sepertinya aku sakit."

Seorang pelayan segera mengambil sepatu yang tergeletak itu. Segera membawanya keluar dari sana bersama dua pelayan yang lain. Luhan yang melihat itu tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah. Tapi ketika tangan minseok memegangi keningnya, ia sudah melihat kamarnya berubah menjadi sepi tidak bersuara. "Kau mabuk kendaraan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah mabuk kendaraan sebelumnya. Dan ia yakin, ia tidak pernah akan menjadi mual walaupun menaiki _roller coaster_ terpanjang di dunia sekalipun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin. Dadaku sering bergemuruh," kata Luhan memegangi dadanya yang masih menyisakan degupan aneh, sejak ia duduk di pesawat.

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Mata kucingnya berkedip beberapa kali saat menatap keluguan Luhan. Pria di depannya ini mungkin mengalami kelelahan dalam perjalanannya. Dan Luhan tentu terlalu sehat untuk mengalami hal-hal seperti insomnia atau gagal jantung.

Luhan tiba-tiba meraih kedua lengan Minseok. Wajah polos itu berubah sangat cemas seakan tidak punya harapan untuk hidup. "Minseok, apa aku punya penyakit jantung?"

"Maksudmu─jantungmu tiba-tiba saja berdebar tanpa sebab?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Minseok yang terdiam kemudian menyingkirkan tangan kecil itu dari lengannya. Ia tentu tidak ingin Luhan berpikir hal-hal _random_ seperti ini sampai tidak bisa tidur. "Kapan kau mulai menyadari jantungmu mulai aneh?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Mengawang ia mengingat kapan terakhir kali jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal. "Tidak pasti. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh saat─"

"Saat?" selidik Minseok melipat lengannya di dada.

Luhan teringat ketika ia merasakan hal-hal aneh lebih sering ketika ia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Dan terakhir kali ia menjadi lebih aneh setelah bercerita tentang hantu laut di Jeju. Bukankah lucu jika Luhan berpikir hantu laut mengikuti mereka sampai ke Seoul? "Tunggu, apa disini ada hantu?"

Minseok terkekeh. Untuk ukuran pria yang seumuran dengannya, memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak logis tentu menjadi hal lucu baginya. Minseok sama sekali tidak percaya pada hantu, ia bahkan pernah tinggal di tempat yang menyeramkan saat mengikuti klub pecinta alam. Dan ia tidak menemukan makhluk apapun yang bernama hantu. Karena bagi Minseok, hantu itu tidak ada, manusia hanya terlalu repot menakut-nakuti diri sendiri.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, _okay_?"

"Tapi ini aneh." Luhan bersih keras bahwa ia benar. Pria itu terus menangkup wajahnya. Meresapi kegelisahannya sendiri sampai ia berulang kali memperhatikan seisi kamar.

Minseok menggeleng pelan. Ia pun menahan tawanya ketika ia mendapatkan pikiran aneh dari dalam dirinya. Ya, sebuah pikiran yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi jawaban dari kebingungan Luhan perihal jantungnya. "Apa kau merasakannya saat kau dekat dengan seseorang atau saat memikirkan seseorang?"

Luhan memutar matanya. Ia baru saja ingat jika ia selalu merasa aneh jika dekat dengan Sehun. Apa ia, Sehun diikuti hantu laut seperti di dalam legenda? "Kurasa─ya?"

Minseok terkikik geli. Kali ini ia sungguh ingin tertawa terpingkal mendengar cerita temannya itu. Lagi pula mana ada seseorang yang begitu polos untuk menyadari dirinya tengah jatuh cinta? Bahkan kucing lucunya pun tahu kapan mereka merasa jatuh cinta. "Kau benar-benar sedang sakit─sungguh."

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya pun sudah membola mendengar kalimat luar biasa Minseok. "Haruskah aku pergi ke dokter jantung?"

Minseok semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Pria bermata kucing itu pun memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit melihat kepolosan Luhan yang berbicara soal jatuh cinta. "Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia sama sekali terlihat tidak keberatan jika Minseok tertawa sampai pingsan, asal pria itu bisa membuatnya mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. "Jatuh cinta? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan ini?"

"Ya Tuhan, pasti tidak pernah," tutur Minseok di sela tawanya. "Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan segera ganti bajumu."

Luhan mencengkram bahu Minseok. Wajahnya pun tak luput dari wajah serius. Ia nyatanya tengah menuntut keseriusan pria yang sudah terpingkal itu. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Minseok mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba meleleh karena lelah tertawa. Ia bahkan khawatir akan berubah menjadi orang gila karena tertawa di tengah malam seperti ini. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, _deer_. Kenapa kau lucu sekali?"

"Jatuh cinta?!" Luhan terkejut. Sangat terkejut sampai ia kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Yang benar saja."

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu jadi selucu ini?"

Luhan sibuk menepis pikiran bodohnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia jatuh cinta pada hantu laut? Itu tidak akan pernah mungkin, walaupun ada sebuah _quote_ yang menyatakan 'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini'. "Tidak mungkin, ini terlalu bodoh."

Minseok berubah serius. Ia segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sedikit mendekat pada Luhan untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Apa Oh Sehun?"

Merasa dibuang ke dasar lautan, Luhan kemudian melongo dengan sangat kebingungan. Kalau ia saja tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada hantu laut, bukankah akan lebih mustahil lagi jika ia jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun? Ia mungkin tidak menyalahkan dirinya jika ia jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang sama sepertinya. Dalam arti, ia tidak mempermasalahkan sesuatu seperti─apakah ia menyukai wanita atau pria. Hanya saja untuk ukuran makhluk seperti Oh Sehun, apakah mungkin?

"Oh astaga yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada manusia tembok sepertinya. Dia itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan." Pria itu memegangi kepalanya. Menjambak rambut panjangnya sendiri sampai _wig_ nya terlepas. "Aku pasti lebih memilih sakit jantung dari pada jatuh cinta padanya."

Minseok tertawa lagi. Entah mengapa selera humornya terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit malam ini. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, baginya cinta tetaplah sesuatu yang ajaib. Mereka datang dengan cerita unik berkemasan romansa, alih-alih membuat banyak orang mengagungkan sebuah rasa yang berasal dari hati. Dan jikalaupun benar temannya itu menyukai tuannya, bisa apa dia selain mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik untuk segera datang? "Ganti pakaianmu lalu pergilah tidur."

"Aku bersumpah akan pergi ke dokter jantung sebelum pulang nanti," tekad Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Meringsut menjauh, memasuki kamar mandinya yang tenang. Sedangkan Minseok sudah kembali jatuh terpingkal memegangi perutnya.

 **e)(o**

Pagi yang dingin menyapa. Cahaya pagi dengan langit abu-abu masih bertengger di langit, mengawali matahari yang belum juga naik menginvasi dunia. Tapi lebih dulu suara burung bercicit di dekat jendela. Mengetuk-ngetuk jendela bersama dengan embun yang menempel pada denaunan gugur.

Pepohonan kembali berguguran, menyambut musim gugur yang sebentar lagi menghiasi hari. Pelan-pelan para pelayan rumah sudah mengitari halaman dengan sapu mereka. Menyisir halaman penuh dedaunan, lalu sisanya mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam rumah.

Baekhyun tak kunjung terbangun dari tidurnya. Bantalnya terlalu empuk dan selimutnya terlalu hangat untuk ditinggalkan. Aroma segar kemudian masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Membuatnya mengeliat dan berbalik mendekati aroma itu. Mencoba meraihnya seakan menggapai lautan lepas di dekat kaki.

Sesuatu baru saja ia sentuh dengan jemari tangannya. Sesuatu yang begitu dingin sampai Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Bayangan buram kemudian menghias rentinanya. Ia pun berkedip beberapa kali sampai mengusap pelan kedua matanya demi mengatur fokus. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan sosok yang lain di sampingnya. Sosok yang tidak asing dan juga begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Astaga, aku bermimpi lagi," kikiknya lucu memejamkan kembali matanya. Ia kembali mengeliat, mencoba memeluk guling di sampingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam. Diraih dengan begitu lembut, sampai Baekhyun ingin terbuai lagi ke alam mimpinya sendiri.

"Ini sudah pagi." Sebuah suara berat mengisi telinganya. Sayup-sayup menyusup ke dalam rongga dadanya yang sepi. Membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan sangat menginginkan mimpinya berubah menjadi nyata. "Kau sudah tertidur selama enam jam."

Betapa indahnya pagi Baekhyun menemukan senyum cerah itu menyambut dirinya. Ditambah dengan sebuah kecupan pada jemarinya yang mengundang rasa manis sampai relung hatinya. Dan semua itu sudah membunuh dingin pada lengannya yang sudah keluar dari lindungan selimut.

"Sekarang aku melihatmu, Chanyeol," gumamnya kembali mengusak kedua matanya.

Sebuah belaian di kepalanya datang. Baekhyun pun semakin berenang ke dalam kantuknya karena terlalu nyaman. Suara familiar itu kembali membelah tiap inderanya, mengundang senyum indah yang pagi ini belum ia bagi pada siapapun. "Selamat pagi, _baby_. Ingin kubuatkan sarapan?"

Baekhyun kembali terkikik di tengah kantuknya. "Aku tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi. Ini lucu sekali."

Sosok itu kemudian menarik pipinya gemas. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang membuatnya sedikit sadar. Benar-benar sadar. Dan anehnya sosok itu tidak menghilang atau tidak berubah seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang lain─meski ia sendiri sudah mengusak matanya berkali-kali. "Sekarang apa itu mimpi, _hm_?"

Pria mirip kekasihnya itu tertawa renyah, sedangkan ia membelalak di hadapannya. "T-tidak mungkin."

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanyanya menopang kepalanya di atas bantal. Menatapnya penuh cinta dengan senyum lebar pagi harinya.

Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya. Benar-benar tidak percaya jika pria yang di hadapannya ini adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Tapi bukankah pria itu masih sibuk di Berlin? "Chanyeol, ini benar-benar kau?"

Pria bermata bulat itu tidak bisa berhenti gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ia bahkan sudah kepalang bosan menahan jemarinya untuk tidak menarik tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Tentu saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Haruskah aku mencubit pipimu lagi?" Baekhyun segera menyeret selimutnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana sampai ingin berteriak histeris. Ia luar biasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sangat bodoh di depan kekasihnya ini? _Sangat memalukan!_

"Aku malu sekali," lirihnya samar. "Aku ingin menangis."

Chanyeol menarik selimutnya. Sangat berusaha mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana sebelum paginya berubah menjadi siang. "Kenapa kau harus menangis?"

Baekhyun semakin menarik selimutnya. Pria itu bahkan sudah bergulung dengan selimut untuk melindungi diri. Sebut saja, semakin mempersulit dirinya untuk keluar dari lilitan selimut. "Aku jelek saat tidur."

Chanyeol semakin terkikik dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Ia pun beranjak dari sana, menyeret tubuh kepompong itu mendekat padanya. Mencegahnya jatuh terguling ke lantai karena sebuah kecerobohan konyol.

"Pergi Chanyeol," berontaknya bagai ulat yang mengeliat kesana kemari.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah untuk menarik ujung selimut itu. Sangat berusaha untuk membuka jalan bernafas untuknya. Karena ia bisa saja khawatir jika Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas di dalam sana. "Aku baru saja pulang, kenapa kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya kepala Baekhyun mulai mengembul keluar. Mengundang senyum gemas kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapannya. "Aku belum mandi."

"Aku juga belum mandi. Jadi tidak masalah." Chanyeol kembali memberikan belaian di surai _brunette_ nya. Dengan sabar pria itu membuka lilitan selimut Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita harus sarapan."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum mengatakan, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lantas Chanyeol menghadiahkannya sebuah pelukan. "Aku juga," bisiknya di telinga.

 **e)(o**

Sehun masih bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya ketika seorang dokter terus memeriksa kondisinya. Di dekat jendela, kakaknya, Chanyeol, masih duduk dengan manis menyaksikan pemeriksaannya. Enggan mendekat karena ia bukanlah apa-apa perihal memeriksa kondisi. Jadi pria itu hanya bisa mempercayakan kekhawatiannya pada pria paruh baya yang sudah lama menangani ayahnya itu.

Sehun hanya menjawab apapun yang dokter itu tanyakan padanya. Melakukan beberapa gerakan kecil di kakinya dan juga bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia kemudian menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika dokter itu memberinya saran untuk tidak terlalu banyak berjalan selama pemulihannya.

"Berapa lama?"

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya. Meninggalkannya secarik kertas resep yang bisa ia tukar dengan beberapa obat nanti. "Mungkin dua bulan. Pergilah ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali untuk melihat kemajuannya."

Sehun lalu hanya bisa terdiam dalam lamunannya. Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia tidak mungkin menelantarkan pekerjaannya selama itu demi menyembuhkan kakinya.

Tiba pada Chanyeol yang beranjak dari sana untuk mengantar pria paruh baya itu sampai di depan pintu. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus dan juga melakukan obrolan kecil sebelum berpisah. Anggap saja lelucon penyegar suasana setelah lima belas menit terjebak dalam kekakuan adiknya.

"Dengar apa kata dokter? Kau harus banyak istirahat, jagoan," tutur pria tinggi itu melipat lengannya di dada. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah bersandar pada kusen jendela.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. Melihat kakaknya yang begitu repot memanggilkannya dokter, hanya karena mendengarnya kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia pun kembali merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak karena kekhawatiran berlebih milik kakaknya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia rupanya bangga pada adiknya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria gila kerja sepertinya. "Kau punya sekertaris. Kau bisa memberinya tugas."

Sehun berdecih. Ia merasa geli sendiri mendengar kakaknya memberikan ide _brilliant_ semacam 'pengalihan tugas'. Mungkin Sehun bisa melakukannya kalau ia mau, tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa pekerjaannya akan berjalan dengan baik jika ia sendiri yang menanganinya. Bukan karena tidak percaya dengan Baekhyun. Tidak benar-benar begitu.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lucu mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Ia tentu sangat kenal dengan Sehun yang tidak suka dikhawatirkan. Apalagi mendapatkan perlakuan tidak terduga seperti yang tengah ia lakukan untuknya ini. "Kau tidak suka _hyung_ disini?"

Sehun bergerak menjuput ponselnya di atas nakas. Ia baru saja menerima sebuah _email_ dari salah satu karyawan yang tidak bisa menemuinya di kantor. "Aku menugaskan Baekhyun untuk membawa _hyung_ pergi dari rumah ini, tapi dia malah tertidur seperti orang pingsan semalam."

"Itu karena kau memberinya banyak tugas tambahan." Chanyeol mendekat pada adiknya. Mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu memeriksa diam-diam luka yang sudah mulai mengering di wajah adiknya itu. Sebuah lebam yang terlalu mencolok di kulit pucat itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kalian berkelahi?"

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya yang terus menarik-narik wajahnya. Ia sepenuhnya tidak ingin membahas masalah kecelakaan konyolnya dengan Kris. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, karena kakaknya itu akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet. "Jadi kapan _hyung_ menikah dan pergi dari sini?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala adiknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, kemudian berubah cemas dengan masalah rumit yang terus menimpa adiknya. "Pemkiranmu terlalu sempit, Sehunie. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk itu."

"Baekhyun ingin berhenti bekerja karena lelah denganku. Kalau _hyung_ khawatir, mengapa _hyung_ tidak membawanya ke Berlin?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Dia tidak berkenan untuk itu," jawabnya berubah serius. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana pemikiran pribadi Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun melalui masalah ini sendiri, sedangkan ia telah menjerumuskan Luhan ke dalam masalah. "Kita pun tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu. Tapi kalau keinginan itu akan menjadi milik kita, maka mereka tidak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana."

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sesungguhnya terlalu bosan untuk mendengarkan banyak petuah semacam ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena bisa berbicara dengan kakaknya yang gemar membicarakan hal-hal aneh. "Seperti biasa, _hyung_ terlalu tua untuk berbicara denganku."

Chanyeol terkikik. Ia baru saja puas mengusak surai adiknya. Baginya, mau sebanyak apapun Sehun berubah menjadi dewasa, dia tetaplah adiknya yang manis. "Ayah akan datang besok malam."

Raut Sehun berubah malas. Entah bagaimana, mendengar kata 'ayah' selalu membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk melewati hari. "Aku lapar," keluhnya begitu datar. Sangat tidak cocok untuk berakting merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Kau pasti sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan." Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Tidak rumit, hanya sesuatu yang ku suka."

Sekan mengerti Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkannya segera untuk memerintah banyak hal kepada pelayan rumahnya. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Belum sampai di pintu, Sehun tiba-tiba kembali bersuara. Membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan berbalik hanya untuk mendengarkannya. " _Hyung_ apa semua orang sudah makan?"

Salah satu alis Chanyeol naik karena sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Karena Chanyeol begitu yakin bahwa sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun yang ada di rumahnya, termasuk perihal 'sudah makan atau belum'. "Maksudmu semua orang yang ada di rumah?"

Adiknya malah menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudku, kita."

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Sempat terpikir kalau adiknya itu tengah berbicara omong kosong padanya. "Aku, Baekhyun dan kau?"

"Lupakan," sanggahnya menyerah.

"Ah, maksudmu Luhan?" Chanyeol kemudian berubah senang karena berhasil menerka dengan benar tebakannya. "Kami sudah makan dengannya sebelum kau bangun. Kenapa?"

Sehun mulai tidak mengerti dirinya. Entah mengapa ia bisa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan adik palsunya itu selama ia berdiam diri di kamar. Ia tidak mungkin seperduli ini pada Luhan, bukan? Sebelumnya ia bahkan sangat tidak perduli jika Luhan tidak makan atau tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia membutuhkan untuk melihat Luhan seakan segala hal yang dilakukannya itu penting baginya?

"Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu untuk besok malam." Ya, mungkin karena ia harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan pria itu. _Sepertinya begitu._

" _Hyung_ akan melakukannya," tawar kakaknya itu padanya. Chanyeol pasti begitu mengerti kondisi dirinya yang tidak begitu baik untuk memusingkan hal-hal lain selain lukanya.

Dan Sehun berhasil menolaknya. "Tidak, aku harus bicara dengannya."

 **e)(o**

Luhan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati yang membuncah. Kakinya gemetar lebih dulu ketika hendak melewati lorong panjang di sisi kanan. Sebuah pintu besar ruang perpustakaan kini ia pegang salah satu ganggangnya. Ia menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera membuka pintu.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia setegang ini saat ujian. Yang jelas tidak ada yang semendebarkan ini sebelumnya. Padahal ia hanya harus mendatangi ruang belajarnya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, karena bukan Baekhyun atau Minseok yang duduk di kursi itu, melainkan bosnya sendiri.

Ia kembali merasakan keanehan di dadanya ketika matanya mendapati manik hitam itu berpendar padanya. Duduk manis di kursinya dengan sebuah kertas di tangan. Entah apa yang sejak tadi dibacanya sampai ia melepas kertas itu dengan tidak berharga, alih-alih meyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia─tepat di hadapannya.

Luhan mulai gelisah dengan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa menatap bosnya itu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia tak lagi bisa mendengar suara Sehun seperti di telpon beberapa saat yang lalu, maupun menatap wajahnya yang begitu bersinar di dekat jendela. Lantas ia menyibukkan diri dengan menatap kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Tidak ingin menatap lurus seperti yang Sehun lakukan padanya sekarang.

"Ini mengenai acara makan malam," mulai pria itu bersandar pada kursi. "Kau harus mempelajari banyak hal dan juga sesuatu yang lain."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya pelan. Membuat Sehun semakin bertanya-tanya mengapa pria di hadapannya ini selalu menghindarinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau pelajari?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Masih tidak mau menatap bosnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku mungkin sedang tidak baik," ucap Luhan semakin menggenggam jemarinya. Ia sepenuhnya sudah merasa gugup setengah mati karena Sehun berbicara di hadapannya. "Ini semua karena hantu laut yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Tegakkan kepalamu," perintah Sehun. Dan pria itu sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan cerita hantu yang Luhan ceritakan padanya.

"Sepertinya hantu laut mengikutimu," sambung Luhan dengan ceritanya yang masih berkutat pada tempat yang sama. Masih tidak ingin mendengar perintah bosnya meski sudah terjepit.

Sehun sekali lagi mengeluarkan perintahnya. Menegaskan Luhan akan sebuah perintah _absolute_ ─yang tidak boleh ia langgar. "Kau tahu adab berbicara yang baik, bukan? Tegakkan kepalamu."

"A-aku tidak bisa," jawab Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap adik palsunya itu. Membuat emosinya memuncak sendiri karena ia bosan menunggu kejelasan yang tidak ia mengerti. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Hantu laut membuatku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawaban itu kembali membuat Sehun mendegus kesal.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang hantu, _okay_? Aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena ceritamu waktu itu."

Dan saat itu juga, akhirnya kepala Luhan berhasil tegak menatapnya. "Apa jantungmu juga berdetak? Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti hatimu direbus? Atau kau mulai merasakan perutmu melilit tanpa sebab?"

Sehun menekan pelipisnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan benar pada Luhan. Pria itu bahkan semakin terlihat aneh di kepalanya sekarang. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

"Aku selalu merasa aneh jika berada di dekatmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hantu laut mungkin saja mengikutimu." Luhan berubah merengek. Ia menjadi lebih frustasi ketika memikirkan keanehan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menajamkan ekor matanya. Pikirannya diam-diam berpikir, mencari celah yang luas demi sebuah fakta yang ia cari. "Jadi ini alasan kau menghindariku?"

"Aku─"

Sehun kembali memegangi pelipisnya. Ia cukup lelah menghadapi keabu-abuan Luhan yang semakin membingungkan dirinya. "Kau tidak akan siap jika kau terus merasa seperti ini. Ayahku mungkin akan memintamu menikah dengan Kris. Dia akan mengorbankan adikku sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena Kris sudah menyelamatkanku."

Entah darimana, terbesit di pikiran Sehun ide untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan ke depan Luhan dengan tongkatnya. Kemudian membuang tongkatnya ke lantai setelah berhasil mengambil atensi pria itu. Kedua tangannya kemudian meraih tiap pegangan kursi yang diduduki Luhan. Menggesernya dengan enteng lalu menurunkan tatapannya pada pria itu.

Terlalu terkejut, Luhan kini membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya pun mencengkram kuat-kuat. Setidaknya ia beruntung karena dadanya tidak berlubang. Karena jika ya, maka jantungnya mungkin sudah meloncat keluar meninggalkannya. "K-kenapa kau─"

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini," tegas Sehun tidak mau dibantah. Ia pun tidak bisa berbohong jika jantungnya mendadak berdetak tidak normal ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Sehun ingin terus mengetahui penyebabnya. "Sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gemetar sorot pria itu membayang di kedua maniknya. "Apa jantungmu berdetak? Wajahmu panas? Atau kau tidak bisa bergerak?" Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu begitu pas dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia lantas semakin menerka. Menerka banyak hal mustahil yang kemudian ia ciptakan sendiri kesimpulannya.

"A-aku takut," gugu pria itu menurunkan pandangannya.

Sehun meraih dagu sempit itu. Membawa wajah itu ke hadapannya, hingga Luhan mendongak dengan sorot gugupnya. "Kau tidak takut. Aku tahu kau bisa merasakan perbedaannya."

Degup jantung keduanya semakin terdengar. Berlomba memacu ketukan kasar, seakan berlomba untuk siapa yang lebih dulu melesak keluar. Sedangkan Sehun masih tidak memahami dirinya tentang mengapa ia begitu memuja wajah polos itu menatapnya. Menghias isi kepalanya sampai ia menginginkannya untuk berpindah ke dalam genggamannya sendiri. "Kau bisa menamparku kalau kau mau."

Luhan semakin ingin menggulingkan kedua bola matanya ketika menemukan wajah pucat itu semakin mendekat padanya. Ia begitu sukses dalam menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangannya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya memompa, wajahnya panas dan juga kebekuan panjang pada syaraf motoriknya.

Tepat ketika Sehun hendak memiringkan wajahnya, semburat hangat sudah menjalar di pipi Luhan. Nafasnya pun penuh sesak saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas pada bibirnya yang kering. Luhan sepenuhnya ingin menggerakkan tangannya. Ingin menampar pria itu atau minimal mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bodohnya ia yang bisa terkunci pada sosok di depannya ini.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan tamparan, Sehun pun akhirnya berhenti mendekat. "Kau menyukaiku?" bisiknya membuyarkan atensi pria di depannya.

Luhan melemas, ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun setelah menerima ini semua. Namun setidaknya ia lega karena Sehun tidak menciumnya. "T-tidak," lirih Luhan setelah dagunya dilepas.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Ada sebuah kelegaan tersendiri ketika ia meyakini kesimpulannya yang menemukan titik terang. "Kau gugup, jadi itu benar?"

Namun Luhan tetap bersih keras, "Tidak."

Sehun memundurkan wajahnya. Menegakkan kembali punggungnya yang melengkung. Ia sebenarnya hampir memecahkan jantungnya sendiri karena bergerak seperti tadi. "Aku bisa melihatnya di wajahmu."

"Kau salah, itu tidak mungkin," geleng Luhan tidak mau menerima kesimpulan yang dibuatnya.

Sehun menyentuh ujung kepala Luhan. Bergerak pelan, menelusurinya sampai turun ke pipi yang memerah menatapnya. Hatinya kemudian berubah sendu. Mulai tenang mendengar degupan jantungnya di telinga. "Benar, jangan menyukaiku. Sudah sepantasnya─

─kita tidak saling jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sepertinya aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk disampaikan #duliamat Jadi aku mau ngomong aja sama kalian.

Oke yang pertama, buat **Guest217** , bapak Chanyeol sudah pulang. Dan Chanbaek sudah keluar dari ruang LDR-nya. Semoga kamu suka ya. Buat **seluhundeer** dan **Luhan204** , aku sampe hafal nama kalian loh. _Review_ kalian adalah semangatku. Kemudian **dokyuul** , aku no komen aja boleh gak sama kamu? Kamu dabest pokoknya. **MintBerry1220,** apakah kamu orang yang kukenal? :D Bagaimanapun terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan memberikan _review_.

Untuk kalian yang baca _two sides_ , terima kasih, kuharap kalian tidak bosan.

 _See you_ ,

#maafjikaadakesalahannama


	13. Twelve: About Dinner

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Menatap piring kosong yang sisinya sudah ditata pisau, sendok dan garpu berselimut serbet. Tak lama, hidangan makan malam datang memenuhi meja. Diantar oleh pelayan khususnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan pelayan yang biasanya ia lihat. Kakaknya, Chanyeol, masih duduk di kursinya. Masih sibuk berbincang dengan ayahnya seperti dunia hanya dipijak oleh mereka berdua.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan keributan di meja makannya. Terlebih dengan tambahan orang sepenting ayahnya yang masih saja terasa asing untuk makan semeja dengannya. Dan juga dengan ia yang benar-benar diabaikan. Seperti Luhan yang masih memainkan ujung taplak meja.

Baik, anggaplah mereka rekan kerja asing yang baru saja memenangkan tender lalu merayakannya dengan sebuah _dinner_. Kemudian menjadi sangat akrab karena sebuah pemikiran yang sejalan dan juga lelucon yang ikut dituang ke dalam gelas _champagne_. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak berminat tenggelam dalam meja makan. Ia nyatanya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk makan di bawah keremangan yang bisa dikatakan romantis─ditambah dengan tatanan meja klasik yang melingkari kursi rekan makannya.

Menatapi meja, hidangan sudah tertata dengan sangat baik. Bersanding dengan kumpulan hydrangea violet dan juga lilin-lilin tinggi sebagai _centerpiece_. _Lohikeitto_ , _steak_ , pasta _penne_ , olahan tiram dan berbagai hidangan lain sudah memenuhi meja. Gelas-gelas tinggi kemudian diisi dari botol yang sama. Tidak begitu penuh, mungkin hanya sepertiga gelasnya saja. Para pelayan pun mundur pergi ketika semua kebutuhan makan malam sudah tertata di atas meja.

Di bawah lampu, bayangan Sehun menyita perhatian ayahnya. Pria paruh baya itu lantas mempersilahkan seisi kursi menikmati makan malamnya. Dentingan piano kemudian dimainkan. Memainkan lagu sebagai pengantar, yang entah mengapa terlalu berlebihan menurut Sehun. Ini bahkan bukan perayaan ulang tahunnya, tapi ayahnya selalu menjadi berlebihan soal makan.

"Selamat atas proyekmu," ucap ayahnya sibuk memotong potongan _steak_ dengan pisaunya. Tidak berminat meliriknya walau sedetik.

Sehun berkedip. Selama 24 tahun masa hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menerima kata selamat dari ayahnya. Tidak ingin pusing memikirkannya, ia pun tidak memberi respon berlebih selain meminum _wine_ nya. Kemudian mencoba menikmati hidangan salmon tanpa suara. Sebut saja, ia tengah berusaha untuk tidak membuat semua orang cemas karena hidangan ini mungkin bukan seleranya.

"Sehun butuh hiburan selama dua bulan." Sehun mendengar malas kalimat kakaknya. Tolehannya lalu dihadiahi sebuah senyum jenaka khas pria 26 tahun itu hingga membuat Sehun geli sendiri. "Dia tidak boleh pergi ke kantor selama kakinya belum sembuh."

Mendengar aduan kakaknya, ayahnya pun terkekeh. Sedangkan Luhan menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pria itu tertawa. Luhan ternyata tengah mencari topik lucu di antara keduanya. Bertanya pada otaknya sendiri tentang dimana letak kelucuan dari kalimat Chanyeol barusan.

"Tiba-tiba ayah memikirkan sesuatu," seru ayahnya menatap satu persatu ketiga anaknya. "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan Sena kita adakan bulan oktober?"

" _Huh?_ " Luhan menganga dengan sangat polos. Bersyukur pria itu tidak sedang menelan potongan _steak_ nya. Kalau ya, maka itu akan jadi sangat tidak berkelas, seperti Chanyeol yang kini tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri.

Ayahnya masih tersenyum penuh harapan. Tidak masalah kalau saja anak sulungnya itu muntah dan berubah menjadi tidak tampan karena terbatuk-batuk. Yang jelas ia sudah tidak sabar dengan masa depan putrinya yang terus dipertanyakan Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kini ia hanya butuh persetujuan dari Sena untuk memulai berbagai persiapan.

"Tidakkah ini begitu mendadak?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tenang dengan tenggorokannya. Nampaknya pria jangkung itu lebih paham masalah persiapan dan juga jalan acara menyangkut pernikahan, sampai ayahnya ikut bertanya-tanya kapan sebenarnya putra sulungnya itu akan menikah, sedangkan usia Chanyeol sendiri sudah mau merangkak 27.

"Ayah sudah berbicara dengannya?" Tiba pada Sehun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Ia tentu keberatan dengan kejutan ayahnya. Proyeknya belum selesai dan ia belum merencanakan apapun tentang menguntungkan perjanjiannya dengan Kris.

Sang ayah mengambil gelasnya. Tak lupa mengangguk puas sebagai jawaban. "Dia bahkan sudah mencari restuku dari jauh-jauh hari."

Sehun meletakkan garpunya. Seperti yang ia duga, Kris sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dari perkiraannya. Dan siapapun tidak akan menduga jika ayahnya begitu mudah diambil hatinya oleh orang berengsek seperti Kris. "Dan ayah setuju untuk itu?"

"Kau sendiri bilang bahwa ini sudah selesai. Dan Kris nampaknya sangat mencintai putriku, kenapa tidak?" Tuan Oh mengendikkan bahunya. Ia pun tidak punya alasan khusus untuk keberatan.

Sehun memilih bergeming. Pikirannya terus melakukan persiapan gencatan senjata. Ia mungkin tidak perduli jika ia kehilangan ayahnya, tapi anehnya ia berubah menjadi sangat perduli melihat kesuksesan Kris dalam mencuci otak ayahnya. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Chanyeol yang berada di antara keduanya kemudian merasa sedikit terabaikan. Ia hendak menengahi, tapi lebih dulu ia menegur adiknya yang mulai berbicara tidak sopan pada ayahnya sendiri.

Tuan Oh meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenang. Mulai menatap putranya dengan tatapan meyakinkan yang ia punya. "Ini tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu. Kris benar-benar mencintainya."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam. "Sejak awal ini adalah urusanku. Dan ayah tidak berhak untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini."

"Kenapa aku tidak berhak untuk menyetujui urusan putriku?" tanya tuan Oh kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tentu tersinggung dengan kalimat itu. Sementara ia punya kuasa sebagai orang tua yang berhak atas kehidupan anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol buru-buru menengahi. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu sampai piring-piring melayang, gelas-gelas pecah di lantai atau Sehun dengan kaki yang benar-benar patah sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan ayahnya. "Ayah, Sehun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik hari ini─"

"Aku ayahnya, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu pada ayah." Tuan Oh menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Melotot pada putra sulungnya, tidak perduli bagaimana gemetarnya meja karena Luhan masih disana. Hanya menyaksikan dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena ia hanyalah seorang pemeran pengganti.

Sehun tersenyum miring menatap sisa hidangan yang mendingin di piringnya. Ia mungkin tidak benar-benar lapar sampai ia harus mengabaikan makanan mahal seperti ini. "Menurut ayah, apakah Sena mencintainya?"

"Sehun!" Kakaknya terus mencoba menghentikan aksi keluarganya yang memalukan ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia begitu malu pada Luhan yang masih bergeming. Menyaksikan keluarganya bertikai bagai menikmati alur sebuah drama.

"Pernahkah ayah bertanya mengapa Sena pergi?" Sehun melanjutkan.

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu kembali menjadi sangat bingung ketika Sehun menolak keras rencana pernikahan adiknya, sementara ia ditugaskan untuk menerimanya. Lantas saat Luhan tidak ingin pusing dengan ketegangan yang membuat selera makannya hilang, ia pun mencoba memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku menyetujuinya," tengah Luhan membuat semua orang menatapnya. Berharap sebuah ketegangan itu menghilang, lalu digantikan dengan malam-malam reuni yang membahagiakan. Tidakkah itu lebih menyenangkan, walaupun Luhan seorang pemeran pengganti dalam drama keluarga Oh? "kapan pun tidak masalah."

Chanyeol sudah menganga dengan pertanyaan yang tertahan di tenggorokan, tuan Oh tersenyum lega sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan raut tidak terbaca. Luhan mungkin bisa maklum dengan ekspresi keduanya. Kecuali sorot Sehun yang seakan menusuk kalbunya, menyelipkan sebuah debaran gila yang siang tadi mulai menemukan pawangnya. Namun kini semuanya runtuh hanya karena Sehun menembusnya.

 **e)(o**

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk setuju," protes Sehun meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong. Sedangkan matanya tetap menjurus ke depan. Kepada kursi kosong yang beberapa menit lalu masih diisi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menikah dengannya," jawab Luhan kesal. Tidak mengerti mengapa mereka masih duduk disini dengan piring-piring kosong dan tak banyak dari mereka adalah makanan yang tersisa. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menghilang untuk mengantar ayahnya pulang. Dan para pelayan masih menunggu di posisi sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya─agar mereka bisa membereskan meja.

"Tapi tidak dua bulan dari sekarang," toleh Sehun akhirnya. Ia pun mulai tak paham pada dirinya sendiri karena sangat kesal dengan kecerobohan Luhan. Dan ia menjadi sangat yakin bahwa Luhan mungkin saja sudah banyak melakukan hal ceroboh di belakangnya selama ini.

Luhan sibuk menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya. Mengisinya rakus sebagai pelampiasan rasa tidak suka atas penilaian Sehun terhadapnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Melihat itu, Sehun kemudian merebut gelasnya. Ikut menjauhkan botol itu dari jangkauan Luhan dengan membawanya ke sisi kiri tangannya. "Kau sudah minum dua gelas."

Luhan mencebik. Tapi sialnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa lama-lama menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak perduli," tandasnya kembali merebut gelas miliknya. Tanpa babibu ia kemudian menelan seluruh isi gelasnya. Sampai Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan sedatar dinding setelah menyaksikan pria itu menyernyit karena tenggorokannya terasa dibakar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan?" Sehun bergumam sendiri. Menjaga sisa _wine_ dalam genggamannya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan siapapun. Termasuk Luhan yang kini sudah seperti kecanduan dalam hal minum.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan." Seperti dugaan Sehun, Luhan kini mencoba meraih botol yang digenggam Sehun. Ingin merebutnya, tapi pria pucat itu berhasil mempertahankannya di sisi lain. Sehingga ia kembali menatap sepasang manik bosnya yang begitu mudah menyelam dalam alam pikirannya. "Berikan padaku."

Sehun berkedip memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat menikmati bagaimana wajah gugup itu sibuk mencari sesuatu agar bisa lolos darinya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Luhan berubah panik. "Apa?!"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" ulang Sehun dengan senang hati.

"Berikan!"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

 _Sial!_ Luhan berdecih. Ia mau tidak mau melepaskan botol yang sudah susah payah ditariknya. Dan itu mengundang senyum licik Sehun untuk menuangnya kembali ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku," kekehnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan malas. Kembali pada kesibukannya menatap tiga lilin yang mulai menyusut di dalam gelas. Apinya meliuk kecil. Tidak seterang beberapa jam yang lalu. "Besok aku pulang."

"Aku tahu," jawab si pendengar.

"Kau tidak khawatir jika aku menghilang atau─" Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenang ketika Luhan meliriknya sekilas. Diam-diam ia mencari sesuatu pada sosok itu. Entah sesuatu seperti apa, yang jelas ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini pada bosnya. "kabur?"

Senyum pria itu kembali melemahkan detak jantungnya. Meredam semua aliran nafasnya yang teratur. Dan entah bagaimana semua itu berubah menjadi amat menenangkan bagi Luhan. "Kau tidak mungkin berani melakukannya."

Luhan beralih memainkan gelas kosongnya, seakan mencoba menemukan bayangannya sendiri di permukaan. "Kenapa tidak, sedangkan aku dipaksa menikah dengan orang berengsek?"

Sehun masih menatapnya. Tidak bergeser sedikitpun kedua manik itu berpendar padanya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Luhan terdiam. Kata-kata itu diterima dengan baik olehnya. Melewati berbagai untaian pesan di otaknya, lalu dikirim pada lamunannya sendiri. Sebuah melodi asing tak luput membanjiri. Begitu lembut jalinannya bersahutan, menuntun jantungnya untuk kembali bergerak dengan deru nafasnya yang diam-diam dihembus. Dan kini Luhan bisa merasakan kejujuran pria itu di hatinya.

Tapi buru-buru ia membuang wajahnya dari wajah itu. " _Norak_ sekali."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menikah dengannya. Hanya lakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan." Sehun beralih pada sisa potongan salmon di piringnya. Tangannya yang menganggur segera meraih pisau di sekitarnya. Menusuk-nusuk daging tak berdosa itu sampai terbelah beberapa bagian. "Kau hanya perlu kabur di pernikahannya. Setelah itu kau bebas─dan kontrakmu selesai."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit heran karena merasa semua kalimat itu begitu mudah, bagai membalikkan telapak tangannya. "Begitu saja?"

"Kecuali kalau kau menyukainya." Sehun terkikik kecil menyayangkan malamnya yang berubah hening tanpa satu suara pun. Nyatanya pria itu terlalu menikmati kesunyiannya, sampai-sampai ingin meminta kembali permainan piano yang sudah selesai disuguhkan pelayannya. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun saat kontrak kita selesai."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya?"

Sehun menjemput tongkatnya di dekat dinding. Tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk di kursinya sementara pembicaraan mereka beralih pada hal-hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Dari pada ia pusing membahasnya, kenapa tidak pergi dulu menenangkan kondisi hatinya, bukan? "Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Luhan masih duduk di kursinya ketika Sehun mulai beranjak di samping kursinya. Kedua matanya pun masih terfokus pada pemilik punggung tegap yang sibuk menata langkahnya itu. "Kris mencintai adikmu─"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya tidak berminat pergi dari kursinya. "Perlu kau tahu bahwa dia hanya menjadikan adikku sebagai jaminan."

Luhan menggeleng. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus mengatakannya, padahal ia sangat tahu jika Sehun tidak suka pembahasan semacam ini. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Pria pucat itu segera membuang wajahnya. Segenggam benci kemudian hadir dalam jiwanya. Melesak sampai ke tulang tungkainya yang retak, sampai ia ngilu sendiri mendengar nama ajaib itu disebut. Dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktu karena berdebat soal pendapat, maka ia segera menggerakkan kakinya. Pergi dari sana sampai ia tidak bisa melihat Luhan dimanapun.

 **e)(o**

Matahari yang mulai meninggi baru saja tertutup awan ketika pintu ruang kerja Sehun dibuka seenaknya tanpa permisi. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu dengan laptopnya kini terpaku pada sosok baru dengan kaca mata hitamnya itu. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang membuang lembaran laporan karyawannya ke tepian meja, demi menelanjangi pria yang sudah masuk tanpa permisi ke ruangannya.

Seorang pelayan kemudian terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki pintu. Segera menunduk 90 derajat, memohon ampun atas kelalaiannya dalam bekerja. "Maaf tuan, tapi pria ini tidak mau menunggu."

Seseorang dengan jaket kulit hitam itu kemudian tanpa babibu mengambil duduk di potongan sofa tunggal. Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masih menyernyit menatapnya atau mengabaikan wajah seorang pelayan yang sudah ketakukan karena tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya.

Sehun memberi kode 'keluar' untuk pelayan rumahnya. Berusaha memaklumi meski pikirannya sudah lebih dulu panas mendidih. Maka saat pelayan itu undur diri dengan menutup pintu, ia pun beralih menatap sosok asing itu dengan tatapan tersinggung.

Pria berambut karamel itu masih mengemut permen _lollipop_ nya. Menyilangkan kaki berbalut _jeans_ , sehingga siapapun bisa melihat sepatu kulit hitam berkelas yang dikenakannya. Tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun tidak tertarik pada apapun yang pria itu kenakan, meski pria itu memiliki anting atau juga aksesoris mahal lainnya di tangan. Tepatnya mereka lebih perduli tentang mengapa ia bisa menerobos kediaman Sehun tanpa etika dan sopan santun.

"Kau tahu cara bertamu yang baik?" tanya Sehun bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Mengistirahatkan syaraf-syarafnya yang tegang luar biasa, akibat emosi dan juga lelah dengan segala pekerjaannya.

Pria tinggi itu menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Menunjukkan mata tajamnya dengan senyum menyebalkan khas anak-anak. "Aku menghubungimu sejak kemarin, tapi kau terus mengabaikan panggilanku."

Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Ia pun memilih menutup layar laptopnya lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi karena tidak mendapatkan konsentrasi yang ia inginkan. Lalu biarkan ia bertanya asal-usul pria tengil ini sampai berani berbicara informal pada semua orang.

"Aku Huang Zitao," toleh pria itu pada Baekhyun. Seakan mengerti ia membuka kaca matanya. Menunjukkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar pria _brunette_ itu juga tidak menendangnya dari ruangan agung. "Jangan bertanya aku berada di pihak siapa karena aku sudah bebas."

"Aku bertanya, mengapa kau datang kemari?" tegas Sehun meminta jawabannya. Tidak memikirkan apapun ketika sang musuh justru mendatanginya dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan ia sulit mengerti rencana apa yang Kris pikirkan sampai repot-repot mengirim anak buahnya kemari.

Pria itu merogoh saku jaketnya. Dari balik jaketnya ia menemukan tumpukan foto dan juga beberapa lembar kertas. "Aku menemukan orang yang kau cari." Segera foto-foto itu tergeletak di atas meja, dengan ia yang mengunyah habis permen di dalam mulutnya.

Sama dengan Baekhyun, Sehun pun sama terkejutnya karena menemukan sosok familiar pada beberapa foto yang pria itu bawa. Jarak pandang yang jauh membuat keduanya memicingkan kedua mata. Melihat dengan benar potongan-potongan foto yang cukup besar itu hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Sehun ingin mengambil salah satunya, tapi tentu ia tahu jika Zitao bukanlah orang yang memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Sama dengan Kris yang selalu bermain aturan pasang harga, karena mereka berasal dari koloni yang sama. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Lucu bukan?" tunjuknya pada salah satu foto pria yang tengah menyeret seorang gadis dengan kursi roda. Seseorang yang keduanya kenal baik dan juga seseorang yang mereka tidak akan sangka untuk berhianat. Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Masa bodoh dengan asal-usul pria itu atau pria itu membawa senjata seperti yang ada di dalam benaknya. Ia tanpa ragu meraih kerah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu menatapnya dengan gigi saling bergemeretak. "Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

Sehun masih tidak bergerak di kursinya. Membiarkan kemarahan Baekhyun memuncak sendiri karena ia tidak bisa berurusan dengan itu. Baginya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil. Bahkan jika dunia terbalik saat ini pun, masihlah sesuatu yang mungkin jika Tuhan menginginkannya. Tapi Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang sangat bisa ia percaya, maka ketika Jongin merusaknya, semua hal berubah menjadi buram di mata Sehun.

Jongin cukup naif sebagai orang yang bisa menipu atau berhianat, jadi Sehun tidak pernah berpikir akan menggeledah rumah pria itu hanya untuk mencari adiknya yang bersembunyi. Jika Jongin adalah benar sahabatnya, maka Jongin bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan adiknya, bukan? Jongin bahkan bisa menenangkannya ketika pikirannya terbagi, lelah dengan segala pencarian konyol yang dilakukannya selama berbulan-bulan. Tidak ada hasil sama sekali walaupun ia berulang kali mengganti orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk menemukan adiknya. Tapi kali ini Jongin benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Entah Sehun harus mengatakan apa pada pria itu nanti.

Pria asing bernama Zitao itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Baekhyun semakin meledakkan emosinya yang tertahan di kepala. Maka ia menarik pria itu, menyeretnya turun ke lantai lalu memukulnya tanpa basa-basi. Namun sebuah keadaan cepat sekali berbalik saat pria itu berhasil menendang salah satu kaki Baekhyun. Menyeret tubuh kecil itu lalu mencekiknya dengan lengan kosong.

Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak ketika lengan Zitao sudah melingkari lehernya. Bahkan ketika pria itu sudah menodong pelipisnya dengan sebuah pistol. Sebuah _déjà vu_ , ketika di kediaman Sehun pun Baekhyun ditodongi pistol oleh orang yang sama. Dan Baekhyun kemudian menjadi ingat bagaimana harga dirinya runtuh setelah menemui Kris saat itu. "Jadi kau orangnya?"

"Dasar tikus kecil," desis Zitao mengabaikan darah di ujung bibirnya. "Aku kemari ingin membantu, tapi lihat apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sehun yang menyaksikan keduanya bertikai masih saja membisu. Tidak bergerak dari kusinya, bahkan tidak segera melaporkan seseorang yang memakai senjata api di kediamannya itu pada polisi. Karena percuma saja melaporkan kaki tangan Kris pada polisi, pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Tapi bukan karena Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan menjadi pecundang lemah yang terancam, hanya saja ia ingin melihat bagaimana usaha Zitao dalam meyakinkannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling tidak ku suka dari kalian?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara ketika melihat Baekhyun melotot padanya. Mengancamnya dengan gerakan bibirnya seakan mengatakan 'jangan diam saja, bodoh'. "Kalian selalu membawa pistol kemana-mana."

Zitao memandang Sehun remeh. "Katakan saja kalau kau takut padaku."

"Ruanganku bebas dari mata kamera," lanjut Sehun meraih tongkatnya. Memasangnya pada kedua sisi tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke tengah ladang pertikaian. "tembak saja kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun berdecih. Ia benar-benar kesal sampai ingin memiliki pistol pribadi juga di sakunya. Berjaga-jaga agar atasannya itu tidak berbicara bodoh, karena ia bisa menembaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Zitao melepaskan Baekhyun. Membuang tubuh kecil itu menjuh dari jangkauannya sampai sang sekertaris itu ingin mengangkat vas bunga demi memecahkan kepalanya. Sehun pun buru-buru mencegah sekertarisnya berbuat gila. Menyuruhnya duduk dengan tenang, kalau bisa pergi dari ruangannya. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak suka sebuah rahasia.

"Aku tidak suka orang ini ikut campur," komentar Zitao mengantongi kembali pistolnya.

Sehun mengambil duduknya di sofa panjang. Cukup lelah sebenarnya meladeni orang seperti Zitao. "Aku sibuk. Katakan atau tidak sama sekali?"

Zitao merapus darah yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Tak lupa menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengacaukan penampilannya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak memihak pada siapapun. Statusku sudah dicabut dan aku bukan lagi kaki tangan Kris."

Baekhyun menyela, "Tapi kau punya pistol."

"Punya pistol atau tidak bukan berarti kau anak buahnya," jawabnya kesal.

Sehun kembali mengamati pertengkaran kecil keduanya. Terlalu malas sampai ia tidak perduli jika keduanya kembali beradu ketangkasan dalam hal ilmu bela diri. "Lalu kenapa satatusmu bisa dicabut?"

Zitao bersandar nyaman pada kursinya. Terlihat tidak begitu masalah sampai harus ditanyai masalah pekerjaan, dimana ia dipecat dengan tidak hormat karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. "Masalah pribadi."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa jenaka. "Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?"

Zitao kembali merogoh sakunya. Walaupun ia sebenarnya kesal dengan pribadi Baekhyun, ia tentu tidak mengambil keputusan bodoh untuk menarik kembali pistolnya keluar. "Ambil milikku. Kau bisa melaporkanku pada polisi." Tak tanggung-tanggung ia melempar potongan kartu tanda pengenalnya ke atas meja.

Baekhyun tercengang. Ingin mengatai benda kecil itu palsu, tapi Sehun sudah mengamatinya lebih dulu. "Lucu sekali, Kris punya penghianat sepertimu. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak ada di antara kami yang tidak takut dengan Kris," jawab pria itu asal.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jangan menginterogasiku," ucapnya keberatan. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku butuh uang."

Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar tertawa dengan keras. "Ini terlalu lucu."

"Aku harus melarikan diri," sambung Zitao benar-benar serius.

Baekhyun menyernyit. Ia sesungguhnya masih merasa abu-abu dengan pria di hadapannya ini. "Kenapa kau harus repot-repot melarikan diri?"

Sekali lagi Zitao menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang, ini masalah pribadi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia meminta pemikiran ulang pada atasannya perihal menyetujui penawaran seseorang yang mengaku penghianat ini. "Ada apa dengan orang ini?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya menimbang banyak hal. Tapi entah mengapa memikirkan tawaran Zitao membuatnya merasa diuntungkan. "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tolong jangan bercanda soal ini," mohon Baekhyun mencegah Sehun untuk berbuat hal-hal di luar nalar. Tapi sayangnya, atasannya itu tidak cukup normal untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin terbang ke Jerman. Berikan aku akses dari perusahaanmu."

"Kau ingin terbang dengan nama perusahaanku?" Sehun cukup terkejut. Bagiamanapun ini bukanlah perkara mudah untuk menyeludupkan seseorang ke dalam pesawat. Terlebih perusahaannya sendiri tidak punya akses besar dalam melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. "Apa kau tahu jika dua persen sahamku dipegang oleh Kris?"

Zitao tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari WDC. Kau pasti punya cara untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak, tidak," cegah Baekhyun benar-benar tidak setuju. Ia tentu tidak ingin bosnya itu mengambil negosiasi yang salah untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau benar-benar sedang diperas."

Sehun mengabaikan sekertarisnya. Tidak perduli, walaupun Baekhyun marah padanya kali ini. Karena ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana masalahnya selesai dan ia bisa segera terbebas dari WDC─seperti yang Zitao katakan. "Asal kau memberiku akses untuk membongkar brangkas gelap Kris."

Baekhyun memekik tidak terima, "Oh Sehun!"

"Akan kulakukan ketika kau benar-benar memberiku kursi pesawat," tawar Zitao kembali memainkan triknya. Pria itu sudah tenggelam dalam senyum sumbringah. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya, ia pun sibuk membuka bungkus permen _lollipop_ yang baru saja ia temukan di sakunya.

Sehun pun meraih ponselnya tanpa perduli pada Baekhyun yang masih bersih keras menyuruhnya berpikir dua kali. Mendial cepat salah seorang yang ia bisa percaya untuk mengurusi keberangkatan Zitao. "Kang, lakukan sesuatu untukku─"

 **e)(o**

Senja yang mulai turun dari peradaban adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Ia bisa pulang dengan tenang lalu melupakan banyak penat di kepalanya dengan meniti jalanan hitam. Jongdae sudah turun di depan rumahnya. Pria itu kebetulan memiliki tugas yang sama dengannya siang tadi. Bersama-sama meninjau ulang seluruh komponen proyek. Lalu _team_ dengan jumlah tujuh orang itu nyatanya tidak cukup mampu menangani hal-hal seperti ini.

Jongin bahkan sudah menolak ajakan minum dari Jongdae. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan ketika Sena tinggal di rumahnya. Ia menjadi menghindari lembur, mabuk atau pulang terlambat. Tapi dengan begitu, ia juga menjadi semakin jauh dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya ia hanya akan selalu terikat dengan keduanya. Bisa dibilang, ia jadi merindukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya di pintu rumahnya, ia menemukan sebuah _note_ kecil di depan pintu. Sebuah pesan yang masih terlihat baru dan juga begitu familiar untuk ditebak siapa penulisnya. _Kau harus membantunya makan. Sebagai bayarannya, aku juga memasakkanmu sesuatu_. Sebuah senyum tanpa sadar sudah mengembang kala ia mencabut _note_ itu.

Jongin kembali mengucapkan salam keras-keras ketika memasuki rumahnya. Berharap Sena mendengarnya, agar gadis itu tahu ia benar-benar sudah pulang. Tak lama pintu kamar atasnya terbuka. Sebuah sapaan selamat datang kemudian dihadiahkan Sena padanya.

"Kyungsoo baru saja pergi," serunya dari pembatas kayu.

"Aku menemukan pesannya di pintu," jawab Jongin mendongak. Menunjukkan sebuah _note_ kecilnya pada Sena.

Jongin pun segera pergi ke dapur. Mengecek meja makan yang nyatanya sudah dipenuhi hidangan makan malam. Sena ikut turun menyusulnya. Mengecek sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui seharian ini. Alih-alih gadis itu tersenyum luar biasa menemukan sup rumput laut yang dirindukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia membawa ini," seru Sena begitu senang, hampir tidak tahu diri mencicipi beberapa hidangan.

Jongin menatapnya lamat-lamat. Menanti reaksi alamiah dari gadis itu setelah menelan makanannya. "Kau bisa makan itu?"

Sena kemudian terdiam. Merasakan perutnya mual setelah berhasil menelan potongan ikan. Gadis itu kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Buru-buru Jongin menyusul dengan terus mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh.

Sena akhirnya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hari ini. Ia baru saja berhasil meminum susu dan buah yang Kyungsoo sarankan. Dan sekarang semua itu menghilang dari perutnya sebelum benar-benar dicerna.

Jongin memijit tengkuk Sena dengan sabar. Menemani gadis itu sampai selesai dengan rasa nyeri yang ikut merayap di ulu hatinya. Ia juga sempat menyayangkan ketika melihat gadis itu semakin kurus karena tidak bisa menelan makanan yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau seorang wanita bisa sebegini repot menyangkut soal kehamilan. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sena mengangguk lemah. Mengontrol rasa mualnya yang sebentar lagi melesak keluar. "Hanya apel dan susu."

Jongin menyernyit. Tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Ia bahkan bukan seorang ayah yang bisa mengurusi banyak hal. Ia hanyalah seorang _workaholic_ yang sibuk mengurusi lembaran dokumen. "Mau kubuatkan susu?"

Sena menggeleng, bersiap dengan muntahannya. "Dia tidak menginginkannya."

"Lalu apa yang─"

Kali ini sebuah bel pintu berdengung di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Sena pun terlalu sibuk dengan muntahnya sampai Jongin tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu tersiksa sendirian. Tapi ketika Sena menyentuh lengannya, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, barulah ia meyakinkan diri untuk berlari tergopoh ke arah pintu.

Namun siapa yang sangka jika Jongin malah mendapati dua wajah datar dari dua orang yang dirindukannya? "Kalian?"

Jongin tidak sampai pada pikiran kacaunya, bagaimana terakhir kali Baekhyun menggeledah rumahnya lalu hampir menemukan Sena di kamarnya. Ia hanya begitu terkejut, alih-alih mematung menyaksikan dua orang itu memasuki pintunya, tanpa mau mendengar apakah ia mengizinkan keduanya masuk atau tidak.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap Baekhyun menariknya ke ruang tengah.

Jongin menyuruh keduanya duduk dengan tenang di sofanya. Buru-buru mencari alasan untuk kembali ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memperingati Sena bahwa kakaknya ada disini. Tapi sayangnya ia lupa bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Dimana Sena?" tanyanya tepat pada intinya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tercebur dalam kubangan dosanya sendiri. Tidak bisa menjawab atau berbohong seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Bawa adikku kemari," pinta Sehun sama sekali tidak memohon. Pria itu tengah berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Berharap ia tidak meledak, karena ia benar-benar menghargai hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin kembali berbohong. "D-dia tidak ada disini."

Sehun menggenggam jemarinya. Mendekat pada sosok itu kemudian memberinya satu pukulan kasar. Tidak perduli bagaimana tongkatnya tergeletak di lantai atau kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

" _Ya!_ " Baekhyun segera meraih Sehun yang terhuyung. Berusaha membawa pria itu menjauh dari Jongin yang terjatuh menekan pipinya.

Sehun kembali meraih Jongin. Menarik kerah kemejanya lalu menuntut sebuah jawaban atas luka di hatinya. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?!"

"Sehun, hentikan!" mohon Baekhyun terus menariknya. "Kita sudah berjanji akan membicarakan ini baik-baik."

Jongin tertunduk dalam penyesalannya. Ia tertangkap, dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain terdiam membiarkan Sehun menghakiminya. "Maafkan aku─"

"Apa kau temanku?" Jongin kembali terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain yang tepat untuk ini. Karena ia sudah mengecewakan temannya, dan kesalahannya tidak akan bisa dibayar dengan sebuah kata maaf.

Sehun semakin melotot padanya. Masih menggenggam kerahnya dengan gemetar. "Kau tahu seberapa kerasnya aku mencarinya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Kau pikir siapa aku ini?"

Jongin semakin tertekan. Ia hanya bisa menyentuh lengan-lengan itu gemetar. Memohon sekali lagi, meyakinkannya bahwa yang ia lakukan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Namun berbeda dengan bayangan Jongin yang menginginkan Sena melarikan diri secepat mungkin di belakang sana. Gadis itu malah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membuat semua orang tergugu. Hampir sama terkejutnya menyaksikan bagaimana Sena menghampiri mereka. Berlutut di hadapan Sehun dengan banjir air matanya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahnya," lirihnya. "Ini salahku, jangan marah padanya."

Sehun lalu hanya bisa menggenggam kepalanya yang berat. Berucap lega, tapi api dalam dirinya terlalu sibuk memanggang emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah 2 hari kena _stuck_ , aku bisa lanjutin ini :')

Baru nyadar udah _chap_ 12 aja. Padahal dulu aku lebih suka nulis _oneshoot_ , ketimbang nulis sepanjang jalan kenangan kek gini #apaansih

Dan semoga kalian masih mau menunggu.

Sampai jumpa di hari sabtu berikutnya ^^


	14. Thirteen: Hold Still

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik jarum waktu berputar begitu saja. Sedangkan angin di luar sudah berhembus, meniupkan dingin teruntuk hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul. Lampu di langit-langit pun menawarkan kesunyian pada keempat jiwa yang masih sama-sama diam di posisi.

Jongin terduduk di tangga bersama Baekhyun yang sudah mengambilkannya sekantung es untuk memar di pipinya. Membantunya mengompres dengan benar sampai menenangkannya perihal Sehun yang kecewa padanya.

"Dia butuh waktu," bisik Baekhyun kemudian melirik atasannya masih berurusan dengan adiknya di sofa. Dan Jongin mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan keduanya dengan banyak harapan.

Lantas pada detik berikutnya, kesunyian mereka kembali pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun masih terduduk di kursinya. Memandang kosong adiknya yang masih berlutut sedih di hadapannya.

Adiknya itu hanya bisa menangis. Masih mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan membasahi pakaiannya. "Maaf─" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Mencoba berpikir jernih meski emosinya penuh sampai kedua sahabatnya repot-repot berdoa di ujung sana. Berharap semuanya baik-baik saja, agar ia bisa memikirkan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan selain marah. Tapi semua hal nampaknya sudah sangat melelahkan bagi Sehun. Dan ia benar-benar tidak butuh tangisan adiknya untuk menyelesaikan banyak masalah.

"Aku bahkan menjerumuskan seseorang ke dalam masalah ini. Kau pikir karena siapa?" Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam demi ketenangan jiwanya yang koyak. Pikirannya telah penuh dengan lubang dosanya sendiri, sampai bayangan Luhan mondar-mandir disana tanpa kenal tempat. "Aku bilang aku punya cara, tapi kau pergi seenaknya. Memusingkan ayah, dan sekarang kau bilang, kau─"

Pria pucat itu kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak habis pikir pada sederet keterangan kertas yang digenggamnya. Ia lantas mendekat pada adiknya. Menunjukkan kertas yang diberikan Zitao padanya siang tadi, tepat di hadapan adiknya yang semakin menggigit bibir menahan pilu. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Sena terdiam, tidak punya nyali untuk menatap kepingan hazel kakaknya. Alih-alih hatinya pedih mendapati kertas kusut itu dilepas di hadapannya. Sebuah kertas hasil pemeriksaannya yang entah darimana kakaknya itu dapatkan. Padahal Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat sibuk dalam merahasiakan hal ini.

"Jawab aku!" tuntut Sehun mengejutkan seisi rumah Jongin. Tak terkecuali pemiliknya yang sudah berubah cemas di samping Baekhyun. "Benar Kris?!" Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab. Semakin mengundang emosi kakaknya yang sudah semirip ayahnya ketika marah.

"Baik, tinggal kau lihat bagaimana aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jangan!" Sena menggeleng. Buru-buru ia meraih tangan kakaknya yang masih gemetar menahan emosi. "Aku tidak ingin─dia tumbuh tanpa ayah. Jangan membunuhnya."

Sehun menarik tangannya. Tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran konyol adiknya yang bahkan rela membiarkan Kris menang. Hanya karena segenggam nyawa yang entah darimana datangnya. "Lalu kau mencintainya?"

Sena menggeleng kuat. Ia kembali mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Aku takut. Aku takut padanya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa─"

"Sehun, hentikan. Kau membuatnya tertekan," saran Jongin di seberang sofa. Pria tan itu nyatanya sudah berdiri mendekat. Bersiap menjadi penengah karena ia sangat paham kondisi Sena dibandingkan semua orang yang ada di rumahnya.

"Diam!" perintah Sehun pada temannya sendiri. Ia sepenuhnya telah melarang siapapun mendekat atau ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Tidak terkecuali teman yang paling ia percaya. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

" _Oppa_ ─"

"Dengar! Setakut apapun kau padanya, masih lebih menakutkan posisi orang yang menggantikan posisimu." Sena menelan ludahnya kasar. "Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari adiknya, Sehun pun kembali menekan. "Sekarang terserah padamu, apakah kau mau tetap disini dengan Jongin atau kau pergi jauh dari sini. Terserah. Pernikahanmu dua bulan lagi dan aku tidak mau pusing."

Sena buru-buru menatap kakaknya yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Menahan pria itu sekali lagi, meminta sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya baik-baik saja. " _Oppa_ sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkanku," lirihnya. Membuat Sehun kembali berbalik, menatapnya penuh nyalang.

"Tapi kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya," tekan Sehun pada tiap frasanya. Kesabarannya habis. Ia sesungguhnya tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menangani adiknya. Ia sudah melakukan apapun, tapi semua seakan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dan itu sama saja dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tidak ada hasil.

Tapi Sehun masih yakin, ia bukanlah orang yang akan tega membuang adiknya. Ia paham bagaimana ketakutan adiknya pada Kris. Lagi pula semua ini adalah salahnya. Semua berawal dari dirinya. Kesalahan besarnya.

Andai ia memilih mati di tangan Kris saat itu, apa mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini?

"Pergilah. Jangan sampai Kris menemukanmu."

 **e)(o**

Pekatnya malam semakin merangkak. Daun-daun terus berjatuhan, mengotori jalanan kecil yang mobil itu lewati. Di depan pintu sudah berdiri Chanyeol yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Masih enggan masuk sampai adiknya benar-benar sampai di hadapannya.

Baekhyun baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya. Menoleh sekali lagi pada Sehun yang masih terdiam dalam alamnya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pria itu beranjak turun dari mobilnya meninggalkan kesunyian Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

Chanyeol sempat bertanya mengapa adiknya itu bisa mengabaikannya. Menolak dibantu lalu masuk begitu saja menggantung pertanyaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membantu apapun malam ini. Pikirannya terlalu penat dan ia bingung hendak mengatakan apa sebagai jawaban yang benar untuk Chanyeol.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kebingungan, Baekhyun akhirnya mencari pelukan menenangkan dari kekasihnya. Terus mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Tak lupa memohon untuk membiarkan Sehun sendirian malam ini. Dan untungnya, Chanyeol setuju untuk itu lalu membiarkan adiknya semakin dalam memasuki rumah.

 **e)(o**

Sehun meniti koridor rumahnya yang sepi. Sinar temaram menyinari langkahnya yang beradu dengan pikiran kacaunya. Sedangkan separuh jiwanya sudah menghilang, berkelana untuk mencari segenggam ketenangan yang entah harus ia cari dimana.

Pria dengan mantel coklatnya itu baru saja hendak menemukan pintu kamar barunya, tapi ia lebih dulu menemukan Luhan yang membawa sebotol air di tangan. Pria itu mungkin baru kembali dari dapur dengan piama birunya. Masih dengan wajah kusut dan juga mata yang memerah seperti baru habis menangis.

Sehun terdiam sebentar ketika Luhan semakin mendekat padanya. Memeriksa sosok itu seperti ingin tahu mengapa penampilannya begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Luhan hampir tak terdengar.

Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot membeku. Ia pikir, ia tidak akan menemukan Luhan di rumahnya malam ini. Tapi entah bagaimana pria itu masih berkeliaran di rumahnya seperti bayangan yang selalu menghantui alam pikirannya. Sampai ia sendiri lelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dihadapannya kini adalah Luhan yang sebenarnya. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Luhan menemukan kerapuhan hatinya. Menatapnya sedih dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam otaknya. Dan Sehun segera tahu sosok itu telah lama menunggunya. Menunggunya pulang, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah izin agar ia bisa kembali pulang ke rumah.

Menatap kedua mata yang sembab itu membuat Sehun mendekat. Merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya yang rapuh. Ia pun terdiam, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher orang yang didekapnya─sambil menyuarakan hatinya yang retak. Sehun hampir ingin menangis, entah karena apa. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah prihal ia yang bisa begitu lega karena menemukan Luhan disini. Masih bisa digenggamnya. Masih bisa ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

Luhan membatu. Ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol airnya. Membiarkan botol itu menggelinding menjauhi kakinya dengan sangat tega. Jantungnya kembali berdebar sembarangan. Nafasnya pun terasa menyesakkan ketika ia menemukan nafas Sehun menerpa kulitnya. Tapi lambat laun sebuah ketegangan di dalam jiwanya berubah membisu. Menetralkan hatinya, kemudian membuatnya berubah begitu nyaman berada dalam kumparan magnetik yang diciptakan Sehun untuknya.

"Bantu aku," bisik Sehun semakin mendekap erat sosok itu. Ia sendiri sampai lupa kemana perginya tongkat yang sejak tadi menopangnya. "Aku akan membiayai sekolah adikmu, merenovasi rumahmu, atau memberimu uang sampai kau bingung dimana kau harus meletakkan uang-uangmu, ambil semuanya─"

"asalkan kau mau menjadi dia."

Luhan tergugu. Ia sebelumnya sangat membenci perkataan Sehun yang seperti ini. Ia mungkin mendambakan uang untuk hidupnya, karena pada kenyatannya ia memang membutuhkan uang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memang menerima pekerjaan ini semata-mata hanya karena uang. Tapi apa sebegitu rendahkah ia di mata Sehun, sampai pria itu memohon bantuannya dengan imbalan uang?

Menyedihkan memang. Ia pun tidak punya alasan untuk marah karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Toh, ia memang akan melakukan apapun demi uang.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku," Sehun kembali memohon. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, sampai ia rela membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk memohon pada orang seperti Luhan. Yang sebelumnya hanya ia anggap pengacau rencananya dan juga seorang pemeran pengganti dalam kisah yang ditulisnya. Tidak lebih berarti dari apapun.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Luhan ketika pria itu kembali membenamkan kepalanya di sisinya. Seakan pria itu mencari sebuah pegangan. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri. Seakan ia memiliki masalah yang harus ia lalui tapi tidak punya cukup amunisi untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Jangan menghilang," lirihnya terdengar cukup sedih.

Luhan pun berubah iba. Ia tahu-tahu sudah menggerakkan lengannya. Mengusap punggung lebar itu lembut seolah menyingkirkan debu dari porselen yang retak. Berharap hal kecil yang ia lakukan bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya.

"Kau─baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun tidak bergerak. Masih betah memeluknya dengan mata terpejam. "Diam─"

" _Huh?_ "

"tunggu sebentar," bisiknya lagi.

Hening kemudian menyelimuti Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh desiran darahnya mengalir dengan normal. Jantungnya pun tidak berpacu dengan gila seperti sebelumnya. Malah ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berubah hangat. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menenangkannya seakan baru saja mendapatkan kedamaian jiwa. "S-sehun?"

" _Hm?_ " suara berat itu kembali memporak-porandakan kedamaian nafasnya.

"S-sebenarnya, aku haus," tuturnya pelan. Masih menikmati bagimana aroma Sehun menari-nari di dalam paru-parunya. "Aku tadi bermimpi buruk sekali."

"Kau menjatuhkan botol airmu." Sehun kembali membuat lehernya terserang geli. Dingin kulit pria itu pun segera membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Mengantarkannya pada perasaan aneh soal kakinya yang mendingin. Kemudian membuatnya berubah menjadi takut untuk melihat seisi koridor sepi dari sela bahu bosnya.

"B-baekhyun melihat kita," gumam Luhan yang sebenarnya sedikit berbohong. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum ketakutannya pada sesuatu yang ganjil semakin menyerangnya.

Sehun buru-buru membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Reflek mendorong tubuh itu untuk segera menjauh darinya. "Apa?!"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat kita," sambung Luhan menjuput botol airnya di lantai. Sedangkan Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan dua orang yang Luhan sebutkan. Tapi nihil, tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua.

Merasa dibohongi, Sehun akhirnya berbalik dan ingin segera membuat komplain pada Luhan. Namun ia malah mendapati Luhan sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Selamat malam, bos," pamitnya tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan yang lucu.

 **e)(o**

Kris masih bergulat dengan meja kantornya. Menulis sesuatu dengan pulpennya di tepian kertas, tak perduli jika itu memanjang atau berantakan. Pada lembaran berikutnya ia menemukan sebuah _design_ dalam bentuk kerangka dan juga beberapa keterangan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi amat sangat kecil─sampai kepalanya pusing sendiri. Merasa kehilangan minat membacanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melepas lembaran itu lalu membuka kaca matanya.

Sesaat, sekertarisnya kemudian masuk dengan amat sopan. Berjalan dengan sangat anggun sambil membawakannya secangkir kopi sebagai penghilang penat. Tapi mungkin itu semua tidak benar-benar membantunya untuk berhenti pusing. Tidak perduli seberapa enaknya kopi dan betapa sempurnanya sekertaris yang ia punya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Taeyong?" ucapnya memijit sedikit keningnya. "Aku ingin dia membawakanku beberapa _file_."

Sekertarisnya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut setelah benar-benar melepas kopinya di atas meja. "Anda baru saja menyuruh Ten dan Taeyong untuk pergi menemui klien."

Kris akhirnya hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia kehilangan fokus. Tidak setelah salah satu anak buahnya gagal menyingkirkan salah satu kepala casino di Macau. Alih-alih perusahaannya mendadak dilanda gangguan. Walaupun tidak berdampak besar, karena ia punya _team_ pembersih. Tapi entah sejak kapan pembalasan seorang bos besar itu menjadi tidak main-main. Alhasil ia harus terbang ke China, bolak-balik Guangzhou-Macau untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan serta masalahnya yang menumpuk.

Kris mengaku bukanlah orang yang seceroboh ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sesuatu yang _clear_. Tidak berbekas dan juga impas. Sayangnya Zitao terlalu ceroboh untuk bermain-main dengan tugasnya. Mencoreng namanya tanpa ampun. Dan tidak seharusnya ia mempercayakan tugas vital untuk pria berantakan itu.

"Katakan pada Yixing untuk segera menghubungiku," perintahnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia pun menjawab panggilan itu dengan sebuah keheningan sampai orang di seberang sana berbicara terlebih dahulu.

" _Bos, Zitao menghilang,"_ lapor salah satu anak buahnya di seberang sana. Membuat Kris mendegus tidak sabaran, sampai ingin melempar kopi dari tangannya.

"Baik, saya permisi," hormat sekertarisnya kemudian segera pergi dari sana. Terburu-buru, tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan atasannya.

Pria pirang itu memutar kursinya. Menatap dinding kaca di depannya yang merefleksikan gedung-gedung metropolis Guangzhou. "Aku sudah mengatakan untuk menyingkirkannya setelah ia sampai di rumah!"

Anak buahnya di seberang sana kemudian berubah menjadi ketakutan. _"Zitao tidak pulang selama dua hari, bos. Kami─"_

"Itu masalah kalian! Apa aku harus memerintahkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas?!" Kris menarik ikatan dasinya. Tak lupa membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya sampai ia bisa bernafas dengan benar. "Segera temukan dia, bagaimana pun caranya."

 _"Tapi bos, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sinyalnya terakhir kali terlihat di Seoul."_

Kris berdecih, tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa merekrut banyak orang idiot untuk bisnis bayangannya. "Segera temukan lokasinya. Sampai 24 jam kau tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya, maka kepalamu yang akan jadi gantinya."

Kemudian sambungan itu diputus. Menyisakan dering telpon kantornya di sudut meja─hasil terusan panggilan sekertarisnya yang bekerja di luar sana. Tanpa ragu ia menjemput ganggang telpon itu. Berusaha berbicara dengan jelas, demi menghindari anak buahnya kembali gagal dalam bekerja hanya karena ia yang kurang tegas. "Yixing bergabunglah dengan Lion, temukan Zitao bagaimanapun caranya─"

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai membunuhnya."

 **e)(o**

Minseok memeluk tubuh Luhan ketika pria itu sampai di pintu. Ia sampai repot-repot membawakannya satu tas besar hasil masakannya sendiri untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang dipeluk temannya itu lantas kehabisan nafas. Buru-buru menepuk pundak Minseok untuk segera melepaskannya.

"Minseok, aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya," protes Luhan yang mengundang tawa Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi," pesan Baekhyun kemudian memeluk sahabatnya. "Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tahu dia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus saat dia marah."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia sudah kenal betul dengan sahabat _brunette_ nya itu. Meski mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama seperti dulu, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Tidak berubah satu pun hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil. Menghidupkan mesin dan buru-buru mengecek mobilnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berangkat dengan Luhan. "Kau punya sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Pria jangkung itu kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Memburu kekasihnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

Baekhyun melipat lengannya di dada. Mendekati sisi mobil sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sangat konyol. "Jangan mampir ke rumah atau ibuku akan menahanmu sampai besok."

Luhan lalu membawa tasnya masuk ke mobil. Menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha mengabaikan dua sejoli yang tengah memainkan drama picisan di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya mendapati kehampaan ketika ia menoleh kembali ke rumah besar itu.

"Jangan mampir ke sembarang tempat. Kau benar-benar harus mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya." Baekhyun tanpa henti mengoceh seenaknya. Melupakan semua orang yang sudah berdiri di bawah terik matahari, sampai ia sendiri lupa kalau ia juga harus segera pergi ke bandara.

"Aku tahu, _baby_ ," jawab Chanyeol sabar. Tak lupa tersenyum manis pada sikap kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi cerewet ketika mereka berpisah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melupakan sesuatu pagi ini."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Menatap kekasihnya dari luar dengan sangat tidak mengerti. Alih-alih Chanyeol sudah menunjuk pipinya. Meminta ciuman selamat jalan seperti biasanya. Tapi─

"Tidak sekarang, Chanyeol," tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Chanyeol berubah mencebik. Menutup kaca jendela mobilnya sampai Baekhyun kesal sendiri karena ia belum selesai bicara. Sedangkan Minseok sudah menggeleng ria menatap keduanya yang semakin hari semakin berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan.

"Luhan masuklah," tutur Minseok membangunkan lamunan Luhan yang masih menatap jendela besar di dekat air mancur. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jendela ruangan kerja Sehun yang terlihat tidak bertuan. Entah kemana perginya pria Oh itu sejak ia bangun pagi ini.

 _"Jangan menghilang,"_

Luhan kembali terdiam dalam lamunannya. Bayangan tentang semalam membuatnya terus memikirkan Sehun. Pegangannya pada ujung pintu mobil pun semakin mengerat ketika ia mengingat dengan benar untaian kalimat pria itu. Meratakan seluruh kerinduannya pada rumah. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya meragu untuk masuk. Entah apa, yang jelas perasaannya memberat. Seakan tidak ingin pergi untuk hari ini.

Tapi di sisi lain ia merindukan ibunya. Dan ia harus benar-benar memakai kesempatan ini untuk menjelaskan banyak hal pada ibu dan adiknya. Termasuk tentang kemana ia selama ini atau menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya, agar ibunya tidak cemas.

Luhan pun tanpa ragu memasuki mobil. Mengambil sabuk pengamannya, tak lupa menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Minseok yang masih berdiri di luar. "Sampai jumpa hari kamis."

Minseok mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Mendekat ke arah jendela mobil hanya untuk membisikkannya sesuatu. "Saat kau pulang nanti, akan ku traktir _pizza_."

Dan Luhan pun segera terkekeh. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebelum mobil itu melesat─keluar dari gerbang kediaman Sehun yang besar.

 **e)(o**

Lama berselang, aktifitas Luhan di dalam mobil kembali menjadi sepi. Ia terus terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mulai bersenandung atau meribut dengan musik _rock_ di _playlist_ nya. Luhan pun mengaku jika mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu dekat untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Terlepas dari Baekhyun yang selalu mengoceh, membicarakan kekasihnya sehari tiga kali pun tidak akan membuat Luhan menjadi akrab dengan pria kelebihan kalsium ini.

"Sehun terlalu bekerja keras," tutur Chanyeol masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya. Luhan pun menoleh pada kekasih temannya itu ketika nama Sehun disebut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedikit lega karena mendengar kabar pria itu pagi ini. "Pagi buta dia sudah duduk di ruangannya."

"Semalam apa kau bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol kini menawarkannya sekaleng _cola_. Mengajaknya menikmati minuman kaleng itu karena sama-sama menunggu giliran lampu hijau. Ya, sebut saja ingin membunuh kecanggungan yang mendera.

Luhan segera mengambil kaleng minuman itu. Ia tiba-tiba terserang gugup saat teringat kembali tentang bagaimana Sehun memeluknya semalam. "Ya─"

Chanyeol membuka kaleng minumannya. Menegak _cola_ nya dengan buru-buru karena tidak ingin terkejut jika lampu hijau tiba-tiba menyala, kemudian mobilnya diteriaki klakson para mobil di belakang. Terlalu memalukan, bukan? "Aku selalu cemas padanya."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," tutur Luhan yang kemudian menegak _cola_ nya dalam kedamaian.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Kembali memutar setirnya ketika lampu kini sudah menyala hijau. "Kalian pasti sangat akrab."

"Tidak juga," kikik Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu membuatnya menerawang pada acara makan malam mereka kemarin malam. "Kau terlalu mirip dengan Sena─terutama kemarin malam. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Luhan berubah kikuk. Ia pun segera mencari topik lain untuk menghindari pembicaraan tentang dirinya yang memalukan. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika Baekhyun juga pernah memakai gaun pesta."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Luhan pun tidak akan menyesal jika suatu hari Baekhyun marah padanya karena tega membocorkan rahasia kecil ini pada Chanyeol. "Aku selalu marah padanya ketika dia melakukan itu."

Luhan kemudian tertawa sambil menahan _cola_ nya yang beriak. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya suka dirinya yang biasa."

Luhan kemudian berdecak kagum. "Kau pacar yang baik."

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar leluconnya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun masih terduduk di kursinya. Membolak-balik halaman dokumennya, sambil memainkan pulpen di tangan. Pria itu kembali memutar kursinya. Mengisi pikirannya dengan banyak hal, tapi semua yang ia baca tidaklah benar-benar masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Matanya tanpa bisa dicegah mengarah ke luar jendela. Menatap kakaknya yang masuk ke mobil, tawa pagi Minseok, Baekhyun dan sebagai bonusnya adalah Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana ajaibnya seorang Luhan yang bisa menghantui malam-malamnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa terpejam, dan terakhir ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk keluar ke halaman rumahnya. Hanya karena ia sangat ingin mengingatkan pria itu untuk pulang sesuai dengan jadwal yang mereka sepakati. Sesepele itu.

Tapi disinilah Sehun sekarang. Berhasil menghindari pemikiran tak logisnya untuk keluar dari ruangannya, atau bergabung dengan mereka yang tengah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'. Toh Luhan juga akan kembali ke rumahnya, kenapa semua orang akan sedih saat dia pulang?

Sehun akhirnya mencari keberadaan kopinya. Melepas dokumen membosankan itu ke mejanya lalu menjuput cangkir kopi yang sudah lama mendingin terabaikan. Dan ia kemudian menemukan Luhan menatap jendela ruangannya. Sehun pun urung menyesap kopinya. Lantas terdiam menangkap sosok yang seolah menatapnya sendu itu.

Bayangan tentang semalam pun kembali bergerilya membangku hantam kesadarannya. Ia pun terserang gugup. Mau tidak mau menepis bayangan itu dari benaknya. Karena percaya atau tidak, Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa memeluk pria aneh itu semalam.

Akhirnya, Sehun pun membalik kursinya. Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, terutama dalam hal mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya beberapa kali sambil memeluk lengan-lengannya yang dingin. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Merasa kesal hingga repot mendial seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi patung di depan sebuah penginapan kecil. Ditambah dengan ia yang sudah kerepotan menelusuri gang-gang sempit dengan mobilnya. Salahkan gedung pinggiran yang begitu padat serta ditata dengan serupa ini, hingga pria itu bingung kemana ia harus memarkir mobilnya.

"Aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam," protes Baekhyun menghujam pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan pisaunya. Jasnya pun ia lempar begitu saja ketika melihat Zitao berhasil memasuki mobil.

Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan keberatan. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan begitu saja, ketika semua yang membuatnya terlambat dikarenakan usahanya dalam memenuhi syarat pria Byun ini. "Aku bahkan harus mewarnai rambutku menjadi hitam karenamu, jadi diamlah."

Baekhyun kemudian tercengang dengan penampilan pria di sampingnya itu. "Kau harusnya mewarnai penampilanmu juga. Arion tidak pernah punya karyawan berpenampilan preman sepertimu."

Zitao berdecih. Keberatan kalau cincin dan kalungnya ikut dikomentari. "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi yang satu ini," tuturnya membenarkan letak topinya. Tidak perduli bagaimana Baekhyun terus menatapnya seperti mesin _scanner_.

Baekhyun dengan berat hati menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Segera membawa mobilnya melesat keluar ke jalan besar sebelum pesawat benar-benar lepas landas. "Jangan pakai masker, kau bukan seorang idol."

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau cerewet sekali," balas Zitao tetap memakai maskernya. Mengeratkan mantel tebalnya sambil mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya jijik. "Aku sudah memberikan ID aksesku."

Baekhyun meliriknya tajam. "Itu saja tidak cukup, bodoh. Bagaimana jika mereka menemukanmu?"

"Aku punya pistol," jawab pria itu enteng. Seenteng ia mengatakan punya banyak permen dalam saku mantelnya.

"Pistolmu kecil. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau mereka terlalu banyak?"

"Aku bisa berkelahi."

"Kalau mereka melawanmu dengan pistol?"

Zitao mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia nyatanya masih tidak bisa bergaul dengan masyarakat pribumi. Percaya atau tidak ia baru saja dipandang tidak nyaman oleh penyewa penginapannya pagi ini. Entah karena sikapnya atau mungkin perkataannya, yang jelas Zitao tidak suka berurusan dengan orang lain selain sebagai kebutuhan misi. "Menyetirlah dengan cepat. Kris tidak mungkin menugaskan banyak orang untuk mencariku."

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana sistem perusahaan bayangan Kris itu berjalan. Baikkah? Cukup kriminalkah? Atau mungkin tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya? "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku seharusnya sudah dibunuh."

Dan jawaban dari Zitao itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali dalam menyetirnya. Ia reflek menekan remnya keras-keras sampai membuat aspal berdecit dengan roda mobilnya. "Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa aku tengah menyelamatkan seorang buronan?" Zitao mendegus. Ia lalu membuang punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tak lupa menurunkan kaca jendela, sampai ia bisa membuang keterkejutannya atas pemberhentian yang mendadak seperti ini. "Bodoh, seharusnya aku mengantar temanku saja hari ini. Benar-benar sialan!"

"Tenanglah, aku punya pistol," tekan Zitao sekali lagi. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja terpaku pada kaca spion. Mendapati mobil yang tidak asing membuat Zitao dirundung kesal. "Seseorang mengikuti kita."

Mendengar Zitao yang masih berceloteh, Baekhyun pun melotot. Gemetar tangannya kembali menggenggam setir. "Apa?!"

Zitao mengeluarkan pistolnya. Menaruhnya tepat di balik saku mantelnya sebelum memeriksa siapa yang sebenarnya Kris tugaskan untuk mengeksekusinya "Hyundai hitam, arah jam empat. Naikkan kecepatan."

Zitao terus berceloteh aneh. Mengawasi sisi belakang mobil dengan mata elangnya sambil bersikap awas jika tau-tau mereka melepas tembakan. Bodohnya Zitao yang seharusnya lebih peka pada mobil familiar itu. Bahkan sejak mereka turun ke jalan, mobil itu terus saja mengikuti mereka. Termasuk saat mereka berhenti mendadak.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu, sialan!" Baekhyun berubah panik. Ia pun bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dengan bebas sekarang juga. Kalau bisa ia mengutuk hidupnya sendiri, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlangganan dengan kesialan. "Apa maksudnya dengan─kita diikuti?"

"Zhang Yixing." Zitao masih beredar di dekat jendela. Masih mengamati badan mobil yang mengejarnya, sampai ia sendiri melihat dengan jelas ciri-ciri sang supir. Dimana seseorang itu adalah milik Kris yang paling kompeten. "Kris benar-benar berengsek!"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia bisa bersumpah bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam masalah mereka. Tapi mengapa ia bisa terlibat begitu banyak seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ia juga akan dibunuh? "Aku bersumpah aku belum siap untuk mati."

Zitao meremas tangannya sendiri. Bosan dengan paranoid Baekhyun yang sangat payah untuk didengar siapa saja. Zitao bahkan mengaku pernah meratakan banyak musuh untuk Kris, apalagi adu kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Jadi ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya selama ia masih bisa membaca pergerakan lawan. "Naikkan kecepatannya!"

Tapi Baekhyun lebih frustasi ketika menyaksikan barisan mobil di depannya mulai menunggu lampu hijau. Begitu ramai dan padat seperti yang ada di dalam benaknya. Lagi pula tidak pernah sekalipun ia ingin mencoba menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Apalagi dengan mobil barunya yang masih suci dari catatan kepolisian. " _What the hell_ , itu lampu merah!"

"Aku bilang jalan!" bantah pria beranting itu. Tidak perduli bagaimana kebingungan yang melanda Baekhyun. Sampai harus meneriakinya seperti orang idiot.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menginjak remnya. Mengambil barisan di antara banyak mobil yang menumpuk di sepanjang garis. "Aku tidak mau jadi orang sinting yang menembus lampu merah. Itu beresiko!"

Maka Zitao melotot padanya. "Kita tidak punya waktu!"

"Aku bahkan baru membeli mobil ini," tekan Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Sebagai warga sipil yang baik sudah seharusnya ia menaati banyak aturan bukan? "Aku tidak ingin mati. Apa yang akan dia katakan jika menemukanku mati kecelakaan karena ulah orang-orang ini? Dia pasti akan jadi orang paling gila sejagat raya. Oh Tuhan."

Baekhyun yang frustasi kemudian menjadi ribut sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. "Ini semua adalah salahmu!"

Zitao yang lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun, mau tidak mau memerintahkan pria _brunette_ itu untuk mengambil opsi lainnya. "Belok kiri."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Lagi pula bagaimana mau sepikiran, sedangkan pertemuan mereka saja dimulai dengan kisah yang buruk. "Kenapa kita harus belok kiri?! Kita akan mengambil arah yang salah."

"Menyingkir!" titah Zitao membuka sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Berusaha bertukar posisi dengannya, tidak perduli dengan hitungan angka mundur yang masih menggantung di atas sana.

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun meneriakinya. Tidak setuju dengan pemikiran gila Zitao.

"Biar aku yang menyetir. Tukar posisi," perintahnya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa─ _ya_!" Tanpa aba-aba, lengan Baekhyun sudah ditarik paksa dari kursinya. Membuat tubuhnya oleng ke sisi lain, sementara Zitao sudah melangkahinya untuk merebut kursi kemudi.

Lantas Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat seenaknya. Melepaskan kekesalannya pada orang sinting yang sudah membanting setirnya. Nyaris ia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Zitao mengambil arah kiri dengan kecepatan paling gila yang pernah ada. "Berengsek!"

Baekhyun kemudian mencoba mendial seseorang dengan ponselnya. Matanya pun berkabut tanpa dikomando. Ia mungkin akan benar-benar menangis, tidak perduli lagi kemana Zitao akan membawanya pergi.

"Chanyeol─"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chap_ 13, yehet!

Btw akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi ya? Mulai dari kasus anu (itu aku kepo banget sumpah _ending_ nya gimana), sampai soal 'Basic-Ace' ciptaan agensi _pink_ yang seolah mengatakan **'kalau kau cinta, maka buktikan'** :')

Duh lupain, lupain…

Kalian apa kabar? Buat yang baru datang, _welcome_ ya. Makasih karena udah mau baca ff berantakan kayak gini. Makasih juga atas _review_ nya ^^

Sampai jumpa minggu depan.


	15. Fourteen: Miss You?

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan melenggang ketika Zitao membanting setir. Diikuti dengan laju mobil hitam di belakangnya yang masih berusaha menyalip dengan aman. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana pria China itu bisa mengetahui banyak jalan tikus yang ada di Seoul. Cara dia menyetir bahkan bisa persis seperti pembalap kelas teri. Baekhyun sampai nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya jika ia tidak menggenggam sabuk pengaman dengan erat.

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam kuat dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga. Jiwanya berteriak ingin turun dari mobil, tapi Zitao tentu tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar membuangnya ke jalanan.

Baekhyun terus medial Chanyeol tanpa kenal pegal. Sepuluh kali ia membuat panggilan, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. "Chanyeol, angkat!" teriaknya putus asa. Sedangkan Zitao tidak bisa meladeninya dengan hati. Karena jiwa dan raganya telah terbang bersama jalanan sepi di depannya.

"Aku mungkin akan mati. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?!" Bantingan ponsel Baekhyun kemudian membelah fokus Zitao. Membuat pria tinggi itu berdecak kesal karena ponsel itu berhasil menghantam kakinya.

"Apa kau bodoh?!"

Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang. Nyaris ia menjambak Zitao kalau saja ia tidak punya kendali dalam menggerakkan mobil barunya. "Percayalah, aku ingin muntah sekarang."

"Senang mengenalmu Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi muntahanmu," balas Zitao cepat, ditambah dengan ia yang tidak bisa menoleh sedikitpun. Pria itu terus melirik kaca spion. Memperkirakan bentang jarak yang ia buat dengan mobil Yixing. "Kau tau pria yang tengah mengejar kita? Dia kebanggan Kris yang baru."

Baekhyun terus menekan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Memundurkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari kaca mobil─karena ia bisa saja terantuk─kapanpun ia lengah. "Baiklah, setidaknya aku tahu sedikit informasi orang yang akan membunuhku. Jadi jika dikehidupanku yang selanjutnya aku menjadi hantu, aku bisa membalaskan dendamku."

Zitao terkekeh. Sedangkan Baekhyun terheran-heran mengapa pria beranting itu bisa tertawa dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini. "Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu. Kris tidak pernah mengeksekusi seseorang yang bukan targetnya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu sementara mobil ini mungkin saja terguling, lalu meledak dan─ _ya!_ " Belum lama Baekhyun berkeluh kesah, mobil di belakangnya kini sudah mensejajarkan diri dengan mobilnya. Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa diterka Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba Zitao membanting setirnya ke kiri. Mendorong mobil itu hingga terhantam dengan mobilnya.

"Kau apakan mobilku?!" protes si _brunette_. Ia terlihat keberatan dengan luka lecet yang sudah pasti menggores bagian mobilnya. Dan mungkin saja ada banyak penyok.

"Aku yakin kau punya asuransi," balas Zitao masih sibuk menginjak pedal gas. Meninggalkan jauh mobil yang diserempetnya, hingga menembus kepadatan jalan, kemudian mengambil jalan kecil di samping bangunan pertokoan.

Baekhyun mungkin cukup lega karena mobil itu bisa sedikit lepas dari pengawasan si pengejar. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin mati hari ini. "Apa aku harus menelpon polisi?"

Zitao menatapnya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Ia kembali dirundung panik ketika mobil Hyundai itu kembali terlihat mengejarnya tanpa ampun. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

" _Oke_ , dimana ponselku?" Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu menggeledah lantai mobilnya. Menyingkirkan kaki Tao yang hampir saja kehilangan kendali.

Pria itu kemudian berakhir dengan mengerang kesal. "Ya Tuhan. Kau benar-benar!"

Lantas suara tembakan menggelegar. Sebuah hentakan pada mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun kemudian membuatnya terlempar bersama sang supir yang kehilangan kendali. Mobil itu segera bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan Zitao berusaha untuk membangun keseimbangan mobil itu agar tidak menabrak pepohonan di sekitar jalan.

" _Oh shit!_ " Zitao mengumpat seenaknya ketika ia menyadari bahwa salah satu ban mobil mereka pecah karena tembakan peluru. Mobil itu pun berputar, berhenti tepat di tengah jalan bersama dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang memecahkan telinga Zitao.

Baru saja Zitao nekat menginjak pedal gas mobil itu, suara tembakkan kedua kembali terdengar. Memecahkan kaca spion di dekat pengemudi. Dengan baik hati, si pelaku menyisakan dua roda depan yang baik-baik saja, sementara salah satu yang di belakang lumpuh total.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Leher dan punggungnya terasa sakit akibat terbentur _dasbord_ mobil. Wajahnya pun memucat, peluh dinginnya semakin membanjiri. Kedatangan seseorang yang lumayan tampan itu lantas membuat Zitao terhimpit. Baekhyun pun kembali memekik ketika tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ pada kaca jendela di dekat Zitao hingga pecah.

Zitao otomatis mengerubungi dirinya dengan lengan-lengan kurusnya ketika leburan kaca itu menghujani kepalanya. Tak lupa ia mencari keberadaan pistol di sakunya. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mata, pria itu sudah membuka pintu mobil dengan menyeret lengan Zitao keluar.

"Kau membuatku kerepotan!" komentar pria asing ber _dimple_ itu membuang tongkat _baseball_ nya. Memukul lengan Zitao hingga pistolnya terlempar ke sisi jalan.

"Sialan!" Zitao mengamuk. Mencoba melawan, tapi Yixing sudah lebih dulu menendang kakinya sampai pria itu berlutut di atas aspal. Dan naasnya, kini tangannyalah yang dikunci dengan bogol.

Yixing tahu-tahu sudah memukul wajah Zitao keras-keras. Tergolek tak berdaya pria itu ke atas aspal. "Andai Kris tidak membiarkanmu hidup, aku mungkin sudah membuat mobil ini terguling sampai hancur!"

Setelah melumpuhkan Zitao, kini Yixing mendekat pada pintu mobil yang sudah dihancurkannya. Mencari sosok penumpang lain yang dilibatkan Zitao hari ini. "Tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak mau berakhir sepertinya."

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan ancaman lain dari pria itu hanya bisa gemetar takut. Ia masih merasa terancam dengan banyak hal, meski pria marah bernama Yixing itu sudah menjauh dari mobilnya dengan menyeret Zitao yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lalu tak butuh waktu lama sampai Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan panggilan Chanyeol yang memecahkan ketakutannya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung membungkuk meraih ponselnya. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" serunya menyeruak bersama dengan degup jantungnya yang sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga.

" _Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang," lirihnya dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

" _Apa yang terjadi?! Kau dimana?!"_ Orang yang mendengarnya kemudian ikut diserang panik. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dapat melihat mobil Hyundai itu pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa kata, serta tanpa mencelakainya sedikitpun. Dan ia seharusnya membenarkan perkataan Zitao, karena sekarang ia baik-baik saja.

Kelegaan kini membuatnya mendapatkan jalan bernafas karena ia masih hidup. Dan Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikannya waktu untuk hidup. Bersyukur pria bernama Yixing itu mengabaikannya seperti seseorang yang tidak mau tahu.

" _Baekhyun?!"_ Chanyeol kembali berteriak, dan itu sukses dalam membunuh lamunannya yang kusut.

Baekhyun sendiri menggigit kukunya. Menatap jalanan kosong di sekitarnya, dimana yang kiri dan kanannya dipenuhi pepohonan berbatang besar. Tidak ada bangunan apapun selain keheningan alam liar serta angin yang berhembus. "Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana, Chanyeol. M-mobilku─a-ku─"

.

.

"aku─kecelakaan."

 **e)(o**

Luhan mencoba mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sadar kalau pintu rumahnya sudah diganti menjadi pintu yang lebih kokoh dari pintu lamanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk lebih berhati-hati. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah kecilnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, dan pria itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di rumah itu. Ya, ada banyak tanaman hijau yang tumbuh di halaman rumah kecil Luhan. Mulai dari sayuran sampai aneka jenis bunga sekalipun.

"Jaemin!" teriak Luhan berubah tidak sabaran sampai pintunya lelah digedor. Ia tentu tidak nyaman dengan membiarkan Chanyeol yang berdiri lama di depan rumahnya tanpa dipersilahkan masuk. Lagipula tamu mana yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tak lama pintunya pun dibuka. Menampilkan wajah kusut adiknya yang menatap ujung demi ujung dirinya dengan _earphone_ yang masih menggantung di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan─"

Belum perkataannya selesai, pintu itu kembali ditutup dengan sebuah bantingan. Membuat Luhan naik darah dan segera memekik dengan kemarahan besarnya. Terserah apakah Chanyeol akan menertawainya atau tidak di belakang sana. "Bocah sialan, buka pintunya!"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kecil di dekat pagar. Sebuah tas besar berisi titipan Minseok segera ia letakkan di sampingnya. Tangannya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengusap dedaunan segar yang terlihat masih bertahan di musim gugur itu. Ya, sambil menahan tawa menyaksikan Luhan menggedor pintunya sendiri.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki pagar rumahnya. Membuat Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memberi salam dengan membungkuk penuh hormat. Wanita itu pun tersenyum menerima salamnya kemudian memanggil Luhan yang masih sibuk menggedor pintu.

"Ibu, Jaemin sudah gila. Dia tidak mau membukakanku pintu," adu Luhan berlari memeluk ibunya. "Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

Ibunya mencubit pinggang Luhan. Sedikit gemas sebenarnya, karena putranya itu terlihat semakin bertambah berat. "Bagaimana mungkin kau baru pulang sekarang?"

Luhan mengaduh. Mengusap pinggangnya yang nyeri. "Ibu, ini sakit!"

"Kau sepertinya hidup lebih baik dari ibu. Padahal Baekhyun bilang kau selalu sibuk." Luhan terkekeh menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Bagaimana tidak hidup dengan baik, di rumah Sehun yang ia lakukan hanya tidur dan makan. Sisanya, ia menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Minseok.

Wanita paruh baya itu tengah sibuk menatap putranya dari semua sisi. Memutar tubuh putranya sampai melupakan kehadiran Chanyeol di ujung sana. "Oh astaga, aku sampai lupa dengan dia." Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil menyambut ibu Luhan yang menariknya mendekati pintu. "Apa kau teman kerja Luhan?"

Luhan hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri karena melupakan kehadiran pria tinggi itu. Imejnya pasti sudah runtuh karena ia tanpa sadar bersikap kekanakan di depannya. "Ah─ya, dia teman kerjaku."

"Dia tampan sekali," puji ibunya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya malah terkekeh karena malu-malu. Senyum Luhan lantas mengembang setelah melirik Chanyeol di samping ibunya. Merasa itu baik-baik saja, ia pun kembali mengekori ibunya yang sibuk memanggil adiknya.

Ironisnya, tak sampai satu menit untuk Jaemin kembali terlihat di muka pintu. Pemuda itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dengan senyum manisnya. Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ nya itu kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, sampai Luhan jijik sendiri pada adiknya yang suka berlaku sok manis pada ibunya.

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untuk _hyung_ mu?" tanya ibu Luhan begitu lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan saat masih seusia adiknya yang malah lebih sering kena omelan ibunya.

Luhan pun mengerutkan keningnya ketika ibunya malah memberikan sekantong susu pada adiknya tanpa kata. Lantas setelah memastikan ibunya masuk dengan Chanyeol, Luhan kemudian menarik adiknya. Lengan-lengannya segera dikalungkan di leher adiknya, mencekik adik kecilnya itu dengan tidak manusiawi selama ibunya tidak tahu. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Kenapa kau pulang, _eoh_?! Kupikir kau sudah lupa pada ibu," semprot adiknya memberontak kesana-kemari. Tapi sayangnya Luhan sudah sangat marah dengan adiknya, maka ia menjewer telinga adiknya sampai pemuda itu memekik kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau tahu bocah?! Aku sibuk cari uang untukmu."

Tak lama ibunya muncul dari sana. Memukul kepala Luhan karena sudah menyakiti putra kesayangannya. "Kita punya tamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuat ibu malu?"

Luhan meringis. Segera melotot pada adiknya yang berhasil menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Kenapa ibu memukulku?"

"Jaemin, temani teman _hyung_ mu," seru ibunya.

Jaemin merengut. Mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Ibunya berdecak kesal. "Bersikap baiklah, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Rasakan!" Kini tiba pada Luhan yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak percaya kalau ibunya kini berpihak padanya.

Jaemin mencebik. Dengan berat hati ia duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kikuk, tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol juga kikuk berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik." Chanyeol menemukan kembali _mood_ nya ketika Luhan mengambil duduk di seberang meja. Menjuput beberapa cemilan yang dibawakan ibunya dan mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi dari ibunya karena berlaku tidak sopan.

Jaemin pun terlihat sangat bahagia ketika kakaknya tersiksa. Pemuda itu tanpa henti menertawakan kakaknya. Tak perduli bagaimana Luhan meraihnya lalu kembali mencekiknya tanpa ampun.

Lalu tiba pada ibunya yang kemudian mengambil atensi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu bahkan sampai urung meminum isi gelasnya. "Bagaimana Luhan di kantor?"

Chanyeol tertawa kaku. Ia melirik Luhan yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Dia bekerja dengan baik."

Ibu Luhan kemudian menemukan kelegaannya. "Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku sangat khawatir kalau dia mengacaukan pekerjaannya."

"Ibu, aku tidak sebodoh itu," protes Luhan sambil mencebik lucu.

Jaemin lantas mengambil cemilan di atas meja dengan bebas. Dan sayangnya ibunya tidak bereaksi apapun soal itu. "Kau kan memang bodoh."

" _Ya!_ " Luhan pun menendang adiknya sampai ibunya bosan memprotes.

Tawa Chanyeol kembali menggelegar. Melihat keduanya bertengkar, mengingatkannya pada masa kecil, dimana ia dan Sehun dulu sering berdebat masalah pesta ulang tahun. Sehun akan menangis tapi ia selalu mendapatkan gelengan ayahnya karena terlalu cengeng.

Sadar akan waktu, Chanyeol pun segera menatap arlojinya. Perjalanan Seoul-Hongdae sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu 25 menit tapi ia tidak menyangka bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai satu jam hanya karena terjebak di rumah Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya ibu Luhan menyayangkan. Dan Chanyeol kini mulai paham jika semua ibu sepertinya sangat gemar menahan tamu-tamunya.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil."

Luhan kemudian beranjak bersama semua orang. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku."

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung." Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memberikan tepukan pada punggung Chanyeol.

Mendapatkan tepukan pada punggungnya, Chanyeol pun segera membungkuk. Mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi ia jadi sangat ingin mengecek isi ponselnya.

 **e)(o**

Ruangan gelap pekat baru saja mendapatkan sinar temaram. Lampu gantung yang menyala merah sudah berayun ke kiri dan kanan, menyebabkan arah bayangan pria yang duduk di bawahnya memanjang dan memendek di lantai. Seember air baru saja disiram ke arahnya. Membuat Pria itu terbangun dengan kesadaran di awang-awang.

Yixing baru saja membuang embernya sembarangan. Segera mengambil jarak panjang di dekat pintu untuk memerintahkan timnya menutup pintu. Kris segera mendekat menarik kursi lipat dari arah yang berlawanan. Masih memandang pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan paling memuakan. Maka saat pria itu sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya, tatapan membunuhlah yang didapatkan pria pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Kris tanpa embel-embel pembukaan. Ia lebih senang masuk pada intinya. Karena sudah lima jam ia menunggu Zitao membuka mulut, sampai ia bisa terbang sendiri ke korea. Hanya untuk menelik langsung bagaimana keteguhan mantan anak buahnya ini meski dipukuli sampai babak belur. "Apa yang Sehun berikan padamu sampai kau bisa menjilat kakinya?"

Zitao terkekeh. Wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan juga luka bahkan sangat terasa sakit ketika ia melakukannya. "Aku sudah bilang─sekarang aku tidak punya hubungan dengan siapapun."

Kris berdecih. Sebuah pisau lipat kini dikeluarkan dari sakunya. Mengusap benda itu sambil mencari bayangan dirinya di permukaan. "Kau tahu berapa harga sebuah penghianatan?"

"Lalu kau hargai berapa usahaku untuk membobol markasnya?," tutur Zitao merasakan tangannya pegal. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disekap di tempat ini. Ia pun tidak tahu menau apakah hari sudah berganti atau masih diam pada waktu yang sama. "Kami menembus pertahanan Jack yang tidak hanya satu. Bahkan timku tidak bisa menghadapinya dan berakhir mati konyol disana. Kau pikir berapa?"

"Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan," lirik Kris tersenyum miring. Rambutnya yang pirang bahkan sudah memanjang, hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam.

"Jadi aku harus mati untukmu?" Zitao kembali terkikik. "Konyol sekali."

Kris memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sepenuhnya menatap wajah berantakan itu dengan tatapan lelah. "Itu karena kau gagal merahasiakan identitasmu. Kau bahkan membuat salah satu anak perusahaanku jatuh. Dan sekarang Jack ingin kepalamu sebagai gantinya."

Zitao membuang wajahnya. Ia bosan menanggapi Kris yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana mungkin nyawa tujuh manusia sama sekali tidak lebih berharga dari aset perusahaannya? "Itulah mengapa kau tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Kris."

"Jangan berbelit-belit!" Kini Kris beranjak dari kursinya. Menodongnya dengan pisau lipat yang ditempelkan pada ujung leher Zitao. "Katakan, apa yang kau cari di belakangku?"

Zitao tak gentar menatap kedua iris coklat itu. Ia pun tak kalah melotot. Jika Kris ingin ia mati hari ini, maka mati saja. Ia sendiri sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua perlakuan Kris padanya. "Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa bayanganmu."

"Zitao!"

"Kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak akan pernah." Zitao menekan tiap kalimatnya. Membuat mata Kris semakin menajam kemudian tidak ada ada waktu sampai pisau itu kini ditancapkan pada lengannya.

"Katakan atau ku bunuh kau?!"

Zitao setengah mati menahan perih di lengannya. Rasanya terlalu pedih sampai ia harus menggigit kosong tiap keping giginya. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku?"

Kris menggertak, semakin memutar pisau itu untuk membuatnya masuk semakin dalam. "Siapa yang bilang?"

Zitao susah payah menelan teriakan sakitnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang?"

"Tidak akan seru," kekeh Kris mencabut pisaunya. Cucuran darah mantan anak buahnya kemudian mengalir pada pisau itu. "Bagaimana kalau kakakmu yang lebih dulu?"

Mendengar itu, mata Zitao menajam. Berapi-api jiwanya memberontak. "Jangan sentuh keluargaku!"

Detik berikutnya, Zitao menemukan Yixing mendekat. Sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kris. Entah apa, namun yang ia ketahui ialah bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Kris sebelum Yixing bergerak kembali ke posisinya. Sebut saja sebuah senyum licik yang tak kalah memuakkan bagi Zitao.

Kris yang tidak menyangka akan menggenggam kelemahan Zitao, akhirnya membuang pisau dari tangannya. "Aku akan memberimu pilihan. Kau mau membuka mulutmu ini, atau mulut kakakmu yang lebih dulu aku koyak?" Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Sementara Kris mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Bersiap mengurungnya lagi dalam kegelapan gudang yang entah letaknya ada dimana. "Kau punya waktu 24 jam dari sekarang."

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah kakinya menapak pada aspal, ia langsung berlari ke dalam kerumunan. Para polisi nyatanya tetap memasang pembatas di sekitar lokasi, meskipun ada kemungkinan tidak ada mobil yang berminat melewati jalan ini. Ambulan sudah terparkir di tepian bersama sederet wartawan berita yang masih berusaha melewati batas yang sudah dibuat polisi. Melaporkan banyak hal dan sisanya mewawancarai pihak kepolisian.

Chanyeol tidak memikirkan apapun selain mencari Baekhyun di tiap celah. Membongkar keramaian sampai menemukan seorang pria yang terduduk kosong di balik mobil ambulan. Surai _brunette_ nya terlihat berantakan, sibuk menekan kepalanya sendiri sampai mengabaikan seorang perawat yang menawarkannya pemeriksaan sederhana. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menghampiri pria itu. "Baek─"

Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum buru-buru beranjak meraih rengkuhannya. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendekapnya erat. Mencium puncak kepala pria itu hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol, betapa ia sangat lega karena menemukan kekasihnya disini. Masih bernafas di dekatnya tanpa sesuatu yang kurang sedikitpun.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol," lirihnya menumpahkan tangisnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tidak ingin membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku disini. Aku disini." Chanyeol mengelus surai kekasihnya. Melirik sesekali pada kemeja putih Baekhyun yang kusut. Dan ia lebih bersyukur menemukan Baekhyun tanpa noda darah sedikitpun.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa pada polisi?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Baekhyun, tak lupa merapus air matanya yang menganak sungai. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Masih kosong tatapannya menarik kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak terluka?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Namun Chanyeol masih mengabsen seluruh anggota tubuh Baekhyun yang utuh. "Kakimu tidak sakit? Tanganmu? Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kekasihnya itu menggeleng.

"Syukurlah," lega Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa merapikan surai _brunette_ pria itu, lalu menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik. Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah mobilnya yang mulai dinaikkan ke dalam sebuah mobil pengangkut. "Kami dikejar, dia menembak rodanya. Memecahkan jendela dengan tongkat _baseball_ , lalu─"

Chanyeol lantas menghentikan cerita berantakan dari Baekhyun. Ia paham betul bagaimana syok yang diderita kekasihnya ini. Sampai ia sendiri tidak tega menanyakan kebenaran buruk yang dilaluinya. "Sudah ya? Kita pulang sekarang."

"Aku pikir, aku akan mati─"

"Kau aman. Aku disini." Chanyeol kembali merapus air mata Baekhyun yang jatuh. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi sembabnya. "Kita pulang, _okay_?"

Dan setelah ia menerima anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mendial nomer seseorang di ponselnya.

 **e)(o**

Selama kepergian Luhan di rumahnya, Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam urusan perusahaan. Pagi ini tepatnya, ia tak punya alasan untuk tidak membawa dirinya menghadiri rapat terakhir─dimana akhirnya semua proyeknya rampung dan siap untuk diresmikan. Sehun mau tak mau menyuruh Minseok untuk menyetir, menggantikan Baekhyun yang masih menjalankan hari pemulihannya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia ingin memaksakan sekertarisnya itu seperti biasanya, tapi nyatanya masalah ini juga bisa dituntut kakaknya habis-habisan. Dan itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol berhasil menceramahinya banyak hal karena merahasiakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Ditambah dengan keterlibatan kekasih tersayangnya yang menjadi pemicu pria tinggi itu untuk sedikit memberinya ketegasan.

 _Well_ , Sehun harus mengerti karena tiada manusia yang ingin orang yang dikasihi mereka celaka. Tapi ia pun tidak berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia juga seseorang yang punya hak untuk memilih opsi. Bukan dari sudut pandang sikapnya dalam melakukan sesuatu, justru perlakuan Kris-lah yang membuatnya kehilangan akal dari waktu ke waktu. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia dikatai gila oleh kakaknya sendiri. Meski akhirnya Chanyeol setuju kalau Sena harus bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang ia pikir ia tidak mau tahu.

Seperti yang ia duga, ia bertemu dengan Jongin di atas meja rapat yang sama hari ini. Ada suatu waktu ketika Sehun atau Jongin bersitatap tapi semuanya hanya sebatas aktivitas kerja─yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi. Demikian pula saat Sehun bertandang ke ruangannya yang biasa, sementara Jongin mengantarkannya beberapa kertas yang harus ia tanda-tangani─dengan diam, bisu atau tidak ingin menatap satu sama lain lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin yang bosan mencoba membuka bicara meski Sehun terlihat akan meresponnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mendengar soal Baekhyun," ujar Jongin ketika Sehun terfokus pada tanda tangan yang dibuatnya. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika semua pembicaraan mereka terputus begitu saja selama ini. Ingin rasanya ia menyambung kembali tali konyol mereka seperti dahulu. Dimana hanya ada keributan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin di balik pintu kantor yang cukup melelahkan.

"Aku tidak akan datang saat peresmian nanti." Respon itu memotong harapan Jongin. Terlebih ketika tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa sudah di geser ke arahnya. Lengkap dengan pena miliknya yang sudah diletakkan di atas kertas. Menandakan pekerjaan Sehun selesai, lalu hanya butuh masuk ke _lift_ pribadinya untuk pulang.

Namun senelum Sehun beranjak dari sana, Jongin menunduk dalam. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sehun menjeda sebentar. "Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah marah padamu," jawab Sehun menjuput ponselnya. Merapikan sedikit mejanya sebelum beranjak dari sana. "lebih tepatnya aku kecewa."

"Maaf," mohon Jongin segera mengambil kertasnya. "aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi aku selalu memikirkan keadaannya. Dia mengalami stress berat dan ia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang ia inginkan."

Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil jasnya sambil membuang wajahnya dari Jongin. Entah mengapa ia selalu kesal saat mendapati Jongin monda-mandir di depannya. "Itu karena kesalahannya sendiri."

Jongin mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tentu butuh banyak kesabaran dalam menghadapi Sehun yang emosional. Kalau Jongin bukan ahlinya, pria itu tidak mungkin bisa membuang masa remajanya hanya untuk meladeni keanehan atasannya ini.

"Kau boleh tidak memaafkanku. Tapi aku mohon untuk jangan tidak memaafkannya." Jongin memasukkan penanya ke dalam saku. Hendak keluar meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin punya waktu mengobrol yang panjang. "Saat seorang wanita hamil, mereka akan jadi sangat sensitif. Kau tidak seharusnya membuat dunia mereka menjadi sempit."

"Ini bukan urusanmu," cela Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Aku tahu." Jongin mengekorinya dari belakang. Berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun ingin mendapatkan bantuan atau sekedar ditemani sampai _basement_. Tapi nampaknya Sehun begitu tinggi membangun tembok penghalang antara batas harapan dan kenyataannya. "dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Jongin kemudian menekan tombol _lift_ sebelum Sehun kesusahan melakukannya. "Aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal."

Tak sampai dua detik, Sehun sudah bisa melihat punggung Jongin melenggang menjauhinya. Sebuah senyum miring kemudian dihadiahkannya pada kesunyian. Mereka pun sama-sama melakukannya, tapi sebuah gengsi mengatakan bahwa mereka masih butuh waktu sampai damai menyusup dalam waktu yang tepat.

 **e)(o**

Minseok repot-repot menjemputnya di _basement_. Pria berambut hitam itu membawakannya segelas kopi yang ia beli di _café_ samping gedung. Sehun lantas merasa jenaka ketika berpikir bahwa Minseok benar-benar memperhatikannya saat Chanyeol tidak ada. Sehun pun bisa bertanya, apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Minseok bukan orang kepercayaan ayahnya?

Sehun mungkin membenci Minseok sebelumnya─sama seperti ayahnya. Tapi lambat laun─entah kapan tepatnya─Minseok mulai membuatnya sadar bahwa ia berbeda dengan ayahnya yang suka mengatur. Ya, Minseok hanya menjadi seseorang yang paling sibuk me- _managerial_ rumahnya. Selebihnya, pria itu suka di dapur, melaporkan banyak hal pada ayahnya─kecuali masalah Luhan yang ia sepakati─dan menikmati kesendiriannya di perpustakaan. Bisa dibilang, hanya ayahnyalah yang mengerti pekerjaan apa yang sebenarnya Minseok lakukan di rumahnya selama ini.

"Aku hampir membeli banyak _ice cream_ , kalau saja aku tidak ingat Luhan tidak ada di rumah," kekeh pria itu memutar setirnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan, entah mengapa otaknya secara otomatis membatin dengan amat banyak soal pria itu. Mulai dari sarapan hingga makan malam mereka selalu akan melakukan hal itu bersama sampai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Tapi faktanya, pagi ini ia makan dengan enam kursi kosong. Mungkin sama seperti hari-hari sebelum Luhan datang ke dalam hidupnya, namun rasanya kini berbeda. Terlalu kosong seperti ia kehilangan sesuatu tanpa sadar. Dan ia berubah menjadi sedikit membencinya.

"Apa kau pernah menghubunginya?" Minseok menoleh sebentar padanya lalu terfokus kembali pada kemacetan yang ada di depannya. Pria itu kemudian berkeluh kesah karena jalanan yang biasanya ia lewati itu sebelumnya tidak pernah semacet ini.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Toh, ia akan kembali ke rumah," jawab Sehun enteng sebelum menikmati kopinya. Menatap kembali bagaimana Minseok berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya untuk memutar arah, mencari jalan lain yang mungkin bisa mereka lewati untuk sampai ke rumah.

Minseok terkekeh. Mungkin benar jika Sehun punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar pada orang asing. Dan _hei_ , tapi bukankah Luhan sudah bukan orang asing lagi sekarang? "Aku jadi tidak terbiasa tidak mengerjakan sesuatu karena ia pergi. Lucunya aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya."

"Kau punya," Sehun meletakkan gelasnya pada suatu lubang gelas di ujung kursinya. Bersebelahan dengan gelas Minseok. "Sudah lama ia membawa ponsel Sena."

"Sungguh?" Berbinar mata Minseok. Ia pun tidak percaya bahwa ia akan senang hanya karena mendengar kabar sederhana seperti ini. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya nanti."

"Jangan─" potong Sehun tanpa sadar. Sehun sendiri sudah menelan ludahnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahannya dengan rapi, tapi sayangnya Minseok orang yang tidak mudah dibodohi.

" _Huh_? Apa?" tagih Minseok ingin mendengar sekali lagi perkataan tuan rumahnya ini. Dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar, maka sesuatu yang hebat mungkin saja telah terjadi.

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merasa senang karena menemukan alasan yang logis di kepalanya. Dan ia segera bangga dengan dirinya yang begitu pintar dalam urusan mencari alasan. "Dia sedang menikmati liburannya."

Minseok segera meledak ke dalam tawa. Tak hanya merasa jenaka dengan alasan konyol Sehun, Minseok pun segera tahu mengapa Sehun terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Maka saat ia mendapati Sehun lebih sering mengeluh ketika ia makan sendiri, kini ia mendapatkan jawabannya. "Kau pikir liburan itu seperti tugas kantor? Ia mungkin lebih sering berkencan karena tidak punya pekerjaan."

Sehun terdiam. Mendengar kata kencan tentu sesuatu yang paling tabu dihidupnya. Memang apa _sih_ fungsinya berkencan? Bukankah membuang waktu? Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti kakaknya yang tidak mengingat apapun selain pacarnya. Jadi biar saja Luhan berkencan, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa ia harus repot mengurusi Luhan yang berkencan? Toh, bukan ia yang jadi orang bodoh.

Sehun pun ingin segera mengutuk kondisi hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali kesal pada sesuatu. Terutama pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti ini. "Aku bilang, jangan."

 _Bingo!_ Minseok tertawa keras dalam hatinya. Melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah, _seru juga_ , pikirnya. "Lalu kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun datar.

"Kalian lucu sekali," kekeh Minseok. "Aku sering kasihan pada orang yang tidak mengerti hatinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" toleh Sehun tidak mengerti.

Minseok menggeleng. Membiarkan Sehun menebak-nebak perkataannya tanpa _clue_. Tentu ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik baginya. "Ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju selain rumah?"

Sehun menjuput gelas kopinya. Terpikirkan sesuatu di otaknya untuk melakukan perjalanan liburan juga seperti Luhan. Tapi selama ia menggantikan posisi kakaknya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu seperti libur. "Sepertinya tidak."

Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia pun bergumam sendiri sampai Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kasihan sekali. Padahal aku bisa membawanya ke Hongdae kalau dia ingin."

 **e)(o**

Setelah memastikan Minseok pergi dari kamarnya, Sehun pun mencoba meraih ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia mencari nomor adiknya di _list_ kontak sambil membuka jasnya. Ide ini terlintas begitu saja, dan Sehun tidak keberatan jika sebelumnya memang Minseok-lah yang telah memberinya sedikit inspirasi untuk menjadi sedikit sinting.

Sehun kemudian berubah tidak tenang ketika panggilan yang ia buat tersambung dengan baik. Tinggal Luhan di seberang sana mengusap layar ponselnya untuk menemukan suaranya.

" _Hallo?"_ Entah bagaimana suara lembut itu berhasil menghentikan detak jantungnya. Membuatnya mematung dalam beberapa detik seperti orang idiot yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan _jackpot_. _"Sehun?"_ Suara itu perlahan memporak-porandakan isi pikirannya. Menghentikan semua detik waktunya yang berharga. Rasanya mungkin aneh, ketika ia mengakui kalau ia begitu senang mendengar suara itu.

Sehun berdehem sebentar. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengatakan, "Kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Ada jeda yang panjang. Entah apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan di rumahnya sampai membuat Sehun menunggu dan berpikir jika sambungan mereka terputus akibat rumah Luhan yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauan jaringan Seoul. _"T-tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"_

Sehun membuang punggungnya ke belakang. Tenggelam dalam empuknya tempat tidur yang ia rindukan sejak tadi. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburmu," Sehun mengingatkan.

" _Aku tahu,"_ jawab orang itu malas.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. Merasa sangat konyol dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Memangnya sejak kapan ia senang berbicara dengan orang seperti Luhan? "Dan satu lagi, kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat kau harus menelponku."

" _Bukankah ini hari liburku? Aku tidak sedang bekerja."_ Respon pria di telinganya itu kemudian tiba-tiba saja menyayat tiap sudut hatinya. Sehun sampai melongo sendiri lantaran heran─mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Minimal ia harus berpikir sebanyak dua kali setiap ia berbicara.

Sehun mendesis tak suka. "Jangan coba-coba membantahku."

" _Baiklah,"_ jawab Luhan lemah. Dan itu secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun sedikit lega karena harga dirinya tidak runtuh sama sekali. _"Sehun?"_

" _Hm?_ "

" _Aku senang bisa pulang, terima kasih."_

Sehun berkedip. Baru kali ini Luhan berterima kasih padanya. Dan entah, itu bahkan terasa sangat-sangat spesial sampai Sehun beranjak dari posisinya. "Apa semenyenangkan itu?"

" _Sebenarnya─"_ Sehun berkedip lagi menunggu jawaban pria itu. _"Ah, aku sedang berbelanja. Boleh aku tutup?"_

Sehun pun tiba-tiba kehilangan _mood_ nya. Ia ingin mengatakan 'ya', tapi sebagian dari hatinya berteriak untuk menolak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? "Ya, tentu saja." Lihat, ia bahkan mengatakan 'ya' dengan sangat lantang.

" _Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa Minseok ada disana?"_ Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berseru dengan sangat bersemangat ketika menyebutkan nama Minseok.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari Minseok?" protes Sehun.

" _Aku merindukannya."_

Sehun menyernyit. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika Luhan menyebutkan kata-kata seperti itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang urgen mengganggunya dan ia harus segera menanganinya. Entah dengan cara apa, sampai ia berpikir akan menjauhkan Minseok dari Luhan secepatnya. "Kau tidak boleh rindu padanya. Kau bahkan tidak menyukainya."

" _Siapa yang bilang?"_ Luhan kembali menemukan sifat aslinya. Sebut saja, pria itu tidak pernah suka kalau pendapatnya diremehkan. _"Aku menyukainya."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menahan sesuatu berbentuk bom yang sebentar lagi ingin meledak di kepalanya. "Terserah!" jawabnya ketus. Ia pun memutus sambungannya kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia kemudian tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi kesendiriannya. Ia bahkan tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Baek, akhirnya kamu selamat. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu harus kena sial terus ( **Baek: kamu jahat!** ) :') Serah deh.

Aku gak tahu kalau chap ini bisa sepanjang ini. Dan HunHan _on call_ /? hahaha

Selamat hari sabtu buat yang sekolah/kuliah/kerja semangat ya. Dan buat yang libur, selamat menikmati hari yang indah ini.

Makasih karena masih mau ngikutin _two sides_.

 _See ya_!


	16. Fifteen: A Little Brave

**A/N:**

Sebelum baca, aku mau pesan sama kalian.

Mohon baca dengan perlahan-lahan. Bukan apa-apa (bukan berarti di _part_ ini ada apa-apanya _loh_ ya) :D Cuman, aku kadang nyelipin sesuatu yang penting, entah di dialog atau di diskripsi.

 _So, happy reading_ dan semoga kalian paham dengan alur yang ku tulis.

.

.

.

.

 **TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Luhan masih menyernyit heran memandangi ponselnya di tangan. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih sibuk memegangi troli yang penuh dengan banyak barang. Dan bodohnya ia yang sampai tidak fokus dengan segala yang adiknya itu masukkan ke dalam sana. Ya, terima kasih, semua ini berkat Sehun yang membuat fokusnya terganggu.

Jaemin masih mengambil banyak _snack_ di rak pojok dengan wajah datarnya. Ia bahkan melupakan panggilan Luhan yang sudah ingin menendang troli di depannya ini. Padahal ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan hidup, tapi nampaknya Jaemin tidak akan perduli dengan apapun.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sini, _huh_?" Buru-buru Luhan menghampiri adiknya. menyuruh pemuda itu meletakkan kembali tumpukan _snack_ yang ada di pelukannya.

"Kita akan butuh ini." Jaemin melakukan protes. Pemuda itu dengan cekatan mencegah kakaknya mengembalikan seluruh _snack_ yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkannya. Luhan bahkan tidak akan percaya jika adiknya itu sudah 16 tahun, sedangkan sifatnya masih saja seperti anak kecil yang suka membuat onar.

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya!" Luhan merampas semua _snack_ yang dipeluk adiknya. Mengembalikannya kembali ke dalam rak tanpa menghiraukan adiknya yang sudah berdiri mencebik. "Berhematlah sedikit."

Jaemin melempar kembali _snack_ kesukaannya ke dalam troli. Terserah jika kakaknya itu akan mematahkan lehernya atau menggilasnya dengan troli. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Aku lelah berhemat."

"Jaemin!" Bosan dengan sikap adiknya, Luhan pun berteriak sampai semua orang yang ada disana menatap keduanya seperti menonton acara _reality_ yang dibintangi anak-anak tujuh tahun.

" _Wae_?!" Jaemin pun tak kalah tidak perduli. Kali ini pemuda itu berteriak jauh lebih keras dari kakaknya.

Luhan segera menunjuk _snack-snack_ tidak berguna adiknya itu di dalam troli. Melotot ia menatap adiknya yang sekarang sudah bertambah tinggi. "Kembalikan itu ke rak!"

"Aku menginginkannya!"

"Kau memasukkan terlalu banyak makanan tidak berguna!"

Menyadari sekitarnya sudah seperti ladang pertengkaran, akhirnya seseorang mendekati keduanya dengan keranjang belanjaan yang cukup besar di tangan. "Luhan?"

Kedua orang yang tidak punya malu itu akhirnya menoleh bersamaan.

"Baek?"

"Baekhyun _hyung!_ " Jaemin pun menjadi satu-satunya yang terlihat amat sangat senang mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun di tempat seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu dulu sering menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun ketimbang dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bisik Baekhyun menarik keduanya keluar dari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun malah menjadi lebih malu tiga kali lipat karena mengenali keduanya. "Kalian benar-benar seperti anak puber yang sedang memperebutkan seorang pacar."

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Luhan yang benar-benar tidak percaya jika Baekhyun terlihat di supermarket siang bolong seperti ini masih membutuhkan banyak jawaban pasti. Bukankah Baekhyun sendiri yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa perusahaan sedang sibuk-sibuknya?

"Aku akhirnya dapat hari libur. Bisa dibilang, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," jawab Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Ia kemudian sibuk menatap Jaemin yang semakin banyak berubah. " _Aigoo_ , Jaeminie, kau semakin tinggi saja. Padahal baru kemarin aku melihatmu mengompol."

Segera, senyum Jaemin sirna begitu cepat. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendorong trolinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menawarkan satu _snack_ besar pada Jaemin. Dan pemuda itu langsung tersenyum riang kembali. "Ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Luhan segera melotot pada adiknya. "Kau tidak boleh ikut!"

Menyaksikan Jaemin merengut akhirnya Baekhyun pun bersuara. " _Oke_. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dia ikut."

Dan semua orang kini bisa melihat, bagaimana pemuda sinting itu merayakan keberhasilannya dengan bertepuk tangan.

 **e)(o**

Sudut resto siang ini terlihat ramai dengan karyawan kantor. Ada beberapa pegawai yang mengikis waktu makan siang, mengantri untuk memesan, sampai ada beberapa orang yang memang tengah mampir untuk makan siang. Termasuk Jongin yang masih menunggu di meja depan. Dengan jendela sepanjang dinding menempeli ujung meja dan sebuah kursi kosong di depannya. Ia bukannya menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, melainkan menunggu seseorang yang─beruntungnya─baru saja tiba memasuki pintu.

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ketika seorang pria tinggi itu menghampiri mejanya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi yang ditunggu agar lebih cepat, tapi yang ingin ia hubungi malah sudah duduk di depannya. Maka ia mengambil buku _menu_ dan mulai ingin memesan sebelum perutnya meraung lapar.

Jam dinding yang didengarnya pun masih menari-nari di dinding coklat. Sepotong kaca merefleksikan kegiatan resto di setiap sudut. Lalu jangan lupa dengan beberapa hiasan atau lukisan yang melekat di dinding, dan jangan lupakan tiap tiang ukir yang mereka punya. Menjadikannya terlalu pas jika mereka akan buka sampai malam. Tapi interior resto sebenarnya tidak penting bagi Jongin. Asal ia bisa kembali dalam 5 sampai 8 menit ke kantor, itu sudah menjadi ukuran ideal.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat," tutur pria itu setelah melirik arlojinya. "Aku baru saja kembali dari penyelidikan kepolisian. Dan ya, kau pasti tau apa yang aku urus sampai harus selama ini."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Menatap daftar menu di tangannya sambil menimbang apa yang harus ia makan agar ia tidak terlambat untuk kembali ke kantor. Selebihnya, ia tidak keberatan karena ia paham bagaimana kesibukan Chanyeol di Seoul. Walaupun ia mungkin dikatakan tengah berlibur, direktur sepertinya masih harus bekerja dalam jarak jauh. Termasuk mengurusi sesuatu yang vital untuk kepentingan Arial. "Kurasa kau akan naik jabatan."

Chanyeol terkekeh begitu renyah, sampai Jongin kehilangan pemikiran tentang sesuatu yang harus ia pesan. "Aku sudah menolak jadi CEO, jadi itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja kalau pamanmu bosan." Jongin ikut terkekeh. Ia pun memanggil seorang _waiters_ untuk memenuhi pesanannya. " _Beef Noodle_ ," pintanya pada seorang _waiters_.

" _Cappuccino Ice,_ " Chanyeol tak kalah buru-buru. Jika Jongin harus kembali ke kantor, ia sendiri harus pergi mengurus sesuatu dengan seorang perwakilan dari Hongkong.

"Kau yakin cuma kopi?" respon Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya setelah _waiters_ itu pergi. Ia nampaknya cukup prihatin pada keluarga Oh yang gila kerja ini. Untuk makan saja kadang mereka tidak punya selera karena isi pikiran terlalu menumpuk.

"Aku ada pertemuan hari ini." Chanyeol membuka jasnya. Menggaruk keningnya sedikit, kemudian memandangi Jongin yang masih bertanya mengapa ia sangat ingin bertemu. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk membantunya."

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya. "Jadi ini soal Sehun?"

"Aku sudah sangat bosan untuk tidak ikut campur. Dia akan marah kalau tahu aku yang mengurusi ini. Jadi kau tahu persis maksudku mendatangimu seperti ini," ujarnya cukup serius. Meski sebenarnya Jongin sendiri sudah punya nyali yang ciut untuk mengurusi urusan Sehun. Sedangkan tentang masalah kemarin saja atasannya itu masih tidak ingin berbicara padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dangkal. Segera mengeluarkan kartu nama seseorang bermarga Lee pada Jongin yang masih kebingungan. "Aku ingin kau memberikan sisanya kepada mereka. Dia seseorang yang ku kenal baik. Jadi kita bisa mengurusnya dengan diam-diam." Chanyeol mau tak mau menjeda kalimatnya karena kopinya datang lebih cepat. "Selama di Berlin aku mengumpulkan banyak hal untuk menggugat Kris. Sehun juga sudah mendapatkan salinan brangkas hitamnya dari Junmyeon."

Jongin sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Mengecilkan suaranya, meski kecil kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan kaki tangan Kris di tempat seperti ini. "Kau mau bilang kalau kita akan melaporkan Kris ke pengadilan tanpa izin Sehun?"

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya. "Kita tidak punya jalan lain. Kris sudah bergerak di luar batas."

"Aku setuju," respon Jongin yang kemudian menyimpan kartu nama itu ke dalam sakunya. Jiwanya kemudian mendapatkan sedikit semangat. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan resiko Sehun yang mungkin tidak ingin lagi menjadi temannya. Lagi pula ini masalah yang sangat serius, dan ia tidak ingin banyak orang yang berlari ketakutan karenanya. "Arion juga sudah menyelesaikan proyek, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengakhiri kerja sama dengan WDC."

"Aku juga sudah melaporkan kecelakaan Baekhyun untuk memancingnya. Jadi aku bisa yakin kalau polisi akan segera menyelidiki ini."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Kau juga harus menjaga Baekhyun mulai sekarang."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya bicara. Jadi─ya, aku akan melindunginya," jawab Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya. Ia sendiri mengkhawatirkan banyak orang di kepalanya akibat mengambil tindakan sedikit _hero_ seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan Sena?"

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. Ia harusnya ingat bagaimana pria ini dengan masalah kepribadiannya yang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. "Dia masih di rumahku." Jongin kemudian mendapati Chanyeol yang bernafas dengan lega. Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya bisa meminum kopinya dengan senyum manis. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya, ya. Tapi mungkin dia akan tertekan," gumamnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaganya."

Jongin terkekeh. Kikuk sendiri dengan kata terima kasih pria itu. "Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku juga."

 **e)(o**

Sore memancarkan cahaya cerah di tiap sudut Hongdae. Itu pandangan semua orang jika mereka berdiri mendongak di luar. Menemukan jalanan semakin padat karena banyak yang memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, sisanya dipenuhi oleh mereka yang keluar untuk melakukan acara yang sibuk untuk nanti malam.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terjebak dengan kepala mau pecah di dalam petakan sempit. Lantai dua ruang _karaoke_ dengan lampu kelap-kelip di atas kepala. Luhan tidak pesan minuman. Mejanya bersih, hanya berisi _cola, taco_ dan juga kentang goreng. Baekhyun mungkin sengaja membawa Jaemin bersamanya untuk menghindari minum-minum seperti kebanyakan orang di ruangan lainnya. Pun Luhan takut pada ibunya, ia mana mungkin punya nyali kalau ia bilang sudah mulai pandai soal minum.

Suara cempreng Baekhyun masih memekik di telinganya, ditambah dengan _rap_ adiknya yang belepotan. Luhan mau protes saja kalau ia sedikit terganggu. Tapi ia sangat menghargai stress yang Baekhyun rasakan. Jadi ia hanya bisa menikmati kehancuran kolaborasi keduanya dengan lesu. Ya, paling tidak suara Baekhyun cukup baik dalam menyanyikan lagu dengan nada tinggi.

Trek kembali diganti. Mereka memilih lagu _Eyes, Nose, Lips_ , yang membuat kepala Luhan semakin pecah. Jaemin sendiri bernyanyi tanpa tahu diri. Walaupun ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, entah mengapa pemuda itu malah dilabeli tidak pantas olehnya.

"Aku butuh minum," rengek Baekhyun kemudian membuang dirinya ke sebelah Luhan. Membiarkan Jaemin melanjutkan aksinya di depan sana dengan beberapa tarian aneh.

"Salahmu yang membawa bocah itu," kata Luhan menyingkirkan kepala Baekhyun dari bahunya. Tapi pria itu sedikitpun tidak mau pindah, alih-alih semakin erat memeluk Luhan.

"Haruskah aku menikah saja?" keluh Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Chanyeol menyuruhku berhenti bekerja."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun akan bercerita tentang keluhannya soal Chanyeol.

"Seseorang menemukan Sena," mulai Baekhyun membenarkan posisinya. Jemarinya yang lentik malah mengambil potongan kentang goreng yang sudah mendingin terabaikan. "Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Sena sudah di temukan."

Kedua mata Luhan tiba-tiba saja berubah membola. "Apa?"

Baekhyun mengunyah kentang itu sambil bersemangat bercerita. Tidak perduli dengan ekspresi Luhan yang seperti baru saja menemukan serangga di belakang bajunya. "Selama ini dia bersembunyi di rumah Jongin. Dan kau pasti bisa menebak bagaimana marahnya Sehun pada kedua orang itu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mungkin bisa kehilangan kata-kata, tapi sebagian dari dirinya mengingat dengan benar bagaimana malam itu Sehun memintanya untuk tinggal. Lantas apa lagi yang Sehun tunggu, sedangkan Sena sudah ditemukan seperti perjanjian kontrak mereka. Bukankah kontrak mereka akhirnya selesai? "Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk tetap menjadi Sena─"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Maafkan aku, kita tidak bisa membuatmu mengakhiri pekerjaan ini dengan cepat. Keadaannya menjadi tidak baik. Sena mengalami stress dan itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya."

"Apa?!" Luhan kembali memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia kini tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pusingnya kepala Sehun memikirkan banyak kejadian buruk di dalam hidupnya.

"Ceritanya panjang," Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Jaemin yang masih menggila dengan lagunya. Berjaga-jaga, jangan sampai pemuda itu menguping pembicaraan seserius ini. Apalagi sampai tahu pekerjaan konyol yang dilakukan kakaknya. "Dan seseorang yang menemukan Sena adalah mantan kepercayaan Kris. Aku hendak mengantarnya kemarin. Tapi kami dikejar sampai mobilku rusak. Dan ya, Kris mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa kau harus mengantarnya?"

Baekhyun membuka jemarinya. Menunjuk garis tangannya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana. Tapi sama dengan Luhan, ia pun tidak melihat apapun di tangannya. "Dia menjual informasi keberadaan Sena, jadi dia harus mendapatkan bayarannya."

"Ya Tuhan," Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya. Matanya terus memberikan sorot keterkejutan dan juga ngeri di suatu sisi. "Chanyeol benar, kau harus berhenti bekerja."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kaulah yang harus berhenti bekerja."

"Tapi─" Luhan terganggu seolah melakukan pekerjaan sukarela. Entah sadar atau tidak, namun Luhan mengaku sadar dalam memikirkan kalimat ini dengan benar. Baekhyun sendiri sampai berkedip heran menatapnya. "Sehun membutuhkanku."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya. Meraih kaleng _cola_ nya untuk meredakan dirinya yang tercengang. Karena semakin hari, nampaknya ia akan semakin khawatir dengan keputusan sahabatnya ini. Kalau saja Luhan mau berpikir sedikit tentang posisinya, mana mungkin ia mau bertahan dengan orang seperti Sehun. "Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau tidak berhenti."

"Baek─"

"Sudah kubilang, ini juga berawal dariku. Sehun sudah menyelamatkanku dan aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya," potong Baekhyun.

Tak ada beberapa menit, ponsel Luhan kemudian memekik. Mengalahkan nyanyian yang dibawakan Jaemin, sampai pemuda itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia pun bersikap awas jika saja kakaknya itu mendapatkan panggilan dari ibunya yang dengan tegas menyuruh keduanya pulang.

Luhan yang sibuk menatap panggilan itu kosong, membuat Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan lamunannya. "Angkat lebih dahulu. Kita akan pikirkan sisanya."

Maka dengan ragu Luhan mengusap layar tipis itu. Sedangkan musik sudah berhenti mengalun. Menyisakan kedua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penasaran dan juga penuh harap.

" _Lama tidak bertemu. Kau masih ingat dengan tanggal pernikahan kita?"_ Suara berat dari saluran robot kecil itu kemudian begitu halus menyentuh hatinya. Menyusup ke dalam syaraf-syarafnya untuk segera mengubur kegugupannya dalam hal bicara.

Luhan terus menatap Baekhyun yang tak kalah terdiam menatapnya. Pria itu rupanya tengah meyakinkannya jika semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja. "Ya."

 _"Kita harus bertemu untuk memilih dekorasi dan membicarakan banyak hal,"_ mulai Kris membuka maksudnya. Berbicara dengan manis, tanpa tahu kalau Luhan sudah krisis keberanian dalam menghadapinya sekarang.

Luhan beralih memutar bola matanya. Pikirnya ini terlalu cepat untuk mendiskusikan rentetan acara pernikahan, sedangkan pernikahan ini sendiri akan dilakukan dua bulan kemudian. Dan yang lebih penting, ini bukanlah acara pernikahannya. "Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?"

 _"Dua bulan itu waktu yang singkat, darling. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."_ Kris terdengar terkekeh di seberang sana. Tawanya terasa lembut dan juga terlalu berkelas untuk ukuran pria yang ingin memohon. _"Mau ku jemput?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ragu ia menjawab untuk setuju, sedangkan ia belum siap dengan semuanya. Termasuk soal pakaian dan juga strategi kecil untuk terlihat sebagai pemeran utama dalam cerita. Ia bahkan tidak membawa pakaian menyamarnya ke rumah. Dan ia mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memulai penyamarannya yang konyol. "Aku akan menemuimu. Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

 _"W-Flow."_

"Baiklah," jawab Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Panggilan pribadi itu kemudian selesai dengan baik. Disusul dengan kelegaan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya. Pria itu rupanya hendak mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk urusan mendadak seperti ini.

"Apa katanya?"

Luhan merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar. "Kris ingin bertemu."

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun soal ini," Baekhyun kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Jauh dari itu, pikirannya kosong melompong. Ia juga tidak punya ide apapun untuk masalah seperti ini. Jadi ia harus melaporkan ini pada atasannya demi sebuah sekenario yang hebat.

Luhan buru-buru merampas ponsel Baekhyun. Pikirnya ia tidak punya waktu yang banyak. Sedangkan ia harus pulang mencari alasan yang logis untuk keluar dari rumah, pergi ke Seoul dengan buru-buru dan menemui Kris dengan kehabisan nafas? Ia tentu tidak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu. "Kita tidak punya waktu. Lakukan itu nanti."

"Kau akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan ragu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan Kris tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak perduli bagaimana kebingungan Jaemin sudah melanda bagai badai petir di siang hari. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin membuat Sena melakukannya."

"Tapi─" Baekhyun hendak keberatan. Pikirannya pun penuh dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan ini.

"Kau punya pakaiannya?"

Baekhyun mau tak mau mengambil jaketnya. Menarik Jaemin keluar dari sana tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Kita bisa membelinya. Sekarang kita harus mengantar adikmu pulang terlebih dahulu."

 **e)(o**

Sebuah petakan ruangan yang cukup besar itu masih diisi dengan sebuah tempat tidur kecil dan satu buah meja lengkap dengan komputer di dekat pintu. Dindingnya masih bercat putih. Letak lemarinya juga tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Sena datang kemari. Jongin yang menyisakan senyum padanya buru-buru menghilang di balik pintu. Tidak bisa lama-lama menyapa Kyungsoo yang sudah kepalang riang bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana pola makanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyuruhnya berjalan menuju ranjang kecil di ujung sana. Membantunya naik untuk berbaring nyaman di atas bantal.

"Aku berhasil makan roti dengan keju pagi ini," jawab Sena penuh senyum seakan ia menemukan sebuah harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya. Namun sayang, wajahnya masih pucat dan tirus. Kyungsoo pun sampai pedih sendiri melihatnya.

"Itu baik," puji Kyungsoo memasang stetoskopnya. Mengarahkan benda kecil itu di sekitar perutnya kemudian berlanjut mencari detak jantungnya. "Kau harus mencoba memakan banyak makanan. Dia kuat, dia baik-baik saja disini." Pria itu kemudian menjuput tensi darah di atas nakas. Membuka ikatan kain lengannya lalu mengarahkannya pada Sena dengan pikiran penuhnya. "Kau siap untuk pemeriksaan yang lain?"

Sena pun mengangguk antusias. Sangsi ia menyambut lengan-lengan Kyungsoo yang membantunya merapikan lengan baju. Sedikit canggung sebenarnya. Karena mau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku selalu merepotkan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia terus fokus pada alat tensinya sambil mengatakan, "Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi Jongin yang tidak bisa mengurus rumahnya dengan baik. Akan sangat bagus baginya menemukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan tanggung jawabnya. Dengan begitu ia akan belajar menata hidupnya." Kyungsoo mulai memompa alat tensinya sambil meraba letak nadi Sena di pergelangan tangan. Sedangkan Sena sudah tersenyum penuh arti menatap pria berkaca mata itu. "Jangan memikirkan banyak hal. Fokuslah untuk mengatur pola makan."

"Kyungsoo," panggil Sena kosong. "menurutmu, apakah cinta itu baik?"

Kyungsoo kembali terkikik tapi Sena bertanya cukup serius padanya. Jadi ia merasa amat sangat bersalah jika tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. "Mengapa kau bertanya hal aneh seperti ini?"

Sena mengadah ke langit-langit. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri dalam keheningan ruangan Kyungsoo yang sepi. Terserah apakah ia dianggap aneh atau gila, baik Jongin maupun dirinya entah kapan sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu."

Si dokter akhirnya mengangguk kecil sambil membuka rekatan alat tensinya. "Kau tahu? Cinta itu semacam penyakit. Kau akan diserang virusnya tanpa henti, sampai kau tidak sadar jika kau telah meletakkan orang lain di atas segala-galanya. Mereka juga akan merubahmu menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di muka bumi." Kyungsoo tak lupa menjuput pena di saku putihnya. Mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas nakas.

"Lalu, apa mungkin bagimu mencintai orang yang kau benci?"

Kyungsoo lantas melirik gadis itu bingung. Ia mungkin sudah bertemu dengan banyak wanita hamil yang aneh sepertinya. Tapi entah mengapa semua terasa menyenangkan ketika ia bisa menemukan orang yang ia tangani menjadikannya tempat berkeluh kesah. Tak terkecuali orang di depannya ini. "Mereka itu penyakit. Mereka akan menggerogoti hatimu, tanpa kenal benci atau segan. Cinta tidak pernah perduli pada apapun."

Sena sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah tepat untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang setiap hari bergelut dengan diagnosis. Pria itu cukup rasional sebagai seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang satu-satunya memahami bagaimana kondisinya secara medis, dan sisanya Sena tidak bisa membaca bagaimana suasana hati si dokter setiap kali ia mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Namun sejauh yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo adalah pendegar yang baik. Dan ia harap pria itu bisa membantunya menemukan banyak solusi untuk memutuskan sesuatu.

"Ini bukan seperti diriku."

"Kau punya masalah lagi dengannya?" tanya pria berkaca mata itu mengerutkan dahinya. Meliriknya dalam-dalam untuk mencari sebuah arti yang ia sembunyikan.

Mungkin di mata Kyungsoo, ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang malang dengan Jongin sebagai pemeran antagonisnya. Entah apa yang terbesit di pikiran pria ini ketika Jongin memanggilnya 'seorang kekasih yang mengandung anaknya'. _Marahkah ia?_ "Sepertinya akulah yang bermasalah disini."

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo tahu-tahu sudah menepuk lengan Sena. Mencoba meredakan kecemasan impulsif yang menyerang gadis itu, tapi nampaknya Sena hanya akan semakin dirundung banyak kesalahan.

"Bukan Jongin─" geleng Sena pelan. Ia sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan kejujuran disini. Hanya saja ia semakin tertekan jika terus membohongi Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlalu kentara untuk menyembunyikan diri bahwa ia menyukai Jongin. "Ayahnya bukan Jongin. Aku hanya seseorang yang selalu merepotkannya."

"A-apa?" Pria itu tercengang. Makin membola matanya menemani kebekuannya.

"Jongin melakukannya untuk menjadi waliku," tutur gadis itu meraih jemari Kyungsoo yang mendingin. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini sejak awal."

"Jadi─" Kyungsoo terus berkedip. Sedangkan Sena sudah mengangguk mengiyakan seluruh pikirannya yang bergema.

"Aku sudah sangat merepotkannya dan sepertinya aku harus segera pergi─" Sena beralih memainkan jemarinya. "Oh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sena─"

"Apa aku salah jika suatu hari aku memisahkannya dengan─" lirih gadis itu dengan mata berlinang. Pikirannya tiba-tiba manjadi kacau. Ia mungkin terlalu sering menjadi aneh, lalu cepat atau lambat ia mungkin akan membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. "tapi aku seolah merindukannya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan kembali fokusnya. Otaknya yang terlalu banyak bekerja tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan banyak alur dari pembicaraan semacam ini. "Janinmulah yang menginginkannya. Dia yang memberitahumu bahwa dia menginginkannya," Kyungsoo beralih meyakinkannya. "Sebutlah kau sedang mengalami fase dimana kau memiliki banyak keinginan. Ada beberapa keinginan yang kau rasa kau harus memenenuhinya dan juga beberapa keinginan lain yang kau rasa tidak mungkin untuk kau penuhi. Itu normal. Tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya dan itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, maka lakukan."

"Tapi aku membencinya, Kyungsoo."

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu. Seorang ibu yang akan selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dengarkan hatimu, apakah ini adalah sesuatu yang kalian inginkan?" Sena meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin bersimpati. Karena dari sudut manapun orang melihatnya, Sena tetaplah seseorang yang membutuhkan banyak dukungan. "Jika ya, maka semuanya adalah benar. Hatimulah yang paling benar dibandingkan dengan ego di kepala─"

"Hanya hatimu yang tahu jawabannya."

Kyungsoo buru-buru mencari letak kotak tisunya. Memberikannya kepada Sena sebelum Jongin datang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Walaupun besar kemungkinan bahwa pria tan itu akan bertanya macam-macam karena melihat wajah sesedih ini. "Aku paham kondisimu yang seperti ini. Jangan menahan banyak hal. Sering-seringlah menumpahkannya."

Sena merapus habis air matanya. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku kapan-kapan?"

"Saat aku tidak sibuk, aku selalu punya telinga." Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Begitu hangat bagai sapuan mentari pagi. "Kau juga bisa membaginya dengan Jongin. Jangan pernah sungkan, dia benar-benar pria yang baik."

 **e)(o**

Luhan buru-buru membuka pintu kaca di depannya setelah turun dari _taxi_ yang membawanya bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah turun di seberang gedung. Memasuki _café_ seberang lalu mengambil duduk di dekat jendela. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya untuk memudahkan pria itu dalam mengawasi. Alih-alih kembali menghubungi Sehun yang tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi.

Luhan dengan degup jantung yang luluh lantah masih mencari keberadaan Kris di dalam sana. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya datang menghampiri. Tersenyum penuh pesona sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku terlambat," sesal Luhan meredakan deru nafasnya yang saling berkejaran.

"Tidak masalah," bisik Kris menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu kemudian menunjukkannya sebuah potongan sofa. Mempersilahkannya duduk dengan nyaman sambil memperkenalkannya dengan seorang pegawai yang pernah mengurusi banyak _event_ besar. "Dia calon istriku."

"Pilihan anda tidak pernah salah, tuan. Dia cantik," kekeh si pegawai memuji bagaimana keanggunan Luhan dengan _dress_ nya. Luhan sendiri kikuk ketika diperkenalkan sedemikian rupa. Sedangkan Kris sepenuhnya bangga atas kehadirannya disini. "Kami punya beberapa tema disini," mulai pria itu menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal─yang juga besar─seukuran album foto.

Kris malah mengoper buku tebal itu pada Luhan. Menunjukkannya berbagai macam dekorasi cantik penggelaran pernikahan. Dengan tatanan penuh bunga, lengkap dengan bagaimana meja ditata menyesuaikan dengan lokasi. "Kau ingin yang bagaimana?"

Luhan terlalu bingung untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tidak punya pengalaman bekerja sebagai W.O, apalagi mendatangi pesta pernikahan. Perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana pesta pernikahan impiannya sendiri. Ia mungkin suka bunga, tapi bukan berarti semua pesta pernikahan akan dipenuhi bunga seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena ia bukan wanita, jadi selera miliknya terlalu kolot untuk dipertimbangkan? "Aku lebih suka yang sederhana."

Kris tersenyum lembut. " _Darling_ , ini pesta sekali seumur hidup," ujarnya. Memberinya sebuah alasan untuk menata pikiran sederhananya sekali lagi. Dan sialnya, Kris terlalu tampan untuk melakukan hal-hal manis seperti ini. Luhan bahkan sukses mematung di posisinya. "Aku malah punya ide untuk melakukan pesta di kapal pesiar."

Luhan tercengang. Keterlaluan menurutnya. Tapi ini mungkin bukan apa-apa bagi Kris. Pria pirang ini bisa saja meminjam menara Eiffel untuk dekorasi pestanya kalau ia mau. "Itu sedikit─"

"Pilihlah yang kau suka," potongnya kemudian.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Ia kembali membolak-balik halaman buku itu dengan perasaan bingung luar biasa. Sampai ia melihat dekorasi _outdoor_ yang begitu indah dengan tatanan bunga _soft pink_ di tiap sudut. "Ini bagus."

"Kau mau pesta taman?" Kris beralih meneliknya lebih dekat. Cukup serius pria itu memperhatikan tiap _detail_. Mulai dari mempertimbangkan jumlah tamu, suasana dan juga beberapa yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Luhan akhirnya teringat akan sesuatu. Bukankah ia harus kabur dari pernikahan Kris? Apa untungnya ia susah-susah memilih? Toh, sesuatu yang ia pusingkan ini akan menjadi memori terburuk Kris. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Pasti akan sangat dingin."

Kris tertawa dibuatnya. Pria itu kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya. Memberi ruang kepada yang terkasih untuk memilih, walaupun sebenarnya ia punya pilihannya sendiri di beberapa halaman belakang. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Laut?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa elegannya otak Kris untuk memilih sesuatu yang benar-benar pas untuknya. Dan itu sangat mudah ditebak, sebagaimana untuk penampilannya pun Kris selalu bisa menemukan yang cocok untuknya. "Kau suka laut?"

"Sebenarnya tidak," gelengnya pelan.

Luhan menahan bukunya ketika Kris mulai membalik halamannya lagi. "Tunggu, aku harus tahu dimana kita akan melakukannya."

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya, ayahmu menyarankan _The R. Hall_. Tapi itu kalau kau setuju."

"Baiklah, itu akan sangat tertutup," tutur Luhan memutar habis otaknya. Ia kembali membuka tiap halaman itu dengan teliti, sebelum menemukan dekorasi indah dengan banyak bunga putih dan juga karpet merah. Terlihat bagus sebenarnya. Sederhana dan juga berkelas, mungkin akan cocok untuk Sena yang asli. "Mungkin ini bagus."

Kris tersenyum puas menatap seluruh halaman itu. Cukup bagus pikirnya. "Kau mau yang ini?"

Luhan menggaruk hidungnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu bagus," puji Kris mengambil bukunya. Tak lama, ia pun menyerahkannya pada si pegawai yang ternyata masih tidak bergerak di posisinya. Duduk manis, menunggu dengan setia. "Bisa kulihat yang seperti ini?"

Si pegawai tersenyum lembut menerima bukunya. Ia lantas beranjak sebelum mengatakan, "Tentu saja, tuan. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah kepergian si pegawai suasana berubah sunyi. Hanya menyisakan pemandangan luar jendela yang dipenuhi kegiatan jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Beruntung ruangan itu kendap suara, jadi mereka tidak perlu mendengar kebisingan dan kepadatan jalan di bawah sana.

Kris memilih bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Mengecek arlojinya untuk mengukur waktu yang dimilikinya hingga meregangkan banyak penat di tengkuknya. Ia mungkin terlihat benar-benar seperti tengah dikejar waktu, walaupun sebenarnya memang tidak begitu. "Ngomong-ngomong kita belum melihat pakaian."

Luhan yang duduk di samping pria luar biasa itu hanya bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya. Ia masih saja merasa asing, atau mungkin merasa takut pada seorang Kris. Padahal sikap dan penampilan Kris sangat jauh dari kata kriminal. Walaupun Luhan sendiri tidak pernah tahu kehidupan Kris yang sesungguhnya, tapi dengan mendengar banyak cerita tentang pria itu siapa yang tidak tertekan? "Jangan terburu-buru. Itu bisa kita lakukan kapan-kapan."

"Bagi orang-orang, mempersiapkan pernikahan itu empat sampai lima bulan. Lucunya kita hanya punya waktu dua bulan." Kris terkikik. Begitu hangat suasana yang dibangunnya. Sampai Luhan tanpa sadar sudah tenggelam ke dalam pesona itu. "Aku senang kau setuju. Walaupun aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau bisa setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

Luhan kembali diserang gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sedangkan ia bukanlah seseorang yang berhak berada disini. Karena ia tak lebih dari disebut orang asing, seorang pemeran pengganti dalam kehidupan orang-orang seperti Kris. "Aku─"

"Aku tidak perduli. Asal kau menjadi milikku, itu sudah cukup," lanjut pria pirang itu menggenggam tangannya. Mengusap jemarinya lembut, sambil memasangkannya cincin yang dulu sempat Luhan kembalikan pada pemiliknya.

"Maafkan aku─" Luhan memandangi jemarinya. Membebaskan diri dari kejaran Kris yang sudah menenggelamkannya dalam lautan biru penuh canggung.

"Tidak masalah," tuturnya. "Kita telah melalui banyak hal. Wajar jika kau marah padaku." Kris menjeda sebentar. "Kau punya waktu malam ini?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sebegitu jujur pada orang seperti Kris. Ia harusnya bisa bersikap awas, memikirkan sekenario terburuk dan mencari solusi yang baik untuk menyelesaikannya diam-diam.

Tapi nyatanya Kris terlalu pintar mengambil hatinya. "Mau makan malam denganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Dan Luhan sepertinya kelewat bodoh untuk mengangguk sekali lagi. Mengiyakan banyak ajakan manis Kris padanya. Tanpa tahu di seberang sana Baekhyun sudah menatapnya cemas. Ingin cepat-cepat membawa Luhan kembali ke rumahnya sebelum Sehun mengamuk karena merasa dihianati perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Sixteen: Home

Aku akan mengingatkan kalian lagi untuk membaca ff ini dengan perlahan-lahan :)

.

.

.

.

 **TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan rumah sakit. Pintu kaca itu ia buka lebar-lebar, bersama dengan Chanyeol yang membantunya berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan di ujung sana. Seorang berpakaian putih sudah mempersiapkan tempat berbaring seukuran tubuhnya, menggeser benda aneh itu sedikit menepi seperti mengendalikan lampu tidur.

Sehun tidak berpikir kekanak-kanakan. Ia pernah memiliki pengalaman menggunakan alat ini sesekali saat kecil. Rasanya pun tidak akan semengerikan bayangannya dulu, dimana ia berpikir saat ia selesai, kakinya akan berubah menjadi monster seperti di dalam _film_. Sederhananya, benda itu hanyalah alat _rontgen_ untuk memotret tulang tungkainya.

Pria pucat itu akhirnya naik dan berbaring nyaman disana. Cahaya menyilaukan kemudian menerangi bagian kakinya. Bak sebuah laser, ada sepotong cahaya biru yang mulai bergerak ke tempat-tempat tertentu. Jauh disana, sebuah monitor besar menampilkan bagaimana potret keretakan tulang tungkainya. Chanyeol sendiri cukup serius menatap layar itu. Sedangkan seorang radiolog sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Tulang anda mulai membaik. Retakan disini sudah mulai memudar─" Setelah melakukan banyak pemeriksaan, pria berjas putih itu menjelaskan banyak hal dengan cukup antusias. Jemarinya yang memegang sebuah pena menunjuk beberapa bagian tulang yang dipajang di papan kaca, menunjukkannya pada Sehun dan juga Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap ke arah layar itu. Mungkin ini berita bagus untuk Sehun, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak begitu bersemangat untuk merayakannya seperti Chanyeol.

"Kurasa anda akan sembuh lebih cepat."

Senyum lega Chanyeol mengembang. Sementara Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya sampai si dokter merasa kurang nyaman dengan penjelasannya. Dokter itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa kertas hasil pemeriksaannya. Mengucapkan beberapa saran yang hanya didengar Chanyeol, hingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan putih itu.

"Kau tidak senang dengan hasilnya?" tanya Chanyeol memburu adiknya dengan pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja Sehun senang, hanya saja ia cukup bosan dengan ia yang masih disokong dua tongkat. Merasa tidak punya semangat untuk pergi kemanapun dengan kondisi seperti ini, atau yang lebih parahnya, ia tidak suka ditemani kemanapun oleh kakaknya.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol yang nyatanya sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Tertinggal jauh pria itu dari langkahnya yang mulai memelan.

Sehun berbalik malas menemukan kakaknya yang cukup menyebalkan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia sendiri diperlakukan seperti tengah diteror minum obat oleh kakaknya. "Apa lagi?!" tanyanya ketus. Sedangkan kakaknya sudah menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya yang masih acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat ponselmu? Sejak tadi ponselmu meribut." Mendengar itu, Sehun segera mengecek sakunya. Ia pun menemukan getaran ponselnya yang cukup keras.

Nama Baekhyun kemudian tergantung jelas di layarnya, menerornya seakan tidak ada hari esok. Teror panggilan dari Baekhyun mungkin bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Tapi jika sekertarisnya itu tengah berlibur dan mendialnya tanpa bosan, maka itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mendekat ingin tahu, tapi buru-buru Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Alih-alih membutuhkan privasi dan meminta pengertian kakaknya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menghubungiku sebelum melakukan apapun." Pola percakapan Sehun tiba-tiba berubah meninggi. Memancing tanda tanya besar di kepala Chanyeol tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. "Kau lupa apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin? Bagaimana kalau dia juga akan mengalami hal buruk sepertimu?"

Sehun menjeda panjang. Ia memjit keningnya setelah mendengar pengakuan sekertarisnya di seberang sana. "Aku tidak perduli. Seret dia keluar dari sana!" Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan, sambungan itu diputus begitu saja. Menyisakan kekesalannya dan juga kesesalan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hobi berteriak padanya. "Baekhyun!"

Pikir saja, bagaimana tidak kesal jika kedua orang yang tengah ia beri libur itu bergerak di luar kendalinya. Memutuskan banyak hal tanpanya. Tanpa persetujuannya, atau tanpa mendengarkan alasannya. Kemudian berakhir dengan Luhan yang dibawa Kris entah kemana. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mau disalahkan, karena pria itu sudah sangat sibuk menelponnya dan ia terlalu superior untuk mengabaikan ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol tepat pada intinya. Sehun kemudian hanya bisa menyesal karena tanpa sadar sudah menyebut nama orang yang paling berharga bagi kakaknya itu. Lantas ia mencoba terdiam melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu _lift_. Tidak perduli sedikitpun pada kerisauan kakaknya yang sudah menodong dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sehun, jangan menguji kesabaranku." Lalu berakhirlah dengan Chanyeol yang kehilangan kesabarannya. Pria itu nyatanya punya sifat keras kepala yang sama dengannya, walaupun mungkin dialah yang lebih dominan. "Tidak cukupkah semua yang aku katakan kemarin?"

Sehun melirik kakaknya malas. Ia sendiri sudah mencoba menekan tombol _lift_ dengan sangat tenang. Tidak ingin memuncakkan emosi, karena pikirannya kembali terbang ke segala arah tanpa ijinnya. "Pulanglah _hyung_ , aku tidak suka _hyung_ yang seperti ini."

"Sehun," cegah kakaknya ketika Sehun memutuskan masuk ke dalam pintu _lift_ yang terbuka.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Sehun menghempas tangan Chanyeol. Sementara kakaknya itu sudah hendak melangkah menyusulnya. Tapi lebih dulu ia menghadang pria tinggi itu dengan tongkatnya. Mencegah Chanyeol menaiki _lift_ yang sama dengannya. "Aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang terlibat dengan ini."

"Sehun!" Chanyeol menajamkan kedua matanya. Ia pun cukup tersinggung dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seolah tengah mencoba membangun pagar pembatas. Lantas mengetahui bahwa pria itu tidak mempercayainya adalah sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan adiknya. "Kau pikir aku senang, diam saja seperti ini?!"

"Kembalilah ke Berlin," pinta Sehun menekan tombol pintu di dinding. Masih tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mengikutinya masuk.

Dan setelah pintu _lift_ itu bergerak untuk menutup, sorot menusuk Sehun-lah yang didapatkan oleh Chanyeol. "Jangan lagi pulang ke rumahku."

 **e)(o**

Luhan mengekori Kris yang semakin dalam memasuki rumah besarnya. Matanya terus terfokus pada salah satu lengan Kris yang masih kaku. Ada sedikit perban yang muncul dari ujung lengan kemejanya. Lalu Luhan menemukan sebuah kemungkinan mengapa Kris tidak pernah menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Apa lagi kalau bukan menyembunyikan lengannya yang patah.

Rumah Kris mungkin tidak sebesar rumah Sehun. Interiornya cukup modern dengan beberapa benda dan lukisan indah menggantung di tepi dinding. Ada beberapa yang berukir dengan huruf China. Dan juga tak banyak pelayan yang ia temukan mondar-mandir membungkuk pada tuannya.

"Kalau suatu hari kita memilih kembali ke Seoul, kita bisa tinggal disini," tutur Kris mengamit jemari Luhan. Pria itu bisa jadi cemas jika tunangannya tersesat atau tertinggal jauh karena matanya sibuk menyapu rumahnya.

Luhan otomatis mendongak menatap wajah Kris yang jauh berada di atasnya. "Kita tidak akan tinggal di Seoul?"

Kris tersenyum lembut. "Seluruh pekerjaanku ada disana. Aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di Seoul."

"Anda sudah pulang?" Seorang pelayan kemudian menghampiri keduanya. Tak lupa membungkuk penuh hormat. Beruntung Luhan sudah banyak belajar bahasa China, sehingga ia bisa cukup mengerti dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. Bisa dibilang Minseok benar perihal ia yang akan membutuhkan bahasa asing itu suatu hari.

Kris tidak kalah menggunakan aksen Chinanya. "Kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

"Tentu tuan," jawab pelayan itu bersiap undur diri. Tapi sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Luhan. "Nona, selamat datang kembali."

 _Kembali?_ Luhan sedikit berpikir dengan otaknya. Fatalnya ia telah salah jika menganggap Sena tidak pernah datang ke rumah ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan menyadari ponselnya bergetar cukup lama. Sebuah pesan kemudian datang memenuhi ponselnya. Menyapu beberapa fokus Luhan, karena itu panggilan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari sana.

Maka jantung Luhan berubah berdetak dengan keras. Ini mungkin sinyal yang tidak baik untuknya. Dan ia bisa menebak bagaimana Sehun sangat marah karena ia bergerak di luar batas. "Kris─"

"Tuan, mejanya sudah siap," perkataannya tiba-tiba dipotong dengan tega oleh pelayan yang lain. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Kris mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Tanpa mendengarnya berbicara terlebih dahulu atau mendengar penolakan darinya.

Kemudian disinilah Luhan yang terjebak di kursi yang berseberangan dengan milik Kris. Dengan makanan memenuhi meja, lilin dan bunga sebagai penengah mereka. Lalu tuangan minuman yang entah Luhan tidak tahu namanya di gelasnya.

Ragu-ragu Luhan menjuput hidangan di depannya. Hatinya meribut, otaknya pun terus bekerja untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa keluar dari sini.

"Menurutmu Sehun orang yang seperti apa?" Kris bertanya sambil menyentuh gelasnya. Membuyarkan pikiran kusut Luhan tentang kabur, sampai membuatnya tertekan secara terang-terangan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mengubur kegugupannya dalam-dalam sampai hilang dari jangkauannya. "Dia kakak yang baik."

"Hanya itu?" Kris terkekeh. Sedangkan Luhan tenggelam dalam bingung karena tidak ada yang terdengar lucu baginya. "Maksudku, ia mungkin saja orang yang luar biasa di matamu."

"A-apa?"

Senyum miring Kris kemudian menghentikan perkataan Luhan mentah-mentah. Ia tidak menemukan lagi Kris yang penuh pesona. Kris yang dinginlah yang ia temukan sekarang. "Kau lupa kalau Sena tidak makan kepiting."

" _Huh?_ " Luhan sukses menghentikan gerakan garpunya. Ia hendak berharap ia salah dengar atau sesuatu yang lain, tapi nyatanya kalimat itu terlalu jelas menusuk di telinganya.

"Sena alergi dengan kepiting," ucap pria pirang itu santai sebelum meminum isi gelasnya. Tatapan teduhnya bahkan sudah menghilang ditelan masa. "Jangan terkejut begitu, Kim Luhan."

Mendadak tangan Luhan gemetar. Terpaku ia di kursinya sambil menatap isi piringnya.

"Berapa banyak yang Sehun berikan padamu?" Kris bersandar nyaman pada kursinya. Terlalu menikmati bagaimana kebekuan Luhan yang tidak bisa berkutik karena dirinya. "Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Lima puluh? Oh, atau mungkin kau menyukainya sehingga kau melakukan ini secara sukarela?"

"Sejak kapan─"

Kris terkekeh sambil membuang wajahnya. "Kalian lucu sekali." Kris kemudian beranjak dari sana. Mengitari meja, lalu mendekati Luhan yang sudah kehilangan nafas dengan berdiri di belakang kursinya. "Kenapa kau diam? Kau terlalu banyak bicara sebelumnya."

Luhan yang habis dimakan ketakutan, memilih hendak beranjak. Ia mungkin boleh menyesal karena tidak sempat mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Ia pikir, ia akan duduk tenang disini lalu pulang sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Malah lebih dulu bahunya ditahan dengan cengkraman.

Kris kemudian mendekatinya. Berbisik ia di telinga. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Adikmu pun tidak akan mencarimu."

Luhan semakin gemetar. Ia pun tidak akan menyangka jika Kris sudah mencari tahu tentang dirinya sejauh ini. "Darimana kau tahu aku─"

"Terjadi begitu saja," jawab Kris menyisir setiap helai rambutnya.

Pria pirang itu kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Mau bernegosiasi?"

 **e)(o**

 _ **Mei 8, 2019 (flashback)**_

Sena tidak pernah tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan menyenangkan sejak ia lahir. Dari yang ia pikir ia tidak akan punya ayah, memiliki ibu yang tidak pernah menginginkannya, sampai tenggelam dalam kisah ibu dan ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa selesai. Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang akan menyesali kisahnya sendiri, sedangkan ibunya mati-matian menghindari kenyataan yang sebelumnya ia kejar. Tapi pada akhirnya, ibunya hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin selalu dimengerti. Sehingga ibunya berakhir menjadi orang yang melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan.

Sena tidak pernah bangga pada ibunya. Ia benci ibunya dan ia juga benci mengapa ia bisa terjebak dalam kisah tak berujung seperti ini. Saat usianya delapan tahun ia dibawa ke kediaman ayahnya. Dibebaskan dari ibunya yang selalu menganggapnya seolah tak pernah terlahir ke dunia. Tapi setelah ia datang ke rumah itu, ia menemukan dua orang kakak dan juga ayah yang selalu menyayanginya.

Awalnya mungkin Sehun bersikap buruk padanya. Kakaknya itu tidak suka kalau ia tinggal di rumah, mengurangi perhatian ayahnya atau tidak suka pembelaan Chanyeol yang selalu memenangkan dirinya. Ya, lagi pula Sena tidak butuh apapun. Ia hanya perlu hidup mengikuti arusnya sendiri. Jadi ia baik-baik saja soal itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah kakak yang luar biasa penyayang baginya. Sehun pun demikian, tapi dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu butuh waktu untuk menerima hal baru. Ia sendiri mendapatkan perhatian Sehun saat menginjak remaja. Dan kemudian mereka menjadi keluarga yang begitu dekat─yang mereka pikir akan membahagiakan sampai akhir. Lantas semuanya rusak karena pertemuannya dengan seorang pria asing di beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Sena selalu bertemu Kris di pesta-pesta yang ia datangi. Wajah pria itu tegas dan dingin ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi pria itu cukup tampan untuk memikat banyak tamu yang datang. Rambutnya pirang dan tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seseorang yang penuh pesona. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, kakaknya akan selalu menang dalam hal bersikap. Lantas bagaimana mungkin suatu hari pria itu bisa menjadi tunangannya?

Jawabannya adalah, terjadi begitu saja.

Lalu anggaplah ini semua karena hidupnya yang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Kris sendiri selalu memujanya dengan banyak hal. Mencoba mendapatkan hatinya sampai melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak perduli jika mereka sudah terikat oleh selingkar cincin di masing-masing tangan. Namun Kris nampaknya seseorang yang tidak akan pernah puas dalam hidupnya.

Pernah sesekali Kris mendapatkan perhatian Sena. Kris selalu mencoba menceritakannya banyak hal tentang hidupnya, tidak perduli jika Sena enggan mendengarnya atau malah tidak perduli sama sekali. Dan anehnya gadis itu mendengarkan tiap kisah pria itu. Menerima uluran tangannya, membiarkannya memuja, bahkan mengizinkan apapun yang ia ingin beri. Mungkin benar jika Sena menyerah dengan kehadiran Kris yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dan ia harusnya berpikir dengan bijak perihal masalah yang dibawa oleh kakaknya.

Sena pun akhirnya berbicara suatu hari. Dan ia sungguh ingat bertapa senangnya Kris hari itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia membicarakan Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Tidak ada hari tanpa membicarakan kakaknya itu, namun Kris tidak pernah marah padanya. Tidak membuatnya patah hati seperti kebanyakan orang, justru berbalik semakin membah mencintainya. Karena sesungguhnya Sena ingin melihat pria itu menyerah. Sedangkan Kris ingin bertahan untuk mengejar semua hal yang ia inginkan.

Disuatu sore, Sena memutuskan untuk pergi menemukan jawaban yang selalu ditanyakan oleh hatinya. Ia pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada ayah maupun kakaknya. Dan itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali, hanya sudah beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini. Lantas siapapun tidak akan mengerti mengapa ia menyetop sebuah _taxi_ , meminta sang supir membawanya ke kediaman Kris yang hanya butuh 10 menit ia bisa sampai di depan pintunya.

Kris menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Memeluknya seperti orang gila, lalu mengabulkan apapun yang ia inginkan─termasuk jika ia ingin Kris membelikannya sebuah dunia. Maka sampai pada ia yang pergi ke taman bermain, bioskop, menaiki menara di atas lampu-lampu kota Seoul, lalu pulang dengan genggaman tangan Kris di tangannya. Dan lihatlah, ia mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan sekali jentikan jari Kris. Tapi anehnya ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun tempat untuk pria itu di hatinya.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kris masih berdiri di sampingnya. Mentapnya penuh antusiasme dengan wajah secerah bintang bertaburan di langit. Sedangkan Sena masih takjub dengan teropong bintang di tangannya. Melupakan waktu yang terus bergulir, dan ayahnya mungkin akan cemas tentang kemana ia pergi dengan tidak membawa ponselnya.

Sena mengangguk melepaskan fokusnya dari mata teropong itu. "Indah," komentarnya mengundang Kris untuk menepuk kepalanya. Pria itu rupanya tengah menunjukkan betapa ia memujanya seperti rasi-rasi bintang yang ia saksikan tiap malamnya.

Balkon Kris hari itu cukup dingin untuk menjamu angin malam. Tapi jiwa Sena seperti pergi pulang meninggalkannya. Menyisakannya berdiri sendiri disini bersama Kris yang begitu terang menyalakan api dalam jiwanya. Memberinya penerangan dalam kegelapan malam, hingga membuatnya mati rasa karena tak kunjung memutuskan untuk pulang. Sena sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa sekosong ini. Lelahkah ia berkelana? Atau ia lelah dengan jawaban yang tidak kunjung ia dapatkan?

"Ayahmu tadi menelpon," beritahu Kris memasangkannya jaket yang ia ambil cepat di dalam kamarnya. Dan ternyata itu terlalu besar untuk memeluk bahunya meski Kris berpikir itu miliknya yang paling kecil. "aku bilang kau ada disini."

"Terima kasih," respon Sena kaku. Gadis itu pun segera memeluk dirinya yang dingin, lalu menatap jemarinya yang tenggelam dalam lengan jaket yang kebesaran.

"Kau punya masalah?" Kris nyatanya cukup perhatian padanya. Sena sendiri sudah lama bertanya kapan pria ini menyerah dalam pengejarannya. Sedangkan ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menghancurkan hati pria ini, tapi tidak pernah ditemukannya keluhan yang selama ini selalu ingin ia dengar. "Kau bahkan tidak membawa ponselmu."

Melihatnya terdiam, Kris kembali bersuara. Seperti tiada lelah untuk membuatnya berbicara dengannya. "Ini tentang Sehun?"

Sena menggeleng pelan. Sekalipun tidak pernah ia menatap Kris sejak kepulangannya dari jalan-jalan malam mereka. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti diriku sendiri."

"Kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Kris tertawa kecil menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat keren dengan pakaian mahalnya.

Ada nada pedih yang didengar Sena dengan hatinya. Sedangkan Kris malah makin asyik bertahan dengan paku-paku yang ia tancapkan padanya. "Begitukah?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan dia padaku. Kau tahu kenapa?" Pada akhirnya Sena mendongak menatap pria tinggi di sampingnya itu. Menangkap seberapa teduh kilauan matanya dan juga tiada gentar ketika Sena membalas tatapannya. Pria pirang itu malah meraih resleting jaket di tubuhnya lalu menariknya hingga ia benar-benar tenggelam di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu."

"Aku tahu." Senyum kecil Sena mengembang ketika jemarinya kembali menyentuh teropong bintang milik Kris. Seolah tidak tahu diri seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminjam mainan pada seorang teman yang ia buat menangis.

Orang bilang ia gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena Kris lebih memilihnya dibandingkan banyak wanita luar biasa di luar sana. Sebagaimana semua orang menganggap Kris terlalu superior, menawan dan juga terlalu sempurna untuk dimiliki. _Kau akan bahagia dicintai olehnya_ , katanya begitu. Tapi apa arti semua hal itu jika ia sendiri tidak cinta. Jika kau tetap tidak merasakan getaran apapun di hatimu, sedangkan orang yang mencintaimu membanjiri dengan penuh cinta yang tak akan pernah bisa kau beri, bukankah itu kejam, baik diposisi sang pecinta dan sang dicinta. Bukankah keduanya tetap menjadi malam yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku saja? Sehun tidak mungkin mencintaimu."

Jemari Sena berhenti berkelana mendengarnya. Ia sendiri mengurungkan niat dalam-dalam untuk kembali melihat rasi bintang yang Kris perkenalkan padanya. Tapi mendengarkan frasa terakhir membuatnya seakan di dorong ke dasar jurang. Terlalu pedih dan sayangnya ia hanya bisa membenarkan hal itu. "Dia berbeda denganmu. Dia sangat tulus ketika─"

Kris menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Jauh ia membuang wajahnya sejenak ke atas sana. "Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tidak tulus padamu? Kau pikir kenapa aku memberimu banyak hal? Kenapa pula aku mendengarmu membicarakan Sehun?"

Kata-kata itu terasa begitu menghunus hatinya. Bukan sebuah tekanan, tapi sebuah pengakuan dalam yang selama ini Kris pendam dalam hatinya. Membuat pria itu kehilangan kesabaran yang ia tahan, sekaligus membuatnya berubah menjadi monster, yang sebelumnya susah payah ia sembunyikan darinya.

Namun bukankah hal ini yang selalu Sena tunggu?

"Kau itu milikku," simpulannya memaku Sena di tempat dengan mencengkram lengannya. Tatapannya pun setajam ambisi yang siap menusuk siapa saja. Jadi Sena sepenuhnya salah jika menganggap Kris sudah putus asa untuk mendapatkannya. "Mau ku sadarkan kalau kau hanya milikku?"

Sena membuang cengkraman Kris padanya. Dan perlu Kris ketahui bahwa ia tidak suka kalimat seperti itu. Karena sebuah kalimat kepemilikan hanya akan membuatnya menjadi tidak berharga. Namun di sisi lain ia kesal sendiri, tidak tahu mengapa untuk mengerti dirinya sendiri saja bisa sesulit ini. "Ya, sadarkan aku. Bila perlu tampar aku sampai aku bisa sadar tentang apa yang sebenarnya ku cari sejak tadi. Tentang mengapa aku lebih mencarimu, dibandingkan dengan mencari Sehun yang sudah lama ku ceritakan kisahnya padamu. Tentang mengapa aku disini sekarang. Tentang─"

Kris menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terseok-seok kakinya mencoba menyeimbangkan kaki jenjang Kris yang melangkah. Tapi semakin Sena memberontak semakin buruk cengkraman Kris padanya.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau masih mau mencintaiku?" Sena merapal dengan penuh penekanan ketika Kris menutup pintu kacanya lalu mendorongnya keras menempeli pintu. Menjebak kedua tangannya dengan lengan-lengan kokoh, kemudian semakin mendekat Kris padanya.

"Aku akan menyadarkanmu soal itu," bisik Kris sebelum memangut bibirnya. Menuntunnya menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya hingga ia terdiam sendiri dalam kekalutan. Kedua kakinya melemas. Dadanya sesak untuk menerima ini dengan akal sehatnya. Dan saat matanya terpejam, air matanya mengalir, menjadikannya lebih tidak mengerti lagi apakah kakinya masih di tempat yang sama atau malah sudah tenggelam ke dasar bumi.

 **e)(o**

Perlu beberapa saat ketika Sena berhasil membuka kedua matanya. Menghilangkan _blur_ yang menghiasi pengelihatannya sampai ia semakin tenggelam dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, tapi dingin terus saja menusuk tiap lapisan kulitnya. Maka ia terbangun, beranjak menemukan cahaya mentari yang menyusup dalam korden yang sepenuhnya belum disibak.

Perlahan ia menatap sepasang telapak tangannya, kemudian betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menyadari ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di dalam selimutnya. Ia lantas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Mencari keberadaan pakaiannya yang masih berserakan di lantai.

Dadanya serasa dikoyak. Pening di kepalanya pun datang memalu. Tidak kenal tempat bagi linangan air matanya untuk meleleh. Sambil gemetar ia mengambil tiap pakaiannya. Mengenakannya kembali dalam hati yang hancur, lalu melangkah cepat-cepat untuk menghilang dari sana.

Ia sendiri kesal karena begitu ingat bagaimana kejadian buruk itu terjadi semalam. Ia gila karena tidak melarikan diri. Ia gila karena terlalu berantakan, penuh takdir buruk dan ia benci dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk hidupnya sendiri. Dan fakta bahwa Kris benar-benar menamparnya, menyadarkannya tentang siapa diri pria itu─yang telah membuatnya menjadi miliknya, telah menghancurkan dirinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia perbaiki kembali.

Sena melewati tangga dengan tidak perduli pada para pelayan yang menatapnya berlari bodoh tanpa alas kaki. Ia terus melangkah sambil merapus air matanya, hingga ia mendapati sosok Kris berdiri di hadapannya sambil menghajar seseorang dengan tangan kosongnya. Sosok itu kemudian berkali-kali lipat terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika merebut sebuah pistol dari seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu tiba saat sosok itu menembaki kaki orang itu dengan sangat tidak punya hati.

Suara teriakan pedih itu segera memenuhi ruangan. Sena bahkan terlalu gemetar ketika kakinya tersulut mundur hingga tanpa sengaja ia memecahkan sebuah guci di atas sebuah nakas. Matanya yang sembab menemukan tatapan Kris yang seolah memenjarakannya dalam sorot dingin miliknya. Lantas tiada sebuah alasan yang membuat gadis itu berlama-lama disana. Kakinya panjang-panjang segera berlari menjauh. Menemukan sebuah pintu yang lain, lalu benar-benar keluar dari kediaman itu.

Kakinya terus berlari turun ke jalan, menyetop sebuah _taxi_ untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang.

 _ **(flashback end)**_

 **e)(o**

Jalanan masih diisi dengan kekosongan. Menyisakan lampu-lampu jalanan yang menerangi kiri-kanan jalan hingga Luhan sendiri meliriknya seakan mampu menghitung jumlahnya. Baekhyun yang menjemputnya seperti orang sinting di kediaman Kris beberapa jam lalu masih terdiam menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Enggan berbicara karena Luhan tidak mau menceritakan apapun sejak ia keluar dari rumah besar itu. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menunggu Luhan berbicara sendiri suatu hari?

 _Taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi kemudian berhenti tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Baekhyun pun ikut turun di sana tidak perduli dengan letak rumahnya yang sejauh lima rumah lagi. Ia dengan senang hati mengantar Luhan masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya yang sepi, lalu merampas pakaian penyamarannya di dalam kantung.

"Biar aku yang bawa," tutur Baekhyun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja malam ini dan tidak akan memaksa Luhan untuk berbicara. "Ibumu akan bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju ini kalau ia menemukannya."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu dengan amat banyak. Tapi tak lama, keduanya malah membeku ketika mereka sampai di tengah halaman rumah Luhan.

"Kau pikir pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya seseorang berdiri di depan keduanya. Melayangkan tatapan tajam dengan kedua tongkat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Lantas siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang sudah menggila sejak sore tadi.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti protes ketika melihat Sehun berada disini dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia mungkin jago dalam membangkangi bosnya, tapi entah mengapa malam ini untuk berbicara saja terasa amat sangat melelahkan baginya.

Luhan masih mematung. Menunduk ia melewati Sehun begitu saja. Kemudian mencari letak kunci pintunya dan menemukan sebuah _note_ kecil yang menggantung di depan pintu. Pesan ibunya lalu tertulis jelas disana. Ibunya tidak akan berada di rumah selama dua hari lamanya untuk menemani neneknya yang sakit. Termasuk menyuruhnya menyusul ke Daegu jika ia sempat.

Belum Luhan sempat mengeluh dan menangis karena ia tidak menemukan ibunya di rumahnya sendiri, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah menarik leher jaketmya. Menariknya dalam satu tarikan untuk menemukan kedua matanya. Sehun menusukinya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan amarah yang berapi-api. Baekhyun sendiri mendekat untuk mencegah Sehun mengamuk, tapi Sehun sudah memberikan bentakan keras padanya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," cegat Sehun tidak suka.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima tak kalah berteriak. Ia sendiri tidak suka Luhan diperlakukan seperti seorang yang tidak berharga seperti itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia alami seharian ini!"

"Itu semua karena kalian tidak mau mendengarku," bantah Sehun masih menarik Luhan dengan cengkraman tangannya.

Baekhyun semakin melotot. Memang sudah dasarnya sifat Sehun yang tidak suka disalahkan. "Kau sendiri tidak bisa dihubungi, kau pikir apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat seperti tadi?!"

"Pergi atau ku pindahkan kau ke Berlin besok pagi?!" Sehun tak kalah berteriak.

Luhan yang mendengar keduanya beteriak di depan matanya mau tak mau membuka suara. Ini sudah malam, dan ia mungkin harus merasa bersalah karena mengganggu tetangganya yang sudah pergi tidur. "Cukup, ini salahku."

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" tandas Sehun pada Luhan yang masih tidak bertenaga meladeninya. "Apa yang Kris katakan padamu?"

"Kami hanya membicarakan pernikahan adikmu," jawab Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak melepaskannya sebagaimana amarahnya masih menumpuk di kepala.

"Apa sepenting itu sampai kau tidak bisa menolak?!" Luhan tergugu. Sorotnya bergetar karena mendapati bayangan dirinya di dalam manik hitam Sehun. "Sepenting itukah pernikahan Kris bagimu?"

"Kau menyukainya?!"

Kehilangan kesabaran, akhirnya Baekhyun merampas lengan Sehun dari Luhan. Menarik Luhan menjauh darinya, sampai Sehun terhuyung kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak berhak membentaknya seperti itu!"

"Aku bilang, pergi! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," pekik Sehun sekali lagi. Tidak perduli pada kesunyian malam dan gonggongan anjing yang baru saja menemukan keributan mereka disini.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan. Sedangkan Luhan sudah menepuk lengan sahabatnya itu, memberikan kode kalau ia akan baik-baik saja jika Baekhyun menuruti kemauan atasannya.

Baekhyun sempat ragu, tapi Luhan terus menekannya. Lantas tak butuh waktu lama sampai Baekhyun mengambil langkah yang panjang sebelum mengatakan, "Sampai kau membuatnya menangis akan ku patahkan kakimu, sialan!"

Kemudian bantingan pintu pagar menghiasi kesunyian keduanya. Terserah apakah tentangganya akan melaporkan mereka ke polisi atau menyeret mereka ramai-ramai untuk diusir. Yang jelas mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Jadi segala pemikiran itu lenyap begitu saja digantikan oleh emosi.

"Sehun, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tetap menjadi adikmu?" Luhan berusaha berbicara dengan baik dengan Sehun. Ia sendiri kehilangan banyak energi, tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini untuk sekarang, dan ia butuh mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terus berputar sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku," tutur Sehun penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Tidak dapat merasakan apapun karena seketika semua syarafnya membeku dengan sangat baik. "Sekarang ikut aku."

"Kemana?" tolak Luhan menarik lengannya. Tidak mau diseret sama sekali karena itu benar-benar tidak manusiawi baginya.

"Hari liburmu sudah habis, Kim Luhan. Jadi kau harus kembali."

Luhan menggeleng lalu menunduk dalam. Ia mengambil satu langkah jauh untuk menghindari Sehun yang mungkin akan memaksanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin memikirkannya sekali lagi."

Sehun kembali memuncakkan emosinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dibantah. Minimal tidak ada satu orang pun yang membantahnya malam ini. "Kau tidak mau kembali ke rumahku?!"

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak bisa?!" Maka bentakan Sehun kembali terdengar. Dan itu menjadi berubah menyeramkan di telinga Luhan. " _Ah_ , Gajimu tidak cukup?"

Tapi Luhan sedikit terluka ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Perihal gaji, ia sudah mendapatkannya dalam jumlah banyak. Ia tentu tidak butuh tambahan apapun saat ini, meski ia dipaksa. "Pergilah, Oh Sehun," ujarnya menekan keningnya sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya Sehun membuatnya semakin tidak berguna. Sekaligus tidak ada harganya di kedua matanya. "Aku bisa menambahkan gajimu. Katakan, berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?"

"Sehun─" Hati Luhan sesak. Panas di dadanya menyeruak, menggerogoti alam hatinya hingga menginvasi seluruh isi kepalanya.

"Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu," sambungnya. "Kau ingin gajimu lima kali lipat? Sepuluh kali lipat? Rumah baru? Mobil? Atau kau mau─"

Sebuah tamparan keras kemudian mendarat di wajah Sehun. Membuat pria itu menekan wajahnya pedih dan juga kehilangan kata-katanya yang begitu pintar menusuk. Luhan sendiri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menyesal karena telah menampar wajah itu.

Perlu Sehun ketahui bahwa ia tidak serendah itu untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Ia mungkin suka uang, tapi dia tidak memeras. Ia hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang menurutnya bisa dilakukannya dan berusaha keras untuk membayarnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Tapi Sehun nyatanya memandang dirinya terlalu rendah. Menilainya seperti benda yang tidak ada harganya dan juga─

─murahan?

"Aku tidak serendah itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telat, aku telat~

Gimana? Nangkep sama ceritanya Sena? Aku sengaja membuatnya ringkas begitu karena sesuatu. _So_ , ku harap kalian paham dengan 'bagaimana' Sena kepada Kris :D

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih betah membaca ff ini.

Selamat hari sabtu ^^


	18. Seventeen: One Talk

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dipersilahkan duduk setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan kerja dengan beberapa potong sofa di tengah. Lampu sudah menyala terang benderang dengan Luhan di bawahnya. Tapi nampaknya lampu-lampu itu tidak bisa mengisi kegelapan di hatinya. Terlebih Kris kini mengambil duduk di hadapannya. Menatapnya penuh selidik tanpa kedipan sedikitpun.

Ruang makan tak tersentuh sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan selera makan keduanya yang sudah terbang entah kemana. Padahal Luhan sebelumnya bisa mengeluh lapar, tapi secepat jantungnya memacu, secepat itulah laparnya hilang ditelan bumi.

"Kau pernah dibohongi dalam hidupmu?" Kris memainkan pisau yang dibawanya dari meja makan. Menjuput sebuah apel di mejan lalu mengupasnya asal tanpa takut tangannya tergores. "Aku biasanya memukul semua orang yang membohongiku. Dan juga─" Ia menjeda.

"membuatnya menyesal setengah mati."

Sebuah senyum kemudian terlukis di wajah dingin itu. Memancarkan wujud asli dirinya yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik topeng. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Bisa dibilang, kau beruntung karena memiliki wajah itu."

Luhan masih terdiam menatapi jemarinya. Pikirannya penuh dengan bayangan perjanjian kerjanya dengan Sehun. Bagaimana pria itu membuatnya menjadi adiknya, bagaimana pria itu mengajarinya banyak hal, serta membuatnya berdiri kembali. Melihat ibunya kembali ke rumah dan juga membuatnya tidak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya hidup dengan tenang, walaupun dengan ia membohongi banyak orang karena menjadi orang lain.

Ia mungkin telah menyakiti hati banyak orang, hanya saja semua orang yang ia bohongi belum menemukan kesalahannya seperti Kris. Tentu, ini adalah resiko. Dan betapa bodohnya ia yang setuju untuk masuk ke dalam permainan semacam ini. Menjadikannya tidak berdaya, lalu ditekan sedemikian rupa pada posisi yang sulit. Jadi, haruskah ia menghianati Sehun hari ini?

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Kris kembali bersuara. Hampir selesai ia mengupas apelnya di tangan. Lalu anggaplah setelah apel itu selesai dikupasnya, Luhan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk terus terdiam di kursinya.

Kris yang bosan kini membuang apel itu ke atas meja, lengkap dengan pisaunya. Dan itu sukses untuk mengejutkan Luhan soal apel yang menggelinding dengan pisau yang begitu cepat tergeletak di dekat kakinya. "Kau tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini. Aku sudah terlalu baik, jadi jangan buat aku kehilangan kesabaran," ujarnya menggertakkan rahangnya.

Mendengar itu Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain menatap kedua mata yang berkilat tajam itu. Ia pun seakan tidak bisa bergerak ketika dipalu dengan tatapan milik Kris. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal," mulainya gugup, sedangkan paru-parunya mulai kesulitan untuk memasok banyak oksigen.

Benar, Luhan tidak punya pilihan. Ia tentu bukan orang sebaik malaikat yang rela berkorban untuk orang lain. Bukankah, ia orang yang cukup egois untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Memangnya sejak kapan ia perduli pada orang-orang ini, terlebih menanyakan pertanyaan konyol semacam, "Apa kau mencintai Sena?"

Alis Kris bertaut. Mendapati pertanyaan konyol semacam ini tentu membuatnya bertambah marah. Apalagi jika disinggung masalah hati. Entah mengapa semua orang mempertanyakan hal ini, kalau ia sendiri sudah membuat coretan yang jelas atas jawabannya? "Haruskah aku menjawabnya, sementara aku sudah menunjukkan padamu semua hal yang aku lakukan untuknya?"

Luhan menatap pria itu dengan kepercayaan yang sudah ia dapatkan sejak dahulu. Ia tahu itu, dan ia sudah melihat bagaimana Kris memperlakukan Sena dengan sangat manis─sampai ia iri kalau boleh jujur. Tapi mengingat Sena yang membenci pria pirang ini membuatnya sedikit ragu, terutama pada masalah apa yang sebenarnya menimpa keduanya hingga menjadi seperti ini. Dan ia menjadi semakin yakin, bahwa bukan hanya Sehun yang membuat mereka dipertemukan dalam takdir sebegini rupa. Ada tali yang lain yang tidak seorang pun tahu tentang keduanya.

"Dimana dia?" Kris akhirnya bertanya dengan ramah. Ia sendiri terlihat benar-benar putus asa memikirkan kemana perginya orang yang selalu ia nantikan.

Luhan bukan habis terbakar oleh simpati. Hanya saja sangat disayangkan tentang ia yang tidak tahu pasti keberadaan Sena saat ini. "Aku tidak diberitahu dia ada dimana. Itu di luar pekerjaanku," jawab Luhan kembali menunduk. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin menyeret Jongin ke dalam masalah ini karena pria itu menyembunyikan Sena dengan baik. Jadi biarlah Luhan sedikit bermain peran dengan tokohnya.

"Benar begitu?" selidik Kris sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Ia sendiri mengaku, memang sulit mempercayai orang lain dalam hidupnya. "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

Luhan berkedip. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat salah untuk menghianati kontraknya dengan Sehun. Ia pun akan menjadi orang yang paling berdosa jika setelah ini hidup Sehun tak akan setenang kemarin. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk, Kris. Sudah cukup dengan semua hal yang mereka dapatkan. Aku ingin kau terfokus pada sesuatu yang kau cari."

Kris menyilangkan kakinya. Duduk nyaman meski kepalanya ingin pecah karena terlalu lama menahan emosi. "Aku punya hak untuk memutuskan. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah, aku pun tidak bisa memaksamu untuk itu," ujar Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Tugasku hanya untuk menggantikan posisi Sena dan menggagalkan pernikahanmu. Itu saja."

Tiba pada Kris yang terkekeh sambil menekan kepala beratnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan dari kalimat Luhan. Hanya saja menurutnya semua ini terlalu layak untuk ditertawakan. Karena ia mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Sehun berani merusak kesepakatan mereka. Lantas Kris pun sadar mengapa perusahaannya seakan dilupakan dan diasingkan Arion baru-baru ini.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan tugasmu."

"A-apa?" Luhan tak percaya akan mendapatkan hal ini di hidupnya. Ia masih duduk dan bernafas dengan baik disini. Tidak mendapatkan luka atau apapun yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling menyesal seperti pria pirang ini katakan sejak awal. Jadi sehatkah Kris ketika menyuruhnya untuk tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk Sehun?

"Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi dan tetap lakukan tugasmu," jelasnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan polos. Sepolos dinding putih di belakangnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sedikit khawatir dengan rencana Kris di depan sana. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa menebak pergerakan Kris? Pria itu bahkan terlalu pintar bergerak di belakang bayangannya sendiri.

Kris lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya ingin ia simpan sendiri. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku untuk menelpon seseorang yang bisa mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. "Kau bisa pergi dari sini."

Tak lama pintu terbuka lebar. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang kehilangan nafas bersama dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang menyusul di belakangnya. "Aku datang untuk menjemputnya."

Kris menatap sebentar kedua anak buahnya yang kewalahan mengejar seorang Baekhyun. Panggilannya yang baru saja tersambung pun batal ia raih. "Hai, Baekhyun," sapanya kemudian. Sedangkan Luhan sudah begitu takjub dengan perubahan ekspresi Kris yang begitu cepat untuk mengendalikan sebuah keadaan.

 **e)(o**

Luhan berhasil membanting pintunya ketika memutuskan untuk masuk. Kemarahannya teredam, matanya memerah. Jantungnya bahkan sudah dua kali lipat berpacu dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya yang pusing kemudian membawanya berlari menaiki tangga kayu. Tidak berpikir bagaimana Sehun di luar pintu rumahnya, alih-alih menemukan pintu kamar Jaemin yang tidak terkunci. Lalu masuk begitu saja menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Jaemin?" panggilnya sedikit kasar menarik selimut di atas ranjang kecil itu. Membuat adiknya yang terlalu pulas mengeliat dan memunggunginya seakan tidak perduli pada keributan kecil di kamarnya.

Luhan segera melompat untuk memeluk adiknya. Merapalkan kata syukur yang banyak karena adiknya baik-baik saja di rumah. Tidak mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti ancaman Kris padanya. Jaemin sendiri sudah berteriak dengan keras karena terkejut. Memukulinya dengan tangan kosong sampai menarik rambutnya agar ia menyingkir. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai adiknya sesak nafas.

"Siapa kau?!" pekik adiknya menyerah.

Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana jika ia menangis saja malam ini? "Walaupun aku sangat membencimu, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus ingat itu!"

Jaemin kembali mendorong kakaknya agar menjauh darinya. Keningnya berkerut, tanpa henti ia mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau tidak membenarkan perihal orang gila─yang sering ia temui di gang ketika ia pulang sekolah itu─berhasil memasuki rumahnya. Dan nyatanya, orang bodoh di hadapannya ini benar-benar kakaknya. Oh, betapa bersyukurnya ia dalam hidup. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Merapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh sebelum adiknya benar-benar menertawakannya. "Ibu pergi."

Tercengang Jaemin menatapnya. "Kau sedih karena ibu pergi? Astaga, yang benar saja."

"Akan ku pastikan kau makan omelet buatanku." Luhan meraih tangan adiknya. Hendak menggenggamnya dengan mata berbinar, tapi buru-buru adiknya itu merebutnya kembali.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya. Kita punya banyak _ramen_."

" _Ramen_ itu tidak baik untuk otakmu. Kau akan bodoh jika terus memakannya," omel Luhan yang kemudian dibalas masam oleh Jaemin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau muntah di pagi hari." Adiknya kembali melakukan protes.

Luhan berubah kecewa karenanya. Sedangkan Jaemin sudah menarik kembali selimutnya untuk menyambung mimpiya yang terputus. "Jaemin?"

Jaemin mengusak rambutnya malas. Sungguh, kehadiran kakaknya ditengah malam seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuknya. " _Wae?!_ "

"Kau kenal seseorang bernama Kris?"

Jaemin segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya yang mengantuk segera berkedip untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali."

Luhan membuang nafasnya. Memberi satu pukulan di kepala pemuda itu hingga menerima sebuah kelegaan di dadanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kau tidak harus memukul kepalaku!" ringis Jaemin memegangi kepalanya. "Dia bilang kau itu temannya. Kau bahkan menitipkan hadiah untukku padanya."

"Hadiah?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengirimkan sesuatu selain uang pada rekening ibunya. Kalaupun ia ingin membelikan Jaemin hadiah, tentu tidak mungkin sampai harus dititipkan pada orang lain. Toh, ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau membelikanku baju ini. Kau tidak ingat?" tunjuk adiknya pada _hoodie_ abu-abu yang tengah dipakainya. "Dia orang yang baik sampai mau repot-repot mengantarkan titipanmu padaku."

Lalu yang ada di kepala Luhan saat ini adalah Kris benar-benar pintar melakukan banyak trik. Tidak heran jika ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun ia bisa bersyukur karena tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Kami tidak membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi dia sempat menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu, termasuk pekerjaanmu di kantor. Dia juga mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya." Jaemin kembali mengambil posisi tidurnya. Kantuknya pun benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi. Dan sialnya besok ia harus pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kau bisa punya teman sekaya dia."

"Hanya itu?" selidik Luhan lagi.

Jaemin kemudian berubah kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia pun menendang udara dengan kedua kakinya sampai harus merengek seperti bayi. "Memangnya apa lagi? Dia itu hanya mengantar titipanmu." Sungguh betapa Jaemin ingin kakaknya ini pergi dari rumahnya sesegera mungkin.

 **e)(o**

Sehun baru saja membalik halaman bukunya ketika lemparan amplop mendarat tepat di atas buku yang dipegangnya. Ia pun mau tak mau mendongak menyaksikan sosok yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian santai tampaknya masih tidak ingin duduk untuk kepentingan sopan santun, membuang wajahnya ke halaman dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sudah dicat menjadi hitam. Cukup familiar sebenarnya, tapi bukankah Baekhyun terlalu normal untuk mengubah penampilannya dikala stress?

"Aku mengundurkan diri." Pria itu berujar, sekalipun tidak menatapnya dengan benar.

Halaman belakang yang hijau itu seketika berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Desau angin pun berubah menjadi semakin dingin. Buku yang ia pegang malah tidak lagi jadi bacaan yang menarik bagi Sehun. "Kau akan pergi kencan?" balasnya bertanya. Ia berakhir dengan menutup habis bukunya. Lebih tertarik untuk melirik isi amplop yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil duduk di kursi yang kosong. Menjuput cemilan di atas meja tanpa izin, lalu menatapnya penuh teliti. "Sesuai perkataanku, aku berhenti saat proyek kita selesai."

"Jadi kau akan menikah?"

Baekhyun menajamkan ekor matanya. Cemilan di tangannya itu akhirnya terlempar pada Sehun sampai pria itu merengut kesal. "Aku tidak akan menikah, kau puas?!"

Sehun membuang bukunya ke atas meja. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok tinggi kakaknya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Hendak mengejutkan keduanya tapi lebih dahulu mematung mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Kuharap _hyung_ ku tidak terkejut."

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol lembut sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

Mata Baekhyun membola seketika. Pria itu pun tidak berani menoleh ke belakang hingga Sehun lelah menahan tawanya. "Terima kasih. Kau membuat kencanku berantakan," tekannya pelan. Tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan mendengarnya atau tidak di belakang sana.

"Lagi pula surat pengunduran dirimu terlalu berantakan." Sehun melempar kertas itu ke atas meja sekaligus dengan amplopnya sebagai pelengkap.

"Apa?!"

Sehun akhirnya menggeleng sambil menunjukkan letak kesalahan penulisan sekertarisnya itu dengan sabar. "Kau salah mengetik nama perusahaan. Kau pikir kau bekerja dimana?"

Baekhyun menyernyit tak percaya. Ia tidak pernah salah dalam mengetik sebelumnya. "Tapi ini hanya satu huruf," protesnya.

"Pengunduran dirimu ditunda sampai tahun depan," tutur Sehun kemudian beranjak dengan tongkatnya. Meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan panjang, karena ia tentu tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang bukan urusannya.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar─" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia sesekali menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Tidak bergerak ataupun membantu untuk memenangkannya. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang ngotot memintanya untuk mengundurkan diri.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan kemudian terlukis di wajah Sehun. Seolah tengah mengejek Baekhyun yang sudah mati kutu, kehilangan akal untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Ya, anggap saja Sehun telah melakukan aksi balas dendam soal semalam.

Baekhyun lantas hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tentu harus memohon pada kekasihnya untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan asal-asalan yang ia ucapkan.

 **e)(o**

Sehun terus menelusuri rumahnya yang sepi. Langkahnya kemudian tertarik mendekati _mini bar_ dimana Minseok selalu bergelut dengan kopinya. _Mini bar_ itu hari ini kosong, masih tertata rapi dan juga bersih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursinya. Menarik sebuah toples yang berisi biji kopi, sambil menatapnya dengan teliti seakan tengah menghitung jumlahnya.

"Kau pasti sedang bosan," tutur seseorang mengejutkannya. Sehun sendiri melirik sosok itu sampai berhasil memasuki tempat favoritnya. Memasang apron hitamnya kemudian mencoba menyalakan mesin kopi. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Dimana Luhan?" Tiada pertanyaan lain di kepala Sehun selain menanyakan Luhan. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Sehun tidak membantah kalau ia begitu ingin tahu banyak hal tentang orang itu.

Minseok berubah diam. Ia meraih toples di dekat Sehun lalu membawanya masuk. "Aku sudah membujuknya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau kembali."

Raut Sehun kemudian berubah kesal. "Yang benar saja."

"Apa sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Minseok sibuk menyendok biji kopi ke dalam mesin kopinya. Kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat biji-biji kopi itu turun ke dalam mesin. "Maksudku, apakah ada sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya marah atau─"

"Kurasa─" Sehun menerawang. Pikirannya jatuh pada kejadian semalam, dimana ia ditampar amat keras sampai rasanya benar-benar membekas dengan baik di otaknya.

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya. Ia pun sebenarnya turut berpikir keras untuk membuat Luhan kembali ke rumah ini. "Ini aneh, Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Apa yang itu?" gumam Sehun yang kemudian tak sengaja didengar oleh Minseok.

"Apanya?"

"Dia sempat marah padaku semalam," jawab Sehun ragu. "Padahal aku hanya menawarkannya gaji tambahan untuk membujuknya."

Minseok kemudian memberi respon 'ah' dengan mulutnya. Ia buru-buru menekan sebuah tombol untuk menghentikan mesinnya terlalu lama bekerja. "Kau seharusnya tidak membahas hal itu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Menerka kembali tentang apa yang salah dari topik gaji yang diangkatnya semalam. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat, seakan kepalanya sudah membeku terlalu lama. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan bicarakan soal uang. Itu topik yang sangat sensitif bagi beberapa orang."

Sehun memilih menangkup dagunya. Masih tidak percaya jika hal itu menjadi penyebab mengapa Luhan tidak mau kembali ke rumahnya. "Tapi karyawanku senang ketika aku membahasnya."

Minseok terkekeh. Terlalu sering baginya menemukan kepolosan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. "Luhan itu berbeda dengan karyawanmu. Dia kan tidak bekerja di kantormu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Minseok ingin tertawa lagi tapi Sehun terlalu serius bertanya. Entah bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak peka pada masalah hatinya sendiri. Seperti Sehun ini misalnya. "Minta maaflah padanya."

" _Hey_ , aku tidak salah. Dialah yang seharusnya minta maaf padaku," protes pria pucat itu mengetuk meja. "Akan jauh lebih baik jika ia mendengarku."

"Itulah yang membuatnya tidak mau kembali. Kau terlalu keras padanya." Minseok menjeda sebentar. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu set cangkir di lemari. "Sekali-kali mengalahlah untuknya. Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan."

Sehun kemudian hanya bisa membuka isi kepalanya. Mencoba merenunginya kembali sambil mengoreksi perlakuannya semalam.

 **e)(o**

Jalanan masih panjang membentang. Sedangkan matahari semakin membumbung tinggi. Memberikan cahaya menyilaukan pada kaca depan mobil, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sampai pada mata si pengendara. Satu, dua mobil baru saja menyalip mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan normal. Entah, apa karena mobil yang dibawanya terlalu pelan atau memang Chanyeol yang tidak suka melangar aturan mengemudi. Jadi dia hanya menstabilkan kecepatan mesinnya meski tahu bahwa tempat tujuannya mungkin akan memakan waktu dua kali lipat lamanya.

Chanyeol masih awas menatap jalanan di depannya meski keadaannya sudah mulai menyepi. Sedangkan seseorang di sampingnya, Baekhyun, masih terdiam menatap jemarinya kosong. Tidak bergerak atau pun berbicara seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di mobilnya.

"Aku bercanda soal itu," gumamnya, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia sendiri bosan mengatakan banyak hal yang sama. Terlebih tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh orang yang ia harapkan mendengar seluruh perkataannya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku orang yang seperti apa."

Sedikit tenang, Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut. "Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas─"

"Aku hanya bosan pada orang yang selalu menanyaiku soal pernikahan," potong Baekhyun telak. Sudah cukup ia merasa disalahkan disini. Walaupun ia tahu ini memang murni kesalahannya, tapi apakah akan benar jika dibesar-besarkan? Mereka sendiri sudah sangat dewasa untuk menimbang banyak masalah. Jadi seharusnya Chanyeol lebih mengerti dirinya. "Aku heran mengapa semua orang meributkan hal ini. Sepenting itukah menikah?"

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyuh dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu. Ia bukannya marah. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja ketika Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'tidak ingin menikah', membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih. "Menurutmu menikah itu apa?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Melepas penatnya sedikit demi sedikit, karena ia tidak mau bertengkar seperti anak remaja yang kurang pengetahuan. "Sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan di dalam hidup," jawabnya asal.

"Menikah tidak hanya soal itu, Baek." Ada jeda panjang ketika jawaban itu dilayangkan. Maka Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk memaklumi jika pendapatnya mungkin dianggap salah besar.

"Menikah itu tentang komitmen," sambung Chanyeol dengan sorot kosongnya. "dan tidak semua orang mampu melakukannya. Itulah mengapa aku tidak memaksamu soal ini, karena aku tidak ingin menekanmu."

Baekhyun melirik kekasihnya itu sebentar. Ia sebenarnya bukan menolak ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya ini. Salah, jika Chanyeol mulai berpikir kalau ia tidak diinginkan. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Aku paham itu," lirik Chanyeol masih memutar kemudi.

"Aku juga bukan orang yang baik. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku perbaiki agar kau tidak menyesal karena memilihku." Baekhyun kemudian memperbaiki posisinya. "Aku ingin kita baik-baik saja dimasa depan."

Tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun terasa begitu panas. Berlinang tanpa izinnya sendiri. "Kita mungkin akan bertengkar, saling kecewa dan akan saling menyakiti karena tidak ada pernikahan yang sempurna. Tapi saat itu terjadi, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu memilihku kembali. Memikirkannya kembali, sampai kau berpikir bahwa akulah satu-satunya yang mencintaimu di dunia."

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menepi ke samping jalan. Menginjak remnya dengan tidak mendadak, karena ia tiba-tiba merasa amat sangat bersalah karena membuat Baekhyun memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini. "Baek─"

"Maafkan aku, aku selalu tidak berpikir saat bicara," ujarnya mengusap ujung matanya. Mencegah ia menangis sambil membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela. "Begini saja aku sudah melukaimu, bagaimana nanti?"

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum pedih. Tangannya meraih jemari mungil itu, lalu ia bawa pada jemarinya yang lain. Pria itu lantas mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun yang baru saja ia sadari kalau warnanya sudah berubah. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak bersikap ceroboh, mungkin ia sudah sibuk memuji betapa menawannya seorang Baekhyun dengan penampilan barunya. "Kau mungkin penuh kurang. Aku pun banyak kurangnya. Lagi pula manusia mana yang tidak punya kekurangan? Tapi kekurangan itulah yang menjadikan diri kita berbeda dari yang lain."

Baekhyun masih menahan wajahnya di jendela. Tidak mau menatap Chanyeol yang sudah susah payah membujuknya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau marah begitu."

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya merasa sedih soal itu," tuturnya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyinggung Baekhyun. Ia sendiri menyesal. Menyesal karena membawa ini ke dalam suatu masalah yang serius.

Dan Baekhyun masih sibuk mengusap air matanya. "Lalu kau masih mau menungguku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap manik kekasihnya. Dan sebuah senyum kemudian dihadiahkan Chanyeol untuknya. "Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru soal itu."

"Tidak─" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Mendengar bahwa Chanyeol begitu sabar menghadapinya, membuat hatinya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat Chanyeol menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Seharusnya─

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku kalau kau tidak bisa menunggu."

 **e)(o**

Luhan memasukkan semua makanan yang dibuatnya. Termasuk dengan sisa makanan tadi pagi yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan komentar adiknya. Pada akhirnya, Jaemin tetap melewatkan sarapannya dengan susu. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya yang sudah menyerah soal memasak. Mungkin ia tidak pernah paham cara memasak, menuang bumbu atau sekedar menggoreng telur. Faktanya, ialah orang yang tidak berguna jika jauh dari ibunya.

Luhan menyuap _ramen_ yang dibuatnya. Memakannya dengan lapar sebelum membuang wadahnya ke dalam plastik sampah. Ia bukannya pelit. Ia mungkin bisa membeli banyak makanan dengan uangnya, tapi ia kembali teringat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang kemarin dibelinya.

Di luar, matahari sedang tinggi terik-teriknya. Apalagi di sekitar lingkungan rumah Luhan yang begitu padat penduduk. Rasanya terlalu mencekik karena tidak mendapatkan angin segar. Namun walaupun begitu, lingkungan rumahnya cukup tentram dan damai. Tidak ada sedikitpun sesuatu yang mengganggu seperti keramaian di Seoul.

Luhan susah payah membuka pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung sampah hitam berukuran besar. Tak sengaja matanya bergulir pada sosok tinggi di depan pintunya. Memasang wajah sedatar dinding sambil menopang diri dengan dua tongkatnya.

Luhan nyaris melepaskan kantung sampahnya karena terkejut. Tapi dengan segera kekesalannya soal semalam membutakannya soal tata krama. Ia pun pura-pura tidak melihat pria itu dengan terus melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kembali?" tanya pria itu menatap punggungnya.

Luhan membuang nafasnya berat. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat." Ia pun menendang pintu pagarnya, sesegera mungkin keluar untuk mencari keberadaan bak sampah besar yang diletakkan di bawah lampu jalan.

Dua dari tiga bak sampah di depannya telah dibuka. Ia kemudian memasukkan isi kantung sampahnya masing-masing ke tempat yang seharusnya. Luhan pun sudah memisahkan dua jenis sampah sebelumnya, sehingga ia kini hanya akan membuangnya dengan cepat tanpa perlu mengacak-acak isi kantungnya.

Kembali memasuki pagarnya, Luhan kembali mendesah lelah. Ia pun segera membuka sarung tangannya, lalu mengantongi keduanya pada kantung apron hitam yang masih ia kenakan sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Menunggunya seperti sebuah patung taman atau mungkin orang tolol yang terus menunggu bus terakhir di halte.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya setelah Luhan sampai di pintunya. Namun Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Lantas ia terus menimbang, apakah ia harus memasukkan Sehun ke dalam rumahnya atau menyuruhnya pulang dengan baik-baik?

"Luhan?" Sehun kembali meminta penjelasan. Dan kali ini pria pucat itu kesal karena diabaikan.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku harus kembali?" tanya Luhan menurunkan lipatan lengan bajunya. "Bukankah sama saja? Kau juga bisa menghubungiku saat kau membutuhkanku."

Sehun membuang nafasnya lelah. Luhan pikir selama apa dia di depan rumahnya, saat ia lelah mengetuk pintunya lalu tidak mendapati seorang pun yang mau membuka pintunya? "Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku selalu marah padamu!" tandas Luhan kesal. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan kesalahannya. Minimal pria itu minta maaf padanya, sesederhana itu─sebenarnya─untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Luhan yang kacau seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku baru saja naik _taxi_ ," sanggah Sehun begitu polos, meski itu tidak akan jadi lucu di mata Luhan.

"Kau bisa memanggil _taxi_ itu kembali."

Maka Sehun sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak membawa ponselku."

"Ada halte bus di dekat minimarket," tunjuk Luhan dengan lengannya. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat kemana telunjukknya mengawang. Pria itu hanya ingin terfokus padanya. Tidak pernah hilang sorot itu mengkap kedua maniknya.

"Itu membutuhkan waktu tujuh menit untuk sampai di halte," jawabnya begitu lembut di telinga Luhan.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Tak habis pikir kalau Sehun sangat pintar memberi alasan. "Akan ku telpon Minseok untuk menjemputmu."

Tapi belum Luhan menjuput ponselnya di saku, Sehun sudah menahannya. "Minseok pergi ke Busan hari ini."

Luhan membuang wajahnya. Ia sendiri mendesah sambil memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Masuk," tuturnya yang akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau mau roti bakar?"

"Tidak," tolak Sehun yang kemudian memasuki rumah Luhan yang tampak kecil itu. Matanya mengedar pada seluruh dinding. Mengabsen beberapa _frame_ potret keluarga Luhan. Dan juga deretan penghargaan semasa sekolah Luhan dan juga adiknya di lemari kaca.

Melihat Sehun yang terus menginspeksi rumahnya, Luhan pun menjadi tidak enak sendiri. Karena bagaimana pun ia belum melakukan beres-beres, sebab terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia makan malam ini. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk membuatku berubah pikiran, maka pulanglah. Tempat ini tidak layak untukmu."

Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. "Kalau kau senang berada di rumahmu, maka aku juga akan senang."

Luhan berdecak memasuki dapurnya. Bergegas membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengambil sekotak susu disana. Masa bodoh dengan perkataan pria pucat yang aneh itu sampai membuat jantungnya berdegup di dalam sana. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu pasti jawabannya. Ia hanya merasa kalau semua yang dilakukan Sehun ini tidak layak diterimanya. Kalaupun Sehun tengah mencoba membuatnya senang, maka itu semata-mata hanya karena ia ingin membujuknya kembali ke rumahnya. Jadi ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bahagia karena sebuah hal yang tidak pasti. "Duduklah disini," tunjuknya pada sebuah sofa.

Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa meletakkan sekotak susu yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Tidak bisa lama-lama diam menemani Sehun. Karena ia harus segera mengepel seluruh lantai rumahnya, membersihkan kamar mandi dan juga mengantar pakaiannya ke tempat _laundry_.

Tapi sayangnya, Sehun kembali membuatnya jengkel. "Aku tidak minum itu," ujarnya.

"Jangan sok dewasa, semua orang suka susu," hardik Luhan tidak terima kalau minuman favoritnya disepelekan. Pria dengan _hoodie_ putih itu kemudian hanya bisa menjauh dari sana untuk menjemput alat pelnya─sebelum kekesalannya memuncak. "Bermimpilah kalau disini ada kopi."

Sehun mau tidak mau menjuput kotak susu itu. Memperhatikannya dengan amat sangat detail, sampai sempat memeriksa masa _expired_ minuman itu. Otaknya sebenarnya tengah menimbang banyak hal. Ingin memberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal yang sebelumnya Minseok sarankan. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk melakukannya.

Luhan sendiri sudah mulai meletakkan embernya di lantai. Mencelupkan alat pelnya ke dalam ember, lalu mulai mengepel lantai dapurnya tanpa memerdulikan Sehun di sofa. Terserah apakah Sehun akan menikmati susu yang diberikannya atau tidak. Bukankah setidaknya ia sudah mencoba menjamu tamunya dengan baik?

"Maaf," gumam Sehun begitu pelan. Nyaris Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

Pria bersurai coklat itu lantas menegakkan punggungnya. " _Huh?_ "

"Kau mendengarnya," sambung Sehun tidak begitu jelas.

Yang mendengarnya kemudian lebih tercengang. Merasa takjub dengan permintaan maaf Sehun, sampai melupakan alat pelnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan tidak pernah tahu pria itu bisa meminta maaf untuk menyesali sesuatu yang dilakukannya.

Sehun akhirnya membuka kotak susu itu. Terlihat mencicipinya sedikit, sebagai penghargaan besarnya pada si tuan rumah.

Luhan sendiri mulai membuang nafasnya pelan. Anggap saja membuang rasa kesalnya karena begitu mudah luluh dengan permintaan maaf pria itu. Ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kesepakatan diam-diam dengan Kris. Jadi bukankah harusnya ia tidak sejahat ini padanya?

"Kau seperti bukan Sehun."

Sehun menangkap maniknya. Terlalu datar wajah itu menatapnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu seperti, "Lalu seperti apa Sehun yang kau kenal?"

Luhan berkedip. Ia tersadar karena jantungnya kembali meribut. Ia pun kembali melarikan diri dengan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam keheningan.

"Bagimu aku orang yang seperti apa?" ulang pria pucat itu kembali membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Orang yang menyebalkan, pemarah dan juga─tidak sabaran," jawab Luhan sangat berusaha meringkasnya. Ia pun sama sekali tidak memandang Sehun saat mengatakannya. Ia terus mengepel lantainya sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai pada sofa tempat Sehun duduk.

Sehun memandangi kotak susu di jemarinya. "Tapi kau menyukaiku."

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung melotot pada si pembicara. Tapi tidak lama matanya kembali berpaling untuk menghindari senyum Sehun yang sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menatap mataku saat mengatakannya."

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Sangat berusaha untuk tidak memukul sosok aneh itu dengan alat pelnya. Ia lantas berbalik, memasukan alat pelnya kasar ke dalam ember. "Pergilah dari rumahku jika kau sudah selesai."

 **e)(o**

Seorang pria dengan kemeja hitamnya masih menunggu di tepi jendela. Rambutnya yang pirang bersinar ditempa malam. Ia tidak berbalik sedikitpun ketika seseorang diam-diam membuka pintunya. Menatap bayangannya dari jendela kaca, sampai pria tinggi itu terkekeh sendiri.

Segelas minuman kemudian berhasil ia telan dengan tenang sebelum pria yang ia percaya menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan sosok yang sudah 24 jam ini ia tunggu. "Jadi kau sudah memutuskan?"

Pria penuh luka itu kemudian membuang sebuah kertas di atas mejanya. "Kau mendapatkannya."

Pria pirang itu berbalik menemukan sosok menyedihkan itu. Untuk sekali lagi, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan mengirimkan kepalamu pada Jack─"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Kris," potong pria itu menyerah. Ia sendiri sudah berdiri penuh luka, seperti tidak berdaya pada hidupnya sendiri.

"Tapi bukan kepala Huang Zitao di depanku ini." Pria itu tersenyum miring meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk sesuatu yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Sehun Day! _Yey_! #tiupterompet

Semoga sehat selalu dan lebih bahagia tahun ini ya, Hun. Jangan tambah ganteng, aku gak sanggup. Nanti malah khilaf mau nikung :') #dijambakLulu

Awalnya mau aku _up_ tengah malem nanti, tapi karena hari ini anak ayam ultah, ya udah aku _up_ sekarang aja. _Biar napa coba?_

Oke wess, Terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

 _See you next chap~_


	19. Eighteen: Glow in The Dark

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa membuang nafasnya ketika menatap dua orang yang masih memandangi piringnya. Mungkin sudah setengah menit keduanya tidak bergerak dari kursinya. Minimal mereka bergerak untuk menjuput hidangan makan malamnya, tapi sepertinya sampai langit terbelah pun itu semua mustahil terjadi.

Jaemin sendiri sangat tahu bagaimana hambarnya rasa sup atau asinnya mie tumis buatan Luhan. Ia sendiri pening menatap meja makannya yang begitu sepi dari masakan ibunya. Lantas ia hanya bisa menjuput _kimchi_ sebagai teman nasinya. Memilih diam, sebelum Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan mangkuk.

"Makan supnya," saran Luhan tidak perduli sudah mengunyah masakannya yang buruk. Lidahnya sendiri seakan sudah mati rasa dengan hasil masakannya. Maka otaknya selalu berteriak 'itu bisa dimakan' selama perutnya meraung lapar.

Sehun masih menyelidiki sup taoge itu dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Dipikirnya sebuah sup adalah selalu campuran daging atau sayur. Tapi hari ini ia menemukan makanan yang disebut sup tapi hanya berisi taoge, terlebih taoge yang masih mentah. "Kau sebut ini sup?"

"Kalau tidak mau kau bisa makan mienya," jawab Luhan yang masa bodoh dengan mereka yang membenci masakannya.

Pria pucat itu kemudian secara otomatis menatap mie tumis di sebelah mangkuk supnya. Mienya sampai kering dan sayurannya _overcook_ karena terlalu lama ditumis. Lalu jangan lupakan warnanya yang berubah menghitam karena kebanyakan dituang saus tiram. "Kau mau bilang ini makanan manusia?"

"Aku sudah bilang dia hanya tidak bisa memasak," celetuk Jaemin yang meraih gelasnya. Walaupun ia tidak suka masakan kakaknya, entah mengapa ia lebih tidak suka kalau kakaknya itu direndahkan oleh orang lain.

"Lalu jangan dimakan!" larang Luhan dengan amat sangat tidak suka. Bukankah sudah seharusnya mereka sedikit menghargai hasil jerih payahnya? Setidaknya tidak berkomentar kejam atau minimal berpura-pura menjadi romantis seperti di film, dimana pemerannya tetap makan dengan senang hati dan tidak perduli bagaimana tidak enaknya hasil masakan orang yang pujanya. Tapi sayang itu hanyalah hayalan banyak orang, jadi Luhan tidak akan mendapatkannya dimanapun.

Sehun meliriknya dengan tatapan datarnya. Nasi pria itu mulai mendingin tak tersentuh dan itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan karena mungkin ia harus mengembalikan nasi itu kembali ke dalam alat penanak nasi. "Kenapa kau tidak membeli sesuatu kalau kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"Kau pikir berapa yang akan kuhabiskan jika bocah ini makan tiga kali sehari dengan makanan yang ia suka?" Luhan menunjuk wajah Jaemin yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

Berkedip pemuda itu menatap kakaknya. "Aku jadi merindukan ibu," keluh Jaemin menunduk dalam. Inilah yang paling ia tidak sukai jika ibunya pergi. Ia akan memakan masakan kakaknya yang tidak normal sekaligus mendapatkan penjara hidup di rumahnya dengan ribuan omelan.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia sendiri sudah cukup kenyang dengan hidangan makan malamnya. Jadi biarkan ia minum dengan tenang malam ini. "Pergilah ke Daegu dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah!"

"Aku tidak bisa memakan ini." Kali ini Sehun yang mengeluh. Pria itu tahu-tahu sudah bersandar pada kursi, kemudian meminum air mineralnya sampai habis. "Aku harus memesan sesuatu."

Sehun kemudian mendapati ponsel menganggur di sebelahnya. Ia pun segera mengambilnya, tanpa perduli siapa pemiliknya. Jaemin, si pemilik, pun hanya bisa melirik ponselnya yang dibongkar tanpa izin. Selama orang lain tidak mengacaukan _game_ nya, Jaemin sebenarnya tidak keberatan soal itu.

Jaemin dengan mata berbinarnya melirik Sehun yang menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak atik ponselnya. Pria itu rupanya sudah melacak berbagai menu restoran yang tersedia di _website_. "Boleh aku memesan juga?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini bos kakakmu," jawab Sehun tidak melirik Jaemin yang sudah ikut melihat berbagai menu. Sedangkan Luhan sudah memasang wajah tak sukanya pada Sehun yang mengabaikan seluruh hasil jerih payahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat kaya," celetuk Jaemin tanpa sadar diri.

Sehun sendiri sudah meliriknya kesal. Lantas ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari pemiliknya. Tidak perduli bagaimana pemuda itu kini mencebik lucu. "Pesan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Jangan mengajarkannya sesuatu seperti itu," celetuk Luhan yang kemudian membereskan alat makannya. Meninggalkan meja kemudian memindahkan benda-benda rentan pecah itu ke dalam wastafel.

"Aku hanya mentraktirnya makan," tak terima Sehun. Ia kemudian mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Jaemin. Membiarkan pemuda itu memilih menu yang ia inginkan.

Luhan kembali ke meja. Mengambil mangkuk Sehun yang tidak tersentuh lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. "Kau baru saja mengajarkannya bagaimana kehidupanmu."

"K-kau mau juga?" Jaemin melirik kakaknya dengan ragu. Ia pun merasa kakaknya terlalu aneh pada hal kecil semacam ini. Padahal Luhan tidak sesensitif ini sebelumnya.

Ada jeda panjang ketika Luhan terdiam dengan kesibukan beres-beresnya. "Aku sudah kenyang," jawabnya kemudian.

Sehun lalu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Merasa sedikit kosong ia menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin hilang di balik tembok.

 **e)(o**

Jongin masih sibuk berbicara dengan telponnya ketika ia mendongak menyaksikan langit yang semakin menggelap. Angin malam begitu tumpah menerpa kemeja tipisnya. Dedaunan gugur pun baru saja mendarat di jalan. Membuat Jongin menendangnya halus, lalu hanya bisa menjawab 'ya' dengan apapun pesan yang pembicaranya sampaikan di telpon.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup malas berbicara dengan orang sepenting kepala-kepala yang menelponnya hanya untuk memuji atau mengucapkan selamat seperti barusan. Untungnya dia hanya Kim Jongin, bukan orang sepenting Sehun yang harus mendengarkan ini setiap waktu. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk menghardik atau mengumpat untuk menghentikan mereka mencari perhatian.

Pria berkulit tan itu akhirnya bisa memasuki restoran dimana rekan-rekannya sudah tumpah di meja. Menegak bergelas-gelas minuman sampai sempoyongan, lalu meribut dengan banyak hal tanpa dirinya. Mereka bilang ini adalah pesta, tapi mereka nyatanya menyakiti diri sendiri karena terlalu senang. Jongdae jadi satu-satunya yang yakin dirinya masih sadar meski pria itu mengaku kepalanya sudah pening karena dikerumuni bau minuman.

Di seberang meja, sudah ada Junmyeon yang mulai bosan dengan pestanya. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu ikut bergabung dengan acara menyebalkan. Dan Jongin sudah menebak bagaimana pria itu akan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ikut ke pesta berikutnya.

Jongin mau tak mau harus membawa langkahnya menuju kasir. Ia tentu akan bertanggung jawab untuk biaya, maupun keselamatan rekannya untuk pulang. Maka ia membayar semua _bill_ , lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya sambil mengecek arloji.

"Kau berhenti minum?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah repot menyingkirkan kepala Jaehyun yang menempel pada bahunya.

"Menurutmu kenapa seseorang tidak minum?" Jongin balik bertanya sampai Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Maka biarkan Jongin menduga kalau pria berwajah kotak itu sudah mabuk sampai gila.

"Kau harus menyetir?" kekehnya menunjuk wajah Jongin. Lantas pertanyaan tadi pun serasa sangat tidak penting lagi untuk diluruskan. Jawabannya saja sudah pasti begitu.

"Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" Tidak ada alasan untuk keduanya melirik Junmyeon yang mulai bosan di kursinya. Jongdae pun sempat memukul lengan Junmyeon dengan sendok saking kesalnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kabur. Setidaknya bantu aku mengurusi mereka."

Junmyeon berubah tidak suka. Apalagi dengan orang di sampingnya yang sudah mulai meribut dengan gelas kosongnya. "Dengar dinosaurus, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang mabuk."

"Lalu siapa lagi yang akan mengurus mereka, _huh_? Hanya kita yang sadar disini," protes Jongdae yang tidak perduli apakah Jumyeon lebih tua darinya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia merasa harus mengatakan ini sebagai rekan kerja satu kantor. Ya, meski keduanya bekerja pada ruang divisi yang berbeda.

Junmyeon mengeluh dengan membuang nafasnya. Ia kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya karena terlalu ditekan oleh ganggang kaca mata tebalnya. "Aku harusnya tidak ikut dengan kalian."

"Aku paham kalau kau seorang _introvert_ , tapi setidaknya kau harus punya rasa kepedulian."

Junmyeon berdecih. "Aku bukan seorang _introvert_!"

"Apa kalian berdua juga mabuk?" potong Jongin yang mulai bosan mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku tidak mabuk seratus persen!" Jongdae pun tersenyum kelebihan lebar. Tidak perduli seberapa jijiknya Junmyeon menatapnya.

"Ya, tapi tujuh puluh. Kau tetap tidak akan bisa menyetir," ejek Junmyeon memasang kembali jaketnya. Sedangkan Jongdae sudah menyiapkan berbagai umpatan untuk melawannya.

Jongin hanya bisa menertawakan keduanya. Melihat adu mulut kedua rekannya itu membuatnya teringat akan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang selalu bertengkar. Jongin pun bisa bertaruh kalau mereka tidak akan percaya, saat tanpa mereka pun Jongin selalu menjadi penengah di antara pertengkaran. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi, kalau-kalau ia jadi rindu kedua sahabatnya itu.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak rekan-rekannya membubarkan diri. Membantu mencarikan mereka _taxi_ atau menelpon supir panggilan, bersama Junmyeon yang sudah memapah dua rekannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pria itu kemudian dua kali menjadi lebih sibuk ketika harus mengurusi kemabukan Jongdae yang tetap ngotot untuk menyetir. Sampai pada Jongin yang menemukan sosok familiar yang baru saja keluar dari restoran.

Sosok Kyungsoo terlihat dari balik keramaian. Pria mungil itu masih terlihat rapi dengan kaca matanya, meski sedikit kerepotan dengan seseorang yang dipapahnya. Sayangnya, wajah yang penuh kebosanan itu harus ikut membantu rekan kerjanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang terus membantu rekannya menaiki _taxi_.

Mata bulat itu kemudian menemukan tatapan Jongin yang selalu terpaku padanya. Seakan waktu terhenti, keduanya tetap di posisi. Dengan jarak cukup jauh, tapi dengan degupan hati yang masih bisa didengar di telinga masing-masing. Maka tidak butuh waktu lama sampai senyum Kyungsoo mengembang untuknya. Seakan menyapa dengan ramah dan juga menanyakan kabar karena lama tidak berjumpa.

Jongin akhirnya mendekat pada Kyungsoo dengan kikikan lucunya. Jongin sendiri sempat menggaruk kikuk kepalanya karena berhasil menyapa. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga berada disini."

"Itu karena kita memesan layanan VIP," balasnya sedikit melirik kesibukan rekan Jongin di belakang sana. "Pantas saja di sebelah ruanganku ribut sekali."

Jongin tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Ia sendiri jadi merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah mengganggu kedamaian dokter itu. "Oh, maafkan aku."

"Kalian melakukan perayaan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali gugup mendapati manik bulat itu menangkapnya. Terlebih bagaimana senyum itu terulas begitu lembut pada diri Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kami baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang rumit."

Lantas ekspresi 'oh' pun menghiasi wajah lelah pria itu. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis sampai Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha menemukan keberadaan mobil Kyungsoo di pelantara parkir.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit kikuk ia kembali tersenyum. "Mobilku rusak pagi tadi."

Lantas Jongin tak kalah senang saat menawarkan, "Mau pulang bersama?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabnya mengendikkan bahu. Dan tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau Jongin sangat ingin berteriak senang mendengarnya.

 **e)(o**

Kegelapan menyisir tiap sudut dinding. Sunyian pun mencoba untuk mengantarkan kantuk pada si pemimpi. Tapi dinginnya malam malah merembet sampai tulang. Membuat Luhan yang baru saja hendak terlelap dalam selimut tebalnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Suara tetesan air dari dapurnya masih mengiang di telinga. Menghapus gelap, meski dari tempatnya berbaring, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas garis cahaya lampu dapurnya.

Luhan tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tidak nyaman tidur di sofa. Ruang geraknya menyempit dan kakinya bosan jika terus ditekuk. Luhan lantas menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Mendudukkan dirinya lalu merubah posisi dengan cara yang lain. Namun tetap saja kantuknya tidak kembali sebagaimana ia sangat ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

Memutuskan untuk duduk, Luhan pun menatap layar ponselnya yang sepi. Menyempatkan diri untuk menangkap angka jam yang berotasi, tak lupa mengusap habis wajah lelahnya. Luhan sendiri merasakan pegal yang luar biasa di tiap sendinya. Membuatnya sedikit malas bergerak, walaupun sekedar untuk minum air.

Kaki Luhan susah payah menggapai kulkas di dapurnya yang sempit. Meraih botol air mineral besar di rak bagian bawahnya, kemudian meneguknya dengan tenang. Mata rusanya tak sengaja menatap piring-piring makanan yang menumpuk di tempat cuci. Berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk adiknya dan Sehun yang sudah tidak tahu diri karena tidak membersihkannya, alih-alih meninggalkannya tidur dengan tenang entah dimana.

Menutup pintu kulkas, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuci wadah-wadah kotor itu. Ia mengambil sarung tangan karetnya. Memasangnya dengan damai sebelum kedua matanya mengantuk lalu tidak jadi melakukannya.

Suara piring dan air kemudian menggema dalam petakan dapurnya. Tidak perduli apakah Sehun yang sudah terlelap di kamar miliknya akan mendengarnya atau tidak karena letak kamarnya berada di bawah. Bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan dapur dibandingkan dengan kamar adiknya di atas sana.

Suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan. Melirik kegelapan pekat di ruang tengahnya yang sepi sampai membuatnya sedikit berpikir hal-hal yang mustahil. Ia pribadi tidak percaya hantu sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa untuk sekarang semua keberaniannya sudah luluh pada semua cerita horror.

Sosok hitam pekat yang mendekat membuat mata Luhan semakin melotot. Mangkuk yang berada digenggamannya pun terlepas begitu saja. Menghantam piring-piring di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara ribut. Semakin dekat, semakin besar bayangan itu bertransformasi.

Kemudian─

"Sehun?" Sosok Sehun kemudian muncul menginjak lantai dapurnya yang terang benderang. Wajahnya masih sedatar siang tadi. Gurat kantuknya bahkan tidak terlihat dimana pun. Nyaris saja Luhan memecahkan jantungnya sendiri karena ketakutan. Ia lega karena bayangan itu hanyalah seorang Sehun, bukan hantu laut yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamarmu," keluh pria pucat itu membuka kulkas tanpa izin. Ia lantas mencari air mineral di rak bawah. Menjuputnya dengan bebas seakan tidak butuh meminta pada si pemilik.

Luhan yang masih tidak percaya air minumnya direbut, malah mematung tanpa perduli air kerannya mengalir dengan sangat ribut. "Pulang saja kalau begitu," omelnya yang kemudian mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memunggungi Sehun yang sudah mengoceh tentang keluhannya pada sebuah ranjang yang tidak akan muat untuknya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku kesana lagi?" tanyanya kemudian. "Chanyeol akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Ya─" Luhan membuka sarung tangannya. Seakan paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, ia langsung menerima kedua tongkat pria itu. Menyandarkan benda itu di sembarang tempat lalu meraih tangan Sehun untuk ia kalungkan pada bahunya.

Luhan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah pelan Sehun. Membantu pria itu mencapai tangga sebelum ia benar-benar membawanya naik ke lantai atas. Kalau saja kamar mandinya di pojok sana tidak bermasalah, mungkin Sehun tidak akan kesulitan untuk pergi sendiri.

Luhan pun paham bagaimana pria itu menghindari tangga sejak kecelakaannya. Dan kali ini ia harus menaiki tangga untuk sekedar pergi ke kamar mandi. Malangnya seorang Sehun itu tentu membuatnya merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membantu.

"Soal kemarin, aku minta maaf," ujar Sehun mengejutkan Luhan yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap pijakan mereka. Ia akhirnya bisa melakukan permintaan maafnya. _Sungguh bodoh_ , kalau ia bisa mengkritik dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan membahasnya," respon Luhan tidak mau dengar. Ia sendiri sudah tidak ingin mengingat hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Jadi sejak Sehun berada di rumahnya, ia sudah susah payah mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kekesalannya. Karena tentu sangat sulit mendapati orang yang menyakiti hati berada di tempat yang sama denganmu tanpa minta maaf.

Mereka kemudian sampai pada anak tangga pertama. Sehun pun memulai langkahnya dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan. Susah payah ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Hitung-hitung ia melatih kakinya bergerak setelah melepas gipsnya.

Sehun meringis menahan rasa ngilu di kakinya. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai Luhan ngeri sendiri menyaksikannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke rumahku?" tanya Sehun tidak kenal waktu. Bukannya fokus pada langkahnya, ia malah membicarakan sesuatu yang Luhan kesalkan.

Luhan sukses terdiam. Ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi kalau sudah menyangkut hal ini. Ia pun hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Merasakan dinginnya kulit sehun yang menyentuh kulit tengkuknya. Sampai membuat wajahnya memanas ketika ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Menurutmu kenapa aku harus kembali?"

"Minseok merindukanmu," jawab Sehun terlalu singkat. Masih sibuk dirinya menyisir anak tangga yang luar biasa banyaknya. Tapi senyum kecilnya diam-diam terpatri, merasa senang sendiri karena mendapati Luhan berbicara di sampingnya.

Luhan berkedip menurunkan wajahnya, seakan kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Padahal ia senang luar biasa kalau Minseok merindukannya. Tapi anehnya, ia terus merasa seperti menginginkan jawaban yang lain.

Kembali menatap kaki mereka yang saling menari di muka tangga. Luhan pun sebenarnya takut, kalau-kalau langkahnya salah lalu berubah mencelakai Sehun. "Aku bisa berkunjung kapan-kapan," tuturnya kemudian.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak sambil mengambil nafas tenang. Karena sungguh itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan baginya. Padahal mereka belum sampai setengah jalan. "Aku juga ingin kau kembali."

Luhan yang mendapati Sehun tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, akhirnya mendongak untuk menemukan wajah itu dengan raut khawatirnya. Ia mungkin bukan takjub dengan kalimat yang Sehun berikan, tapi sekedar untuk memeriksa apakah orang yang dipapahnya itu baik-baik saja.

Sehun balik menatapnya. Menangkap maniknya yang bergitu pekat menatap kepingan hazel itu. Alih-alih Luhan terpaku seakan menemukan bayangannya sendiri di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin melihatmu makan di meja makanku. Aku ingin kau mengganggu pagi-pagiku, aku ingin menemukanmu di perpustakaanku, meributkan sesuatu denganmu dan─" Sehun menjeda. Beralih ia menatap kaki-kakinya di bawah, seakan ingin mengatakan pada kakinya kalau ia tiba-tiba saja berubah gugup. Jadi kakinya tidak boleh menjadi dingin untuk mencegah semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa pipinya berubah menghangat. Ia seperti mendapatkan cubitan manis pada hatinya. Memberinya sebuah kebekuan sekaligus sebuah tarikan aneh pada wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu─" Senyum kecilnya pun terlukis kembali dalam tundukannya. "seharusnya kau bilang begitu."

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pun jantungnya semakin kuat memberontak. Kegugupan hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi, tidak perduli bagaimana ia sangat ingin membasuh wajahnya sebelumnya. "Aku ingin memastikan satu hal sebelum aku pergi," sambungnya. Lantas saat degupan keenamnya, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan kemudian hanya bisa membola menatapnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba mendingin, jantungnya tak luput dari berpacu dengan sangat ribut.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau menyukaiku?" ulang Sehun sangat jelas di telinganya. Tapi lagi, syaraf Luhan membeku. Sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Luhan?"

"Tidak," tegas Luhan. Ia sendiri terpaku dalam dirinya. Kembali menatap kedua kakinya yang masih bersejajar dengan milik pria itu.

Sehun lantas menarik tangannya dari bahu kecil itu. Membiarkan Luhan terus diam dalam tundukan sampai ia bosan sendiri─menunggu─untuk menemukan sepasang mata jujur yang ia cari. "Tatap aku ketika kau mengatakannya."

Luhan semakin membatu di tempatnya. Masih mencengkram kuat jantungnya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera melesak keluar. Ia pun heran sendiri mengapa ia tidak bisa menatap sepasang mata itu. Kenapa sangat sulit baginya untuk menatap mata Sehun seperti dulu?

Ia kembali mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk mencoba menatap mata bulan sabit itu dengan sorot tak fokusnya. "A-aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Suara beratnya bahkan sudah membongkar habis sistem syarafnya. Menjadikannya gugup setengah mati, sekaligus menghantam ulu hatinya yang berdenyut. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa harus bersih keras untuk menemukan alasannya.

"Aku takut." Jawabnya kembali menunduk. "Aku selalu takut ketika kau berada di sekitarku. Rasanya menyesakkan, sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas─"

Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menarik ujung dagunya sampai ia bisa menatap kedua mata gelisah itu. Tanpa kata, Sehun mendekat satu langkah. Mengikis jarak mereka yang sudah terasa sangat dekat. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menurunkan wajahnya, meraih belah bibirnya yang kering sebelum Luhan kehilangan seluruh nafasnya.

Luhan membatu merasakan dinginnya gelenyar itu di bibirnya. Darahnya dua kali lipat berdesir kuat di antara bungkus nadinya. Ia terus membeku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai kedua bola matanya melebar ingin terjatuh. Sebelum panas di wajahnya semakin menjadi, ia pun mendorong pria itu untuk menjauhinya. Mencegahnya untuk membuat kakinya lemas karena itu tidak akan baik untuk keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan nyaris tak terdengar. Nafasnya sendiri memendek. Menjadikan kalimatnya bergetar tanpa ketegasan.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Memenjarakan kedua matanya untuk tidak membiarkannya berlari walau hanya sedetik.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menelan ludahnya kasar sampai ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sempat mengecap hangatnya jejak Sehun disana, sementara ia menapakkan kembali segala pikirannya yang terbang. "Kita harus punya alasan untuk melakukan─"

Sehun beralih menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menekan bahunya. Memotong seluruh perkataannya dengan tega. Sedangkan jemarinya kini sudah menangkup rahangnya, kembali menciumnya dalam keheningan yang mengendap. Memangut bibirnya lembut namun lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Jiwa Luhan sendiri sudah terbang ke angkasa. Merasakan perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu terbang, lalu susah payah ia mencari segenggam oksigen untuk pasokan paru-parunya. Lengan-lengan kecilnya kemudian mencari pegangan. Menarik kemeja Sehun yang kusut, lalu terpejam ia dalam kumparannya.

"Aku menginginkannya," bisik Sehun di sela pagutannya. Nafas mereka kemudian saling bertukar. Saling beradu dalam jalinan imajiner. Tidak berbatas dan juga besekat seperti dahi mereka yang kini bersandar satu sama lain. "Apa itu cukup sebagai alasan?"

Luhan yang sudah mendengar alasannya, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Meraih pria itu mendekat kemudian balas menciumnya seperti kehilangan kesadaran diri. Tidak perduli bagaimana Sehun kembali mengeratkan belitan di pinggangnya. Melanjutkan peraduan mereka yang sudah terlanjur membumbung tinggi.

 **e)(o**

Luhan merasakan kakinya seakan tidak lagi bertulang. Nafasnya masih terseok-seok mencari bongkahan udara yang menguap. Matanya yang sayu masih menatap kedua kakinya dan kaki Sehun di depannya. Ia pun akhirnya merosot duduk di anak tangga. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri membatu di dekatnya.

Hening, tiada yang ingin berbicara. Menembus malam yang remang dengan cahaya lampu dapur yang membayang di lantai. Luhan masih memeluk lututnya, mencoba menghilangkan panas di pipi yang masih saja membakar wajahnya.

Sehun ikut duduk di dekat pembatas. Membuat jarak yang cukup berarti, termasuk membisu untuk sekian menit lamanya. Menghilangkan buncahan di dadanya, sambil melirik kosong lantai dapur yang disinari lampu. Anehnya ia tidak bisa berbicara, padahal hatinya senang luar biasa karena menemukan pria di sampingnya ini menyukainya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana," gumam Luhan tidak menatapnya sekalipun. Kakinya sangat terbaca ingin sekali berlari pergi. Jauh-jauh, bila perlu keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi tenaganya seakan tidak tersisa. Entah, lenyap pergi kemana.

"Aku juga tidak jadi pergi kesana." Sehun tak kalah menggumam. Jiwanya sibuk mengkonfirmasi, bahwa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah nyata. Bukan mimpi seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Aku─" Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Semakin sulit baginya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia gugup, ia malu atau ia kacau, ia tidak tahu pasti yang mana yang mengambarkan dirinya.

Sehun kemudian meraih salah satu jemarinya. Menggenggamnya lembut tanpa perlu menariknya. "Kau boleh menyukaiku," bisiknya menerpa malam. Luhan sendiri sudah meliriknya dalam genangan keterkejutan. Matanya berkedip polos, begitu halus sampai Sehun diserang gugup. "Kau juga boleh marah padaku. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan─"

"tapi jangan pergi dariku."

Luhan tergugu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya berubah begitu lega ketika mendengar perkataan pria di depannya ini. Ia pun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa hangat ketika genggaman kecil itu melingkupi jemarinya. Tidak paham mengapa ia tidak bisa marah ketika pria itu menciumnya, alih-alih ia juga tak kalah menginginkannya. Pikir kenapa?

 _Kau sedang jatuh cinta._

Sekarang perkataan Minseok terngiang di kepalanya. Menembus kesadarannya, sampai ia sendiri tersadar jika ia terlalu lama menatap pahatan wajah di depannya ini. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia begitu senang karena Sehun ada disini. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sejak siang, hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di dekatnya.

"Jadi, aku─" _jatuh cinta padamu?_

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali ke rumahku." Sehun kembali membuatnya tidak berkutik. Sorotnya yang begitu teduh menautkan sejuta melodi indah di hatinya. Dan tidak ada satu alasan pun yang bisa membuat Luhan berpaling. "Tak apa jika kau ingin disini."

"Sehun─"

Benar, Luhan menyukainya. Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak ada alasan logis lain yang membuatnya sepadan dengan itu.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jadi apa salahnya menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih lega? Ia juga berhak tahu, apakah dia diizinkan si pemilik hati untuk jatuh cinta padanya? "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu jika kau hanya menginginkannya."

Namun Sehun tak kalah membuatnya bingung. "Lalu mengapa kau juga melakukannya?"

Luhan terpekur dalam. Ia menggali keyakinannya kembali ketika menatap lepas genggaman tangan itu. Dengan keberaniannya yang tenggelam, ia dengan jujur mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Sehun tanpa sadar menarik senyum di wajahnya. Hatinya bergulung-gulung di awan. Jiwanya melayang-layang di udara. Alunan dawai kembali mengusik dadanya. Membawanya menjadi orang yang paling tidak waras, karena berpikir bahwa kalimat itu adalah segala yang ingin didengarnya.

 **e)(o**

Keduanya tak lama memutuskan untuk turun dari sana. Luhan dengan wajah penuh kaku menuntun Sehun duduk di sofa. Menjemput tongkat pria itu, lalu ikut duduk disana. Menemani Sehun, meski kantuknya sudah mulai mengajaknya menguap. Sehun sendiri menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang salah paham, Minseok yang kesepian dan juga cerita tentang adiknya yang malang.

Sehun yang terduduk di sofa, kembali menatap arlojinya tanpa bosan. Sudah pukul dua malam dan kakaknya tak kunjung datang. Sejenak ia melirik Luhan yang sudah jatuh tertidur di bahunya. Tangannya pun beralih menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang begitu coklat. Bahunya mungkin terasa kebas tapi melihat dengkuran halus Luhan membuatnya tidak tega untuk bergerak.

Sebuah senyum terlukis jelas di wajahnya ketika ia menyentuh pipi lembut itu. Keheningan damai dalam kegelapan lantas membuatnya semakin jelas melihat sosok sinarnya. Ya, hanya Luhan yang bisa merubahnya menjadi orang bodoh dalam semalam, atau mungkin mengubrak-abrik isi jantungnya ketika ia hanya menatapnya.

Andai Sehun tahu kalau ia telah jatuh cinta.

Perlahan Sehun beranjak, menurunkan kepala Luhan dengan amat pelan untuk mengubah posisinya. Tubuh itu kemudian mengeliat kecil, merasa terganggu dengan perubahannya. Lantas Sehun terkikik gemas menahannya untuk tidak terguling ke lantai. Ia pun mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai. Menyelimuti tubuh itu sebelum mengelus surainya.

"Aku pergi," bisik Sehun kemudian mengambil tongkatnya. Meninggalkannya diam-diam lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Nineteen: Wedding Dress

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus mematung di depan kompor. Spatula di tangannya seakan menempel kuat pada telapak tangannya. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun meski telur di dalam teflon itu semakin menghitam. Asap hitam mulai mengepul tipis di depan hidungnya. Tapi Luhan sama sekali belum menyadari itu dengan benar.

Pikirannya melayang pada bayangannya semalam. Teringat kembali bagaimana kehadiran Sehun yang membuatnya menggila. Menyisakan desiran halus di dadanya dan juga rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ini sesuatu yang besar, yang bahkan untuk alasan Sehun semalam saja masih tidak cukup untuk membayarnya.

Lantas yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi begitu saja?

Seseorang nyatanya sudah berteriak ke arahnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu hanya bisa melongo ketika adiknya sudah bergegas mematikan kompor. "Kau hampir membakar rumah kita!" pekik Jaemin kehilangan nafas.

Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap kosong teflonnya. Menyaksikan telur yang digorengnya hangus sampai ia sesak karena asapnya. Ia kemudian menjauh dari sana lalu membuang teflonnya ke wastafel. Mengalirinya dengan air sambil memijit kening.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaemin masih terheran-heran padanya. Tidak habis pikir setelah menemukan Luhan terbangun dengan kesadaran nol, ia kembali menemukan kebodohan kakaknya sekali lagi. Dan ini adalah yang terparah selama sejarahnya menuang banyak garam ke dalam telur-telur yang digorengnya.

Luhan menggeleng. Mengusap wajahnya lalu membuka apronnya. Ia sendiri telah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Karena jika ya, maka rumahnya mungkin akan segera roboh sebelum ibunya pulang. "Kau bisa sarapan di sekolah, kan?" Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mengambil uang cukup banyak─tanpa menghitungnya─untuk adiknya. "Kau harus bergegas."

"Kau aneh," komentar Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda itu pun menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan kakaknya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jika kakaknya itu berubah menjadi orang aneh, siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Kemarin saja orang itu sudah cukup gila karena terlalu sering marah-marah di depan bosnya sendiri. "Perlu ku panggil Baekhyun _hyung_ untukmu?"

"Dia mungkin akan bekerja pagi ini. Kau harus berangkat."

Jaemin dengan berat hati berbalik meninggalkannya. Meliriknya sekali lagi, kemudian benar-benar pergi membuka pintu.

Luhan berakhir dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Meraih botol air di kulkasnya kemudian menegaknya kasar. "Sadarlah─" gumamnya menggenggam botol itu kuat-kuat.

"Luhan!" Nyaris Luhan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Untuk sepersekian detik ia menemukan pintunya terbuka lebar. Hampir mengomel Luhan pada seseorang yang terlalu keras menghantam pintunya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Luhan sibuk mengambil nafasnya. Meyakinkan dirinya masih di atas bumi dan sama sekali belum ditarik nyawanya ke akhirat.

Sosok berambut hitam itu lantas berlari padanya, memeriksa dirinya dari ujung ke ujung sampai harus memeriksa dahinya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Jaemin bilang kau sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja," protes Luhan menurunkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia menangkup wajah Luhan. memeriksa apakah wajahnya memanas atau sudah dipenuhi pukulan karena, "Wajahmu merah sekali."

 _Oh, tidak!_ Luhan kemudian hanya bisa berdiri kosong. Meraba tiap pipinya untuk memastikan. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tahu seberapa parah itu.

"Aku harusnya datang lebih pagi." Tiba pada Baekhyun yang membongkar isi tas bekalnya. Ia mengambil duduk di kursi makan, terlalu fokus dalam mengeluarkan isi tasnya. "Ibuku membuatkan kalian sarapan."

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Luhan tak enak hati. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terkekeh. Sayang sekali bukan, kalau Luhan akan memakan ini sendirian? "Kau mau susu?"

Baekhyun pun menganguk antusias. "Aku akan sangat menyukainya."

Luhan mengambil sekotak susu di dalam kulkas. Meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun, kemudian ragu-ragu mencicipi sarapan yang dibawa pria itu untuknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah sibuk membuka sudut kotak susu, lalu meneguknya dengan damai.

Ada jeda untuk keterdiaman mereka. Terlalu fokus dalam keheningan, malah membuat Luhan semakin tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sendiri kehilangan nafsu makannya. Bukan karena masakan ibu Baekhyun itu tidak enak. Ia sendiri heran mengapa pagi ini ia tidak kunjung lapar.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Tahu-tahu pria itu sudah menjuput potongan telur gulung buatan ibunya. Mata bulan sabitnya terus mengerjab, memakannya dengan penuh penyelidikan. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya.

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Masakan ibumu selalu enak. Aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega karena itu. Ia pun sependapat dengan Luhan kalau masakan ibunya itu baik-baik saja. Meminum kembali susunya, Baekhyun diam-diam sibuk menerawang. Mendapati dapur Luhan yang super berantakan. Terlebih dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai. Belum lagi sisa bau gosong dari kompor dan juga wastafel yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor.

Belum Baekhyun sempat bertanya ada apa dengan dapur itu, Luhan malah lebih dulu menembaknya dengan pertanyaan seperti, "Baek, menurutmu apakah dua orang yang tidak saling menyukai bisa bersama?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Sedikit heran sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan masalah hati dengannya. Karena jauh yang ia tahu, pria berambut coklat itu tidak pernah memperdulikan masalah hati. Terlalu sibuk dengan hidupnya dan juga sedikit realistis, kalau menurut Baekhyun. "Tentu saja bisa."

"Kalau berciuman?"

Baekhyun berubah lebih tercengang. Tangannya pun sudah terbang di udara karena kepolosan Luhan. "Mana bisa begitu. Memangnya ada yang mau melakukan itu tanpa perasaan?" Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu seperti ini?"

"Benar, itu aneh kan?" Luhan berubah menggigit jemarinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Terus meneguk susunya yang belum habis, sambil membiarkan Luhan memutar otaknya sampai pria itu lupa jika ia harus menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa kau pernah mencium Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun memundurkan punggungnya. Menutup mulutnya sendiri dalam tundukan penuh keterkejutan. Nyaris ia menyemburkan semua susu yang lewat di kerongkongannya. Ia tersedak tak tertahankan, mulai sibuk terbatuk-batuk karena merasa tercekik di lehernya. Sedangkan Luhan masih melongo menunggunya menjawab. Tidak melakukan apapun sampai Baekhyun melotot karena hidungnya terasa perih. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujarnya kelebihan polos. Baekhyun sediri sudah tercengang dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang pas untuk dibicarakan di pagi hari," tutur Baekhyun membersihkan sudut bibirnya. Memeriksa seluruh pakaiannya demi berjaga-jaga supaya ia tidak menjadi memalukan jika ia keluar dengan noda aneh di bajunya. Ia sendiri sudah terserang gugup bukan main dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol, kan?"

"Tidak," geleng Baekhyun meletakkan kotak susu di depannya. Pria berambut hitam itu pun berubah sedikit sedih. Begitu ingat dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka kemarin. "Tapi sialnya aku mencintainya."

Namun Luhan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang sangat perlu untuk ditertawakan. "Jadi kau tidak suka Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkekeh. "Luhan, menyukai dan mencintai itu dua hal yang berbeda. Kalau kau cinta, kau akan sangat menyukainya, ingin memilikinya dan menyayanginya. Kalau kau suka, kau hanya sekedar senang mengahabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Aku setuju soal itu," timpal Luhan yang akhirnya kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Kepalanya terus mengangguk paham, sementara pipinya mengembung mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Tentu saja," angguk Baekhyun bangga. Ia pun jadi berubah sangat bersemangat ketika Luhan mengerti dengan pemikiran sederhananya. Padahal Chanyeol saja tidak pernah mengerti kalau ia berbicara demikian. "Jadi, jika suatu saat kau menyukai seseorang, jangan buru-buru memberikan apapun."

Luhan berubah melongo. Kembali melupakan kunyahannya. "Termasuk menciumnya?"

"Termasuk menciumnya, _eh_ ─apa─tunggu!" Baekhyun berubah terkejut setengah mati. Mata bulan sabitnya tak kalah membola. Dengan cepat ia mendekat pada Luhan yang masih saja terlihat bodoh. "Kau mencium seseorang ya?" bisiknya.

"Tidak!" tegas Luhan. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun tetap menatapnya penuh curiga. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

" _Eyy_ ~" goda Baekhyun yang sudah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat lucu. Senyumnya terukir begitu lebar sampai kulit pipinya hampir robek karena menahannya.

"Itu─" Sialnya Luhan berubah gugup. Wajahnya pun berubah menghangat karena teringat hal lain. "Sebenarnya─"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menunjuk pipinya. "Lihat, pipimu jadi merah begitu."

 **e)(o**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ketika dua orang pelayannya sibuk memindahkan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang aneh, sampai harus dibopong dengan dua orang. Satu yang lain membawa sebuah gaun pajang penuh renda yang terbungkus rapi dengan plastik. Kemudian Minseok sedikit mendekat padanya, seakan mengerti sebuah kebingungan kecil dari dalam dirinya.

Minseok sendiri membawa satu kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya. Kotak itu tak jauh-jauh dari merk sepatu. Dan Sehun dapat menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumahnya.

"Kris melakukannya?"

Minseok mengangguk tenang. "Dia terlalu bekerja keras untuk pernikahannya."

Tak lama seseorang masuk ke kediamannya. Ikut menyaksikan kesibukan pelayan-pelayannya sampai lupa mendekat pada Sehun yang sudah menunggunya sampai mau gila. "Kau memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Minseok buru-buru pamit dengan senyum mengikuti yang lainnya. Membantu semua orang membereskan apapun yang berantakan, sebelum mengirim laporan mingguannya pada Tuan Oh.

"Kau kemana saja? Mereka sudah sangat sibuk menelpon untuk dokumen yang kau bawa itu," hardiknya dingin.

Baekhyun mendesah. Bukannya dipersilahkan duduk, ia malah mendapati omelan yang tidak manusiawi. Harusnya bosnya ini sedikit mengerti, kalau jarak yang dilaluinya tidaklah sependek yang ada di peta. Belum lagi dengan ia yang harus mengambil dokumen di kantor, lalu dengan sabar hati membawanya ke kediaman Sehun yang merepotkan. "Aku mengurus Luhan pagi ini."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Alis Sehun naik. Terlalu kentara untuk mengubah sebuah ekspresi.

 _Dasar orang kasmaran!_ Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu Luhan akan terjebak dengan atasannya ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan bekerja dengan orang seperti Sehun. Kenapa pula harus Sehun yang disukai temannya itu? Padahal sikap Sehun sendiri tidak pernah ada manis-manisnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun lantas berdecih kesal. Ia merampas dokumen yang digenggam Baekhyun lalu membukanya tidak sabaran. Lagi pula ia sudah kehilangan banyak waktu. Dan ia harus segera mengecek seluruh laporan karyawannya pagi ini. Kalau ia menunda, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan waktu santainya.

Mengerang kesal, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa bertanya, "Chanyeol sudah pergi?"

"Dia belum turun," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah pena padanya. Buru-buru mendekat untuk membantu Sehun mencari lembaran pengesahannya. "Aku harus pergi sebelum dia turun."

"Kenapa kau harus setakut ini?" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sedikit pusing kepalanya melihat isi lembaran itu.

"Aku tidak takut, _okay_? Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalian rumit sekali." Tiba pada Sehun yang menggores tinta pada tempatnya. Membuka kembali tiap lembarannya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. "Kris bahkan sudah segila itu dengan cinta."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun iseng. Ia pun heran mengapa Sehun bisa berubah sebaik ini untuk mengurusi cinta orang lain. Padahal ia sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang akan senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Dia mengurus pernikahannya dengan sangat bar-bar," jawab pria pucat itu mengembalikan kasar lembaran dan juga pena pada pemiliknya.

Baekhyun pun berubah malas meladeni atasannya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang mengatakan 'cinta itu gila' itu sendiri pun ikut terserang gila. _Seperti tidak gila karena cintanya sendiri saja._ Bahkan menurut Baekhyun, Sehun terlalu gila karena tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan," kutuknya sebelum kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

 **e)(o**

Sabtu pagi, Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan pagar putih. Matahari di atas kepalanya mulai nampak tinggi, namun belum sangat terik untuk mengukir bayangannya di atas aspal. Sebuah rumah bertingkat di depannya baru saja ditinggal seorang pria berkaca mata dengan pakaian rapi. Tersenyum pria itu sedikit menunduk padanya. Sedangkan di depan pintu, muncullah sosok Jongin dengan setelan kaos dan celana trainingnya. Rambutnya pun naik belum ditata, terlihat baru habis membuka mata.

Saat mendapatinya memasuki pagar rumahnya, pria itu langsung tersenyum riang. Jongin mempersilahkannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Menerima barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak sampai harus dibantu. Tidak banyak sebenarnya, hanya beberapa buah-buahan dan juga makanan. Chanyeol pun tak lupa bertanya siapa pria yang baru saja pergi dari pintunya.

"Dokter," jawab Jongin membongkar plastik buah di tangannya. Menaruhnya pada sebuah wadah kemudian membawanya ke meja dimana Chanyeol duduk. "Dia _drop_ lagi pagi ini."

Raut Chanyeol berubah khawatir. "Apa seburuk itu?"

"Kyungsoo bilang, dia akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat," jawab Jongin ikut duduk di seberangnya. Menggigit apel yang sempat dibawanya sambil menggaruk kepala. Ya, begitulah pemandangan akhir pekan Jongin sebagai orang kantoran. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya," Chanyeol buru-buru membongkar isi tasnya. Mengambil satu map coklat yang isinya cukup tebal di dalam sana. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada pria dengan lensa kantuknya. "tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberimu ini."

"Apa ini?" Jongin ragu-ragu menerimanya. Namun tepat ketika dokumen itu sampai padanya, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lega. Membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal lain selain sesuatu yang penting sebagai kode pencapaian.

"Brangkas hitam Kris yang sebelumnya ku katakan," tuturnya pelan. Masih saja takut didengar telinga yang lain, padahal tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengar, kecuali mereka berdua. "Sehun memberikannya padaku. Dia setuju untuk memproses ini."

Lantas Jongin bisa tahu, seberapa senangnya seorang Chanyeol yang berhasil membujuk adiknya yang luar biasa keras kepala itu. "Kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung pada detektif Lee?"

Pria berambut hitam legam itu menggeleng kecil. Tidak lepas dari senyum khasnya, meski dirinya sendiri diluputi banyak permasalahan yang tidak kunjung selesai. "Ini akhir pekan. Aku mendadak harus kembali ke Berlin selasa pagi."

"Kau serius?" Kini biarlah Jongin yang terkejut dengan berita ini. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika Chanyeol sesibuk itu untuk mengurusi banyak hal.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya sebentar. Memastikan ia punya cukup waktu sebelum ia pergi mengurus banyak persiapan keberangkatannya. "Untuk itu aku harus berbicara padanya. Aku harap Sena mau ikut denganku."

Jongin meletakkan map itu di meja. Sedikit setuju dengan pemikian Chanyeol sebenarnya. Tentu akan jadi pilihan terbaik jika menyampingkan urusan Sehun yang akan memutar otak untuk mengendalikan keadaan, sekaligus akan sangat beresiko bagi Luhan jika tetap memainkan perannya. Hanya saja Jongin bukan orang yang berhak untuk mengutus. Dia tak lebih dari seorang penonton yang tidak punya kebebasan untuk berkomentar.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Kami sedang mengerjakan proyek besar. Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk sering pulang," jawab Chanyeol menggaruk alisnya. Ia sendiri ragu pada kalimatnya. Karena mau bagaimana pun, kondisinya selalu tidak memungkinkan. Pulang ke rumah saja ia harus berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Menemui klien atau berkutat sendiri dengan berbagai peninjauan. Apalagi dengan ia yang benar-benar kembali ke kantor. "Ku harap kau bisa mengurus sisanya."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Sedikit berpikir kalau ia lebih beruntung karena masih bisa menikmati akhir pekan dengan bermalas-malasan. Ya, walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan kebersihan rumah dan memilih mengurusnya, dibandingkan dengan mandi terlebih dahulu setelah membuka mata. "Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mengganggu istirahatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah," kekeh Jongin batal menggigit apelnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup canggung menerima tamu dalam kondisi dirinya yang masih berantakan seperti ini. Tanpa terkecuali Kyungsoo yang saat pagi buta pun sudah melakukan kunjungan ke rumahnya. "Dia akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Merasa jenaka dengan kehidupan Jongin yang selalu tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Terlebih dengan adanya Sena disini, entah apa yang terjadi kalau gadis itu juga mengganggu hidupnya yang tentram. Namun _point_ nya adalah Jongin terlalu baik sebagai seorang pria.

Jongin kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk naik seorang diri. Pria bersurai eboni itu nampaknya masih sibuk dengan acara beres-beres. Jadi Chanyeol mau tidak mau menyampingkan tata karma dan menaiki anak tangga sesuka hati. Mencari pintu kamar Jongin, namun bisa ragu-ragu mengetuknya.

" _Hey_ ─" sapa Chanyeol pelan setelah mengetahui pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dan ia mendapati adiknya berbaring disana dengan mata yang tak kunjung terpejam.

" _Oppa?_ " yang dipanggil malah terkejut. Beranjak gadis itu berlari menggapainya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut adiknya yang rupanya sudah dipotong. Menyisakan helaian hitamnya menyentuh bahu dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin kurus. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jongin memberitahumu?" Sena menatapnya penuh riang seperti biasanya. Matanya yang dulunya begitu cerah kini mulai meredup dalam kantung mata yang mulai menghitam. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau sebegini malang adiknya meladeni masa-masa sulit. "Kapan _oppa_ pulang?"

"Belum lama ini," jawab Chanyeol membawanya duduk.

"Aku senang _oppa_ pulang." Sena kembali memeluknya. Sungguh gadis itu amat merindukan kakaknya ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak Chanyeol pergi dan telinganya tidak mendengar cerita-cerita ajaibnya.

"Selasa pagi aku harus kembali," aku Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia harus terburu-buru dan melakukan ini dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi seperti bukan pribadinya.

Sena berubah sedih. Ia mungkin baru saja bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Belum sempat menghabiskan waktu dan juga mendengar seluruh ceritanya tentang Berlin. Kalau perlu menanyainya banyak kabar. "Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Ikutlah denganku," tawar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. "kau akan aman disana."

Gadis itu kemudian menunduk. Sulit baginya memutuskan untuk ikut. Walaupun ia disini sudah sangat merepotkan Jongin, tapi ia masih memikirkan banyak hal kalau ia akan memilih pergi. Termasuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali dan meluruskan benang kusut yang sudah diburai. "Aku hanya belum siap untuk pulang."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan kepedihan lain di hatinya. Ia jauh merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna. Begitu bodoh karena tidak melakukan apapun untuk adik-adiknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku meninggalkan kalian disaat─"

"Ini salahku," potong adiknya telak. Tidak membiarkannya menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi. Semua hal bertambah buruk setelah aku pergi."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung rapuh itu pelan. Tidak setuju jika semua hal terjadi karena gadis di depannya ini. " _Oppa_ akan bicara dengan ayah."

"Ayah tidak boleh tahu. Dia akan marah padaku." Sena balas menggeleng. Meredam dalam kerinduannya pada sang ayah. "Berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini."

"Sena─"

Sekali lagi Sena menggeleng ketika Chanyeol masih bersih keras untuk membujuknya ikut. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku akan membebani Sehun jika aku pergi." Ia meraih jemari kakaknya. Menggenggamnya seolah memberinya sebuah keyakinan utuh. Sama seperti keyakinan yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan selesaikan ini."

 **e)(o**

Malam yang dingin selepas gerimis mengantarkan suara mobil terparkir di luar. Lampu-lampu rumah sudah menyala dengan terang. Sehun pun baru hendak duduk ketika ayahnya sibuk mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Seperti biasa. Dan Sehun tidak punya celah untuk memotong percakapan bisnis mereka, walaupun ia mengatakan ingin kabur dari sini.

Para pelayan lagi-lagi sibuk meletakkan hidangan di atas meja. Menyusun rentetan acara makan malam dengan sangat rapi, yang sempat menjadi _déjà vu_ bagi Sehun karena berada di kursi yang sama, menu yang sama dan juga dengan orang yang sama.

Pria pucat itu tidak suka duduk di dekat jendela yang berembun, jadi ia memilih duduk di kursi tengah, berhadapan langsung dengan kursi ayahnya atau mungkin sosok yang lain karena jumlah kursi mereka sudah bertambah. Bukan lagi empat buah, alih-alih lima.

Sehun tidak tahu persis rencana macam apa yang dimainkan oleh ayahnya dan juga Kris sampai harus memberantaki rumahnya yang damai─hanya untuk sebuah jamuan makan malam. Bukannya membuat reservasi bagus di restoran mewah sana, atau mungkin Kris sendiri yang menyumbangkan rumahnya untuk kepentingan semacam ini. Lagi pula apa untungnya membuat acara semacam ini di rumahnya?

Pada nyatanya, sebulan sebelum hari pernikahan itu, mejanya kembali dihiasi lilin-lilin. Lebih banyak menghamburkan makanan dan tak luput dari lebih membosankan. Terutama dengan kehadiran Kris yang sudah menebar senyum pada ayahnya. Menyapanya dengan penuh sopan─sarat akan kepalsuan.

Luhan yang sudah sejak siang tadi tiba di rumahnya, memilih turun dengan kostum penyamarannya. Dengan rambut panjang digerai ia masuk ke ruang makan. Sempat melirik Sehun di meja, lalu beralih menyambut ayah dalam sekenarionya. Sehun sendiri bosan melihat kepalsuan di hadapannya ini, terlebih saat menyaksikan Chanyeol yang harus tersenyum pada Kris. Membuat pembicaraan konyol atau sekedar interaksi kecil sebagaimana ia berperan menjadi orang yang paling netral dalam permainan membual mereka.

Tiba pada semua orang duduk mengambil kursinya masing-masing. Luhan mau tak mau duduk di dekatnya. Bersebelahan dengan Kris yang sudah memuji penampilan setiap orang. Si pirang sudah lancang membuka acara bagai si tuan rumah. Meminum gelasnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kepalang benci dengan kehadirannya.

Pria itu mengurus Luhan dengan baik. Memotongkan _steak_ untuknya lalu tersenyum menjijikkan ketika Luhan berterima kasih padanya. Belum-belum, Sehun sudah kehilangan selera makan. Lebih memilih meminum isi gelasnya sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada Kris yang masih saja tidak perduli akan kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus membuat acara semacam ini─" Sehun membuka suara, dan lebih tepatnya berkeluh kesah. Mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya takut-takut. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sayangnya scenario miliknya tidak dituliskan untuk banyak berbicara dengannya. "di rumahku."

"Ini ide ayah," aku ayahnya penuh senyum. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan terlalu senang seperti baru saja mengurangi sejumlah umur. Sedangkan Kris terkekeh seakan ini adalah wujud pencapaiannya karena berhasil menguasai keluarganya. "Ayah tahu kau tidak akan datang kalau kita membuatnya di luar."

Senyum miring Sehun kemudian terlukis indah di wajahnya. Ia lantas mengambil pisau dan garpu tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Kris. "Kau cukup perhatian."

Kris mengalung pundak Luhan santai. Tersenyum ia mendekat pada orang yang kemarin masih bisa Sehun genggam tangannya. "Lagipula aku senang karena Sena tidak akan jauh-jauh keluar dari rumahnya."

Sehun merasakan jiwanya terbakar api. Semakin mendidih kebenciannya pada si pirang yang duduk di kanannya itu. "Ini rumahku," timpal Sehun mengoreksi.

"Sehun," ayahnya menegur.

Sehun beralih menatap ayahnya. Gurat-gurat lelah ayahnya kemudian terlihat ketika ia berkomentar, "Intinya aku tidak suka keramaian di rumahku."

Kris buru-buru mengambil tindakan simpati. Berusaha menjadi pendamai walau mungkin selalu dibela. "Maaf─"

"Bisakah kau bersikap baik hari ini?" Ayahnya memotong. Masih menggurui Sehun untuk selalu menghormati tamu. Dan catat, itu tepat di hadapan banyak orang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham jika Sehun keberatan soal ini." Kris semakin mahir mengendalikan keadaan. Membuat Sehun muak sampai harus berdecak kesal. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kita akan jadi keluarga."

Sehun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Ingin batal saja menikmati hidangannya. "Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Kris. Kau terlalu palsu."

Yang mendengarnya kemudian tertawa renyah. Segera membalasnya dengan kalimat yang lebih gila. "Aku selalu suka selera humormu," timpalnya terlalu kentara untuk tidak mengakui bahwa mereka tengah melakukan perang.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan hidangannya, kemudian mengambil tindakan. Ia pun sangat berusaha menjadi penengah yang normal untuk seisi mejanya. Meski ia sendiri tidak nyaman dengan permainan konyol di antara adiknya dan juga Kris, tapi ia juga harus segera mencegah perang dingin mereka, sebelum semuanya menjadi _boomerang_ untuk Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan masalah persiapan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol menaburkan garam pada bentang luka di hati Sehun.

"Itu baik. Kami menyelesaikannya dengan sangat cepat," jawab Kris lembut sambil meraih tangan Luhan yang menganggur di atas meja. "Bukankah begitu?"

Luhan yang ditatap penuh cinta dari Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Ia pun berubah tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Kris padanya. "Ya, itu baik," jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin menatap kemarahan Sehun di samping kursinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," puji sang ayah tersenyum lega. Pria paruh baya itu tak kalah lega karena bisa melihat putrinya terlihat baik-baik saja dengan tunangannya. "Hubungi ayah kalau kalian butuh bantuan."

Kris kembali memainkan perannya. Memakai topeng kepeduliannya, dan berusaha untuk menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Oh, ya. Kudengar kau akan pergi."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengambil gelasnya. "Aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang."

"Aku akan menyeretnya pulang untukmu." Sang ayah kemudian terkekeh. Diikuti kekehan kaku Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat bosan duduk disana.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan datang?" Tiba pada Kris yang menatap Sehun antusias. Pria itu seakan mengejeknya. Menunjukkan kekuatan besarnya dalam membolak-balik keadaan. Menunjukkannya hasil usahanya, tanpa tahu Sehun sudah begitu ingin menghancurkannya malam ini juga.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Aku sibuk," jelas Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Sehun," panggil ayahnya lagi. Sehun sendiri muak dipandang seperti anak kecil yang masih harus diingatkan tentang sopan santun. "Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, lebih baik kau─"

"Memang akan ku lakukan!" tandas Sehun. Pria itu lantas beranjak dari sana. Meraih kedua tongkatnya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh penekanan. "Terima kasih atas jamuannya."

 **e)(o**

Tiba pada Luhan yang menyusul dengan kaki kecilnya. Berhati-hati ia mengekor di belakang Sehun yang selalu berhasil melarikan diri. Membuat jarak yang pasti sampai Luhan susah-susah mengejarnya dengan _heels_ tinggi di kakinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menghempas tangan Luhan di lengannya. Membiarkan sosok itu terheran-heran padanya. Karena masa bodoh, ia tidak dalam kondisi untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Terlebih jika Luhan mengejar untuk membujuknya kembali ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, sementara si berengsek itu terus saja berbuat semaunya?!"

Luhan yang mendapatkan teriakan Sehun di wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tercenung. Sederet alisnya sudah mengapit. Ia lantas tidak punya kata-kata lagi selain membiarkan Sehun berbicara seenaknya. Karena kalau tidak, maka ledakan lain mungkin akan diterimanya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat begitu senang seakan kau menyukainya." Akhirnya dirinyalah yang kini disalahkan. Luhan sendiri berubah menyesal karena meninggalkan meja dengan aneh, demi sesuatu untuk membuat Sehun sedikit lebih baik. Dan ia salah. Ia tidak seharusnya mengganggu seseorang yang tengah dibakar emosi.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan bagianku," bela Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang orang yang tidak ingin disalahkan. Ia benci disalahkan kalau ia memang merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Pada siapapun itu.

"Termasuk dengan dia yang memelukmu? Kenapa kau mudah sekali?" Sehun berubah melotot padanya. Sorotnya yang jauh lebih berkilat itu segera menjauhkannya dari ingatan pribadi Sehun yang sempat begitu lembut padanya. Membunuh ekspektasinya tentang dia yang tidak akan pernah mengulang kesalahannya. Tapi benar, Sehun nyatanya memang tak akan pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak benar-benar menikah saja dengannya untuk menyelesaikan bagianmu?"

Luhan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di posisinya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit ketika Sehun mengatakan hal demikian, sementara ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa Sehun akan menghargai perasaannya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun memang tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli padanya? Kenapa kau lebih memilih mendengarnya dibandingkan dengan mendengarku?!"

Gemetar Luhan menahan emosinya. Tangannya tergenggam kuat, ingin sekali memukul orang ini dengan pukulan biasanya. Tapi koyak di hatinya semakin menganga. Membuatnya melupakan apapun selain mengantar sejuta uap panas di kedua matanya.

Luhan mungkin salah karena memilih berjalan di jalan yang Kris pilihkan. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak lebih dari mengorbankan salah satu balok kayu untuk membuatnya tetap berlayar. "Aku hanya mengerjakan bagianku. Kau tidak seharusnya marah padaku."

"Tidak seharusnya kau bilang?" Sehun semakin mendekat padanya. Kemarahan pria itu terlihat semakin memuncak. Membuat Luhan tersulut mundur karena terasa menakutkan. "Kau seharusnya menghindarinya."

"Memang apa pentingnya bagimu?" lirih Luhan menahan genangan air matanya. Ia sendiri benci pada dirinya yang hanya menerima diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia pun benci menjadi lemah hanya karena ditatap seperti itu. "Walaupun ia memelukku, memangnya kenapa? Kau pun tidak berhak untuk marah, bukan?"

Sehun menajamkan ekor matanya. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa berhak marah akan itu. "Aku berhak marah."

"Kau tidak berhak!" potong Luhan begitu tegas. Lagi pula atas dasar apa pria itu bisa bilang kalau ia berhak? Sehun saja bukan ibunya yang bisa melarang. Pun bukan orang yang punya kuasa atas kendali dirinya. "Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku─"

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Membeku ia menatap kedua manik yang tergenang itu. Rahangnya hendak bergerak menyuarakan banyak hal, tapi entah bagaimana tak ada satupun frasa yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu," lirih Luhan mengusap air matanya. "Ku pikir kau akan menjadi Sehun yang─" Luhan menjeda. Ia pun berubah bingung mengapa ia harus susah payah mengatakan ini. Menjelaskannya agar Sehun mengerti, sementara Sehun tidak akan pernah memikirkan perasaannya. "Ku pikir kau akan berubah."

Sehun masih tenggelam. Sadar akan kepalanya yang penuh dengan pemikiran bodoh, tapi sedikit pun tidak ia pernah merasa salah. Karena harusnya Luhan lebih banyak memahaminya. Mengerti dirinya lebih baik dari pada dirinya. "Ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya kau cari sendiri. Kau harusnya tidak bodoh untuk memahami seseorang."

Dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Sekali lagi ia menyakiti orang yang baru saja ingin ia jaga dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi nampaknya, ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

Luhan ingin mendengar dengan baik kalimat itu. Tapi hatinya terlalu sibuk mendengar sesak yang ribut. Ia tak lagi bisa menemukan getaran dalam jiwanya ketika ia menatap mata itu. Ia kehilangan detakan yang selalu mengguncang dadanya ketika sosok itu berdiri di depannya.

Malam ini, Luhan kehilangan Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku─tapi aku bukan orang yang pintar mencari tahu."

Luhan mengambil langkah terpanjangnya. Mencari celah untuk melewati Sehun, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak kembali kemana pun selain berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mungkin tidak perduli lagi jika ia tidak berhak menempati kamar itu lagi. Yang jelas, ia begitu ingin bersembunyi dari semua orang yang mungkin akan melihat linangan air matanya.

Sehun tidak mencegah Luhan pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak juga bergerak ketika Luhan melangkah melewatinya. Jiwanya seakan dilepas paksa dari raganya. Begitu menyesakkan sampai ia sendiri harus menggenggam kepalanya yang sebentar lagi─mungkin─akan segera terlepas.

Ia beralih menggeledah nakas di dekat pintu. Membongkar isi laci-lacinya, tidak perduli dengan beberapa _frame_ yang mulai terjatuh, pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai. Langkahnya pun ia bawa menuju sebuah pintu yang sejak pagi tadi mulai dibuka─untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sebuah gaun putih berdiri di tengah ketika ia memilih masuk. Berdiri kokoh di bawah lampu dengan jejeran bunga di sampingnya. Cahaya lembut di dalam sana kemudian mengantar Sehun untuk menyalakan pemantik di tangannya.

Orang bilang, cinta itu gila, tapi cemburu membuat orang lebih dari sekedar gila.

Sehun tahu-tahu sudah melemparkan pemantiknya yang menyala api pada gaun yang begitu indah tak berdosa. Membiarkannya perlahan dijilat api, tidak perduli jika rumahnya mungkin akan ikut terbakar. Bersama emosinya, bersama dirinya yang selalu egois hingga Luhan tidak pernah menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Annyeong_ , adakah yang masih inget ff ini? :D

Kemarin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di RL-ku, jadi hari ini aku bayarnya _double_. Mungkin di chap berikutnya bakalan aku _up_ tidak sesuai jadwal biasa. Dan mungkin 2 atau 3 _Chapter_ lagi _two sides_ akan selesai #mungkinloya.

Oh ya, buat yang nanya Kris sama Tao disini statusnya gimana. Aku membuat mereka menjadi sebatas atasan bawahan (biar kayak pakaian) hohoho. Dan untukmu (sebut saja Laela), aku mau makasih sama kamu karena sudah memberiku inspirasi untuk _part_ anu :D Aku paling gak jago buat adegan anu/?

 _And special thanks_ , buat kalian yang masih ngikutin ff ini. **ILYSM**

 _See you_


	21. Twenty: Regret

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meraih lipatan jasnya. Memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, tak lupa menggapai kunci mobil di atas meja. Langkahnya lebih terburu-buru ketika ia memakai sepasang sepatunya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu apartemenya, ia kebetulan menemukan sosok menjulang tinggi dengan pakaian yang tak kalah rapi dari dirinya.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya bisa menutup pintu. Melupakan jam-jam yang terus berotasi memanggil namanya, bahkan alarm rapat yang sudah meledak di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiri disana. Sama-sama diam dalam untaian benang imajiner yang entah dimana ujungnya.

Chanyeol hendak berbicara, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu melangkah pergi. Ia tidak punya waktu, lebih tepatnya kehabisan waktu karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Menunggu Chanyeol bicara padanya atau sekedar menjelaskan usahanya dalam memperbaiki hubungan rumit yang tiba-tiba saja menerpa. Tapi sepertinya, Chanyeol belum juga bisa membuatnya tertarik untuk bicara.

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya pergi. Seperti seorang pembebas, dia selalu membiarkan langkah Baekhyun pergi kemanapun. Tidak mengekangnya kuat-kuat, tapi memenjarakan hatinya jauh ke dalam perasaan. Ia alih-alih bersuara, "Aku pergi hari ini."

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya sendiri tahu benar kemana Chanyeol akan pergi kali ini. Ke suatu negeri yang jauh, belahan benua yang lain, yang berbeda waktu dengannya, berbeda malam dengannya dan yang lebih parahnya, akan berlangsung sangat lama tanpanya.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

Baekhyun tergugu dalam penyesalan yang dalam. Baru saja ia menggenggam Chanyeol kembali ke sisinya. Baru saja ia mendapati kekasihnya itu memeluknya dalam senang. Tapi ia menghancurkan hari terakhirnya, dimana seharusnya ia meladeni pria itu dalam memori yang begitu indah. Seperti kisah yang biasanya mereka sisipkan di sepanjang jalan.

Air matanya tanpa sadar sudah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Tangannya yang mati rasa merapus air matanya sendiri. Hatinya tak kalah diluputi sesak yang membah. Seharusnya ia memeluk pria itu semalam. Mengahabiskan waktu dengannya seharian atau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang ia inginkan. Tapi bodohnya ia yang terlalu menuruti ego di dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku," lirihnya jauh di belakang sana. Tapi suara berat itu terdengar nanar di telinganya. Membuatnya berdiri semakin sesak. Bahkan ketika pintu _lift_ di depannya itu terbuka, ia sama sekali tidak ingin melangkah masuk. Tidak bergerak sampai pintu itu menutup kembali.

"Aku pergi," ucapnya kemudian berbalik, menjejakkan langkah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol mungkin akan menyerah. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak kunjung bergerak. Hatinya masih yakin kalau ia amat teramat mencintai sosok itu. Tidak akan pernah ingin dilepasnya pergi. Tidak akan, bahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau akan menungguku kan?!" tanya Baekhyun putus asa. Sedangkan air matanya sudah tumpah ruah, berusaha menemukan bayangan Chanyeol yang semakin menghilang. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku─"

Chanyeol berbalik mendengar semua perkataannya. Senyumnya mengembang dalam lirih tersumpal. Terlalu senang ia karena bisa mendengar kembali suara rindunya. Lantas ketika Chanyeol merapus air matanya yang mulai menggenang, saat itu pula Baekhyun berlari memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam tangisan pecah yang tak pernah lagi bisa terbendung.

"Kau harus menelponku setiap hari," isak Baekhyun di dadanya. "Kau harus pulang sesekali. Kau harus selalu memberiku kabar. Kau harus ingat hari ulang tahunku yang berikutnya. Kau harus─"

"Aku akan ingat," seru Chanyeol membalas mendekapnya. Mencium puncak kepalanya dalam kerinduan yang sudah lama tertahan. "Aku akan ingat itu semua."

"Kau harus melamarku lagi saat kau pulang."

Chanyeol merapus air mata itu. Memuja bagaimana menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat menangis seperti ini. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku janji."

"Maafkan aku," mohonnya. Matanya masih menyipit, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah dengan sangat baik.

"Kita tidak boleh membahasnya lagi." Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Kembali meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Kau akan terlambat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pergi."

"Jangan. Kau bisa dipecat dengan tidak hormat," kikik Chanyeol geli. Ia lantas menangkup wajah kecil itu di tangannya. Menatap manik yang sembab, tapi teramat manis di mata Chanyeol. "Aku titip Sehun padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Apapun tentu akan dilakukannya sebagaimana Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan apapun untuknya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," tuturnya kemudian meraih Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Memberinya kecupan selamat jalan yang panjang sebelum keduanya terlambat.

 **e)(o**

 _ **A month later**_

Pagi yang cerah mengantar para kepala memasuki ruang rapat. Berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu kemudian menemukan kursi yang sudah dilabeli nama masing-masing peserta rapat. Seorang pengacara perusahaan sudah duduk di barisan depan. Bersebelahan dengan kursi CEO, tapi akhirnya buru-buru naik ke meja acara. Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang rapat, hanya bisa membungkuk. Menemukan kursinya di sebelah Sehun, kemudian mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari atasannya itu.

Perwakilan WDC dan jajarannya sudah duduk manis di kursi. Menunggu rapat dimulai, alih-alih siap dengan semua keputusan. Atasannya, Kris, sudah memberitahunya untuk menerima hasil rapat. Tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan kerja sama yang sudah lama usang.

Seorang pengacara kemudian menjabarkan banyak kalimat pembuka. Menampilkan asas hukum, sampai mengeluarkan banyak aspek─seperti _point_ kontrak─sebelumnya. Termasuk rangkuman singkat pencapaian, pendapatan dan juga seberapa banyak keuntungan kerja sama yang dicapai dari kedua belah pihak. Menyimpulkan penjelasan, Arion dan WDC tidak pernah terlibat dengan hal yang merugikan, dan juga memutuskan untuk melepas kerja sama secara baik-baik.

Meninjau berbagai _point_ kontrak, pengacara memutuskan untuk melimpahkan pemutusan sesuai dengan syarat mitra yang berlaku, jika salah satunya merasa dirugikan maka dapat mengajukan banding. Perwakilan WDC kemudian maju memberikan pesan yang sudah dititip oleh CEO-nya dan menandatangani pesetujuan sebagai data pendukung jika sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk diproses ke ranah hukum. Tak lupa untuk menerima semua keputusan, kemudian diakhiri dengan jabatan tangan sebagai tanda berakhirnya kerja sama serta pengesahan pembubaran jajaran.

Dua jam berlalu, para peserta kemudian baru bisa beranjak setelah Baekhyun turun dari sebagai perwakilan. Menyisakan Jongin yang menyapa keduanya dengan penuh rindu. Dan Baekhyun kepalang senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Jongin setelah sekian lamanya bergelut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi mungkin lain halnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri masih kaku dengan kehadiran Jongin. Ia telah mencoba untuk memperbaiki banyak hal yang sudah-sudah. Jadi sebagai gantinya, mereka merencanakan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk acara makan siang. Namun semua itu masih tidak benar-benar ditanggapi serius oleh Sehun.

"Aku senang kau kembali ke kantor," tutur Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan ramah.

Sehun balas tersenyum kecil, menyambut sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temukan di ruangannya. "Dan sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini."

Baekhyun menyusul setelah meletakkan banyak kertas di mejanya. Sebut saja beberapa catatan yang harus ia dokumentasikan nanti. "Kita harus merayakannya."

"Seperti kau bisa minum saja," ejek Jongin sambil terkikik. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah ingin meninjunya.

Sehun semakin meninggalkan candaan mereka di lorong. Sempat mengecek arlojinya sebentar, kemudian melangkah keluar menuju tangga besar yang menghubungkannya dengan lobi di lantai satu. "Ingatlah dengan tugas baru kalian. Kita harus mengincar Souls sebagai gantinya."

"Kau tidak menyenangkan bahkan setelah kau lepas dari tongkatmu." Baekhyun mengoceh sangat cepat. Merasa kesal karena atasannya itu terlalu serius dalam menjalani hidup. Bahkan setelah diterpa dengan berbagai hal. "Mau kupatahkan kakimu lagi supaya kau tidak bisa bekerja?"

Sehun berdecak sambil melipat lengannya di dada. "Kupastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan _hyung_ ku, kalau berani."

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengerutu kesal. Matanya kemudian bergulir ke bawah dimana sebuah keramaian mulai mencuri atensinya. Baekhyun lantas memanggil kedua orang berkaki panjang itu untuk berhenti dan menunjukkannya sesuatu. "Dia perwakilan WDC, kan?"

Jongin ikut menepi pada dinding kaca. Mengikuti kemana jemari Baekhyun menunjuk, dimana di bawah sana dua orang berpakaian hitam menunjukkan ID-nya pada pria perwakilan itu Dan parahnya, kejadian itu ditonton oleh banyak pasang mata sehingga tidak akan ada waktu tunggu sampai berita ini menjadi bahan perbincangan karyawan wanita di toilet.

"Detektif mencarinya."

"Kupikir itu percuma," gumam Baekhyun menatap dengan detail kejadian di bawah sana. Pria bersurai hitam itu sampai menguap karena mengaku tidak cukup tidur semalam. "Kau ingat dengan kasus kerusakan mobilku waktu itu?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Jongin sedikit menoleh pada sahabat pendeknya itu.

Baekhyun diam-diam melirik Sehun sebentar, sebelum meyakinkan diri untuk mendekat pada Jongin demi membisikkan sesuatu. Ia sebenarnya bukan ingin merahasiakan ini dari Sehun. Tidak. Hanya saja ia terus merasa bahwa Sehun tidak harus tahu hal ini.

"Semua selesai begitu saja dengan Zhang Yixing yang membayar ganti rugi, karena Zitao tidak memberikan tuntutannya," bisik Baekhyun amat teramat hati-hati.

Jongin berubah serius. Kepalanya sendiri mendadak penuh dengan analisa sederhana. Entah karena kepalanya terbiasa bertarung dengan taktik penjualan, atau ia sendiri mulai tertarik dengan kasus Kris─karena sudah dipercaya Chanyeol untuk mengurusi bukti─sampai Jongin berubah menjadi seorang penerka seperti ini. "Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa Zitao─"

Tak lama, Sehun akhirnya ikut melirik kemana fokus teman-temannya itu dipaku. Ia kemudian baru bisa melihat dua orang di bawah sana mulai membawa perwakilan itu keluar dari pintu. "Kalian bisa jelaskan ini?" tanya Sehun yang mulai berpikir, karena kedua temannya itu sibuk saling berbisik tanpa dirinya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Matanya tak kalah berkedip untuk meminta ditatap polos. Maka Jongin mengajukan diri untuk unjuk bicara. "Aku mungkin melaporkannya," jawab pria itu santai. Seakan tidak ada beban yang berarti bagi mulutnya untuk berbicara bohong.

Maka Sehun ingin berubah marah pada Jongin yang selalu mencampuri urusannya. Seingatnya yang mengurus ini adalah kakaknya, tapi entah sejak kapan keduanya bekerja sama dalam melebih-lebihkan kasus ini tanpa izinnya.

Tapi Sehun sangat berusaha menahan dirinya demi sebuah pengendalian diri. Karena kalau tidak, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengintrospeksi tindakannya. Sementara ia sudah berjanji ingin merubah diri. "Aku berubah pikiran. Mau minum-minum denganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Baekhyun kemudian. Selain tidak ingin mabuk hari ini, ia juga tengah memikirkan kalau besok ia akan sangat sibuk mengurus surat edaran untuk tiap departemen. "Aku tidak akan datang kalau kau hanya mau marah-marah."

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Tak lama, Sehun memutuskan untuk menuruni banyak anak tangga. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sudah kepalang lelah memanggilnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau bergabung dengan Jongin, ia hanya memiliki jadwalnya sendiri. Melakukan kebiasaan barunya yang selalu ia lakukan baru-baru ini.

 **e)(o**

Sehun tidak lagi perlu repot menyetop _taxi_. Dengan menelpon seseorang di ponselnya ia sudah menemukan mobilnya terparkir rapi di depan gedung. Seorang pria kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya lalu tersenyum penuh hormat. Ya, beberapa hari ini ayahnya mengutus seseorang untuk menjadi supir pribadinya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja terlalu berlebihan karena alasannya─ayahnya tidak ingin ia kembali kecelakaan karena baru saja dinyatakan sembuh.

Lagi pula sejak kapan ia jadi anak kesayangan ayahnya?

Mobil yang ia bawa melesat jauh menelusuri keramaian jalan. Menembus jalan yang membelah batas kota kemudian mengambil jalur di sisi kanan. Sehun tidak lupa ketika ia memelankan laju mobilnya di tepian jalan penuh pepohonan di kiri dan kanannya. Memasuki jalanan kecil penuh pejalan kaki dan juga diapit banyak toko.

Trotoar di tiap sisi jalan terlihat kotor dengan dedaunan gugur. Aktivitas siang juga membawa banyak orang berbondong-bondong memasuki resto atau _cafeteria_. Jalanan mendadak berubah ramai dengan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi. Menurunkan penumpangnya tepat di depan sebuah restoran china di sudut jalan.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mendekat. Ia bukannya tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Bukan pula karena ia lapar, tapi sosok pria dengan seragamnya itulah yang selalu ia cari di jendela restoran.

Sehun tidak tahu kapan pastinya ia mulai menyaksikan pria itu bekerja setiap hari sampai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Ia kadang akan sangat lupa waktu karena terlalu lama memperhatikannya. Melupakan makan siangnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang tidak memakan apapun sampai ia pulang dari kantor.

Sehun selalu menyaksikan kesibukan Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Melihat pria itu tersenyum kepada banyak pengunjung sudah membuatnya begitu senang. Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke dalam sana sesekali. Berbicara dengannya atau sebatas menjadi pengunjung restoran, apapun itu asal ia bisa mendengar suaranya.

Faktanya, malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia berbicara dengannya. Luhan sendiri telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi kembali ke rumahnya. Pria itu juga sudah berhak memutuskan kontrak kerja dengannya─sesuai dengan syarat─karena ia telah menemukan adiknya di suatu tempat. Sekali lagi, Luhan berhak memutuskan walaupun adiknya tidak kunjung kembali sampai detik ini. Dan Sehun pun tidak punya alasan logis untuk menahannya agar terus berada di sisinya.

Selama satu bulan penuh Sehun kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan. Pun pria itu tidak pernah menghubunginya untuk sesuatu. Sehun mungkin pernah sibuk mencari alasan untuk datang menemuinya, tapi tidak ada satupun hal yang masuk akal untuk membuatnya nekat pergi. Alih-alih ia tidak ingin beralasan dengan kata rindu semata, sementara harga dirinya masih saja berada di puncak ego.

Akankah Luhan merindukannya?

Pertanyaan seperti itu datang setiap kali ia melihat Luhan keluar dari pintu restoran. Hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan seperti seorang pengecut. Memilih diam saja, meski kakinya sangat gila ingin turun mengejarnya.

Nyatanya, ia sendiri juga takut jika ia hanya merindu sendiri. Ia takut merindu jika orang yang dirindunya tidak juga merindukannya. Ia tak kalah takut jika Luhan tak lagi menyukainya. Terlebih melarangnya mendekat karena terlalu sering menyakiti. Lantas siapa yang tidak dilema? Siapa yang tidak merasa jadi tidak berguna kalau sudah dihadapkan pada ketidakberdayaan seperti ini?

Dari luar mobilnya, Luhan terlihat berjalan dengan membawa beberapa kantong besar. Entah apa isinya. Yang jelas pria itu keluar dari pintu belakang resto kemudian membawa plastik besar itu masuk ke tempat sampah. Ia pun sengaja berdiam lama disana, membuang nafas lelahnya sambil mendongak ke langit. Dengan wajah penuh peluh itu ia bersandar pada dinding. Mengecek ponselnya yang berdering kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. Tapi sialnya saat hendak berbalik, ia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki dan berakhir dengan ia yang terjatuh.

Sehun lagi-lagi ingin berlari keluar untuk membantu. Tapi seseorang yang menabraknya itu lebih dulu membantunya berdiri, lalu segera menyerahkan ponselnya yang tergeletak. Belum lama Luhan berterima kasih, seseorang itu malah sudah buru-buru pergi.

Pria aneh itu lantas membongkar benda yang ada di tangannya. Mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet yang terlihat seperti bukan miliknya. Lalu fokus mengendap-ngendap, dan juga membuang dompet itu ke sembarang tempat. Sayangnya Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dompetnya itu baru saja dicuri.

Sehun tentu tidak bodoh dalam membaca situasi. Ia pun turun dari mobilnya lalu mencegat pria bertopi itu di depan umum. Ia pun segera meraih lengan pria yang masih sibuk menggenggam uang curiannya itu. "Kembalikan," pintanya seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" balas pria itu kasar membuang lengannya. Mencoba menjadi orang normal meski sudah tertangkap basah.

Sehun yang tidak sabaran, mau tak mau memukul wajah pria itu. Menendangnya keras-keras sampai pria itu jatuh terjerembab di depan kakinya. Semua orang kemudian datang untuk menonton aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Pun tak sedikit dari mereka yang terheran-heran karena tak mengeri situasi. Sehun yang tidak perduli kalau ia menjadi sorotan baru, malah merampas seluruh uang di tangan pencuri itu.

Dengan wajah dinginnya ia keluar dari kerumunan, tak lupa mengambil dompet di dekat tempat sampah, lalu mengembalikan seluruh lembaran uang itu ke tempat semula.

 **e)(o**

Luhan baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam pintu ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ya, seseorang yang tidak ia sangka akan ia temukan di tempat kerjanya. Luhan sendiri tidak percaya jika Sehun bisa muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya seperti ini. Menyerahkan sebuah dompet yang terlihat seperti miliknya, sebelum ia bertanya bagaimana bisa dompet itu berada padanya.

Luhan masih sibuk mencari letak dompetnya. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukannya, ia mau tidak mau mengambil dompet itu lalu memeriksa ID-nya. Sekali lagi, ia ragu kalau ia meninggalkan dompetnya di sembarang tempat sampai harus ditemukan oleh Sehun, yang notabenenya memiliki kemungkinan kecil ditemui di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Sehun mulai memeriksa keadaan, termasuk memeriksa kalau-kalau Luhan terluka karena si pencuri. Tapi ia kemudian berubah lega karena Luhan masih bisa mengoceh karena tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau dompetmu dicuri?"

"Kapan dia mengambilnya?" tanyanya polos. Luhan bahkan lupa pada tekatnya, kalau ia harusnya tidak berbicara dan bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi dengan melihat Sehun yang berusaha menolongnya, ia pun segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kacaunya tentang pria itu. Mau bagaimana pun ia seharusnya bisa berterima kasih, bukan?

"Baru saja," jawab Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak kuasa dengan tatapan Luhan yang hanya berpendar padanya. "Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Ada banyak orang jahat di sekitar sini."

Luhan tahu-tahu sudah terpekur. Pikirannya sibuk berceloteh tentang gengsi. Sedangkan hatinya menghangat karena menemukan Sehun yang berbicara padanya. Terlebih tidak dengan marah-marah seperti yang selalu ia kesalkan selama ini. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia pun bingung mengapa ia selalu bisa berada disini. Harga dirinya bahkan menolak untuk mengatakan ia merindukan Luhan. Maka, "Aku hanya lewat," jawabnya singkat. Dan bodohnya, Luhan percaya dengan mudah tanpa mau tahu ada urusan apa Sehun di sekitar sini.

Luhan lalu memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku celana. Menggaruk alisnya sebentar sebelum bertanya dengan canggung. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sehun dengan jujur menjawab, "Belum."

Luhan balas berkedip. Merasa sangat gugup ketika suara berat itu kembali menendang telinganya. Terlebih dengan kedua mata itu menyorotinya. Dunia bahkan seakan terhenti begitu saja kalau Luhan mau jujur. "Mau masuk? Aku yang traktir."

Sehun terlalu senang dengan tawaran itu. Membayangkan ia yang duduk dengan Luhan saja sudah bukan main jantungnya berdegup. Ia akan sangat bahagia kalau Luhan mau banyak berbicara dengannya. Tapi sayangnya ia harus segera kembali ke kantor─sebelum Baekhyun mengomel─karena ia harusnya sudah bersiap untuk pertemuan penting. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Tapi aku harus berterima kasih." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin Sehun berada disini lebih lama untuknya. Sebut saja, sudah sekian lama ia tidak berbicara dengan Sehun seperti ini.

Apa ya namanya?

Rindu?

"Kalau begitu bayar dengan hal lain," ujar Sehun tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum pria pucat itu melirik arlojinya.

" _Huh?_ "

Sehun sendiri gemas dengan Luhan yang berkedip sangat polos padanya. Matanya yang berbinar-binar terlihat jauh lebih indah ketika membayangi matanya. Memberinya zat adiktif dimana ia selalu akan ketagihan untuk menemukan kedipannya. "Bayar dengan hal lain," ulangnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Menimbang apakah ia punya uang lebih untuk membelikan apapun yang Sehun inginkan. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak mungkin punya banyak uang untuk membeli barang mahal yang diinginkan Sehun. Karena mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sehun bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk memakai barang murah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pergi denganku nanti malam."

Luhan berubah tertegun dengan kalimat itu. Untuk sepersekian detik, dadanya bergemuruh. Berdetak sesukanya sampai ia sendiri harus menggenggam jemarinya karena gugup bukan main.

Nyatanya, getaran itu selalu ada. Tidak pernah lenyap dari dirinya, walaupun sekian lama ia berusaha melupakannya.

"Akan ku jemput," lanjut Sehun yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Tidak perduli pada jawabannya, seakan itu adalah kalimat perintah yang tidak boleh ia tolak.

 **e)(o**

Seisi meja terbang berhambur ke lantai. Termasuk cangkir berisi cairan kopi yang sudah pecah di dekat meja. Cairan hitamnya mengotori lantai, ikut menghancurkan beberapa kertas penting yang sejam lalu sekertarisnya bawa.

Pintu ruangannya kemudian terbuka. Memunculkan sekertarisnya yang terkejut menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Yixing dan Ten masih bergeming menyaksikan lantai yang dipijaknya berubah berantakan. Kris berbalik, tidak ingin melihat kembali wajah dua karyawannya itu. Alih-alih memilih berkacak pinggang menatap keluar jendelanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, singkirkan dengan baik!" ujarnya marah. Tapi mau sebanyak apapun ia berkomentar atau memukul orang-orangnya, itu tak akan merubah apapun. Pun kepala detektif yang sudah lama terhubung dengannya tiba-tiba hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak menyisakan jejak, meski ia cari ke ujung dunia.

Ten masih menunduk dalam penyesalannya, masih ingin memohon maaf atas kelalaiannya karena membiarkan sistem perusahaan tersembunyi mereka diakses tanpa sepengetahuannya. Komputernya saat itu memberikan kode hijau, tidak memberikan kode merah sebagai tanda peretasan atau akses illegal yang berusaha mencari apapun dalam sistemnya untuk kepentingan penyalinan. Tahu-tahu ia lupa menghapus akses Zitao yang sudah lebih dulu dicabut statusnya. Sedangkan Zitao sudah memberikan ID aksesnya pada lawan untuk _login_ ke dalam sistem, lalu dengan mudahnya melakukan peretasan kilat.

"Maafkan saya." Ten pun hanya bisa menunduk menyesal.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu menghapus aksesnya, tapi kau lalai!" Kris menunjuk pria itu berkilat-kilat. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Ten bergabung dengannya, tapi baru kali ini ia menemukan cacat dari kemampuan pria itu dalam menjaga sistem belakang. Salah Kris karena mempercayakan seluruh sistemnya pada satu orang.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka sudah mendapatkan banyak bukti. Tidak akan ada waktu tunggu sampai kau dan aku yang mereka tangkap."

Yixing menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Kembali tenggelam dalam kemarahan Kris yang begitu menyeramkan untuk dinikmati. Terlebih dengan ia yang membawa kabar seperti─

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan Taeyong."

Kris berubah memijit keningnya. Mengambil jasnya di kursi kemudian buru-buru mengutus sekertarisnya untuk menyiapkan penerbangan ke Korea. "Aku tidak mau tahu, urus ini bagaimanapun caranya!" tegasnya pada Yixing.

 **e)(o**

Bersiap tutup dengan pegawai yang lainnya, Luhan ikut memastikan tiap sudut resto tertata dengan rapi. Ia dengan hati membuncah tanpa henti melirik kaca jendela. Sedangkan tangannya terus saja sibuk membersihkan banyak meja.

Pukul mungkin sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi Luhan tak kunjung menemukan Sehun yang datang. Bukannya malah senang kalau ia mungkin batal pergi karena ia juga sangat lelah, tapi malah menunggu dengan harapan tinggi. Ia kemudian hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sebegitu inginnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Sehun.

Pemilik restoran kemudian mendekatinya. Menyerahkan kunci restoran karena harus buru-buru pergi. Luhan pun menerima kunci itu dan meletakkan kain lapnya. Kaki kecilnya lalu pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lupa membasuh sedikit wajahnya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia bersumpah, ia tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya. Dadanya terlalu ribut walaupun ia berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa.

Tak mau berlama-lama sendirian di dalam resto, ia pun bergegas mengunci seluruh pintu. Memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tas, kemudian memilih duduk menunggu di depan pintu. Matanya yang lelah berusaha mengabaikan banyak pejalan kaki yang lewat. Terus menatap layar ponselnya yang sepi sampai jalanan itu benar-benar menyepi.

Malam semakin dingin terasa, tapi Sehun masih belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Tangannya gatal ingin menelpon, mulutnya tak kalah ingin mengomel, atau dirinya ingin menaiki bus yang sejak tadi lalu lalang di depannya. Tapi semua itu tidak kunjung ia lakukan. Tidak sama sekali, karena ia mengaku paham bagaimana kesibukan Sehun dengan pekerjaannya.

Lantas apa yang dilakukannya disini? Mengapa ia bisa sangat memahami Sehun, bahkan dalam keadaan semembosankan ini.

Tak lama suara klakson mobil berseru. Membuatnya menegakkan kepalanya yang berat. Alih-alih menemukan Sehun di dalam mobilnya dengan wajah yang sama lusuhnya. "Menungguku lama?" tanyanya membuka kaca jendela.

Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafasnya, masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah penuh cemberut. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah malam ini. Dan harusnya ia sudah pulang menjemput bantalnya untuk tidur. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya? Ia menunggu Sehun begitu lama sampai pantatnya pegal.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu," jawabnya fokus memutar balik mobilnya. Sama sekali tidak memohon maaf seperti biasanya.

Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun, Luhan secara otomatis menatap pria itu dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak ada yang berubah selain jasnya yang sudah ditanggalkan. "Kau baru pulang dari kantor?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, seolah pertanyaan seriusnya dianggap lelucon. "Kami mendadak sangat sibuk hari ini."

Luhan berubah prihatin. Nyatanya lelahnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kesibukan Sehun di meja kerjanya. "Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya terus menatap Sehun yang seperti akan tumbang dan gagal mengemudi.

Namun Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Ia tentu selalu terbiasa dengan lembur. "Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin ku tonton." Tahu-tahu, Sehun sudah memberi Luhan dua buah tiket musikal yang sejak sore tadi ia pusingkan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Ia pun hampir menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk membayar dua kali lipat agar ia mendapatkannya.

Wajah berbinar Luhan kemudian memancar bagai lampu-lampu jalan. Begitu terang dan juga cerah disatu waktu. "Kudengar banyak orang yang ingin menonton ini," ujanya membolak-balikan tiket itu. Tak luput dari membaca tiap kata yang ada disana seolah mencari kesalahan. "Mereka bilang bagus."

Sehun tak kalah bahagia ketika Luhan menyukai idenya. Hatinya meletup-letup bagai _popcorn_. Mengeksekusi rasa lelah di kepalanya hingga ia lupa kalau ia belum juga makan sejak tadi siang.

Mereka kemudian sampai pada salah satu gedung musikal. Sehun memarkir mobilnya di _basement_. Mengajak Luhan melewati lorong-lorong belakang menuju ruang panggung dengan ratusan kursi. Kegelapan ruangan membuatnya harus mencari tangan kecil Luhan. Menariknya untuk selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Tidak membiarkannya menghilang sekalipun. Kalau bisa, ia ingin selalu bisa menggenggam Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan sendiri sudah merasakan hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Genggaman Sehun padanya secara otomatis mengukirkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Merasakan waktunya berlalu amat pelan, bersama gemerlap cahaya lampu yang masih saja meremang di depan sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton musikal," aku Luhan begitu takjub dengan penampilan sang aktor. Panggung di depan sana sudah menyala terang. Memberikan cahaya pada keduanya untuk cukup menemukan paras masing-masing. Para bintang panggung bernyanyi dengan indah, menarikan banyak lagu sambil menyentuh hati penonton dengan kisah-kisah dramatis. Luhan sendiri sampai ikut merasakan emosi karena terlalu tersentuh.

Sehun yang melupakan banyak adegan di depannya, hanya bisa menatap Luhan dalam keremangan. Entah, kapan pastinya ia menjadi senang untuk menatap diam-diam pria berambut coklat ini. Kalau saja ia tahu menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan bisa semenyenangkan ini, ia mungkin sudah membawa Luhan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ia suka. Tidak memenjarakannya di rumah seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini.

"Kita harus bertemu lagi besok," bisik Sehun memotong habis atensi pria di sebelahnya. Jarak mereka sendiri sudah tidak bersekat. Saling bersisian tapi ajaibnya tidak benar-benar saling terganggu.

Luhan menoleh padanya. Batal meminum sodanya yang tergenggam di tangan. "Besok hari pernikahan adikmu."

"Aku mungkin tidak akan datang. Lagi pula Kris akan sangat marah karena tidak menemukan _bride_ nya." Sehun terkekeh sendiri membayangkan bagaimana rencana terakhirnya akan dijalankan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melongo bingung. Tidak memberi respon apapun karena tidak sedikitpun menangkap kelucuan dari kalimatnya. "Kau harus menemaniku kabur."

Luhan berubah menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Berkedip pelan ia menatap gelas sodanya yang sudah tidak lagi dingin. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin meminumnya, tapi tenggorokannya mendadak kosong, tidak sekering tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu," tolaknya.

Sehun seakan kehilangan seluruh pikirannya. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun pria itu terlalu ahli dalam menyisakan pedih, jadi ia tidak menemukan ketulusan dari segaris senyum itu. Melainkan pahit yang membuat hatinya menghitam.

Tontonan mereka bisa saja belum selesai, tapi pembicaraan mereka terasa dipaksa untuk diselesaikan di tengah jalan. Pada nyatanya, Luhan telah berubah menjadi orang yang tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya.

"Aku harap, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ujar Luhan kembali menikmati tontonan di depannya. Seolah tidak mendengar kerusakan hati Sehun yang begitu hancur berkeping-keping.

 **e)(o**

 _The R. hall_ hari ini dipenuhi banyak undangan. Dipenuhi karangan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat dan juga jejeran orang-orang penting yang datang memberi selamat. Tuan Oh terlalu repot menyapa tamu-tamunya. Sedangkan Sehun masih tidak terlihat berminat dengan acara ramai semacam ini. Chanyeol pun tak kunjung datang. Pesawatnya terkena _delay_ hingga membuatnya menunggu lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus tertahan di bandara.

Tidak ada pesta pernikahan yang tidak membosankan ketika para tamu menodongnya dengan berbagai topik dan pertanyaan. Adapula beberapa wartawan yang datang hanya untuk menanyakan banyak hal. Sampai Sehun sendiri bingung mengapa pesta ini bisa terlalu besar untuk dirayakan. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan baginya.

Para tamu kemudian duduk rapi di kursinya. Para MC bekerja dengan baik untuk memberikan pengarahan kecil pada seluruh tamu─sama sekali tidak perduli dengan acara penuh kepalsuan ini. Membiarkan lampu-lampu dimatikan dan hanya menyisakan Kris yang berdiri di ujung karpet merah. Membelah ruangan menjadi dua kubu, hingga bunga-bunga berjejer di tiap sudut. Tak lupa pengantar alunan melodi indah dari piano yang dimainkan.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia masih betah berada disini, sedangkan ia sendiri tahu pesta ini akan dihancurkan olehnya. Tapi mungkin dengan menghadiri pesta Kris, memberinya sedikit hiburan tambahan sebelum semuanya berjalan dengan ekspektasinya. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati minumannya di kursi depan. Melupakan kekosongan hatinya soal semalam, bersama Jongin yang juga terlihat antusias menunggu acara ini hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun ketika pintu dibuka lebar, menampilkan ayahnya yang menggandeng seorang _bride_ , memberi keterkejutan tersendiri bagi Sehun dan juga Jongin. Gelas tinggi di genggaman Sehun bergoyang. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk bersumpah kalau Sena masih di rumahnya sebelum ia pergi. Dan pria itu telah memastikan kalau adiknya tidak kemana-mana selain bersembunyi di rumahnya sampai pesta ini selesai─bersama Kyungsoo yang baru saja menelponnya.

"Kau bilang dia tak akan datang," ujar Jongin kalang kabut mengambil ponselnya. Ia sendiri sudah sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Sena berubah pikiran dan datang kemari dengan banyak keterpaksaan? Atau mungkin Luhan punya pilihan lain dalam membalik rencana ini menjadi sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Sehun sendiri tak akan habis pikir jika benar yang digandeng ayahnya itu adalah Luhan. Seseorang Luhan yang semalam sempat ia saksikan senyumnya, berbicara padanya sampai larut dan jatuh tertidur di mobilnya.

Ia lantas hanya bisa menaruh gelas itu sebelum terlepas dari jemarinya. Mengabaikan Jongin yang sibuk menelpon Kyungsoo, atau mungkin Luhan? Tapi yang didapatinya adalah laporan Jongin perihal Kyungsoo yang mengaku masih bersama Sena, sedangkan Luhan tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Bagai badai petir di siang hari, dunia Sehun mendadak berhenti berotasi. Emosinya memuncak, tahu kalau semua hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia mulai bisa membaca situasi, bahwa selama ini Kris mengendalikannya dan juga mengendalikan Luhan. Jauh dalam kemenangan yang paling ia benci.

" _Aku harap, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,"_

Sehun terus menatap adik palsunya itu. Menembusnya dalam kegelapan emosi. Meski tahu, jika─

.

.

Luhan tak akan pernah menatapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal merah, _yay_!

Akhirnya aku punya waktu luang untuk bertapa. Aku sedang menulis _ending_ , tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan :D

Oh ya, jangan lupa _vote_ EXO di BBMA. Kasi gas polll.

 _Thank you, and see you next chap!_


	22. Twenty One: Tunnel

_*mohon dibaca dengan pelan-pelan_

 **TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **5 days ago**_

Luhan baru saja turun dari bus ketika ponselnya menjerit di dalam tasnya. Para pejalan kaki di belakang buru-buru menyalip dengan hati-hati. Mencari celah karena terhalangi punggung Luhan yang seakan menghadang pusat aktifitas pagi mereka yang sibuk.

Tas hitam yang sudah tersampir di pundak buru-buru ia turunkan. Merogohnya dalam kecepatan kilat karena Luhan tidak punya waktu yang cukup, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat panggilan. Jadi ia tidak punya pilihan selain meladeni waktu yang mengejarnya, atau bos di tempatnya bekerja menegur marah karena sangat terlambat.

Pagi ini ibunya bertandang ke Daegu sebagai kunjungan wajib. Dan ia mau tak mau harus mengurusi Jaemin yang selalu berantakan. Andai adiknya lebih berguna, mungkin ia tidak perlu berlarian kesana-kemari untuk pergi ke tempat kerja.

Luhan kemudian sukses mengecek panggilannya. Menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat, dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya teringat tentang ia yang belum mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Ia pun menggeleng kuat, menepis segala pemikirannya soal buang-buang waktu. Karena sadar terlalu lama terdiam di tengah keramaian, sementara jamnya terus berhitung tidak menyisihkan sedikit pun waktu.

" _Hallo_?" Ia bersuara rendah ketika layar ponsel itu tidak menunjukkan nama si penelfon. Kakinya terus sibuk terjejak di jalan kecil. Menginjak beberapa dedaunan gugur dan juga tidak hirau dengan pejalan kaki yang hampir menabrak bahunya.

 _"Jadi dengan cara ini kau mengangkat panggilanku?"_ ujar seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Kris?" Luhan pun berubah menyernyit. Kembali mengecek layar ponsel tipis itu demi menemukan nama si pembuat panggilan. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada nama yang bertuliskan 'Kris' di dalam sana selain beberapa digit nomor asing.

"Kita harus bertemu sekarang." Pria yang berbicara lewat mesin kecil itu kembali bersuara. Namun Luhan tidak sempat berpikir untuk bertanya 'mengapa' Kris menelponnya sepagi ini untuk agenda yang tidak ia harapkan.

Luhan lantas tenggelam dalam menyebrangi jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Kakinya terus menjejak dengan cepat namun terkendali. Membuat pijakan halus tanpa menyakiti tungkainya yang terus bergerak. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu."

Ada jeda ketika Luhan berhasil berbelok di samping toko pakaian dengan melewati pedagang lepas di beberapa tempat. Dan Luhan tiba-tiba berubah malas karena pria itu bertanya, _"Kenapa?"_

"Kris, aku harus─"

Melewati satu toko lagi mungkin Luhan akan sampai di tempat kerjanya. Kakinya yang cekatan sudah sangat ingin berlari menarik pintu yang sudah terbenam dalam visualisasinya, tak lupa membungkuk penuh maaf pada bosnya. Namun yang ia fokuskan bukanlah restoran tempatnya bekerja, melainkan Kris yang sudah bersandar di sisi depan mobilnya dengan senyum mengembang di tepi jalan. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Luhan menghentikan pelariannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Memasukkan benda mahal itu ke dalam sakunya lebih dahulu, sebelum membenarkan posisi santainya. "Kau lupa kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Santai Luhan, bosmu tidak akan memecatmu," potong pria itu menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Berusaha terlihat normal dengan mantel panjangnya yang begitu coklat. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Membuat sisinya terlalu mencolok untuk menghampiri Luhan yang hanya berbalut potongan kaos lengan panjang dan _jeans_. "Kau pikir kenapa kau bisa diterima bekerja di restoran temanku?"

Luhan ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sedangkan keningnya mengerut karena tercengang dengan semua perkataan itu. "Jadi kau yang─"

Kris membukakannya pintu mobil. Tidak ingin menunggu respon Luhan yang sudah berubah menjadi patung. Karena sepenuhnya tidak percaya jika Kris-lah yang membuat ia diterima bekerja─meski restoran itu sebenarnya tidak butuh tambahan pegawai. "Masuklah, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan."

Luhan berkedip menyadari jamnya sudah meledak kehabisan waktu. Ia mungkin harus datang ke restoran sebelum ia dipecat. Meski Kris mengaku kalau dia-lah yang membuatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan penghasilan lumayan itu. Dan Luhan masih belum percaya jika bukan bosnya sendiri yang mengatakan demikian. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan masalah kalian."

Kris lalu berhasil menahan lengan Luhan ketika pria itu hendak melarikan diri. Menariknya dengan kuat sampai Luhan terlempar ke posisinya. "Kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu," tegasnya sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tidak punya tugas apapun. Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi dengan Sehun." Luhan memberontak, tapi lengannya malah ditahan semakin kuat.

Kris bersih keras menangkapnya. Mengabaikan banyak orang yang lalu lalang dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh. Tidak perduli kalau ia terlihat seperti penculik anak-anak sekalipun. "Kau belum menyelesaikan tugas dariku."

"Aku harus pergi bekerja," tolak Luhan kembali memberontak.

Kris berdecak kesal. Tidak tahan lagi dengan ketidakpatuhan Luhan akan perintahnya. "Masuk!" titahnya menarik kaos Luhan geram lalu melemparnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pintu kemudian tertutup ketika Luhan melihat sosok familiar di samping kursinya. Kris sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sama sekali selain duduk tenang dan membuka kaca matanya.

Luhan meraih sosok yang terbaring kaku itu. Tangannya berubah gemetar membaca tag nama yang tersemat di seragamnya. Tak lupa memindai wajah pemuda itu dengan hati yang berdebar. "J-jaemin?!"

Luhan lantas mengguncang tubuh pemuda yang diraihnya. Memeriksa seluruh tubuh itu dengan harapan tidak ditemukannya luka atau sesuatu. Sementara Kris masih terdiam di kursi kemudi. Menunjukkannya botol kosong bekas minuman Jaemin pada Luhan.

"Dia hanya tertidur," celetuk Kris sambil memainkan senyum sinting pada kaca di atas kepalanya. Terlalu puas karena berhasil mencampur obat tidur pada minuman yang ia berikan pada Jaemin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tandas Luhan memeluk adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri. Mencegah pria gila di depannya itu berbuat hal yang lebih gila, karena sudah cukup ia yang menemukan adiknya tak sadarkan diri setelah meminum sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau mengabaikan panggilanku," ujarnya membuat beberapa alasan.

Sangat tepat sebenarnya, karena Luhan sudah bertekad untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun setelah ia lepas kontrak dengan Sehun. Sudah cukup baginya dengan semua kebohongan yang ia buat. Dan ia tengah berusaha menghindari siapapun yang membuatnya kembali berbohong, termasuk dengan memblokir semua kontak di ponsel yang ia pinjam.

Namun siapa yang akan menduga jika Kris bergerak sejauh ini demi sesuatu yang ia cari? "Kau benar-benar berengsek," umpat Luhan dengan air mata menggenang. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi di kepala.

Kris terkekeh. Ia pun akhirnya berminat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tidak membiarkan Luhan turun terlebih dahulu. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan meracuninya."

Luhan hendak membuka pintu mobil itu. Menarik ganggangnya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena pintu itu terkunci. Maka Luhan semakin panik, entah hendak kemana ia dibawa sekarang. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Itu tergantung keputusanmu." Mobil itu kemudian bergerak. Meninggalkan jalanan ramai itu dengan cepat, tanpa Luhan izinkan. Dan sudah seharusnya Luhan tahu bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah mendengar siapapun dalam hidupnya.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" lirih Luhan masih memeluk adiknya. Masih dalam keadaan awas untuk menghindari hal buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi Sena di pernikahan itu," jawab Kris tenang seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Luhan menganga dengan kepala yang mulai terasa pusing. Ia kehilangan kata-kata saat mencerna ucapan Kris yang kepalang gila untuk dipikirkan. Tidak ada habisnya Luhan mengutuk apapun yang Kris lakukan padanya. "Kau gila, Kris."

"Dibohongi dan kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai─" Kris menjeda. Pandangannya kosong kala ia menyaksikan jalanan lenggang di hadapannya. "Aku ingin kalian mengerti bagaimana rasanya semua itu."

 **e)(o**

Gedung berubah khidmat. Sunyi, senyap seperti Sehun yang masih bergeming di kursinya. Lampu sudah menyala terang. Menyorot kedua mempelai yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan. Saling merapatkan bahu, sedangkan para tamu melihatnya penuh haru.

Jongin tak bisa membantunya melakukan apapun. Pria bersurai eboni itu hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tak kalah menunggu dunia kiamat atau berdoa semoga gedung ini runtuh secara tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang yakin masih berada dalam masa pertimbangan. Ia punya rencana bagus, tapi sama sekali tidak yakin bisa menghentikan acara sandiwara ini dengan benar.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun maju ke depan sana. Menarik Luhan pulang atau menyeretnya pergi dari dunia ini kalau ia bisa. Namun para tamu terlalu banyak untuk menjadi saksi tindakan gilanya. Terlebih dengan undangan media yang entah datang dari mana. Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai orang paling gila di dunia kalau ia melakukannya.

Ia akui Kris terlalu ahli dalam menyelesaikan permainan. Memutar _image_ dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan sorotan baik. Alih-alih berbalik menghancurkannya, sama seperti saat mobilnya terjatuh ke laut. Dan Sehun bersumpah akan menjebloskan Kris ke penjara untuk seumur hidupnya.

Tiba pada sang pendeta yang membuka kalimat. Menyampaikan kalimat sakral yang dapat mengikat kedua orang di depan sana. Sekali lagi, Sehun bisa menyaksikan senyum licik Kris di depannya. Mengalahkannya telak, memprovokasi sampai mana tingkat kesabarannya dalam mengendalikan diri, lalu berakhir dengan menggigit umpan.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. Semakin lama, ia semakin kehilangan akal akan pria itu. Sementara ia tidak ingin Luhan melakukan ini. Memainkan perannya terlalu jauh demi sebuah permintaan bodoh. Ia pun tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, karena ia sendiri tidak berdaya disini.

Ia lebih ingin mengutuk ketika kalimat itu mulai melantun dari mulut Kris. Menggunakan nama adiknya, seakan semuanya benar adanya. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Persetan dengan nama baiknya. Ia sudah muak, dan ia lebih muak ketika Luhan mencoba untuk mengikuti semua kalimat itu dengan suaranya.

"Dia merencanakan sesuatu." Jongin berusaha menahannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi kemanapun, termasuk melakukan hal gila yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya. Karena sahabatnya itu tahu betul, semua ini hanya akan berbalik menghancurkan dirinya.

Namun Sehun tidak akan perduli. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan apapun, sampai pada ia yang berjalan melewati panjang karpet itu. Menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera turun dari sana.

Langkah orang yang ditariknya lalu terseok-seok, sedikit mencegah dalam menginjak sendiri _dress_ panjangnya. Kris yang menyaksikannya hanya terdiam di tempat dengan senyum miring, sedangkan seluruh tamu terserang _shock_ tiba-tiba. Tak terkecuali ayahnya yang sudah menahan malu luar biasa di belakang sana.

Sehun tidak perduli, semua orang bisa mencatat itu. Ia mungkin tidak suka orang membicarakannya dengan banyak tuduhan, tapi ia jauh lebih tidak suka jika Luhan melakukan ini untuk menggantikan adiknya.

Maka ia keluar dengan membawa Luhan di cengkramannya. Menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, meski Luhan banyak berkomentar untuk dilepaskan.

"Sehun, kau harus mendengarku," kalut Luhan di belakangnya. Pria itu paham bagaimana cara kerja Kris, dan Sehun pun jauh lebih dari sekedar paham. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Malah sibuk membuka pintu mobil lalu melempar Luhan ke kursi penumpang. Lengkap dengan memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. "Kau melakukan hal yang salah."

"Kaulah yang salah disini!" Sehun menyalak, tak ingin mendengar apapun. Menutup pintu mobilnya kasar sampai Luhan terkejut. Tak sampai lima detik sampai ia menemukan Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi. Menancapkan kunci mobilnya, sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak datang, tapi kau malah datang untuknya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?!"

Mesin mobil itu menyala. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk mematung disana dengan Sehun yang mungkin saja akan membunuhnya dengan sejuta kalimat tajam penuh penekanan.

"Siapa yang kau dengar sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mendengar siapapun," jawab Luhan lemah. Tidak punya kekuasaan apapun untuk membela dirinya. Ia hanya mengakui jika ia salah. Sangat salah. Tapi sayangnya, ia tetap harus melakukan ini demi sesuatu yang harus ia pertahankan.

"Apa yang Kris katakan padamu?" Sehun membanting setirnya. Menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila hingga keluar dari _basement_ dengan begitu tergesa. Namun Luhan tidak kuasa menjawab apapun selain meladeni matanya yang memanas penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jawab aku, Luhan! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!"

Luhan terus menggenggam sabuk pengamannya. Begitu erat, seakan memegangi tali yang akan membuatnya tertahan di tepian jurang. "Maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Sementara Sehun semakin gila mengendalikan mobilnya setelah mendengar permintaan maafnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" lirihnya kosong.

Luhan lalu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin pergi sejauh yang ia bisa, pun ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini kalau ia bisa.

 **e)(o**

Semua tamu riuh, berbicara satu sama lain. Mengabaikan pesta, terlebih tidak menjaga perasaan penyelenggara acara. Jongin yang sejak tadi mematung di kursinya, akhirnya beranjak karena menemukan sebuah ide. Ia pun sibuk menggeledah sakunya sendiri untuk menemukan letak ponselnya.

Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi sebuah kekosongan bagi Tuan Oh. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa membalikkan badan bersama orang-orang kepercayaannya. Sementara Kris menjadi yang paling aneh di depan sana, karena lebih memilih berlalu menemui seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Jongin tak luput dari _gesture_ mereka yang begitu awas. Pria bersurai eboni itu kemudian berubah tak tenang sehingga harus terus melakukan panggilan pada Baekhyun. Namun mau sebanyak apapun panggilan yang ia buat, Baekhyun tetap tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Sampai pada orang yang berbicara pada Kris itu mengangguk patuh, dan segera pria misterius itu melenggang panjang untuk keluar. Membuat Jongin mengikutinya dengan penasaran tapi tidak dengan ia yang keluar dari pintu yang sama.

Jongin kemudian mendapati dua orang lainnya di luar pintu. Mereka bergabung, kemudian bergegas menuju _basement_. Jongin yang mencurigai sesuatu, semakin gencar mendial Baekhyun tanpa lelah. Ia pun mau tak mau harus menemukan kunci mobilnya sebelum mobil _mini van_ itu melesat keluar.

Tapi sayangnya, mobil itu lebih dulu berhasil keluar dari sana. Jauh setelah mobil Sehun berhasil pergi dari pelantara _basement_. Dan tak lama, mobil Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Membuat Jongin membatalkan aksinya untuk mengejar orang-orang asing itu karena mobilnya terhalang dengan sangat tidak baik.

Baekhyun sendiri baru saja membawa masuk mobilnya ketika ia melihat Sehun menyeret seseorang─yang mungkin saja dikenalnya. Pria pucat itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melesat jauh sebelum ia bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena sebuah mobil lain sudah terlihat buru-buru mengejarnya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Chanyeol yang menemui Jongin di luar, akhirnya mulai menanyakan situasi. Tapi Jongin nampaknya terlalu kalut sehingga bingung harus mengatakan apa pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja menapak di negaranya itu.

"Luhan datang." Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin katakan sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu mobilnya. "Kris pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun yang jelas mendengar itu buru-buru kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Suasana mungkin akan berubah kacau, dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus membawa Luhan pulang. Menyingkirkan apapun yang membuat temannya itu celaka meski itu adalah Sehun sendiri.

Tapi belum Baekhyun sempat menutup pintu, Chanyeol sudah menahan kuat pintu mobilnya. Memenjarakan maniknya yang diburu kalut, hingga dengan tegas menanyakan sesuatu seperti pribadi yang keracunan protektif. "Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tak kalah menarik pintu mobilnya. Ia harus segera pergi atau ia kehilangan semua jejak Luhan di jalan. "Chanyeol, biarkan aku pergi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya kekasihnya itu kembali memburunya.

Baekhyun semakin kalut. Ia tidak tahu lagi cara menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan ia tidak ingin marah atau menyakiti Chanyeol yang baru saja menyatakan rindu padanya. "Apapun, asal Luhan baik-baik saja!"

Jauh dari sana Jongin tak kalah kalut pada banyak hal. Pria tan itu butuh diarahkan karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak paham caranya mengalahkan permainan Kris yang begitu rumit. Dan ia tidak punya hak untuk mengambil tindakan yang lebih besar untuk mendahului Chanyeol. "Kita mungkin harus melaporkan ini pada polisi."

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Chanyeol!" tegas Baekhyun akhirnya. Terserah jika Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Luhan, karena ini benar-benar tanggung jawabnya.

Tapi Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak memahami situasinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Kau tidak─"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. "Chanyeol, pergilah ke dalam dan temui ayahmu. Dia membutuhkanmu untuk menjelaskan semua hal. Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Chanyeol, mobil lain sedang mengejar mereka." Jongin kembali mengingatkan Chanyeol. Masa bodoh dengan drama yang tengah keduanya lakoni. Yang jelas, menurutnya mereka tidak pantas untuk berbagi perhatian disaat genting seperti ini.

Maka Baekhyun berubah kesal. Ia juga tidak ingin Jongin semakin memecahkan kepalanya karena ikut frustasi. "Chanyeol, _please_. Kau harus mengerti."

"Tapi─"

"Chanyeol!" Sekali lagi Baekhyun berteriak. Menurutnya Chanyeol harusnya tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh semacam ini hanya karena ia mencemaskan dirinya. Itu terlalu kekanakan dan Baekhyun sudah 26 tahun.

Chanyeol akhirnya dengan berat hati menutup pintu mobil itu. Rautnya yang lelah telah diganti dengan raut penuh cemas. Namun sebelum mobil itu bergerak mundur, Chanyeol menitipkan pesan yang membuat Baekhyun tergugu. "Jaga dirimu."

Sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari nama seseorang di layarnya sambil mengecek apakah seseorang di ponselnya itu akan menjawabnya. "Dimana Sena?"

"Dia aman di rumahku," jawab Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Angannya pun terbang pada Kyungsoo yang sudah ia pesan untuk menjaga Sena seharian ini. Berharap dokter itu menjaga Sena dengan baik dan tidak membiarkannya keluar dari rumah.

"Kau bisa menghubungi detektif Lee? Dia seharusnya sudah mendapatkan surat perintah." Jongin mengangguk kosong, lalu segera menyambar pintu mobilnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Junmyeon untuk mencari lokasi Sehun."

"Kita harus selesaikan ini sekarang juga."

 **e)(o**

Siang membumbung tinggi di udara. Nyala matahari begitu terik untuk membuat silau pada iris siapa saja yang memandang batas kota. Sehun masih berdiri di luar mobilnya. Menghitung waktu mundur sampai ia menemukan Luhan yang akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Tentu setelah mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai miliknya hingga harus menghapus sisa riasan di wajahnya.

Luhan membawa gaun panjang itu keluar dari mobilnya. Merasa kesulitan karena benda itu terus saja tersangkut di pintu mobil. Membuatnya harus turun dengan kaki telanjangnya lalu menariknya menjauh dari mobil.

Sehun yang sejak tadi bosan meliriknya, malah beralih merampas gaun itu. Membuangnya ketepian sungai, tidak perduli dengan harga yang sudah Kris keluarkan untuk membeli dua gaun yang terus pria itu hancurkan.

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu," akunya kembali ke tempat Luhan berdiri. Pria itu juga merampas _heels_ yang dijinjing Luhan kemudian kembali membawanya ke tepian sungai untuk dilempar jauh.

Luhan terus menunduk. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain mengakui kesalahannya.

Di bawah jembatan itu Sehun terus menatapnya marah. Matanya masih berkilat-kilat seperti sebelumnya. "Aku kadang membencimu karena membuatku menjadi diriku yang tidak biasanya," jelas Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya. Membiarkannya menunduk menatap kedua kakinya yang tanpa alas. "Kau merubahku menjadi orang bodoh yang merindukanmu setiap hari. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Terlalu terkejut ia dengan pengakuan kecil pria pucat itu sampai jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu di depan restoran tempatmu bekerja. Melihatmu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh setiap hari. Pun ratusan kali aku memikirkan cara untuk dapat berbicara denganmu. Tapi kau malah mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Sehun bersungut marah. Nafasnya naik-turun memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Menurutmu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Kenapa aku kesal setiap kali Kris menggenggam tanganmu? Kenapa aku marah jika kau tersenyum padanya? Kenapa pula aku menyeretmu kemari? Kau pikir kenapa?!"

Luhan hanya mematung mendengarnya. Matanya terus berkedip bak bintang malam yang kehilangan cahaya. Jauh dari itu hatinya begetar, ingin memeluk benak yang sudah membeku dalam keheningan. Ia bisa bilang ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Sehun berbicara begitu banyak padanya sedangkan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk terus berada di dalam batasannya. Tidak meledak-ledak seperti orang bodoh yang selalu Luhan benci dari dirinya. "Kau masih tidak paham juga? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan polos. Rambutnya yang coklat sudah meliuk ditiup angin. Ia sepenuhnya tidak paham, mengapa ia terus dianggap bodoh untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Haruskah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa─" Sehun menjeda. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengatakannya dengan jujur bahwa, "aku mencintaimu?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tercenung dalam lautan kepolosannya. Jantungnya berdebur bagai angin yang menghantam jembatan besar di atas kepalanya. Hatinya dipenuhi hamparan bunga imajiner, sampai ia bisa mencium sendiri aroma liar bunga itu di hidungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh. Kau harusnya tahu itu!"

Sekali lagi Sehun menegaskannya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terus memekarkan bunga, lalu mengundang ribuan kupu-kupu datang mengecap madunya. Dan entah bagaimana mungkin nafasnya kini bisa begitu lega karena mendengar semua itu.

"A-aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku," lirihnya tersendat. Sedangkan kabut matanya terus memburamkan bayangan Sehun yang berpendar padanya. Dan Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau ia diizinkan untuk mencintai Sehun. Tidak pernah tahu jika pria itu membalasnya sama besar sepertinya.

Sehun lantas mendekat padanya. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mendekapnya begitu erat seakan ia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan menemukannya lagi selamanya.

"Kau juga harus mencintaiku. Kau harus," tuturnya memerintah. Tidak mengizinkannya menolak, seperti Sehun yang dikenalnya. Dan dengan begitu Luhan akhirnya tahu kalau ini semua adalah nyata adanya. Bukan hayalannya dan juga bukan mimpi dalam tidur panjang yang selalu bertema indah.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Luhan kemudian membalas memeluknya. Menyesap sisa aroma Sehun yang tertiup angin. Meraih seluruh kehangatan yang menyapa hatinya, sampai harus menikmati detakan jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan. Luhan pun tak kalah bahagia kala Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya. Mengelus surainya halus dan memperdengarkan alunan nafas pria itu di sisinya.

"Kau harus berjanji," bisiknya merdu di telinga.

Luhan tidak bisa tidak mengangguk. Tak sadar jika air matanya sudah tumpah ke pipi. "Aku janji."

Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Disusul dengan suara selongkong api yang teredam oleh angin. Sebuah hentakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun melepaskannya. Membuat Luhan mendongak menyaksikan raut kosong itu menatapnya. Sejenak lengan-lengan Sehun bergerak menjauhinya. Berpindah menyentuh sesuatu di pinggangnya.

"S-sehun─" Pandangan Luhan semakin kabur. Gemetar ia menatap tangan itu menahan lumuran darah yang terus mengalir. Air mata Luhan tumpah ruah. Betapa takutnya ia dengan cairan pekat itu.

Sehun berubah menahan sakit yang luar biasa di pinggangnya. Punggungnya melengkung menjauh. Sedangkan darah semakin merembes mengotori kemeja putihnya. Wajah itu semakin memucat. Kakinya pun lambat laun tak lagi bisa menahan beban tubuhnya.

Luhan yang panik menahan Sehun dari jatuhnya. Menangkap pria itu ke dalam pelukannya hingga terduduk di tanah. Sebelum seseorang menariknya menjauh. Melepas Sehun yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Tak membiarkannya menyentuh satu incipun tubuh lemah itu.

"Tidak, kumohon─" Luhan semakin berderai air mata. Ia memberontak meski tahu kalau orang yang membawanya terlalu kuat mencengkramnya. "Sehun, Sehun!"

Sehun sendiri sudah mulai kehilangan fungsi motoriknya. Ia ingin bangun mencegah seseorang membawa Luhan pergi darinya. Namun kakinya kian mati rasa, sedangkan sakit semakin menyusuri hatinya. Membuatnya lemah tak berdaya sekaligus menahan sakit yang semakin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yang kemudian sosok familiar hadir menghalangi pandangannya dari sisa kesadarannya.

Sosok berbaju hitam lengkap dengan mata kucing yang menatap kosong padanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat, sebelum gelap menyongsong pandangannya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun memarkir sembarangan mobilnya di tepian jalan. Pikirannya kabur, langkahnya tak kalah gusar. Ia membuka pagar putih itu dengan sangat tidak berperasaan. Atau mungkin ia benar-benar telah merusaknya.

Tangannya kemudian menekan bel rumah dengan sangat kalut. Sesak di dadanya kian menyusahkannya untuk terus bertahan hidup. Pun matanya yang memanas menghalangi pandangannya pada sosok pria yang telah berbaik hati membukakannya pintu.

Baekhyun senang pria itu bukan Jongin. Jadi ia bisa masuk sesukanya. Menapakkan kakinya yang gusar sampai pria asing berkaca mata itu menegurnya. Tidak membiarkannya masuk karena suatu alasan dimana ia adalah seorang tamu yang harus menghormati tuan rumah. Lantas Baekhyun melepas tarikan pria itu darinya. Memilih berlari menaiki tangga, hingga pria itu tak kalah berlarian mengejarnya.

Sosok gadis berambut sebahu kemudian terlihat saat ia mendorong pintu itu kasar. Maka Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu untuk masuk ke sana sebelum pria asing di belakangnya itu memukulnya, lalu mengusirnya dengan kasar.

" _Oppa?_ " gadis itu mengenalinya dengan baik. Sangat baik, sampai tidak harus ketakutan atau berteriak ketika ia menariknya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baru sampai di pintu, pria asing itu kembali menghentikannya. Melepaskan kasar cengkramannya pada gadis itu lalu meraih kerah kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" tegas Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya. Namun pria itu semakin marah padanya. Hendak memukulnya kalau saja seseorang tidak mencegahnya.

"Aku mengenalnya, Kyungsoo. Hentikan." Maka tak lama pria itu melepasnya. Namun tidak melepas begitu saja tatapan tajamnya.

"Ikut denganku," pinta Baekhyun tanpa babibu. Ia sendiri sudah putus asa karena kehilangan jejak Luhan. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi dengan mobilnya, selain menemukan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Walaupun mungkin dengan cara menyerahkan Sena kepada Kris. Dan itu adalah salah satu cara yang adil kalau ia menyampingkan sikap kepedulian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sena masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia diseret atau dipaksa ikut seperti ini. Terlebih oleh seorang Baekhyun, yang tak lain adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang hancur. Ia tentu harus lebih banyak bernafas untuk kelangsungan paru-parunya yang bekerja di rongga dadanya. "Aku tahu aku egois, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi aku mohon, ikutlah denganku. Kau harus bicara padanya."

Gadis di depannya itu hanya melongo bingung. Belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kalimatnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sedangkan pria yang bernama Kyungsoo itu memilih membaca keadaan. Menimbang banyak hal sekaligus bersiap, karena sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi tanpa ia duga. Di samping ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak membiarkan Sena pergi dari rumahnya hari ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disini? Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari masalah?" Baekhyun kembali berujar tak terarah. Menggerakkan hati gadis itu, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.

"A-aku tidak bisa," jawab Sena akhirnya. Gadis itu malah menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Terlihat ketakukan karena membayangkan 'bagaimana' jika ia setuju.

"Kau takut padanya?" Baekhyun tetap kukuh membuat gadis itu berpikir. Ia tentu tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi penasehat bijak disini. Karena yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pengertian gadis ini untuk ikut dengannya. Sesederhana itu.

"Dia ayah dari janin yang ada di dalam perutmu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari karena anakmu akan merindukan ayahnya, bukan? Kau tidak mungkin menghindarinya selamanya."

"Aku─" Sekali lagi Sena membatu. Jauh kepalanya terbang pada segala pemikiran buruk. Membuatnya semakin mengeratkan jemarinya sendiri, tidak perduli jika belitan itu akan membuat bekas di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu. Hanya kau," yakin Baekhyun merampas jemarinya. Ia terlalu memohon. Kehilangan harga diri dan juga akal yang selalu ia banggakan. Tapi jika ini untuk akhir yang bahagia, maka ia bisa berlutut sekarang juga.

Sena terdiam menatap permohonan besar Baekhyun padanya. Menatap kegusaran pria Byun itu kemudian membuatnya menimbang banyak hal. Namun yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah, "Aku takut─"

Baekhyun berubah lemas.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sempat menggenggam kepalanya sendiri karena putus asa. "Tapi kau sendiri tahu Kris orang yang seperti apa. Aku tidak punya pilihan─"

Menahan air matanya, Baekhyun kembali menatap Sena yang masih tergugu di belakangnya. "Mereka mungkin saja akan mati─"

 **e)(o**

Dua puluh menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Luhan diturunkan di kediaman Kris yang sepi. Pelayannya tidak nampak dimanapun hari ini, selain dua pria berpakaian hitam yang masih mengunci tiap lengannya. Sedangkan si tuan rumah, Kris, duduk di kursinya, masih dengan setelan _tuxedo_ dan juga dasi yang tampak sangat rapi di lehernya.

Luhan buru-buru dilepas setelah sampai di hadapan pria pirang itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi orang-orang yang menahannya berlalu sambil menutup pintu. Meninggalkannya dalam suasana sunyi yang menguar pekat dari kamar Kris.

Kamar serba putih itu belum terbuka jendelanya. Korden birunya pun masih menjuntai menggapai lantai. Sedangkan pada meja kayu di depan Kris, sudah berdiri sebotol _wine_ lengkap dengan gelasnya. Senyum Kris lantas mengembang bersama gelas tingginya yang terisi. Segera pria itu mengangkat gelasnya untuk mengajaknya bergabung.

Luhan menatapnya tajam penuh muak. Dengan wajah sembabnya ia pun melangkah tanpa ragu. Mendekat pada si pirang seakan menerima ajakannya. Namun saat ia sampai di hadapan pria itu, tanpa dicegah ia langsung menampar wajah tampan itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Air matanya kembali menggenang dalam pelupuk. Begitu panas kepalanya meluapkan emosi yang bergejolak. Ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa Kris bisa sebegitu gila dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Percaya atau tidak, pria itu baru saja menyuruh anak buahnya menembak Sehun dengan pistol dan kini ia hanya duduk santai menikmati segelas minumannya, seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Dan kalau bisa, Luhan ingin memukul kepala pria di depannya ini dengan botol minuman. Betapa ingin dirinya melihat pria itu tidak lagi bisa tertawa remeh di depan wajahnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukannya!"

Kris menoleh padanya dengan kikikan yang tidak tertahankan. Sebut ia gila, dan Luhan terlalu lucu karena sempat membuatnya merasakan ditampar untuk pertama kalinya. Rautnya tak lama mendadak berubah mengeras. Tapi belum Luhan melanjutkan bicaranya, pria itu sudah beranjak dari kursi. Melempar gelas yang digenggamnya ke dinding, hingga membuatnya pecah tak berbentuk.

"Beraninya kau," gumam Kris dengan rahang yang bergemeretuk.

Tapi Luhan tidak gentar pada tatapan marah itu. Ia sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ingin mengamuk membakar emosi di kepalanya atau mungkin mencari cara agar ia menemukan Sehun secepatnya. "Kau benar-benar manusia yang tidak punya hati," Luhan menekan. Mengayunkan lengan-lengannya untuk memukul kembali sosok di depannya.

Namun Kris terlalu cekatan untuk menangkap lengan kecil Luhan yang hendak memukulnya. Dan sekali lagi, ia menatap nyalang wajah sembab itu. Memenjarakannya dalam lautan emosi, kemudian membawanya membentur meja. Lantas tidak sampai waktu pada botol dan gelas-gelas itu kini terguling jatuh ke lantai. Ikut pecah bersama cairan merah yang menggenang di dekat kakinya.

Meja itu sempat bergeser ribut ketika Luhan terhantam di atasnya. Lehernya tercekik, sesak di dadanya membawa Luhan menggapai banyak oksigen. Menarik tangan-tangan Kris yang semakin erat mencengkram lehernya. Sedangkan di hadapannya Kris menyalak dengan wajah amat sangat menyeramkan. "Sehun pantas mendapatkannya."

Luhan memberontak. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman menyakitkan dari Kris, namun semua tidak berjalan dengan keinginannya. Ia bahkan sangat mengakui jika Kris terlalu berkuasa untuk melenyapkannya. "Kaulah yang patas mendapatkannya!"

Kris menautkan alisnya. Kilat di matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan itu sangat mempengaruhi tindakan pria itu terhadapnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sena tidak pernah kembali." Luhan terbatuk-batuk. Mulai kesulitan berbicara karena kehilangan kendali akan paru-parunya. "Kau─"

Kris menyalak, "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

"Kau benar-benar," tandas Kris lebih keras.

Luhan semakin tersiksa dengan nafasnya. Ia tanpa lelah menarik tangan Kris di lehernya. Tidak perduli apakah ia mencakar kulit pria itu atau tidak. Pointnya adalah ia harus terus hidup untuk mencari Sehun yang entah ada dimana saat ini.

"Akan ku buat kau menyesal karena pernah membohongiku," timpal Kris garang. Pria pirang itu kemudian melepaskan cekikannya pada Luhan. Beralih meraih salah satu lengan kecilnya untuk ia seret keluar dari pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Yak, sampailah kita di penghujung pertapaanku. Dan sepertinya aku semakin kehilangan _feel_. Mungkin minggu depan (kalo aku gak sibuk) aku bisa _up ending_ nya.

Buat mas Xiumin. Selamat menunaikan tugas Negara. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan :') Untuk kalian yang menjalankan puasa, selamat berpuasa. Kurangi asupan anu dulu ya :D

Terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca ff berantakan ku ini. Lope lope pokoknya.

 _See you_


	23. Twenty Two: Apology

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu lebar-lebar. Sedangkan si pemilik ruangan hanya bisa terkejut dengan batal menyumpit _ramen_ _cup_ nya. Kaki-kaki Jongin yang jenjang kemudian menyusuri ruangan dan mendekati pria berantakan dengan jaket lusuhnya itu. Tidak mengambil duduk maupun membiarkan si detektif memprotes karena ia baru saja menikmati _ramen_ nya yang mengepul panas.

Di atas meja sudah berjejer CD, tumpukan kertas dan juga laptop yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV yang sudah buru-buru di _pause_. Jongin tidak perduli dengan kesibukan pria itu. Jadi ia langsung memberinya instruksi sebelum orang lain mengetuk pintunya.

"Tolong selesaikan sekarang," pinta Jongin dengan nafas pendek-pendek. Hasil pelariannya dari pelantara parkir hingga ruangan kecil penuh sesak seperti ini. Lalu jangankan kakinya, detak jantungnya di telinga pun ikut memburu.

Pria sedikit berantakan itu melepas _ramen_ nya di meja. Menatap lekat seseorang yang sudah lancang memberinya perintah, sedangkan perutnya meraung minta diisi. Padahal selama ini ia bukanlah berdiam diri dan menutup mata pada kasus yang pria itu minta. Tepatnya ia belum menemukan satu lagi bukti fisik yang selalu ia cari selama ini. "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan surat perintah."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya pria tan itu konyol. Lalu dibalas masam oleh si detektif.

"Taeyong menolak bicara. Dan saksi penting yang terdaftar di dalam daftarku satu-persatu menghilang begitu saja," ujarnya melayang-layang dengan keluh-kesah. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa pening di kepala yang sudah ingin meledak karena pria di depannya ini seakan minta dijelaskan masalah proses hukum. "Dan aku tidak menemukan apapun dalam rekaman ini. Ini semakin rumit!"

Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Mulai mengambil duduk sebelum ia sesak, karena harus tenggelam di antara tumpukan kertas dan juga papan penuh _mind map_. "Aku tidak percaya kau sedang berkeluh kesah."

"Lebih tepatnya kasus ini memprovokasiku. _Mr._ K terlalu pintar menyingkirkan jejak." Pria berbaju hitam itu kemudian mengusap wajah berminyaknya. Merasa mau meledak tapi ia terhalang sikap keprofesionalan. Jadi ia hanya bisa mendesah dengan banyak keluhan. "Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah Taeyong yang hampir 24 jam berada di ruang interogasi. Kalau saja pria itu mau bicara."

Jongin masih tersendat dengan banyak hal. Pikirannya tidak setenang raut wajahnya. dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa hanya duduk disini lalu memohon sesuatu yang tidak jelas kemana arahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau menangani ini dengan cepat?"

"Aku bisa. Tapi kami kehilangan─"

Perkataan pria berantakan itu kemudian terpotong oleh dorongan pintu kecilnya. Suasana kendap itu kemudian berubah riuh ketika seorang pria tinggi berlari masuk, dan langsung menghadap padanya. " _Hyung_ , kami menemukan Kangmin!"

Lantas detektif itu berubah cerah. Ia seakan menemukan cahaya harapan dalam genggaman. "Bagus! Dimana dia?"

Namun sesuatu terjadi di luar kendali. Membuat pria asing dengan jaket _navy_ nya itu menunduk seakan semua ini adalah salahnya. "Dia ditemukan penuh luka di gunung."

"Apa?!"

Tidak ada lagi harapan yang bisa dilambungkan. Pikiran-pikiran pupus di suatu tempat. Jongin sendiri sudah bergidik, terlalu terkejut dengan laporan asli pria itu. Lantas ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa menunggu lagi, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sehun dan Luhan di luar sana.

Jongin bergegas mencari letak ponselnya. Terserah akan menghubungi Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, intinya ia harus mengetahui keberadaan Sehun sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Aku akan membuat laporan," putusnya.

"Tunggu!" cegah detektif itu menahan langkahnya. Pria pendek itu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil jaketnya di kursi, kemudian mendekat pada rekannya yang baru saja tiba. "Taemin, keluarkan surat _Mr_. K untukku."

"Tapi _hyung_ ─"

"Aku sendiri yang akan berbicara dengan kepala Park," pesan pria dengan ID Lee Donghae itu sebelum berlalu keluar. Jongin sendiri sudah mengekorinya panjang-panjang. Mengikutinya memasuki lorong-lorong ruang kepolisian lalu menunjuk salah satu dari pria berseragam paling rapi di ujung. "Ikut aku!"

 **e)(o**

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk mengatur fokus di matanya. Alat geraknya mati rasa, sedangkan rasa sakit di sekitar pinggangnya semakin lama semakin pedih. Wajahnya yang pucat kemudian menyapu seisi ruangan gelap. Menemukan seseorang yang bekerja di sampingnya.

Dengan masker hitamnya, pria itu menuangkannya sesuatu di area lukanya. Membuatnya menjerit sakit tak tertahankan. Sementara pria itu seakan tidak hirau akan keributan yang ditimbulkannya. Terlebih ketika sebuah pinset mencari celah pada area lukanya. Diam-diam masuk ke dalam sana, lalu mengubrak-abrik hingga membuatnya semakin berdarah.

Sehun tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sana. Ia pun terus berteriak menahan pedih. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah sampai wajahnya memucat kehabisan darah.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi," pinta pria itu cukup familiar. Tapi sayangnya Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pedihnya luka yang dialaminya. Tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat dengan baik pria berambut hitam ini.

Tak lama ujung pinset yang masuk ke dalam lukanya ditarik perlahan. Membuatnya dua kali lipat menjadi lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Sangat berbeda saat pinset itu masuk dengan renggang yang kecil. Lantas sebutir timah pun mulai terlihat keluar dari kulitnya.

Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas peluru itu keluar dari sana. Cukup besar dan juga menyakitkan karena berhasil menembus kulitnya. Lalu siapapun tak akan percaya bahwa benda itu tertanam disana hampir setengah jam lamanya.

Pria itu kemudian membuka masker hitamnya. Menaburkan sesuatu di atas lukanya. Lantas memotong jas yang awalnya dikenakan Sehun lalu melilitkannya di pinggang orang yang ditolongnya. "Tahan pendarahannya."

Sehun menyernyit. Tidak akan percaya jika Zitao kini berada di hadapannya. Terlebih membuang-buang waktu untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang beberapa saat lalu ia tembuskan di pinggangnya. "Zitao?"

Pria tinggi itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum kesibukannya terfokus pada merapikan alat-alat medis seadanya yang ia ambil dari suatu tenpat. "Aku bukan Zitao," ujarnya datar. "Zitao sudah mati."

Sehun kemudian bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Menekan lukanya yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan darah, namun tidak sepedih sebelumnya. Entah apa yang Zitao berikan padanya sehingga ia tidak bergitu bereaksi dengan lukanya sendiri. "Kenapa kau─"

Zitao berlalu dari sana. Membungkus peralatannya yang berlumuran darah, lalu melemparnya ke dalam laci yang sudah rusak. "Benar, seharusnya aku menembak kepalamu. Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Pria berambut hitam itu sendiri heran mengapa ia masih membiarkan Sehun hidup meski ia telah diberikan lampu hijau untuk memusnahkannya seperti banyak tugas yang Kris berikan.

"Dimana Luhan?" Hanya itu pertanyaan terpenting bagi Sehun. Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih penting selain mengetahui Luhan baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah dengan dirinya. Karena mau bagaimana pun, yang menyebabkan Luhan terlibat dalam hal ini adalah murni karena kesalahannya.

"Jangan bersikap seakan aku menyelamatkanmu. Aku hampir menembak kepalamu kalau saja aku lupa kau pernah membantuku." Zitao kembali menggeledah laci-laci dari lemari yang tak terpakai di belakang. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang selalu ia sembunyikan dalam laci miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah seberantakan ini. Mungkin karena ia terhapus dari catatan keanggotaan sehingga semua barangnya dilenyapkan?

Sehun seketika ingin tertawa kalau saja ia tidak mengacaukan lukanya yang semakin parah. "Kau kembali menjadi kaki tangannya?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan," jawabnya menutup kasar laci terakhirnya. Benar saja, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain debu dan juga potongan kertas kosong. "Dan yang lebih penting jangan bicara denganku."

Sehun meringis menahan pedih ketika dirinya berhasil menyandarkan diri. Setengah bajunya basah oleh lumuran darah. Dan sisanya menggenang di lantai. Membuat jejak ketika Sehun menarik diri menuju dinding kosong di belakangnya. "Aku harus pergi."

Zitao berdecih. Ia lebih memilih menyeret kursi besi di dekat lemari sebelum mengurusi ponselnya yang bergetar sejak tadi. "Kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak kau bisa mati kehabisan darah."

"Lalu aku harus diam disini menghabiskan waktu?" timpal Sehun yang masih tidak menyerah untuk berdiri.

Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Sehun. Alih-alih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kris karena ia tidak membunuh pria pucat itu. "Mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai─"

Pintu kini terbuka lebar. Pria berambut coklat dengan _hoodie_ kebesarannya lalu masuk dengan langkah gusar. Kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki menjejak dengan bercak darah. Dan itu segera membelah atensi kedua pria di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menyuarakan suara, hingga pria itu mendekat pada Sehun lalu berhambur memeluknya dalam tangisan.

Sehun penuh syukur ketika tahu Luhan menghampirinya. Masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, meski kakinya penuh luka. "Kris melukaimu?" tanyanya mengusap helaian rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Hatinya pun ikut terhenyuh ketika melihat sosok itu menangis. Merundung rasa takut yang mengalahkan kekhawatirannya soal ia yang mungkin saja tidak tertolong disini.

Luhan menggeleng. Disekanya sisa darah yang menempel di wajah pucat Sehun dengan gemetar. Tak kalah berdosa ia membawa Sehun ke dalam kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya sekali lagi.

Zitao yang menyaksikan itu kemudian hanya bisa menggeleng mengantongi ponselnya. Kakinya yang jenjang kemudian bergerak menuju daun pintu yang menua. Hendak meninggalkan keduanya, karena harus masa bodoh. Entah mengapa ia jadi berubah tidak suka melihat pemandangan menyedihkan seperti itu. Padahal kalau mau dipikir, ia lebih banyak menghilangkan nyawa manusia dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton serial drama.

Namun tak sampai pada Zitao yang menutup pintu, pria itu sudah menyaksikan sosok Kris muncul di lorong. Berjalan dengan sangat elegan lalu jangan lupakan tajam pisau yang menyilaukan di tangannya. "Oke, mungkin salah satu dari kita akan mati disini," gumam Zitao mundur dari sana.

Ketukan sepatu kemudian menggema di ruangan itu. Menyisipkan dentingan horror dalam tiap bait degupan jantung ketiganya. Membuat Luhan kembali terserang panik yang luar biasa. Lantas menggenggam erat jemari Sehun yang meraihnya.

"Seperti perkiraanku, kau kembali ke markas," buka Kris muncul di muka pintu. Rautnya penuh senyum, tenang dan juga sarat akan emosi. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan tahu jika pria itu tengah menggenggam pisau dalam dendam yang sempurna. "Dan Sehun, kau harus berterima kasih pada bawahanku ini."

Zitao menghentikan ketukan tumitnya. Berdiri dalam pandangan awas ketika Kris beralih menatapnya penuh arti. "Jadi kau akan membunuhku juga?"

Kris terkekeh. Mendekat pada Zitao, lalu meraih bahunya. Menepuknya dalam keheningan yang ditembus detakan keras jantung pria itu. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik," lanjutnya menatap lekat mata bawahannya yang menatap kemana tangannya mengayun.

Zitao tak sempat menghindar ketika pisau itu menancap di perutnya. Begitu cepat dan juga tidak terbaca di benak Sehun dan juga Luhan yang masih mematung jauh di dekat dinding.

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," bisik Kris sebelum ia menarik kembali pisaunya lalu membiarkan Zitao tergeletak dengan darah yang mengotori pakaian.

Tetesan darah dari pisau yang digenggam Kris kemudian habis mengotori lantai. Menyisakan kebisuan Zitao yang masih bergerak dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Luhan yang menyaksikan itu kemudian dirundung ketakutan yang tidak biasa. Ia membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat, sedangkan matanya membola dengan genangan air matanya sendiri.

"Tidak, kumohon." Luhan terus menghalangi tubuh Sehun yang ada di belakangnya. Ketika Kris kembali bergerak, tangannya merentang. Memohon tanpa lelah walaupun mungkin Kris tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," tuturnya tepat di hadapan Luhan. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Melihat kebisuan Luhan, Kris lalu menyingkirkannya menjauh dari Sehun. Membiarkan Luhan memohon saat ia menarik kerah kemeja Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. "Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu."

Sehun tersenyum remeh dengan kalimat itu. Wajah pucatnya meradang, tapi sayangnya ia tak cukup punya tenaga untuk menghantam wajah itu dengan sebuah pukulan. "Kau menyesal?"

Kris berdecak. Mengetuk wajah Sehun dengan pisau yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku mengekspresikan 'rasa menyesalku' kan?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila," tatap Sehun nyalang. Tidak bergerak ia dengan posisinya.

"Kaulah yang mengingkari perjanjian itu. Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukannya." Kris yang muak kini melempar tubuh Sehun ke lantai. Memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras, tidak perduli bagaimana luka di pinggang Sehun yang semakin menganga.

"Kris!" Luhan kembali menarik Kris dari sana. Tapi sekali lagi usahanya hanya sia-sia. Kris masih saja keras kepala untuk menuruti emosinya.

Sehun menajamkan kedua matanya. Menahan lengan-lengan Kris yang masih menggenggam pisau di tangannya. "Kau tahu, kalau sejak awal aku memang tak berniat menyerahkan Sena padamu."

Kris berdecih. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Sehun kemudian berhasil membalik posisi mereka. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Kris ke lantai hingga pisau di tangan pria itu terlempar jauh. Ia pun segera memukulnya dengan banyak pukulan. "Kau hanya manusia penuh obsesi yang mengejar apapun yang bukan milikmu."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?" ejek pria pirang itu mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

Sehun kembali memukuli Kris dengan tangannya. Menendangnya dengan tenaga seadanya tapi Kris buru-buru meninju perutnya. Menghantam lukanya yang kemudian tidak menunggu sampai ia yang diseret menuju balkon gedung lantai tiga tak terpakai itu.

Luhan buru-buru mendekati Zitao yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disana. Ia sempat meraba pergelangan tangan pria itu. Merasakan denyut nadinya yang lemah, ia pun segera merogoh saku Zitao demi menemukan sebuah ponsel. Dan dengan sangat mengejutkan, ia menemukan nama Baekhyun tertera pada suatu pesan.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika Zitao telah mengirimkan lokasi mereka pada Baekhyun?

 **e)(o**

Kris membuang Sehun ke tepian balkon yang pagarnya memang sudah tanggal. Nyaris Sehun terguling ke bawah kalau saja ia tidak cekatan dalam memindahkan tangannya yang menggapai sudut dinding. Ia pun tertahan di tepian. Sedangkan kepalanya mengudara pada sisi ujung lantai.

Kris kembali mencekiknya. Mencegah Sehun beranjak dari sana kemudian melawannya seperti pertarungan anak-anak. Sehun pun menarik lengan-lengannya yang menjerat. Berusahaa lepas darinya, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup.

Tak lama seseorang kemudian terlihat di bawah sana. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan _dress_ biru yang sederhana. Tubuhnya kurus menyedihkan, Ditambah dengan rautnya yang diluputi banyak lelah.

Untuk seketika dunia Kris berhenti berputar. Ia sekali lagi mendapati mata nanar itu menangkapnya. Dan itu akan sangat melukai hatinya karena gadis itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah menerima keberadaannya.

"Dia akan melihat ini. Sayang sekali," ujar si pirang kembali menjorokkan Sehun ke belakang. Sedangkan gadis di bawah sana memekik memanggil namanya. Memohon padanya untuk melepaskan Sehun, karena bagaimana pun akan sangat mengerikan jika seseorang di jatuhkan dari atas sana.

"Kau bisa membawaku, komohon─" Gadis itu tak berhenti berteriak. Susah payah ia meregangkan tenggorokannya. "Kris!"

Tapi Kris hanya terkekeh dengan kalimat itu. _Terlambat_ , pikirnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Luhan kini mendekat di belakangnya. Mengayunkan potongan kayu itu tepat di kepalanya. Membuat Kris tersentak kuat, kemudian terdorong ke samping Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru menjauh dari sana, namun Kris kembali menariknya. berusaha menggulingkannya ke tepi. Dan sekali lagi, kayu di tangan Luhan mengayun mengenai lengannya. Membuat pria itu meraihnya lalu mendorongnya menghantam tiang yang kokoh.

Luhan pun dapat merasakan pening yang luar biasa ketika kepalanya terbentur dinding yang kasar. Darah di pelipisnya pun mengalir menuju sudut wajahnya. Belum sempat Kris mengangkat kayu itu untuk Luhan, kini kakinya ditarik oleh Sehun yang masih merangkak di bawahnya. Tidak ada waktu sampai ia terguling ke belakang, lalu terlempar oleh gravitasi.

Kris berakhir dengan bergantung pada lengan Sehun yang menahannya. Tubuhnya bergelantungan menerima respon. Sedangkan Sena di bawah sana hanya bisa cemas dengan semua hal yang dilihatnya. Belum bisa sadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara Baekhyun baru saja sampai di tempatnya.

Kayu di genggaman Kris terlepas begitu saja. Terjun bebas ke bawah sana menghantam bebatuan kasar.

"Kenapa kau susah-susah menangkapku?" tanya Kris tertawa konyol, bahkan saat pria itu berada di ujung ajalnya.

"Sena tidak mau kau mati," jawab Sehun sudah payah menahan lengannya.

Kris lantas terdiam menyaksikan gadis yang begitu ia cintai di bawah sana. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatapnya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berlari masuk, menggapai semua anak tangga untuk membantu.

Sehun berdecih. "Hiduplah dan bayar semua kesalahanmu."

Kris membuang wajahnya. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun selain menatap bebatuan di bawah sana. Membayangkan sesakit apa tubuhnya ketika ia menghantam seluruh benda mati itu. "Dia bahkan takut padaku. Apa yang bisa ku harapkan?"

Maka Sehun berteriak padanya. Lengannya tidak lagi bisa menahan apapun. "Setidaknya kau harus hidup untuk anakmu, bajingan!"

Kris kembali menatap Sehun yang jauh berada di atasnya. Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya sedikit menggunakan otaknya. Tapi menyadari tangan Sehun tak lagi mampu menahannya, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerah saja.

"Pegang tanganku, bodoh!" Sehun kembali berteriak. Susah payah ia mempertahankan lengan Kris yang mulai meluncur dari genggamannya.

Kris sedikit terhenyuh ketika menyaksikan kegigihan Sehun untuk menolongnya. Bayangan dalam benaknya kemudian menari-nari. Membayangkan dengan rinci seberapa damainya hidup mereka tanpa semua kejadian ini. Dan ia pun mulai melihat dengan jelas seberapa berengseknya ia karena pernah mengusik semua orang yang dilihatnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumamnya dihempas angin. Maka ia menggerakkan tangannya yang menggantung. Melepaskan cengkraman Sehun yang seakan mengikat kuat pergelangannya.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai ketika Kris terjatuh begitu cepat ke bawah sana. Menyisakan kekosongan semua orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Sena yang sudah terduduk lemas menyaksikan Kris yang terjatuh di tepat hadapannya.

 _Sirine_ polisi kemudian bergema dari kejauhan. Berderet mobil-mobil itu masuk. Menurunkan banyak anggota kepolisian, beserta Jongin yang hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

 **e)(o**

Mobil-mobil polisi berlarian ke jalan setelah berhasil meringkus beberapa orang dalam jaringan Kris. Tidak menyisakan satu orang pun setelah Taeyong berhasil membuka mulut. Di jajaran depan, lengkingan ambulan sudah membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tak terbantah. Melewati jalurnya sendiri sampai mereka menurunkan pasien gawat darurat ke dalam gedung bernama rumah sakit.

Lorong gedung bertambah riuh dipenuhi pasien gawat darurat. Tak sedikit yang harus berbaring di meja operasi. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri karena telah kehilangan banyak darah. Sementara Jongin dan Minseok berdiam diri di lorong bersama tuan Oh yang menatap kedua anaknya dengan raut murka. Terlebih menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang baru saja datang bersama Baekhyun dengan perban di kepala.

Semua pasang mata tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Menyisakan tundukan semua orang yang menyesali kejadian ini. Tak terkecuali Sena yang masih berdiri takut di hadapan ayahnya. mengutarakan semua hal yang dialaminya, bersama Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menjelaskan permainan konyol mereka.

Tiba pada tuan Oh yang kemudian menampar putranya keras-keras. Ingin menampar putri kesayangannya pula tapi ia harus mengingat dengan benar beban yang gadis itu tanggung sendirian. Jadi ia memilih membuang wajahnya, menahan kepalanya yang berat sampai harus dibantu pengawalnya.

"Aku selalu bangga padamu, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!" tegas tuan Oh pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap kakinya kosong. Membiarkan ayahnya memukulinya dengan tongkat─untuk yang pertama kalinya─sampai membuat adiknya berlutut untuk memohon pada ayahnya untuk berhenti memukul.

"Ini salahku, ayah. Ini salahku," mohon Sena meraih jemari ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya tak kunjung manatapnya. Alih-alih mengacuhkannya seakan ia tidak benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Tuan Oh masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mengutuk pria tinggi itu sedalam-dalamnya. Sang ayah bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika putra kebanggannya itu membohonginya selama ini. Membiarkan adiknya dalam bahaya yang mungkin saja bisa ia tangani kalau mereka mau jujur. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu cara berbohong. Tapi kau melakukannya."

"Ayah!" Sena kembali mencegahnya untuk kembali memukul Chanyeol. Tangisan gadis itu pun membuat pedih di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak kuasa ia menahan emosi yang mengendap di kepala.

"Jangan pernah berani tunjukkan wajah kalian di depanku," tuturnya kemudian menatap satu-persatu setiap orang di sekitarnya. Tidak perduli seberapa kritisnya Sehun di dalam sana, ia pun memilih pergi bersama orang-orangnya yang selalu setia. Tidak mau dicegah meski dunia mengeraskan langkahnya yang kecewa.

Luhan ingin mengejar sosok itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat memohon maaf. Tapi buru-buru Baekhyun menahan lengannya. Menggeleng pria itu meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal, atau ia juga akan terkena dampak dari emosi.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu," ucap Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, sebelum mendekat pada Chanyeol untuk sedikit menenangkan pria itu.

 **e)(o**

Ruangan tanpa cahaya masih terasa dingin ketika Sena menggeser pintunya. Langkah masih terpaku di pintu. Hendak masuk, tapi melihat alat-alat rumah sakit itu tersambung pada tubuh kaku di dalam sana membuatnya tergerak. Jemarinya beralih menarik kursi. Duduk disana dengan berdiam terlalu lama.

Cahaya bulan mulai menembus kaca jendela. Memberi sinar lembut pada wajah lemah yang setengahnya tertutupi dengan masker oksigen. Tetesan impus masih bekerja dengan baik di lengan dingin itu. Maka ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menggenangkan air mata di pelupuk.

Tangannya perlahan meraih jemari pria pirang itu. Mencoba menggenggamnya dalam balutan luka di hati. Ia dulu mungkin takut saat jemari itu menggenggamnya. Memeluknya penuh damba maupun dilihatnya melukai seseorang. Tak pernah ia bermimpi untuk mendapatkan genggaman itu di tangannya.

Mungkin akan terasa sama di kulitnya. Masih sekaku dahulu, pun menyisakan pedih di ulu hatinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Terasa berbeda ketika ia menggenggamnya dengan pikiran penuh. Ia lalu sibuk membatin, betapa leganya ia karena masih bisa menyaksikannya bernafas. Entah, apa alasannya.

"Kali ini aku datang menjagamu," lirih gadis itu terdengar pilu. Menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh sampai pandangannya memburam. "Dulu kau pernah bilang, aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau. Kau pun akan berjanji membuatku bahagia ketika aku datang. Tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal dirimu."

"Betapa buruknya aku─"

Ia kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada jemari yang digenggamnya. Dadanya penuh sesak, tidak mengizinkannya bernafas dengan benar. "Terakhir kali, aku bilang kau bisa membawaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh soal itu."

Namun tubuh itu masih terbujur kaku. Tidak meresponnya sebagaimana harapannya dibumbung tinggi-tinggi. "Maafkan aku─"

 **e)(o**

Pagi yang cerah ketika semua burung berkicau di dahan yang lembab. Daun-daun masih berguguran, mengotori trotoar dan juga halaman restoran yang sempit. Tak lupa kegiatan akhir pekan yang membuat jalanan ramai. Dan hal itu menjadi daya tarik para penghuni jalan untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi di babak baru.

Satu minggu berlalu, Luhan akhirnya dapat kembali memulai aktifitas di tempat kerja barunya. Ia buru-buru memasang kostum boneka kelincinya dengan pegawai yang lain. Mereka turun ke jalan untuk membagikan brosur restoran sebelum buka. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang menghampirinya, berfoto dengannya atau mengacaukan acaranya. Tapi Luhan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Menghabiskan seluruh brosurnya, sampai pada ia yang menemukan pria paruh baya dengan pakaian formalnya menghampiri.

Luhan ragu-ragu membuka kostum kepalanya yang mengganggu. Menatap pria yang menunggunya bersama dua pengawal di belakang dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Mungkin saja ia akan terkena amarah pria itu sebentar lagi.

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut restoran. Tidak memesan apapun karena memang belum mendapati jam buka. Tapi pegawai lain memberi mereka kopi dengan gratis, karena mengenali pria paruh baya itu.

"Saya belum meminta maaf dengan benar," buka Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap kedua mata tajam itu seperti sebelumnya. Seperti cara ia membohongi orang itu dengan sangat tidak berperasaan dahulu. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf," sesalnya penuh rasa malu.

Tuan Oh mengambil cangkir kopinya. Meminumnya dengan tenang sementara Luhan masih tidak kunjung menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang bergitu mirip dengan putriku," tuturnya kemudian.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di bawah meja. Masih berusaha menebalkan wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak gemetar untuk menghadapi pria penuh hormat di depannya ini.

"Ini salahku," tuturnya tiba-tiba. Dan Luhan akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kalimat mengejutkan itu. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini jika aku membantunya lebih keras. Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

Luhan berkedip ketika pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya. Ia pun menghambur memandang jendela. Mengusap lembut punggung tangannya yang masih saja terasa kosong bahkan saat ia ditemani. "Sehun pasti banyak merepotkanmu."

"T-tidak begitu," jawab Luhan gugup. Ikut melihat keluar jendela dengan kaku, tapi tidak menatap hal yang sama dengan orang di depannya.

"Belum pernah ada yang tahan dengannya," kekehnya pelan. "Tapi kau malah mau bekerja dengannya."

Luhan kembali teringat dengan memori lamanya. Dimana ia pertama kali berlarian di luar sana. Lalu menyetujui apapun yang ditulis dalam kontrak kerjanya. Oh, betapa jahatnya ia karena pernah membohongi banyak orang. "Maaf─"

"Kau tidak salah," tolehnya. "Kau hanya mengerjakan tugasmu."

Luhan kembali menunduk. Merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan kepalan tangan di atasnya. Ia benar, saat ia ingin melihat pria itu baik-baik saja walaupun dengan dirinya yang hanya si pembohong. "Saya tulus ketika berbicara pada anda saat itu. Saya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membohongi anda─"

"Terima kasih," potong pria itu menatapnya penuh senyum. Merasa cukup beruntung karena ditipu dengan banyak kebohongan putih.

"Dan─Sehun orang yang baik. Dia juga sangat menyayangi anda. Dia hanya tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan."

Tuan Oh mengambil tongkatnya. Menatap cangkir kopinya yang masih hangat dalam hening yang meliuk bersama asap kopi. "Aku baru sadar kalau mereka sudah dewasa." Ia melanjutkan. "Tolong perhatikan Sehun untukku."

"Saya akan melakukannya." Untuk sepersekian detik Luhan akhirnya mampu menatap orang di depannya. Menemukan senyumnya yang tulus, kemudian mendapatinya beranjak dari kursi. "Saya akan membujuknya untuk menemui anda," tambah Luhan.

Namun tuan Oh menggeleng. Menepuk bahunya dengan lembut sebelum berlalu tanpa jejak. "Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

 **e)(o**

Luhan baru saja berhasil mengunci pintu restoran malam itu. Pukul setengah sebelas malam─seperti biasa. Tapi yang mengejutkannya bukanlah tentang suasana malam yang sepi dan penuh dingin, tapi ialah Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar khas miliknya. Bahkan dengan raut yang selalu terlihat lelah.

Luhan bukannya cepat-cepat menghampiri. Sibuk mematung dengan sangat tidak elit di depan pintu resto karena terserang canggung tiba-tiba. Dan Sehun bukan orang yang senang menatap patung sepertinya. Jadi ia melakukan aksi protes dengan membukakannya pintu mobil.

"Di luar dingin," ucapnya masih memaku Luhan dengan maniknya yang hitam. Membuat sebait lagu bahagia ketika pria surai coklat itu menemukannya. Membaca detak jantungnya yang berirama seiring langkahnya diayun mendekat.

Luhan lama-lama terbiasa dengan Sehun yang berbicara penuh arti padanya. Membaca banyak suasana hati pria itu dengan baik tanpa bertanya dan juga akan memahami banyak kalimatnya. "Kemana kita hari ini?"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanyanya fokus dengan jalanan lenggang di depannya.

Mata Luhan berubah berbinar-binar. Akhirnya ia bisa ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu setelah mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya selama ini. "Aku bisa melakukan _request_?"

"Ya─"

Luhan menerawang lucu. Jemarinya ia mainkan di dagu, sedangkan otaknya sibuk mengumpulkan hal-hal yang tidak sempat ia lakukan selama ini. "Taman bermain? Melihat bintang jatuh? Makan odeng di pinggir jalan? Pantai? Bertemu Minseok?"

Raut Sehun berubah kusut. Mendengar nama Minseok masih saja membuat telinganya sedikit panas. "Kenapa harus ada Minseok di daftarmu?"

"Aku merindukannya. Dia berhutang _pizza_ padaku sampai sekarang," toleh Luhan mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Aku juga bisa membelikannya untukmu," jawabnya ketus.

Maka yang mendengarnya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. _Dia kenapa sih?_ ─batinnya meledak-ledak. "Oh, ya. Ada suatu tempat untuk menunggu bintang jatuh."

"Tidak ada bintang jatuh, _okay_. Mereka hanya mengada-ngada soal bintang."

Luhan berubah mencebik. Memutar wajahnya mendekati jendela yang menampilkan warna-warni lampu jalan. "Aku ingin pulang saja," gumamnya kesal.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Susah payah ia mengajak Luhan berbicara padanya kembali. Tanpa meminta maaf, ia langsung memutar arah. Mengambil jalanan panjang yang sepi walaupun harus mengabaikan waktu yang terus saja menukiknya.

Seusai melalui perjalanan panjang, Sehun akhirnya bisa mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia beralih menatap kantuk Luhan yang begitu damai di kursi, sampai tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Namun mau tak mau tangannya kini sudah lancang mencubit pipi pria itu. Membuatnya terganggu lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Kita sampai," ucap Sehun mengusap surainya. Terlalu gemas menyaksikan wajah itu menggapai-gapai kesadarannya.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Luhan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Hendak membuka pintu, tapi lebih dulu melotot menyaksikan jendelanya dipenuhi suara ombak. "Pantai?!" Luhan seketika mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Ya, walaupun perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Tapi melihat sosok itu berbinar-binar membuat hati Sehun selalu ketagihan. "Kau bisa mencari bintang jatuh atau apalah itu─"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan tiba-tiba sudah turun dari mobil. Berlarian ke tepian pantai. Menjemput ombak yang bergulung-gulung di bawah cahaya bulan. Sehun buru-buru memanggilnya. Ikut turun mengejarnya karena akan sangat berbahaya bermain ombak saat malam.

Angin bertiup sangat kuat. Dinginnya pun menusuk tulang. Tapi keduanya setuju untuk melupakan itu dan hanya bermain ombak di tepian. Berkali-kali mereka jatuh disapu ombak yang dingin. Hingga pakaian mereka terdebur setengah basah. Lalu setelah bosan, mereka setuju untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Sisa tawa Luhan masih menggantung ketika ia ditarik keluar dari air. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menggeleng-geleng kecil menghadapi sikap liar Luhan yang luar biasa. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendapati kegilaan pria itu dalam hidupnya. Dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir sekaligus senang yang membah.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Mencari sesuatu di dalam sana sementara Luhan memeluk dirinya yang menggigil. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dengan pakaian basah seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bawa pakaian ganti di mobilmu?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan kesibukan Sehun yang mengubrak abrik isi mobilnya sampai harus membuka bagasi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Hanya jasnya yang ia temukan di kursi belakang. "Kali ini tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang," respon Luhan santai. Begitu polos sampai Sehun melipat lengannya di dada.

Sehun pun mengeluh, "Butuh dua jam aku menyetir untuk sampai di rumah."

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memainkan jemarinya lucu seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan melakukan kesalahan. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun lantas menariknya mendekat. Memasangkannya jas hitam miliknya pada bahu Luhan yang lembab. Tak lupa mengusap wajah dingin itu dengan lengan kemeja miliknya yang kering.

Luhan merasakan dingin yang menerpa kulitnya ketika lengan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Tangannya yang kering pun segera mengambil jemari itu lalu mengusapnya. "Tanganmu dingin. Mau kubuatkan api unggun?"

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. Melihat keadaan mereka yang tengah malam terdampar di tepi pantai dengan pakaian basah, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain masuk ke mobil untuk menghalau dingin? "Bagaimana kau membuatnya?"

"Di film mereka melakukannya dengan mudah. Tinggal mengumpulkan kayu kemudian─" Luhan mengawang. Matanya berkedip bak bintang kejora. Begitu lucu untuk Sehun peluk sekarang juga.

"Lupakan," perintah Sehun beralih menutup bagasinya. Lantas setelah sampai pada Sehun yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Luhan malah mematung menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Ayahmu datang tadi pagi," aku Luhan akhirnya.

Mendengar itu raut Sehun berubah mengeras. Ia benar-benar akan menyetir sekarang juga─untuk menemui ayahnya─kalau dugaannya benar. "Dia memarahimu?"

"Tidak. Aku malah disuruh─" Luhan kembali menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Sehun menunggu dengan sabar hati. Kemudian ia teringat dengan ia yang harus memperhatikan Sehun lebih banyak sejak pertemuan itu pagi tadi. "Astaga apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk─"

Sehun mencium bibirnya sekilas. Berakhir dengan menatap wajah polosnya yang mematung─tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia," tuturnya.

Pupil hitam Luhan berlarian. Mendapati wajah itu terlalu dekat dengannya membuat jantungnya kembali meronta-ronta ingin segera dikeluarkan. "K-kau menciumku─"

Senyum Sehun kemudian terpatri begitu indah disana. Ditambah dengan disinari cahaya bulan yang lembut. Surainya yang hitam pun mulai diterbangkan angin malam yang dingin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-itu─" Luhan berubah gugup. Pipinya menghangat, sedangkan jemarinya bertambah dingin. Dulu ia mungkin akan berpikir kalau hantu laut akan segera menangkapnya. Tapi itu tidak lagi, karena semua berubah ketika ia tahu getaran itu berasal dari hatinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali, _hm_?" Sehun berubah bersandar pada mobilnya. Membiarkan pintu mobilnya menganggur, dengan terus menatap manik itu menatap sisi mobilnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Luhan rupanya keberatan.

Tawa Sehun kemudian dihempas angin. Terlalu menikmati bagaimana rona merah itu semakin menjalar di pipi Luhan. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Luhan kemudian mendekat padanya. "Kasihan jantungku," bisiknya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sehun mengusak helaian rambut coklat itu. Sedangkan Luhan sudah mencuri cium pipinya secepat yang ia bisa. Lalu tanpa tanggung jawab, pria itu berlari memasuki mobil. Membenamkan dirinya di kursi sambil menutup seluruh wajahnya.

" _Ya,_ kemari kau!" Sehun kembali membuka pintu mobilnya. Mencari keberadaan Luhan yang masih bergulung-gulung. Sedangkan pria itu sudah berteriak histeris karena Sehun menariknya. Mencoba menemukan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam.

Luhan kemudian tak bisa menahan kikikannya. Ia kembali menggila dengan memainkan surai Sehun yang lembut. Memuja bagaimana Sehun tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana pria itu mencium bibirnya yang gemetar dingin. Menggapai tiap lekuk wajahnya, dan membuat darahnya dua kali lipat berdesir ketika jemari itu menyentuh sisi jemarinya yang kosong.

Lalu biarkan salah satu bintang jatuh di atas sana. Biarkan mereka saling mengakui, betapa mereka saling mencintai sama besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada epilog


	24. EPILOG

**TWO SIDES**

by Gyoulight

.

.

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **GENRE** : Drama, Romance

 **RATING** : T

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Seorang pria turun dengan menurunkan seorang gadis kecil dari mobilnya. Tak lupa ia berjongkok membenarkan sepatu gadis itu. Surainya yang hitam ditiup angin ketika ia menggenggam jemari si mungil. Dedaunan gugur pun ikut mengantar jejak keduanya menuju trotoar kecil yang lenggang di samping jalan.

Sambil tersenyum riang si gadis kecil mendongak menyaksikan kelopak yang gugur di atas kepalanya. Mengabaikan perkataan orang yang menggenggam tangannya untuk selalu memperhatikan langkah. Alhasil gadis kecil itu hampir tersungkur, kalau saja si pria dengan kemeja biru itu tidak berhasil menahannya.

"Jessie tidak boleh melakukan itu saat berjalan," nasihat si pria merapikan rambut gadis itu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua membuat si gadis terlihat sedikit mengemaskan. Membuat pria itu segera menarik hidungnya.

"Jessie mau bunga yang itu," tunjuk gadis itu pada guguran sakura yang menghujani kepala keduanya.

Si pria tersenyum menarik jemari si kecil. Sekali lagi menuntunnya berjalan menuju toko bunga dengan dinding serba putih. "Luge punya banyak, ingin mendapatkannya?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang. Berlarian ia menarik tangan si tinggi dengan sangat bersemangat. Pintu kaca pun terbuka, memperdengarkan bunyi lonceng yang nyaring. Dan itu mengusik atensi si kecil. Membuatnya takjub bagai melihat hal itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria dengan apron kuningnya batal meletakkan bunga ke dalam embernya. Sedangkan si pemuda dengan surai hitam tidak sempat mendekat, sibuk melayani tamu-tamu yang datang.

" _Hello, baby_ ~" sapa si pria dengan rambut coklatnya mendekat. Mengusap kepala si kecil dengan lucu sambil memeluk kumpulan bunganya.

Si kecil menunjuk keluar jendela. Menunjukkannya guguran sakura yang terus diterbangkan angin dengan kedipan polosnya. "Luge, papa bilang Luge punya bunga seperti yang di luar."

Pria bersurai coklat itu masih saja terkikik mendapati pria yang tak jauh di depannya itu dipanggil 'papa'. Setelah melirik sebentar wajah datar si tinggi, ia kemudian berjongkok. Menyentuh ujung hidung si kecil lalu menunjukkannya kumpulan bunga di pelukannya. "Kalau bunga yang di luar sudah gugur. Bagaimana kalau bunga daisy?"

Anak itu berubah menatap bunga-bunga itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Maniknya yang coklat terus menatap warna kelopaknya. Lantas setelah ia mendapati senyum pria di depannya, ia pun mengangguk senang. "Jessie mau!"

Melihat interaksi kecil itu membuat si pria bersurai hitam kesal. "Kau mengabaikanku, _okay_ ," keluhnya cemberut karena merasa diabaikan.

Si surai coklat meletakkan bunga-bunganya. Beralih menggendong gadis kecil itu lalu mencium pipi gempalnya. "Kau membawanya lagi hari ini?"

"Kau tahu ibunya selalu sibuk dengan pakaian," jawabnya ketus. "Aku membawanya ke kantor sebentar, tapi semua karyawan sudah memanggilku super _daddy_ karena dia terus memanggilku papa."

Yang mendengar terkikik geli. Segera memberi kursi pada kekasihnya dan akan sangat bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya yang panjang. "Sehun, dia ini keponakanmu," tuturnya kemudian.

Ia pun menjawab dengan merengut. "Tapi aku tidak suka anak-anak."

"Kenapa?" kekeh si surai coklat. Ia kembali menatap Jessie yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Mereka lucu. Aku selalu suka adik perempuan."

Mendengar itu pemuda di ujung sana berceloteh asal. Kedua tangannya sangat sibuk menghitung tagihan. "Tidak heran kalau kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Maaf, Jaemin sayang. Kau tidak lucu saat kecil," ejek si surai coklat.

Si surai hitam mendegus. Mengecek ponselnya kemudian berkomentar, "Perempuan atau laki-laki mereka tetap saja suka menangis," yang langsung disetujui penuh oleh pemuda bernama Jaemin di meja kasir.

"Tapi Jessie, jarang menangis denganmu."

Sehun mendapati angka jam di ponselnya. Seakan kehabisan waktu, ia langsung mengantongi benda tipis itu di saku. "Kau harus tutup sekarang. Baekhyun akan mengomel kalau kita terlambat ke pestanya."

" _Hey_ , bukankah kau harus panggil dia _hyung_?" tanya kekasihnya menurunkan Jessie dari gendongannya. Bocah kecil itu pun langsung ditangkap oleh Jaemin, segera mengajaknya berkeliling ke dalam rumah kaca di belakang sana.

Sehun berdecih. Sebuah senyum miring kemudian tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "Lalu kau mau ku panggil _hyung_ juga?"

Luhan masa bodoh. Ia beralih mengatur banyak bunga di atas mejanya. Mengelompokkannya dengan teliti. Tak lupa memotong bagian yang kering dengan gunting. "Aku belum membeli hadiah. Menurutmu apa yang mereka sukai?"

Yang mendengar mengawang. Mendekat ia pada Luhan yang selalu sibuk dengan membungkus bunga-bunganya. "Mereka hanya menyukai satu sama lain," jawabnya asal lalu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Tak lupa menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya yang ikut pening sejak pulang dari kantor.

"Yang benar saja" Luhan buru-buru bergerak melepaskan pelukan itu. Meski ia sangat merindukan Sehun, tapi mereka tidak mungkin bisa sebebas itu di tokonya. Bukan apa-apa, bagaimana kalau pelanggan tokonya datang dan mendapati mereka dalam posisi seperti tadi? "Bagaimana kalau jam tangan?"

Si pucat merengut melipat lengannya di dada. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya. "Percayalah, milik mereka di Berlin sudah satu lemari. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan _anniversary_."

Luhan menggeleng menatap kekasihnya sebentar. Berusaha maklum dengan sifatnya yang selalu ingin dituruti.

Tak lama lonceng di pintu kembali berbunyi. Menyisakan atensi Luhan yang secara otomatis menyapa pelanggannya yang datang. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja menangkap sosok berambut panjang dengan _dress_ selututnya. Senyumnya indah dipatri. Membuat Luhan terbayang-bayang dengan ia yang dulu mengenakan pakaian itu dengan sangat kerepotan.

"Sudah ku duga kalian masih berada disini," tuturnya mendekat.

"Jaemin membawanya ke belakang," beri tahu Luhan menyambutnya ramah. Dibalas tawa kecil sosok itu yang membawakannya sesuatu seperti hadiah di dalam kantung. "Apa ini?"

"Aku bertemu Jongin tadi pagi," jawabnya. "Oleh-oleh katanya."

Sehun semakin berubah kesal karena itu. "Bagus, dia tidak memberiku hadiah."

Sena terkikik. Mendapati kelucuan kakaknya yang masih saja mudah kesal karena sesuatu yang kecil. " _Oppa_ mengirimnya ke Jepang sendirian, bagaimana dia tidak kesal padamu?"

" _Mommy!_ " Tiba pada Jessie yang berlari dari pintu. Disusul Jaemin yang harus kembali ke meja kasir. Mendapati ibunya yang datang membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Sudah mendapatkan hadiah untuk _daddy_?" Sena buru-buru menggendong putri kecilnya. Menciumnya sayang lalu mengambil setangkai bunga anyelir merah muda yang ditunjukkan padanya. "Bunganya cantik sekali."

"Jaemin _oppa_ memberikannya untuk Jessie," tuturnya riang.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya," potong Luhan memutus rotasi dunia mereka. Menyerahkan sebuket bunga daisy berwarna putih pada keduanya. "Dan kau tidak boleh membayarnya. Ini hadiah."

Sena mengambilnya dengan rona bahagia. "Terima kasih"

 **e)(o**

Ruangan serba putih menyapa ketika ia menggeser pintu itu. Jessie berlarian masuk. Sedangkan ia lebih dahulu menangkap vas bunga di atas nakas. Jessie dengan hati-hati menaiki kursi. Menyapa ayahnya dengan riang, kemudian menatap ibunya yang sibuk mengganti bunga di dalam vas.

Dan Kris masih terbaring di posisi yang sama dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Masih terbujur kaku dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang masih setia menemani tidur panjangnya.

" _Mommy_ , kapan _daddy_ akan bangun?" tanya Jessie menatapnya polos. Berkedip kelopaknya yang teduh. Mengingatkannya akan kedua manik yang selalu menatapnya penuh kasih.

Tidak ada yang tidak diwarisi Jessie akan semua fitur ayahnya. Hidungnya, alis tebalnya dan bulu matanya yang cantik selalu mengingatkannya akan pria itu. Maka Sena memeluk putrinya sayang. Mengusap helaian rambutnya sambil menatap penuh harap pada tubuh lemah di depannya. "Sebentar lagi, _daddy_ pasti akan bangun."

"Kalau _daddy_ bangun, Jessie akan mengajak _daddy_ ke taman bermain. _Daddy_ harus tahu kalau disana ada boneka beruang yang sangat besar!"

"Tentu saja," lirihnya menahan air mata di pelupuk. Ia pun meraih jemari dingin Kris hati-hati. "Kita harus pergi bersama suatu hari."

 **e)(o**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai ya… selesai :')

Sejak awal Januari 2019, bahkan sebelum itu (Desember 2018), **Two sides** selalu menghantui minta dituang. _Special Thank's_ _to_ MD yang sudah mendorongku menulis dan mem _publish_ ff ini sampai selesai. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku di FFN.

Terima kasih yang besar kepada kalian yang selalu menemani dan menuangkan semangat di kolom _review_. Kalian adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa menyelesaikan ff ini. ILYSM.

Aku minta maaf jika ada kekurangan, atau perkataan yang mungkin menyinggung. Senang bertemu kalian disini. Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu

 **Two sides** tentu masih banyak kurangnya. Melihat kalian yang masih bingung dengan Sena, aku minta maaf. Karakter Sena memang ku buat sedikit…. Ya, begitulah. Dia hanya seseorang yang tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. (Dan maafkan Sena _yorobun_ :D)

Lalu untuk kalian yang merasa belum paham atau masih ganjal dengan alur yang ku tulis (setelah membaca semua _Chap._ ), kalian bisa tanyakan langsung melalui PM.

Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.


End file.
